A Few Tables Away
by AlePattz
Summary: Edward pasó la mayor parte de su vida tratando de ser invisible hasta que llegó a la universidad. Completamente solo, a 5000 kilómetros de casa, solo hay una persona que desea que lo vea. Su Chica de la Biblioteca, a solo unas pocas mesas de distancia. Historia escrita por Drotuno. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Toc, toc… Hey there!** ***waves* I'm here to share with you another amazing story written by** _ **Drotuno**_ **. Thanks for trust me with your stories Deb!**

 **Toc, toc… ¡Hola! *saluda con la mano* Estoy aquí para compartir con ustedes otra increíble historia escrita por** _ **Drotuno**_ **. ¡Gracias por confiarme tus historias Deb!**

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **EDWARD**

"Ese pendejo está tratando de matarnos a punta de tarea," escuché la voz masculina detrás de mí. "Nunca terminaré con toda esta lectura."

"Deja de salir todas las malditas noches," la chica con él le respondió.

Él maldijo bajo su aliento, porque ella tenía razón o le gustaba bastante como para callarse. Me giré lo suficiente para ver que era un chico de la clase de literatura que pasaba más tiempo al teléfono que tomando notas.

Había mucho ruido en el comedor, charlas, teléfonos sonando, y televisores a todo volumen en las esquinas superiores del gran espacio. Todo el lugar me hacía sudar más que la humedad de afuera. Antes de que el pánico real por estar rodeado de tanta gente que no conocía, que no _quería_ conocer, se apoderara de mí, me llamaron del mostrador para ordenar mi comida.

A pesar del fuerte sol y el aire denso y húmedo, me encaminé de regreso a las mesas del exterior en la sombra. Podía respirar mejor afuera. Afuera, había menos riesgo de que alguien me hablara. El hablar conducía a conversación, y la conversación conducía a que alguien descubriera lo inepto que era. Solo, estaba mejor. Al estar a solas había menos riesgo de hacer algo que me hiciera ver como un tonto. El graznido de las gaviotas era estridente y sonaba como una risa descortés. Me sorprendía lo mucho que se alejaban de playa para robar papas fritas y las cortezas de pan sobrantes. Demonios, las arrebataban de la mano de alguien si tenían la oportunidad.

Puse mi pesada mochila sobre la mesa, seguida de mi bandeja. Sacando mi diario y mi pluma, entonces empecé a picar de mi comida. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, y todo mi cuerpo se tensó por un momento.

 _Por favor, que no sea…_

Una sonrisa se curveó en mi rostro al ver el nombre en la pantalla, y no pude pasar mi dedo lo bastante rápido para contestar.

"¿Ali?"

"¿Cómo le va a mi hermano mayor favorito en el estado soleado?" Comenzó a decir de inmediato.

"Será mejor que Em no te escuche decir eso," le advertí con una risita.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es soleado? Lo sabe. Oh, y sabe que tú eres mi favorito. Le digo en cada oportunidad que tengo. Dijo que no le importa, que me va a sacar el amor de una apretón."

Riendo, sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar a mi hermanita. La extrañaba como loco, y también echaba de menos a mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Pero no podía quedarme. En el momento en que empecé a aplicar para universidades, me aseguré que la mayor parte estuviera tan lejos de mi estado natal Washington como fuera posible. Otro país hubiese sido mejor, pero el otro extremo de los Estados Unidos tenía que ser suficiente.

"Está bien. Caliente, húmedo, um… playero," respondí su pregunta finalmente, mirando a mi reloj. "¿No deberías estar en clase?"

"Medio día. Día de jornada de capacitación docente o alguna mierda de esas. ¡Gracias a Dios! El Instituto de Forks no ha cambiado ni un poco desde que te fuiste."

Resoplé burlándome, cogiendo una papa y pasándola por la cátsup. "Estoy seguro de que la tienes mucho más fácil que yo," murmuré con la boca llena.

Dio un suspiro profundo. "Sí, bueno… no tengo tiempo para la mierda de esos idiotas. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con la insignificante gente del pequeño pueblo de Forks."

"No jodas," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza al ver como mi hermana era mucho más fuerte que yo. Simplemente no le importaba lo que pensaba la gente, ni los chicos de la escuela; ni los adultos susurrando y cotilleando; ni mucho menos nuestro padre. Aunque, el último la ignoraba, lo que era mejor de cómo nos trataba a Emmett y a mí. Cuando era niño, habría matado por ser ignorado. "Te echo de menos."

"También te echo de menos, Edward," canturreó en respuesta. "Quiero ir de visita. ¿Puedo? ¿En las vacaciones de primavera?"

Sonriendo, asentí tontamente. "Sí, Ali, si él te deja. Seguro."

"Lo que él no sabe…"

"No puedes hacer eso. Solo empeorarás esa mierda, Mary Alice," la regañé, pero el terror puro de que papá tuviera en la mira a Alice era demasiado para pensar en ello. "Pregúntale primero. Si dice que no, entonces… en el verano, tal vez."

"No le tengo miedo."

"Nada te da miedo. Ese es el problema."

Se echó a reír, y me hizo sonreír. Me puso nostálgico, al menos por ella. A pesar de que era más joven que yo, era mi mejor amiga.

En lugar de discutir, cambió de tema. "¿Cómo está la Chica de la Biblioteca?"

Gimiendo, coloqué mi codo sobre la mesa, con intenciones de ajustar unas gafas que ya no estaba usando, gracias a Alice. Los lentes de contacto estaban bien, pero mi tic nervioso era ajustarlos. Ahora, mi mano se disparó a mi cabello, pasando por él, agarrándolo, y esencialmente dejándolo más desordenado de lo que normalmente está. Afortunadamente, estaba más corto.

"¿Al menos has hablado con ella, Edward?"

"N-N-No."

La ansiedad que me golpeó casi me incapacitó, como un puñetazo en el estómago.

"Hey, hermano mayor… solo…" Alice suspiró otra vez. "¿Por qué no le escribes? Sabes que eso te ayuda."

Asintiendo aunque no podía verme, gemí. "Lo sé. Es solo que… ella está… muy fuera de mi alcance, Ali. Es solo…"

Se echó a reír. Con fuerza. Y de mí, por alguna maldita razón. "Oh, _buen Dios_ , Edward. No tienes idea, ¿cierto? ¿No tienes _una puta idea_ de cuántas chicas estaban locas por ti en tu último año?"

Frunciendo el ceño, me quedé callado, preguntándome si debía haberme guardado lo de mi enamoramiento pero sabiendo muy bien que Alice podría lograr que confesara casi cualquier cosa. Como excelente ejemplo, estaba esta conversación—la chica de la biblioteca a la que no podía evitar mirar, querer saber de ella, y esencialmente babear por ella. Sin mencionar que tenía un gusto estupendo en libros.

"Lauren, Jessica, y la señora Cope me dijeron que te diera sus saludos."

"¡¿La señora Cope?! ¿La señora de la oficina de la escuela?"

Se rio de nuevo. "Totalmente loca por ti, esa vieja asaltacunas. Dice que tienes los más lindos… _modales_."

"Aw, basta."

"Edward, eres muy guapo, y eres inteligente y adorable. Si la Chica de la Biblioteca no puede ver eso, entonces es una perra ciega, y ni siquiera deberías perder tu tiempo."

"Ni siquiera sé su nombre, Alice."

"No importa. Escríbelo. Te sentirás mejor. Es como funcionas, hermano mayor."

"Bien."

"Tengo que irme. Tengo una cita."

"¡¿Con quién?!"

"Royce."

"¡Mary Alice! ¿En serio? Es un pendejo. Su papá es un pendejo. Trabaja con—"

"Trabaja con papá. Estoy consciente de eso, pero hay una fiesta, y quiero ir," dijo con firmeza.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, guardé mis cosas y tiré mi basura. "Bueno, mándame un mensaje o llama cuando llegues a casa."

"Lo haré. Lo prometo. Te quiero," canturreó antes de terminar la llamada.

Bufé una carcajada sin humor, poniéndome la mochila al hombro y metiendo mi teléfono otra vez en mi bolsillo. Comencé a caminar por el campus de la Universidad de Edgewater. Era una pequeña escuela, privada, y no tan intimidante como algunas universidades podían ser—definitivamente no tan grande como la Universidad de Washington, donde Emmett estaba asistiendo—pero aun así evité hacer contacto visual en todo el camino hacia la biblioteca. Había tenido que elegir entre una escuela pequeña y una grande. Mientras que un gran campus me permitiría perderme entre las masas, el pensar en toda esa gente me ponía nervioso. Edgewater era solo un poco más grande que mi viejo instituto—tal vez el doble de estudiantes. Pero estaba cerca de la playa, y era el centro del pueblo de la comarca de Glenhaven, Florida.

La Biblioteca Swan estaba al lado este del campus, situada bajo la sombra de enormes y viejos árboles de roble. El frente del edificio tenía vista a un pequeño lago al que rara vez miraba. Masas de agua eran peor que las masas de gente. Me hacían sentir enfermo, como con manos sudorosas, náusea, y respiración superficial.

 _De verdad deberías superar esa mierda al agua, hijo._

Negué al recordar la burla que había escuchado más veces de las que podía contar. Por puro coraje, me detuve en la acera y encaré al pequeño lago. El agua de color marrón y verde tenía patos, cisnes, y garzas altas, sin mencionar altas espadañas de un brillante color verde con sus puntas esponjadas de color marrón que se separaban por la brisa. Miré el agua furioso, con odio y miedo, las dos emociones luchando por la supremacía.

"No es ese lago. No lo es," dije para tranquilizarme, solo para darme por vencido cuando la idea de acercarme cruzó por mi mente.

El aire acondicionado en la biblioteca estaba casi glacial en comparación con el calor de afuera, por lo que un escalofrío prácticamente hizo temblar mis dientes cuando entré al único lugar que podía hacerme sentir a gusto. Cuando estaba en la biblioteca, nada podía lastimarme. Cuando caía por el hoyo del conejo de una buena historia, o me perdía en la tarea y proyectos, mi soledad y miedos y la vida que tan desesperadamente quería dejar atrás desaparecían como en una nube de humo, al menos por un capítulo o dos.

Mi mesa acostumbrada no estaba precisamente vacía, pero al menos mi extremo estaba vacío, coloqué mis cosas en ella, sacando mis libros, forzándome a no mirar, pero era un idiota débil y miré de todos modos.

Mi corazón dolió al verla. La Chica de la Biblioteca—como tan fácilmente la llamó mi hermana. Estaba en el extremo de otra mesa, de espaldas a las filas de estanterías al quedar de frente hacia el enorme espacio abierto del área de estudio. La biblioteca no era el único lugar en que la veía. Ella estaba en mi clase de Literatura y también en mi clase de Escritura Creativa, pero Alice se había centrado en el hecho de que fue en la biblioteca en donde se había desarrollado este estúpido e inútil enamoramiento de una chica de quién ni siquiera conocía el nombre.

Me senté en mi silla, echándole otro vistazo mientras sacaba sin ver mi laptop y mi diario. Como siempre, estaba perdida en un libro, sus dedos dando vueltas a un mechón de su cabello marrón chocolate una y otra vez, amarrándolo en un nudo, solo para dejarlo caer y empezar de nuevo. Era fascinante. Era hermosa, con cabello largo de un color oscuro, incluso más oscuro que sus ojos marrones, y sus pestañas eran una locura, sobre todo contra su piel cremosa. Nunca usaba mucho maquillaje, pero no lo necesitaba. Vestía de forma casual pero nunca como algunas chicas de por aquí y por mi casa. Algunas de ellas mostraban demasiado. No, la Chica de la Biblioteca lucía como si se vistiera para estar cómoda, no para exhibirse.

La primera vez que la vi, había estado llorando, y algo en ello me había molestado—casi hasta el punto de olvidar mi miedo y acercarme a ella. No fue sino hasta que me di cuenta que sus lágrimas fueron provocadas por el libro que estaba leyendo que me senté en la misma mesa. Esperé pacientemente para averiguar qué libro era, aunque solo fuera porque no podía recordar la última vez que había leído algo que me conmoviera hasta las lágrimas.

"Disculpa," escuché cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí.

Levanté la vista expectante para ver a una chica con gafas negras que conocía de algunas de mis clases. Amy… no, April… No, ese tampoco era.

"Soy Angela," se presentó. "Estamos juntos en Física."

Asintiendo estúpidamente, le susurré, "Edward."

Su sonrisa venía acompañada por el sonrojo de sus mejillas. "Cierto, Edward. Um, me preguntaba… ¿Tienes las notas de la última clase? Estaba enferma, y…"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, pero asentí con nerviosismo, metiendo la mano en mi mochila por mis notas. Le di vuelta a la página más reciente y se las entregué.

"Gracias," me dijo, sonriendo en mi dirección pero señalando al otro extremo de la mesa. "Estaré por ahí. Solo voy a copiarlas rápidamente."

"Está bien," susurré bajito, y ella se alejó dejando a la vista a la Chica de la Biblioteca mirándonos. Por primera vez, esos expresivos ojos oscuros miraron a los míos, y me dio una sonrisa suave, aunque se desviaron de mí hacia el otro extremo de la mesa para mirar en dirección a Angela, su ceño frunciéndose un poco.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, y bajé la mirada a mi diario. Tal vez Alice tenía razón; tal vez sí necesitaba escribirlo primero. Escribir siempre me ayudaba a poner en orden mis pensamientos, unir las palabras mucho mejor de lo que mi boca jamás podría hacerlo. Casi podía escuchar a mi hermanita riéndose de mí, pero puse la pluma en el papel, esperando que para cuando terminara, quizás tendría el valor de dársela a ella.

Mientras escribía, imaginé dejarla en su libro o encima de su tarea. La idea de entregársela sonaba juvenil y tonto, sin mencionar prácticamente imposible, considerando que no creía que fuera capaz de formar una frase completa cerca de ella.

Levanté la vista mientras escribía, para ver que su atención volvía a su libro, así que terminé la carta.

 _Para la chica de la mesa casi al fondo de la biblioteca._

 _Casi te pregunté qué te pasaba la primera vez que te vi llorando. Entonces vi el libro que estabas leyendo y comprendí que estabas llorando por él. Y me interesó, porque nunca había leído nada que me conmoviera tanto._

 _Tomé prestado el libro que estabas leyendo, y adivina qué. Lloré también—solo un poco. Así fue como comenzó. Cada vez que voy a la biblioteca, casi siempre estás allí, por lo general con un libro completamente nuevo. Algunas veces sonríes, o te ríes, o lloras de nuevo, y cuando lo haces, tomo prestado el libro que estás leyendo._

 _Eso era todo, de verdad, hasta que me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eras. No eres bonita del tipo normal, pero Dios, cuando sonríes, ilumina tu rostro de la mejor forma._

 _Desearía que me notaras, sentado a unas mesas de distancia de ti, leyendo el libro que estabas leyendo hace unos días. Desearía que me sonrieras. No tengo las agallas para hablar contigo. Tengo miedo de que no te parezcas en nada a lo que he imaginado._

 _Uno de estos días, reuniré el valor y te preguntaré sobre lo que estás leyendo. Y tal vez me sonrías con esa hermosa sonrisa y me cuentes todo al respecto, y luego hablaremos de todos los libros que hemos leído. Pero hasta entonces, gracias por las recomendaciones. Me encantan._

 _Con amor, el chico a unas mesas de distancia de la tuya_

Me eché hacia atrás en mi silla, releyendo lo que había escrito, y nada de eso era mentira. Cuando eché un vistazo hacia la mesa de la Chica de la Biblioteca, ahora estaba rodeada por algunas personas. Estaba sonriendo y asintiendo mientras guardaba sus cosas. Uno de ellos era un tipo alto y algo bien parecido, su cuerpo inclinado hacia ella, y ella no se apartó. Sin mirar de nuevo en mi dirección, dejó el área de estudio con ellos.

Frunciendo el ceño, releí mi nota, cerrando el libro de golpe. ¿A quién demonios estaba engañando? Ella era bonita en todos los sentidos. Era tan bonita que podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, así que, ¿por qué en el cielo miraría de nuevo en mi dirección?

Metí mi diario en mi mochila y acerqué mi tarea. Tenía que terminar algo de ella antes de mi turno en la cafetería.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Pues les presento a Bookward! ¿Qué les pareció? Como verán es un chico sumamente tímido y con algunos problemas de autoestima, poco a poco conocerán su historia y por qué es como es. ¿Y qué les pareció esa carta a su Chica de la Biblioteca? Y sí, la chica de la biblioteca es Bella, ¿algún día se animará a hablar con ella? Ya empezarán a conocer un poco más de este Edward tan lindo, y estoy segura que muchas se enamorarán de él. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en otras de mis traducciones, y de antemano, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **EDWARD**

"Aquí tienes."

Levantando la vista de guardar mis cosas en la biblioteca, encontré los ojos de Angela que parecían más grandes detrás de sus gafas, y por una milésima de segundo, mi atención divagó. Me pregunté si mis ojos se veían así cuando tenía las gafas puestas. En realidad, nunca había pensado en eso.

"Gracias," me dijo en voz baja, despertándome de mi lapsus.

"Oh," le dije con una sonrisa cortés mientras tomaba la libreta de sus manos y la metía en mi mochila. "No hay problema."

"Um… mira," comenzó a decir con nerviosismo, todavía manteniendo su voz baja, pero se movió inquieta, ajustó sus lentes, y luego retorció sus dedos frente a ella. "Sé que se acerca ese proyecto de Física. Se supone que… lo hagamos con un compañero o un grupo, y me preguntaba… Bueno, si todavía no tienes uno. Aunque estoy segura que sí, pero solo creí… Olvídalo."

Sus divagaciones me eran familiares, y sentí afinidad con ella, porque en realidad, ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo pedirle a alguien que fuera mi compañero.

"Sí, no… Eso… eso estaría bien," le dije. "Se me había olvidado, de hecho," le mentí. En realidad, solo había planeado hacer todo el trabajo yo solo. Estaba acostumbrado a ello desde el instituto.

"¿Está bien? Genial," me dijo, sonriendo en mi dirección, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. "Porque en realidad todavía no conozco a nadie."

Sonriendo, asentí al mismo tiempo que ponía la mochila al hombro. "Yo tampoco."

"¿Tienes clase?" Me preguntó, agarrando su mochila.

"No, trabajo. Te veré en clase la próxima semana," le dije en voz baja antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Un vistazo a mi reloj me dijo que apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a mi dormitorio, dejar mis cosas, ponerme la camiseta de trabajo, y caminar a la cafetería. Francamente, no tenía que trabajar—mi beca parcial combinada con la cuenta de ahorros para la universidad que había sido abierta cuando nací, pagaba la escuela—pero estaba ahorrando para un coche.

Una pequeña descarga de ira me atravesó, y sacudí mi cabeza cuando me dirigía de regreso al campus. Pensé en mi coche que estaba estacionado en el garaje, allá en Washington. No había importado que tuviese diecinueve años, o que me hubiese graduado del Instituto de Forks, o incluso que había entrado a la universidad. Carlisle Cullen seguía encontrando la forma de imponer su desaprobación en mí en todos los sentidos que pudiera maquinar. Él quería una universidad prestigiosa; yo quería Edgewater, al menos por su locación. Así que decidió que no podía confiarme un coche tan lejos, diciendo que el seguro era demasiado caro. El coche estaba a su nombre, por lo que no podía decir una mierda al respecto. Ni siquiera dejaría que mi hermana lo condujera. Dejaría que se deteriorara antes de dármelo. Honestamente, era una de las cosas ínfimas que había hecho para probar su punto.

Los dormitorios estaban en silencio, la mayoría estaba en sus últimas clases del día, y cuando entré a mi dormitorio, vi que mi compañero de cuarto, Ben, era uno de ellos. Era un chico callado, y le gustaban sus juegos de vídeo, novelas gráficas y libros de historietas. Los dos éramos organizados, sin mencionar responsable en relación a nuestro periodo de estudio. Nos parecíamos en eso. Había escuchado de parejas de compañeros de cuarto que terminaban mal.

Dejé caer mi mochila sobre mi cama y saqué mi camiseta del trabajo del cajón. Me quité la que estaba usando y mis ojos se posaron en mi reflejo en el espejo. No estaba tan fuera de forma, gracias a mi hermano mayor—y todo lo que caminaba. Pero mis dedos trazaron de inmediato la mancha de piel gruesa y enrojecida en mi costado derecho, a lo largo de mi caja torácica. Las cicatrices eran horrorosas, y la razón por la que estaban allí era aún más horrorosa. Por mi miedo al agua, la simple idea de ir a la playa era risible. Me cambié velozmente de camiseta a fin de cubrir la vista, dejando mis _jeans_ , porque a mi jefe, Jasper, no le importaba. _Sunset Roast_ estaba justo en el muelle, así que lo casual estaba bien. Él usaba pantalones cortos la mayoría de los días.

Glenhaven era pequeño, por lo que caminar desde los dormitorios hasta los muelles no se llevaba nada de tiempo. Otra razón por la que había elegido esta escuela. Sin coche, al menos podía trasladarme a pie sin mucho problema. Había autobuses cuando necesitaba ir más lejos que el campus, pero rara vez los usaba.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando caminaba por el malecón hacia la cafetería. No miré hacia la playa. Por lo general no lo hacía. Pese a que el aroma a agua salada y el sonido del vaivén de las olas era relajante, la vista del mar interminable era inquietante. Mientras no lo mirara, estaba bien.

El clima de Florida aún estaba caliente, aunque con septiembre llegando a su fin, me dijeron que el calor disminuiría pronto, que el otoño traería menos humedad. Estaba deseando que llegara, al menos por el cambio de lo que estaba acostumbrado; sería interesante hallarse en vacaciones por las fiestas usando camisetas de manga corta en vez de pesados abrigos y unas botas aún más pesadas. Porque de ninguna jodida manera iba a ir a casa para Navidad.

La cafetería estaba bastante concurrida, con mucha gente ocupando las mesas afuera y los sofás y sillas dentro. La mayoría eran probablemente estudiantes universitarios, aunque imaginaba que también había algunos que estaban en el instituto. _Sunset Roast_ tenía _wifi_ gratis, de modo que los jóvenes de Glenhaven sacaban provecho de ello.

Jasper estaba a cargo del mostrador cuando atravesé las puertas, y sonrió en mi dirección. "Ah, ahí está. Me alegra que no te hayamos asustado todavía."

Sonriendo un poco, sacudí mi cabeza. "No, señor."

Soltó un resoplido, agarrando mi hombro. "Soy unos cinco segundos mayor que tú, hermano. No es necesario el 'señor'." Cuando asentí de nuevo, se rio entre dientes. "En realidad, solo soy como dos años mayor que tú. ¿Cuántos años tienes… dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve?"

"Diecinueve."

"Ah, sí… bueno, casi llego a los veintidós, así que… no me digas 'señor'."

Haciendo una mueca, le dije, "La costumbre."

"Y es una buena, Ed. Pero guárdala para la viejita de la panadería por unas donas extra o el viejo encargado de la florería cuando necesites algo para tu chica."

"Yo no… quiero decir… No hay…"

Me frunció el ceño, pero una media sonrisa jugó en sus labios. "¿Un chico bien parecido como tú? Pfft... Mierda, vas a ahuyentarlas con un palo antes de terminar tu primer semestre." Solo pude mirarlo confundido, lo que pareció divertirlo más, pero en seguida cambio de tema. "Oh, oye… estaba poniendo en orden tu archivo. Ven conmigo. Necesito hablar contigo antes de que te pongas a trabajar."

Comencé a sentir pánico, pensando que había hecho algo mal, pero había dicho que me pondría a trabajar, así que imaginé que no estaba despedido… todavía. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Me llevó a través de la cocina y por el pasillo hasta su oficina. Papeles y archivos estaban esparcidos por encima de todo el escritorio, lo que hizo que el maniático del orden en mí empezara a sudar y tragara grueso. Me moví de un pie al otro, mirando a mis tenis mientras él movía algunas cosas, solo para dejar caer una carpeta manila con mi nombre en ella.

"Mira, estaba haciendo tu papeleo, y noté que no escribiste un nombre y número de teléfono en caso de emergencia."

"No hay nadie a quien llamar."

Jasper se me quedó mirando por un momento, y fruncí el ceño al ver su dedo señalando la línea en blanco en la solicitud. Abrió su boca y luego la cerró, solo para decir, "¿Dónde está tu casa, Ed?"

"Washington. Y todos los que conozco están muy lejos para hacer algo en caso de una emergencia."

Jasper suspiró, dejándose caer en su silla. "Tengo que tener algo. Aún si es tu compañero de cuarto."

Mi nariz se arrugó al mismo tiempo que negaba, y pensé que era malditamente triste que no tenía el número de teléfono de Ben, pero no pensé que lo necesitaría.

"¿Padres? ¿Mamá o papá?"

"No… N-No tengo madre, y a mi papá no le importaría si hay una emergencia." La verdad salió volando de mi boca más rápido de lo que podía regresarla, y Jasper hizo una mueca. "Si te doy el número de mi hermano, solo… no te molestes en llamar si algo pasa. Él solo… se va a poner como loco por no poder hacer nada. Luego llamará a mi hermana, que… va a entrar en pánico. Yo…"

Algo semejante a la lástima calentó sus ojos azules usualmente joviales y relajados, pero asintió, empujando el archivo hacia mí. Escribí el nombre de Emmett y su número móvil, mirándolo nuevamente.

"Y yo que pensaba que mi familia ponía la diversión en la categoría de disfuncional."

No pude contener mi risa. "Por lo que puedo ver, eres bastante normal, así que… probablemente yo gano."

"Oh, maldición." Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando cerraba el archivo y se ponía de pie. "A menos que tortures a cachorros de animales en tu tiempo libre, hermano, no veo nada malo contigo. Tímido, seguro, pero es una nueva escuela, una nueva ciudad… es de esperarse."

Por respeto no quería contradecirlo; me agradaba, así que asentí en conformidad. El que me esforzara por 'sentirme en casa' no me haría normal. Fui un idiota al mudarme a una ciudad costera, pensando que podría vencer mi miedo al agua. Tenía cicatrices, era torpe, y prefería escribir y leer a interactuar con la gente. Había pasado la mayor parte de secundaria y todos los días de instituto eludiendo bravucones que me odiaban por respirar y chicas que se reían de mí, de la mierda estúpida que decía… o no decía. Había pasado la misma cantidad de tiempo tratando de desaparecer entre las paredes de mi propia casa, esperando cada maldito día poder volverme invisible, porque invisible era mejor que escuchar de cada error que cometía, incluyendo el peor de todos. Si pudiera pasar el resto de mi vida detrás de una pantalla de computadora, probablemente subsistiría con algo de calma. Hasta entonces, tenía clases y compañeros de clase, trabajo y compañeros de trabajo con los que lidiar por al menos los próximos cuatro años.

Jasper esperó a que dijera algo más, solo para mirar su escritorio. "Juro… que no tengo tiempo para el archivo. Mi prima prometió que me ayudaría, pero tiene que lidiar con su primer año en Edgewater… sin mencionar toda su mierda social."

Pasando saliva con nerviosismo, señalé su escritorio. "Yo um… puedo… ayudar. Soy bueno... organizando."

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "Tal vez. Pero hoy no. Tengo una entrega esta mañana, y necesito tu ayuda abriendo las cajas y almacenando la mierda mientras Maggie y Tanya se hacen cargo del frente por un rato."

"Está bien," dije con un gesto de mi cabeza.

Desempacar la entrega de esa mañana no era tan malo. Emmett siempre trató de decirme que cualquier trabajo duro podía convertirse en entrenamiento, por lo que me obligué a levantar, trasladar, además de desbaratar las cajas. Una vez que todo estuvo almacenado, Jasper me puso en el mostrador para preparar bebidas por un rato. A Alice le gustaba la mierda de Starbucks, de modo que no fue difícil aprender. Ya sabía la mayor parte; se trataba de aprender dónde estaba todo y cómo se hacía.

Le pasé las últimas dos tazas a un caballero esperando al extremo del mostrador después de un poco de ajetreo pero levanté la vista cuando Jasper se inclinó frente a mí.

"No está mal, Edward. Mantuviste bien el ritmo," me felicitó con un gesto de su cabeza y una sonrisa. "Voy a dejar que las chicas vayan a casa, y vas a cerrar conmigo."

Asentí, sonriendo un poco mientras limpiaba mi desorden.

"¿Quieres vigilar el mostrador o sacar la basura al contenedor de atrás?" Me preguntó.

"La basura," le dije. "Quieres que…" Hice un gesto hacia los botes junto a las puertas principales.

"Sí, sí… y los dos que están afuera en el muelle también. Gracias, Ed."

Asintiendo, me puse a trabajar. Saqué las bolsas llenas, remplazándolas con nuevas. Todas las arrojé dentro del bote con ruedas, empujándolo para salir al muelle. Una cuantas mesas seguían ocupadas, algunas con gente que solo conversaba, otras con grupos riéndose a carcajadas. Me mantuve concentrado en mi trabajo, limpiando algunas de las mesas vacías en el camino.

Saqué la última bolsa llena de basura, arrojándola dentro del bote que llevaba conmigo. Justo cuando empecé a empujarlo para dar la vuelta a la parte de atrás de la cafetería, un café congelado medio vacío y parcialmente derretido voló por el muelle y cayó a mis pies, salpicando un líquido de color canela, frío y pegajoso sobre mis tenis, el borde de mis _jeans_ , y el suelo del muelle a mi alrededor.

La mesa más ruidosa explotó en carcajadas, y levanté la vista para ver a un chico recibiendo palmadas en la espalda y elogios. Lo reconocí al instante. Había sido el tipo que se fue hoy con la Chica de la Biblioteca.

"Mi culpa," dijo riéndose sin remordimiento alguno. "Le estaba apuntando al bote, amigo."

"Está bien," murmuré, agachándome para recoger el vaso. La arrojé dentro del bote que estaba empujando.

Justo antes de que diera la vuelta a la esquina, escuché que una chica gritó, "¡Hiciste esa mierda a propósito, imbécil!"

No me molesté en esperar o siquiera ver quién lo dijo. Tenía que terminar con la basura y volver adentro para al menos limpiarme un poco. Iba a pasar unas largas horas en zapatos fríos, mojados y pegajosos… y tenía que limpiar el charco en el muelle antes de que alguien se resbalara.

Cuando me acercaba al contenedor, la puerta trasera de la cafetería se abrió, permitiendo que saliera un poco de luz, junto con Tanya y Maggie. La última también era una estudiante en Edgewater, y había sido la empleada más nueva antes de que fuera contratado. La primera no era tan joven—probablemente a mitad de sus treintas. Tanya era un poco… ruda. Fumaba, lo que significaba que encendía un cigarrillo en el momento que salía, y pocas veces aceptaba mierda de los clientes prepotentes.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Tanya, viendo mis tenis y luego el bote de basura. "Vamos muchacho, te ayudaré." Dejó el cigarrillo colgando entre sus labios y agarró el otro lado del bote lleno. Lo levantamos juntos, tirándolo todo, y luego lo bajamos otra vez. Me miró astutamente, diciendo, "Vimos lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera estás encabronado, ¿verdad? Actúas como si la gente te arrojara mierda todos los putos días."

Bufé una carcajada sin humor. "Esto no es lo peor que me ha pasado, Tanya."

Frunció sus labios de forma incrédula. "Puedo creer eso, pero eso de 'el cliente siempre tiene la razón' es pura mierda. Y… el pendejo ya se fue, Bella se aseguró de ello."

"¿Quién es Bella?"

"La prima de Jasper," Maggie habló con timidez. "Va a la escuela con nosotros."

Asintiendo, señalé el bote. "Será mejor que vuelva dentro. Gracias."

Tanya le dio una buena calada a su cigarrillo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y aplastarlo con su zapato. Señaló mis tenis. "Usa ese detergente azul para platos y un poco de agua. Tal vez puedas salvar esa mierda. Por suerte los dos son negros, así que… las manchas son…"

Sonriendo, asentí nuevamente, rodando el bote de nuevo por las puertas traseras hacia adentro. Agarrando un trapo limpio, lo mojé e hice lo que Tanya me dijo, subiendo cada pie en un estante para limpiarlos. No quedaron perfectos, y mis tenis nuevos estaban un poco maltratados, pero al menos no estaban arruinados.

Caminé desde la parte trasera, saliendo por detrás del mostrador del frente para ver a Jasper en una discusión acalorada pero en siseos. Estaba parado a toda su altura, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero no podía ver a la persona con la que estaba hablando… hasta que se movió. Se hizo a un lado, sonriendo en mi dirección, pero sentí que mi corazón se detuvo y que las puntas de mis dedos se entumecieron.

La Chica de la Biblioteca.

"Y aquí está él. ¿Estás bien, Ed?" Me preguntó, y solo pude asentir en respuesta, obligándome a mirar a Jasper. "Joder, hombre… estás blanco como una hoja."

Mierda, tenía que calmarme. Sacudí mi cabeza, agitando una mano. "Estoy bien. Fue solo… café frío." Señalé, encogiendo un hombro. Viendo todo el panorama, no fue lo peor. Café caliente, sin embargo, era una perra cuando te lo arrojaban. No podías alejar la ropa ardiente y mojada lo bastante rápido de tu piel sensible. Suspiré, caminando hacia el trapeador.

"Ya me hice cargo del muelle." Me dijo Jasper, señalando a la Chica de la Biblioteca, que nos había estado observando en silencio. "Edward, ella es mi prima, Bella. Bella, él es Edward. Apenas comenzó a trabajar conmigo."

Bella _era_ la Chica de la Biblioteca. Su nombre le quedaba tan perfectamente que me hacía difícil el respirar, mucho menos recordar mis modales, pero le tendí mi mano.

"E-E-Es un gusto conocerte."

Su sonrisa fue increíble, sus ojos marrones estaban muy oscuros cuando deslizó su mano en la mía para estrecharla. "Por fin, mi chico de la biblioteca tiene un nombre."

"¿Se conocen?" Jasper preguntó con una risita.

"Estamos en algunas clases juntos, pero por lo general lo he visto en la biblioteca," respondió Bella porque yo no podía encontrar mi lengua. Para nada. Se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "De verdad, siento mucho lo de Alec."

Haciendo una mueca, encogí un hombro. Alec. Incluso su nombre hacía que sonara como un pendejo malcriado y pretencioso. Tal vez a Bella le gustaban los tipos así. Traté de no quedarme mirando. Traté con todas mis putas fuerzas de no notar que debajo de su camiseta sin mangas estaba lo que creía era un bikini. No podía ver sus piernas desde mi lado del mostrador, lo que era una maldita bendición, porque no pensaba que fuera capaz de permanecer de pie, mucho menos respirar. Con solo saber su nombre, solo estando allí hablando con ella—todo parecía como un sueño, como una historia que había inventado en mi cabeza pero tenía mucho miedo de escribir, si solo porque temía que terminara por ser erótica. Una cosa era ser un chico; otra muy diferente ser un chico friki y _virgen_ con una imaginación hiperactiva.

Simplemente ella era demasiado hermosa para mirar, así que me di la vuelta para comenzar a limpiar para la hora de cerrar.

Oí que Jasper salió por las puertas principales para terminar el muelle, pero también oí los pasos de Bella siguiéndome al final del mostrador

"Realmente lo siento. Vi lo que hizo antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Solo me acerqué, y… si te molesta…"

Me giré para quedar frente a ella, y se detuvo. "Está bien. Estoy acostumbrado." Mi voz salió más dura de lo que era mi intención, y suspiré cuando su ceño se frunció. "A… A... A mí solo me gustaría olvidarlo. No es importante." También odiaba que se estuviera disculpando por su pendejo amigo… novio… o lo que sea que fuera.

Bella asintió, sonriendo otra vez, lo que provocó que mis manos sudaran, pero Jasper entró nuevamente, cerrando las puertas principales de la cafetería. "Prima, me vas a ayudar con el archivo, ¿o qué? Porque si no, Edward dijo que él lo haría."

"¿En serio?" Le respondió, volviéndose contra él con lo que parecía una juguetona cara de enojada. "¡¿Vas a someterlo a tu… tu… perezosa… incapacidad de recordar el alfabeto?!"

Sonreí cuando Jasper se limitó a asentir con vehemencia con una sonrisa infantil. "Sip. ¡Claro que sí!"

"Uh, no. No le haría eso ni a mi peor enemigo," argumentó. "Lo ayudaré. De otra forma, tía Jane lo sabrá. Ya sabes, tu madre… ¿la persona por la que te haces cargo de este lugar?"

"Soplona."

"Perezoso."

Peleaban como Alice y yo, como hermanos, lo que me decía que eran cercanos. Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Bien. Mañana, pero _tú_ le vas a ayudar." Jasper señaló a Bella con su dedo y luego me miró. "Mañana es sábado, Ed. Las chicas pueden hacerse cargo del frente. ¿Te importa?"

Me concentré en vaciar las garrafas en el fregadero y limpiarlas al mismo tiempo que negaba. "Está bien," le dije, mucho más confiado de lo que me sentía.

"¡Genial!" Dijo Bella, y le eché un vistazo para ver si eso había sido sarcasmo. Su lindo rostro estaba sonriendo, y asintió y agitó su mano al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la puerta. "Te veré mañana, Edward."

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Iba a estar confinado en la pequeña oficina de Jasper la mayor parte del día… con mi Chica de la Biblioteca. Estaba muy seguro que antes de que finalizara el día, diría o haría algo grandiosamente estúpido que la asustaría.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **Awwww nuestro chico conocía a su Chica de la Biblioteca, pero es tan tímido que, ¿cómo creen que transcurra ese día juntos en la oficina de Jasper? ¿Cómo actuará Bella? Al menos vimos que lo defendió de Alec, ¿pero como actuará cuando se dé cuenta de lo tímido que es? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me hagan saber que les pareció y sus teorías sobre la historia en un review, ya saben que todos los leo ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por la hermosa bienvenida que le dieron a este fic: Laura Katherine, cary, paosierra, liduvina, Wawis Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, LucyGomez, xelatwi, patymdn, adriana molina, JeniXuluCullenM, adx-25, Valeria, Hanna D.L, CindyLisse, Little Whitiee, Mary Sellory, freedom2604, Naruyi80, FerHerrera, Danny, Gabriela Cullen, EmmaBe, danielaMc1, bella-maru, angelabarmtz, Tata XOXO, allie cullen masen, Anuca, Roza Sanchez, Tary Masen Cullen, Sully YM, Manligrez, Ericastelo, Jenn, Srher Evans, Marlecullen, Dani, Jocelyn907, marieisahale, Bertlin, dannyellacullen, Itzel Lightwood, alondrixcullen1498, apenasmediavoz, Yoliki. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Para adelantos de los capis, anuncios de futuros traducciones y charlas sobre otros temas pueden solicitar entrar a mi grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz' el link está en mi perfil.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **EDWARD**

Mi mente estaba abrumada para cuando Jasper y yo habíamos terminado de cerrar. Me tomé mi tiempo caminando de regreso a los dormitorios. La noche estaba húmeda y caliente, pero el cielo estaba claro. Las estrellas estaban muy visibles y hermosas en mi camino.

Justo cuando di la vuelta en la esquina de mi edificio, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta principal, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué, pensando que Alice había regresado de su cita, solo para fruncir el ceño cuando vi quién era.

"¿Hola?" Contesté, sentándome en la banca frente a mi edificio.

"¿Dónde está tu hermana?" Papá de inmediato comenzó a hablar.

"¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso? Estoy al otro lado del país," le respondí con indiferencia, lo que fue mucho más fácil de hacer por teléfono que en persona.

"¡Porque ustedes dos se cuentan todas las malditas cosas, hijo!" Dijo con brusquedad, provocando que diera un respingo, a pesar de los casi 5000 kilómetros que nos separaban. "¿Crees que no _leo_ el maldito recibo de teléfono antes de pagarlo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza porque sabía que esto no era por Alice. No le importaba lo que ella hiciera, siempre y cuando trajera calificaciones decentes a casa y que no lo molestara. Su problema no era con Alice, y en realidad, tampoco era con Emmett. Era conmigo. Sin embargo, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que si le dabas algo, incluso algo pequeño, dejaría de molestar un poco.

"La última vez que hablé con ella, iba a salir con Royce King," le dije con firmeza, porque no era una mentira. La fiesta la metería en problemas, pero la cita no, sobre todo con ese tipo.

"Oh," dijo en voz baja. "Está bien, entonces. ¿El hijo del doctor King?"

"Sí, señor."

La línea quedó en silencio, e igual que siempre, desvió su ira hacia mí. "Será mejor que mantengas altas tus calificaciones, Edward. Si recibo una boleta que diga lo contrario, voy a—"

"Mis calificaciones están bien, papá," lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera amenazarme con regresarme a casa… o dejar de enviarme fondos para la escuela. "Llevamos solo un mes del semestre."

"Oh, lo que me recuerda. He decidido vender el Volvo," expresó con frialdad. "No se está usando, y el seguro es un desperdicio de dinero."

Cerré mis ojos en frustración. Me encantaba ese coche, pero en realidad, lo había usado contra mí desde que tenía dieciséis años. Lo usaba como un arma. Si lo hacía infeliz, me lo quitaba. Si mi promedio general bajaba una décima de punto, me lo quitaba. Si no iba a la graduación, si quemaba su tostada, si leía un libro en lugar de ver el juego de fútbol, si Alice o Emmett salían en mi defensa… Una vez que crecí lo bastante como para que asustarme físicamente fuera casi imposible, el Volvo fue su castigo de elección. Si lo vendía, entonces había un arma menos que podía usar contra mí.

"Lo que creas que tengas que hacer, papá," le dije, encogiendo un hombro que él no podía ver, pero me hizo sentir la indiferencia que estaba tratando de demostrar.

"Bueno, al menos lo entiendes."

Negué, casi sonriendo, porque podía escuchar que mi respuesta no era la que quería. Al parecer estaba buscando una pelea, y honestamente hoy no tenía deseos de darle una. Tendría que encontrarla en algún otro lado. Y también tenía que advertir a Alice antes de que llegara a casa.

"Papá, tengo que irme. Tengo mucho que leer antes del lunes."

"Bien, te veremos el Día de Gracias," me dijo.

Abrí mi boca para replicar que no iba a ir a casa para las fiestas, pero me guardé esa discusión para después, en algún momento al acercarse noviembre. Usaría la escuela como excusa.

La llamada terminó antes de que pudiera decir algo de todos modos, así que de inmediato marqué el número de mi hermana.

"¡Edward!"

Sonreí, pero decidí ir directo al punto. "Prepárate para cuando llegues a casa. Está enojado."

"Siempre está enojado. ¿Ahora por qué?"

"Quería saber dónde estabas."

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Le di algo para callarlo. Le di el nombre de Royce."

Suspiró, y podía escuchar el ruido de fondo. "Bien, me iré a casa en unos minutos." El ruido disminuyó un poco, y escuché una puerta azotarse. "Ahora… dime. Fue la Chica de la Biblioteca…"

"Bella," le dije con una sonrisa. "Su nombre es Bella."

"¡No jodas! ¡¿Hablaste con ella?!"

Soltando un resoplido, sacudí mi cabeza. "Es algo así como una larga historia. Hoy ha sido… extraño."

"Cuéntame. Prefiero escuchar esto. La fiesta estaba aburrida."

Le di a Alice el resumen de mi día, incluyendo la carta que escribí pero no le di, el pendejo que arrojó la bebida, y haber conocido a mi Chica de la Biblioteca cara a cara."

"¿Sabes? Creo que ella fue la que le gritó cuando me alejaba," supuse en un murmullo.

"Entonces… ¿tu ratón de biblioteca es la prima de tu jefe? ¡Esa mierda es increíble!"

Sonriendo, rompí en una carcajada. "Supongo que sí, pero creo que le gusta ese cretino, Alec."

"Tal vez no. Ella se disculpó, hermano mayor. Si le gustaran los cretinos, entonces hubiera ignorado lo que pasó."

"Tal vez, pero ahora… Ahora voy a estar atrapado todo el día con ella en una habitación, Ali. ¿Qué demonios se supone debo hacer?" Le pregunté en un siseo con pánico. "En verdad voy a joderlo."

Alice se echó a reír, pero fue suave y en realidad no se estaba riendo de mí. "Tú… Dios, Edward, haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Te digo… maldita sea, si ella vale algo, te aceptará como tú eres, porque eres un buen hombre, hermano mayor. Solo sé tú y sé honesto, sin importar qué, porque no quieres ser un mentiroso. Mamá siempre decía…"

"Es mucho más fácil recordar la verdad que las mentiras," susurré con ella, cerrando mis ojos. "Dios, la extraño."

"Yo también."

El silencio entre nosotros era pesado, saturado de una vieja pena. Tenía solo doce años cuando pasó, lo que dejaba a Alice con diez, y Emmett tenía catorce. Alice había estado en casa esa noche con papá. Y Emmett y yo casi habíamos muerto con nuestra madre. Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de los viejos recuerdos del chirrido de llantas, el crujido del metal y el agua fría y sucia salpicando.

"Edward… Hermano mayor… vuelve conmigo…"

"Estoy… estoy bien."

"Sé que lo estás, y estarás mucho mejor ahora que no tienes que escuchar esa mierda todos los días," afirmó sabiamente. "Y no estás aquí como una bofetada en la cara… Te ves—"

"Igual a ella. Lo sé." Sonreí, a pesar de todo. Toda mi vida, la gente me decía lo mucho que me parecía a mi madre. Esme Cullen me había heredado su cabello, color de ojos, incluso su amor por la lectura y la escritura. Era idéntico a ella. Y eso sí que encabronaba a mi padre.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Edward, solo… sé tú mañana. No te agobies porque crees que eres diferente. No te preocupes por tu pasado. Solo… sé ese chico divertido, inteligente y dulce que amo."

Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejé salir lentamente. "Lo intentaré. También te amo."

 **~oOo~**

La mañana siguiente, era un lío por los nervios. Sin importar lo que Alice había dicho, seguía sin poder deshacerme del miedo de trabajar todo el día con Bella en la oficina de Jasper. Tenía miedo de que viera lo extraño que era, que mi minuciosidad para la organización la hiciera reír, y que me atrapara mirándola. Lo último era lo más atemorizante porque sabía a ciencia cierta que no podría contenerme. Ella era así de hermosa.

Usé mi caminata a _Sunset Roast_ para tratar de aclarar mi mente, pero no funcionó. Pensé que tal vez debería conseguirme una bicicleta mientras ahorraba para un coche. Sería de utilidad. No tenía que ser costosa; tal vez una de segunda mano de una casa de empeños o algo así. Y luego pensé lo soso que eso me haría parecer. No solo era un inepto social, sino que tampoco tenía coche.

Para cuando llegué al malecón y entré a la cafetería, se puede decir que había aceptado que iba a avergonzarme a mí mismo frente a Bella de una forma o de otra, de modo que como diría mi hermanita…

"A la mierda," dije con un suspiro, alcanzando el reloj de fichar y presionándolo.

"Edward," me saludó Jasper con una enorme sonrisa, agarrando mi hombro. "Mi prima ya está aquí, así que voy a dejar que ustedes dos solo…" Su rostro subió de tono, y abrió la puerta de su oficina con una mueca en su cara. "Buena suerte," soltó, empujándome hacia adentro y empezando a cerrar la puerta.

"¡Jasper Whitlock, detente allí!" Bella gritó desde atrás del escritorio, y cuando se puso de pie, podía ver suaves piernas y pantalones cortos, así que rápidamente desvíe la mirada.

Sin embargo, quería reírme al ver el rostro pálido de Jasper cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Mira, Bells… Yo…"

"Ni lo intentes…" Se apartó del escritorio y señaló hacia algunos cajones abiertos de los archiveros que alineaban las paredes de la pequeña oficina. "¿En serio?"

Mirando a Jasper, caminé hacia los cajones abiertos y eché un vistazo dentro. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo al ver las carpetas que estaba completamente fuera de orden. Había archivos de empleados mezcladas con cosas de contabilidad, papeles del banco con archivos de los proveedores, y los archivos por fecha no estaban en orden en lo absoluto.

Levanté la vista para ver a Bella asomándose conmigo, pero entonces sus lindos ojos se clavaron con los míos al mismo tiempo que negaba.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¿Quién hace una mierda como esta?" Le gritó a su primo. "¡Tú provocas que mi TOC **(1)** se dispare fuera de órbita, pendejo!"

Él se echó a reír, y a pesar de que era una risa nerviosa, de verdad estaba divertido con ella. "Bueno, creo que ustedes dos van a tardar un poco, así que…"

Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon mientras fulminaba con la mirada la puerta que él había cerrado con fuerza. Básicamente, nos acababa de encerrar aquí. Estaba muy seguro que le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo, pero no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que había dicho que tenía TOC.

"¿Tú también?" Le pregunté en voz baja, señalando hacia el espantoso sistema de archivo.

Su mirada se apartó de la puerta para encontrar la mía. "¿Qué?"

"¿El TOC?"

Soltó una risita, y Dios mío, se veía hermosa cuando se reía. "¡Oh demonios, sí! Desde que era niña. Me refiero a que, no enciendo y apago la luz unas tres veces antes de ir a la cama, pero este tipo de cosas… Ugh…"

Riéndome, asentí. "Yo también. Mi hermano solía entregar tareas que estaban arrugadas y manchadas, y me volvía loco. Entraba en mi habitación cuando éramos niños, solo para hacer un desastre."

Lo que no agregué fue que Emmett dejó de hacerlo después de que me metí en problemas con papá por tener una habitación desordenada. Solo empeoró cuando Emmett confesó que él lo había hecho; mi papá nos castigó a ambos.

"Nunca, jamás pondremos a tu hermano y a mi primo en una misma habitación. Sería la anarquía."

Se me escapó una fuerte carcajada, y no pude contenerme. Su sarcasmo era ingenioso y rápido pero gracioso. La atrapé mirándome, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un color rosa, pero pareció desechar una idea de su mente cuando apuntó hacia los archivadores.

"Creo… quizás deberíamos solo vaciarlos, ordenar las carpetas, y luego archivar todo correctamente."

"Borrón y cuenta nueva," concordé con un gesto de mi cabeza, mirando en dirección a los cajones. "Vamos a necesitar algo de espacio… sobre el escritorio y el piso. Y tal vez un marcador permanente para las etiquetas y eso."

Bella me dio una sonrisa reservada y _sexy_. Fue por una mochila que colgaba del sillón del escritorio de Jasper, metiendo la mano buscando algo.

Levantó la pieza de equipo de plástico, todavía llevando esa sonrisa extremadamente _sexy_. "Etiquetadora, Edward. No estoy segura que pueda vivir sin esta chica mala."

Estaba seguro que mi maniático del orden interior se enamoró de ella. Totalmente. Había imaginado y soñado por semanas cómo sería la personalidad de mi Chica de la Biblioteca, pero la verdad es que era mucho mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado. Era inteligente y pícara, y también amable. Empezaba a preguntarme si había algo de ella que no fuera atractivo, excepto tal vez su gusto en hombres. Y eso solo sirvió para recordarme que ella no era mía, salvo en mi cabeza.

Con un profundo suspiro, le dije, "Está bien, vamos a hacer esto."

"¿Por qué no me pongo en el suelo? Puedes traerme pilas de carpetas, y yo las ordenaré," me sugirió.

"Luego etiquetaremos otra vez los archiveros y meteremos las cosas de nuevo." Terminé de decir, sonriendo cuando ella asintió alegremente.

Hizo una pausa antes de sentarse en el suelo, una pequeña y lenta sonrisa adornando sus rasgos.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté nervioso, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"Tienes… tienes _la más linda_ de las sonrisas, Edward," me dijo, y mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

Mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho, y se revolvió mi estómago, sin mencionar el calor en mi rostro, pero le sonreí nuevamente. "Um… g-gracias. Tú también," le dije en voz baja.

Se echó a reír. "Gracias, pero… Actúas como si nunca te lo hubiesen dicho."

Volviéndome hacia el primer cajón, metí la mano, saqué un gran número de carpetas y las amontoné en mi brazo izquierdo, solo para hacerlo otra vez. Cuando la pila estaba tan alta como el largo de mi torso, me volví para ponerlas frente a ella, pero todavía estaba mirándome con un intenso interés.

"¿Es serio? ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? ¿Como en… _jamás_?"

Negué. Su mirada boquiabierta me hizo sentir cohibido. Me moví nervioso de un pie al otro, esperando a que dijera algo. Dejó que sus ojos se posaran en la pila, y yo regresé rápidamente alarchivador.

"Así que…" Dijo, levantando la vista hacia mí con una sonrisa cuando le pasé más. "¿De dónde eres, Edward?"

"De un… um… un pueblo muy pequeño de Washington. ¿Y tú?" Le respondí, manteniendo los ojos en mi trabajo.

"De aquí, Glenhaven." Sonrió otra vez, asintiendo al mismo tiempo que se recogía el cabello en una larga coleta. Comenzó a hacer pilas de diferentes carpetas, creando un semicírculo frente a ella. "Mencionaste a un hermano… ¿Son ustedes dos nada más?"

"Oh, no," le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, poniendo otra pila en sus manos expectantes. "También tengo una hermana pequeña, Alice."

"Ah, el temible de en medio. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué el de en medio es el más problemático e ignorado?"

Un resoplido horrible y sin humor salió disparado de mí. "Uh, no. Difícilmente. ¿Qué hay de ti?" En seguida cambié el tema. "¿Hermanos? ¿Padres?"

No podía creer, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba al estar en la misma habitación que Bella, lo fácil que era hablar con ella. Me hacía sentir nervioso, solo porque no quería decir algo estúpido, pero me pregunté por solo un momento si ella no lo sabía, porque mantenía la conversación fluida.

"Soy hija única, pero mis padres son maestros. Profesores en Edgewater."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿En serio?"

"Ya conociste a mi papá." Se rio un poco. "En Escritura Creativa."

"¿Qué? ¿Tu papá es el profesor Swan?" Dije con un jadeo, sonriendo un poco. Él era mi instructor favorito hasta ahora. Me había dado calificaciones altas en mis primeros trabajos. "¿Y tu mamá?"

"Mi mamá es la jefa del departamento de arte. Pocas veces enseña. Ella me educó en casa antes, y ahora comencé aquí."

"Tiene sentido," le dije con una risita. "Tus padres serían mejores profesores que la escuela pública."

"Eso creyeron," concordó con una carcajada.

Continué vaciando los archiveros hasta que no tenían nada, volviéndome de nuevo hacia Bella para ver cómo iba la separación. Ella señaló las pilas, y me senté frente a ella para ayudarla a terminar. Entonces, cada uno tomó una pila y la puso en el orden correcto. El trabajo fue fácil, aunque un poco tedioso, y nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo por un rato hasta que de pronto hice una conexión mental.

La miré, y ella levantó la vista con sus cejas elevadas como esperando por mí. "Tú… Um… la Biblioteca Swan. ¡Es… Es por ti!"

Sonrió. "Bueno, no por _mí_ , sino por mi abuelo. El papá de mi papá. Él donó la biblioteca hace mucho tiempo, pero… sí. Bella Swan."

Clasifiqué unas cuantas carpetas—cuentas por cobrar, cuentas por pagar, proveedores, archivos de empleados—solo para ver sus ojos de nuevo en mí.

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" Me preguntó inocentemente.

"Solo es mi papá. Es médico—jefe de personal."

"¿Y tu mamá?"

Mi ceño se frunció, y sacudí mi cabeza. "M-Mi mamá murió cuando tenía doce años."

"Oh." Se movió un poco, colocando su mano sobre la mía. "Lo siento. No era mi intención…"

"Está bien," le susurré, encogiendo un hombro. "¿Cómo podrías saberlo?"

"Lo sé, es solo que…" Puso en el suelo la pila de carpetas que tenía en su regazo y se puso sobre sus rodillas frente a mí. "No me agrada saber que he lastimado tus sentimientos." Sus ojos marrón oscuro eran dulces y sinceros. "Debes de ser muy cercano a tu padre."

Sonriendo con arrepentimiento, negué. "Bella, me mudé a casi cinco mil kilómetros de casa por elección."

"Oh, Cristo, solo la sigo jodiendo…" Su voz se fue apagando, pero puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Su toque pareció disparase por todas partes de mi cuerpo, como un choque de electricidad, y tragué grueso. "Me voy a callar para que no me odies."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "No te odio."

"Lo harás, si sigo diciendo mierda estúpida." Se rio de sí misma, lo que me hizo reír con ella. "Ves, eso es mejor. Wow… Edward, esa sonrisa tuya es algo poderoso," me dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nunca sonríes así en la biblioteca."

Suspiré, conteniendo otra sonrisa, pero me atrapó rodando los ojos. Mis pilas estaban en orden, así que me puse de pie para empezar a etiquetar y poner las carpetas de vuelta en los cajones. Encaminándome hacia los archiveros, jadeé un poco cuando su mano agarró mi muñeca.

"No tienes idea, ¿verdad?" Susurró, de pie frente a mí. "Todas las chicas, todo el coqueteo dirigido hacia ti… No tienes idea. No las ves… en clase, en la biblioteca, _pidiendo prestadas tus notas_."

Bufé una carcajada nerviosa, desviando mi mirada de ella. "Bella, yo soy… no sé de qué estás hablando. Yo…" Mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido, sacudí nuevamente mi cabeza. "No veo nada. En el instituto, era un paria. Aquí, solo soy… yo. En la biblioteca, solo te veo… a ti." Era honesto, y me hubiese gustado poder borrar esa última parte, pero su dulce sonrisa me dijo que no estaba ofendida.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó en un susurro.

Asentí, mis ojos moviéndose hacia el suelo. "Sí, lo siento."

"No te disculpes," dijo con una risita que me hizo sonreír. Sonrió de nuevo. "Hazme un favor, Edward… Si alguna vez te das cuenta del poder que tienes, asegúrate de usarlo para bien… y no para mal. ¿Está bien?"

No estaba seguro de que decir de eso. ¿Pensaba que mi sonrisa era bonita? Abrí mi boca, solo para volver a cerrarla de golpe. "Umm… ¿Está bien?"

Jugando, me dio un empujón y volvimos al trabajo, solo que esta vez era metiendo las cosas otra vez, etiquetando las carpetas y los archivadores, y poniendo algo de orden en el escritorio de Jasper.

Jasper asomó su cabeza por la puerta justo cuando Bella estaba encendiendo su computadora. Los dos levantamos la vista para reírnos al ver su rostro lleno de miedo. "Todavía no me han lanzado una grapadora en la cara…"

"Todavía podría pasar," replicó Bella, sin molestarse en apartar la mirada del monitor frente a ella, lo que me hizo sonreír.

"Entonces, imagino que lo resolvieron," terminó de decir, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia su prima pero ignorando su burla hacia él. Entrando por completo a la habitación, miró alrededor. "Esperen, ¡¿ya terminaron?!"

"Sí, te organizamos todo con…" Comencé con el primer archivador.

"Edward, cariño… ni siquiera te molestes," canturreó Bella, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos por la expresión de cariño. Señaló a Jasper y luego al recipiente vacío en su escritorio. "Papeles. Aquí. Ni siquiera intentes hacer algo con esa mierda. Si Edward no tiene tiempo para archivarlo, yo lo haré, pero si echas a perder el hermoso trabajo que acabamos de terminar, entonces, yo personalmente me encargaré de afeitarte la cabeza mientras duermes."

Escondí mi sonrisa detrás de mi mano, porque él _era_ mi jefe.

"¿Crees que es graciosa?" Preguntó, pero podía ver que estaba divertido. "Bien. Edward archivará por mí. Ahora, salgan de aquí. Hoy está muerto. Vamos… vayan a la playa o hacer algo."

"No es una mala idea," le dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que cogía su mochila y luego agarró mi mano. "Vámonos, Edward."

No discutí con ella, simplemente porque estaba aturdido por la sensación de su mano en la mía, pero una vez que atravesamos el área para sentarse y seguimos hacia el malecón, el olor del agua salada, loción bronceadora, y gente me golpeó con fuerza. Fue la vista de la reluciente agua al bajar por el largo sendero de madera lo que me hizo detenerme, casi provocando que Bella se tropezara.

"Yo… yo…" Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No puedo… es solo…" Mi pecho se apretó, mi respiración se hizo irregular, y lamí mis labios secos. "Yo… yo… tengo que irme. Lo siento."

Le di la espalda al agua. Mis pasos rápidos, incluso cuando la escuché llamar detrás de mí. No me detuve. No me detuve hasta que escuché unos pasos corriendo y una Bella sonrojada estaba de pie frente a mí.

"Edward, espera," dijo jadeando, y aparté mi mirada de ella. "¿Qué hice mal?"

Estaba negando antes de que siquiera terminara su pregunta. "Nada, Bella. No hiciste nada malo. Soy yo. No puedo… La playa… el agua, es solo que…" Cuando encontré sus ojos, esperaba ver lástima o fastidio, pero solo encontré sinceridad mientras trataba de sonreírme. "Lo siento."

"No te disculpes. Solo… dime que estarás en la biblioteca el lunes en la tarde, como siempre," me pidió en voz baja, mirándome como si la ofendería si decía que no.

"S-Sí, por supuesto."

"Bien," dijo animada. "Nos vemos entonces, Edward."

Se giró sobre sus dedos, su coleta volando detrás de ella, y la vi alejarse. Todas las suposiciones que tenía de Bella habían sido superadas con creces, sin mencionar que incluso la mierda tonta que yo había dicho no la había molestado ni un poco. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me dirigí hacia los dormitorios para hacer algo de tarea.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) TOC – Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward, tantas inseguridades y su temor al agua no le ayudan para poder conocer más a su Chica de la Biblioteca, lo bueno que eso se compensa con la forma de ser tan extrovertida de Bella. Eso podría ayudarlo a salir de su cascarón. Pero apenas lo está conociendo, ¿será que Bella siga interesada en conocerlo más después de lo que vio? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Y sí, como muchas de ustedes lo comentaron en sus reviews, ella también lo había notado y tenía el mismo nombre para él, su Chico de la Biblioteca :)**_

 _ **Hablando de reviews, gracias a quienes se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para dejar el suyo en el capi anterior: Valeria, Cobrizo Cullen, marieisahale, Marie Pattinson J, CindyLisse, Deessa Withlock, EmDreams Hunter, Anuca, Hanna D.L, Jocelyn907, Adriu, Sully YM, Laura Katherine, Marie Sellory, patymdn, Danny, Wawis Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, bellaliz, Nadiia16, somasosa, Yoliki, Dayis, JeniZuluCullenM, SabiaAtenea, alondrixcullen1498, lauritacullenswan, Srher Evans, Ericastelo, Maligrez, injoa, apenasmediavoz, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, glow0718 y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **BELLA**

Mi corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza en mi pecho cuando cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi coche. Incapaz de contenerme, mis ojos encontraron de inmediato la figura alta de Edward alejándose por el malecón de vuelta a la escuela. Había pasado la más increíble pero extenuante tarde con él.

Si pensaba que se veía hermoso sentado en la biblioteca, nada me preparó para realmente conversar con él. Había estado preparada para inteligencia—si tan solo, porque mi guapo Chico de la Biblioteca estudiaba sin parar—y tenía razón respecto a eso. Había estado preparada para alguien distante, porque hombres con rostros así de hermosos usualmente lo saben, pero no lo era. No era presuntuoso o engreído o como eran la mayoría de los hombres. Era tímido— en extremo, de hecho. Había estado nervioso, crítico de sí mismo, y santo cielo, la sonrisa en ese rostro podría iluminar todo el estado de Florida con su poder.

Viendo su figura al fin desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, estiré mi mano hacia la marcha, solo para sacar las llaves al último segundo. Salí del coche y lo cerré, irrumpiendo de vuelta a la cafetería.

"Oh, demonios," murmuró Tanya con ojos amplios mientras me observaba cruzar el área para sentarse. "¿Qué hizo ahora tu primo?"

"Nada."

Sonrió diabólicamente. "No me lo creo, pero si vas a patear su trasero, está en la oficina."

Riendo entre dientes, choqué los cinco con ella de camino hacia la oficina de Jasper. Cuando entré, él levantó la vista desde uno de los archivadores abiertos.

"Oh, te atrapé. Desordena eso de nuevo, y yo—"

"¡No lo he tocado!" Cerró el cajón y retrocedió como si estuviera ardiendo. "¡Solo estaba viendo!"

Le entrecerré mis ojos y luego miré la grapadora con la que lo había amenazado cuando Edward y yo habíamos empezado a trabajar, lo que me recordó por qué estaba de vuelta dentro de la oficina de Jasper. Me dejé caer en la silla frente al escritorio, viendo a mi primo.

"¿Qué sabes de Edward?" Le pregunté. Suspiré profundamente cuando su miedo se transformó en una lenta sonrisa torcida y la curiosidad prácticamente exudaba de él. "Estoy hablando en serio. Yo… yo… creo que realmente la jodí, Jasper."

Su ceño se frunció al sentarse en el sillón de su escritorio. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Yo… acabo… o sea, cuando tú dijiste vayan a la playa, no me lo pensé dos veces. Estaba pensando en un helado de _O'Malley's_ , ya sabes." Divagué, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Pero Edward, él… él casi entró en pánico al ver el agua, Jazz. ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Quién se muda a una ciudad costera si le tienes miedo al agua? ¿Qué… Qué le pasó?"

Mi primo era el primero en hacer una broma en casi toda ocasión, pero su ceño se frunció cuando puso sus codos sobre el escritorio. "Es brutalmente tímido, Bells. Y creo que tiene algunos problemas familiares, pero… es bastante reservado al respecto. Se rompe el trasero aquí. Es perfectamente cortés, casi demasiado cortés, lo viste gracias a ese pendejo novio tuyo."

"¡ _No_ es mi novio, Jasper!"

"Como sea. Mantén a Alec lejos de mi cafetería y lejos de ti." Dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nunca he visto nada parecido. Edward ni siquiera respingó. Ni siquiera estaba enojado, Bella."

"Creo… creo que le ha pasado algo muy malo," susurré, y el pensarlo dolía, porque Edward era tan adorable e inteligente, pero había visto de lo que estaba hablando mi primo. Edward simplemente había aceptado el que Alec le arrojara la bebida. Había estado más molesto de que yo lo había mencionado de nuevo que cuando había pasado en realidad.

"Te agrada," me dijo Jasper, y por lo general me hace burla por mis enamoramientos, pero esta vez no lo estaba haciendo.

Gimiendo, oculté mi rostro en mis manos. "Yo… yo…" Aparté mis manos y encontré su mirada. "¡Oh, Dios! Pensé que era este… tipo _sexy_ que le gustaba hacer su tarea en la biblioteca. Solo… solo estaba disfrutando del escenario, pero al trabajar hoy con él, Jazz… Él es tan… dulce. Se pudiera decir que _demasiado dulce_. Y distraído. Oh Jesús, él no tiene idea… Y… Y… hoy trabajamos juntos sin problema."

Jasper sonrió. "Tenía el presentimiento que ustedes dos se llevarían bien. Es un maniático del orden como tú." Cuando me reí bajito, se acomodó en su silla. "¿A qué te refieres con, distraído?"

Solté unas risitas, solo porque no pude contenerlas. "Deberías verlo. Sinceramente, él es como este… este… magneto para las chicas. Se sientan alrededor de él en clase, trabajan en la biblioteca en diferentes mesas, y le piden sus notas de la clase—todo para recibir su atención, pero… Él no se da cuenta de nada. No tiene _puta idea_ de lo guapo que es. Ninguna. Y algunas de sus reacciones hoy…" Gimiendo nuevamente, miré a mi primo suplicante. "Realmente me agrada, Jasper, pero me temo que soy demasiado honesta y extrovertida, y él es demasiado tímido. No quiero joderla. Quiero llegar a conocerlo, pero no creo que me lo permita."

Jasper se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "¡¿Ahora quién es la ciega?!" Todavía estaba riendo cuando añadió. "Ese chico se comportó como un cachorro contigo hoy. ¿Por qué crees que los dejé a los dos solos?" Su humor desapareció. "Ah, Bells… es muy tímido. Tal vez no tímido, sino _introvertido_. Lo que significa, que nunca será un chico de fiestas o que le gusten las multitudes—demonios, puedo ver eso cuando está aquí—y tienes que ser paciente. Es evidente que él es mejor en privado, así que… usa eso."

Comencé a levantarme, pero me detuvo.

"Prima, no fue hace mucho tiempo que tú te sentías como el cerebrito y la chica tímida. Intenta recordar eso."

Asentí y sonreí en su dirección. Jasper tenía razón en eso. El ser educada en casa no me puso precisamente en ninguna escena social, y por un tiempo, vivía para perderme en los libros—lo que todavía hacía—pero Jasper se había quedado a cargo de la cafetería de su madre hace solo dos años, y me había pedido que le ayudara, por lo que nos hicimos cercanos. Un verano lidiando con clientes todo el maldito día provocó que perdiera la timidez, si tan solo porque no tenía otra opción—coqueteando por propinas, lidiando con pendejos, e incluso conociendo nuevos amigos.

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro y un gesto de mi cabeza. "Lo intentaré. Dijo que volvería a la biblioteca el lunes, así que…"

"Dije que fueras paciente, Bella, no dije que te lo comieras de lejos con los ojos. Puede que necesite un empujón aquí o allá—unos ligeros—pero si es tan distraído como dices que es, entonces vas a tener que mostrarle." Jasper se rio de nuevo, diciendo, "¿Sabes? Le dije a Edward que estaría alejando a las chicas de él con un palo antes de que el semestre terminara, pero no sabía que ibas a ser _tú_."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, rodé los ojos. "¡Oh demonios, no! ¡Si alguien va a sacudir un palo para quitarle a las mujeres de encima, voy a ser yo!" Le dije, saliendo por la puerta, y Jasper seguía riendo cuando caminaba por el pasillo.

 **~oOo~**

Las clases parecían ir a paso de tortuga. Incluso, la de mi padre fue terriblemente lenta, y mi atención estaba dirigida, más de una vez, a la persona sentada al otro lado del pasillo de donde yo estaba.

Largas y fuertes piernas cubierta en mezclilla negra estaban extendidas y abiertas para acomodarse en el pequeño espacio frente a él. Edward tomó notas meticulosas, y sonreí al ver que hoy estaba usando gafas. No era la mierda tipo hípster que estaba de moda—rectángulos de plástico negro. Eran marcos de alambre sencillos de forma ovalada, y por un momento, me pregunté si sus pestañas eran tan largas para que rozaran contra los cristales. Desde donde estaba sentada, parecía que sí.

Su mandíbula era angular, tan masculina que era fácil de olvidar lo modesto que era él. Y también había inocencia en él. Largos y ágiles dedos que jugaban con su pluma, una lengua rosada que se arrastraba lentamente por su labio inferior, y cabello corto y oscuro con tintos rojizos que daba la impresión de que las manos de alguien habían pasado por él—y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para aclarar los pensamientos que no debería tener, en especial en la clase de papá.

También noté quién estaba a su alrededor. Una chica detrás de él— largo cabello rubio y grandes tetas—mirando fijamente a su espalda como si pudiera obligarlo a darse la vuelta; una chica junto a él—cabello rojo, piel pálida y largas piernas—que parecía estar perdida fantaseando con sus manos; y luego estaba yo— simples ojos marrones y cabello varios centímetros más corto que el de las dos chicas que se lo comían con los ojos.

Quería encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que no estaba prestando atención a las dos chicas _sexies_ , pero en verdad no estaba prestando atención a nadie más que a mi padre al frente de la clase.

Dando un profundo suspiro, me hundí un poco en mi asiento, pero cuando miré de nuevo en su dirección, contuve mi sonrisa. Brillantes ojos verdes, magnificados por unos claros cristales, encontraron mi mirada, pero fue esa poderosa sonrisa la que provocó que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que casi se salía de mi pecho.

 _Solo te veo… a ti._

Sus palabras del sábado por la tarde hicieron eco en mi cabeza, haciendo que mi respiración se detuviera por un momento.

"Oh, Dios, no estaba mintiendo," murmuré entre mi aliento, mi frente empezando a sudar.

Lo miré otra vez, y su ceño estaba fruncido, su cabeza ladeada solo un poco, como si estuviese preguntando si todo estaba bien. Le sonreí un poco con un gesto positivo de mi cabeza.

Cuando la clase terminó, guardé mis cosas mientras todos los demás se dirigían a la salida.

"Edward, Bella… ¿Podrían ustedes dos esperar un segundo?" Mi papá pidió desde atrás de su escritorio al frente del salón.

Me paré en el pasillo para bajar por los escalones al mismo tiempo que Edward lo hizo. Sonrió otra vez, haciendo un gesto hacia el frente.

"Las damas primero," me dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias, caballero," le respondí en broma con una risita, lo que me valió la recompensa de su dulce risa. Después de un paso o dos, eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. "Me gustan las gafas, Edward."

Gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza y subiendo dichas gafas por su nariz, lo que parecía más un hábito que algo que necesitara hacer. "Rompí un lente de contacto esta mañana," me dijo con un suspiro contrariado. "No tenía tiempo para buscar otro par."

Sonriendo, asentí. Llegamos al escritorio de mi papá, y él espero a que los últimos estudiantes se fueran antes de encararnos. Su sonrisa era cálida cuando nos miró, elevando cada lado de su característico bigote.

"¡Tú!" Me señaló, levantándome una ceja para tomarme el pelo. "Tu madre te quiere en casa para cenar esta noche, así que asegúrate que estés allí."

"Eso pensaba hacer," le dije. "¿Van a estar Jasper y la tía Jane?"

Papá agitó una mano. "Supongo que sí. Te dejo a cargo de avisarle a Jasper."

Sonriendo, asentí pero miré su mano cuando levantó un montoncito de páginas para Edward.

"Edward," comenzó a decir, entregándole su tarea. "Te devuelvo tu trabajo."

"¿Señor? ¿Hice algo mal?" Preguntó Edward, su voz diferente, insegura.

"Por el contrario, señor Cullen. Usted excedió mis expectativas en gran manera. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ha estado escribiendo?" Mi papá le preguntó, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto tan sorprendido.

"Oh, um…" Edward pasó saliva con nerviosismo, echándome un vistazo rápido.

"Puedo irme…"

"No, no, no… está bien." Se volvió nuevamente hacia mi padre. "Creo que, toda mi vida. M-Mi madre era una escritora, y una maestra de Inglés, de modo que aprendí de ella. Yo… yo solía inventar historias para mi hermanita cuando no podía dormir o estaba enferma. Cuentos de hadas. Mi madre me enseñó a escribirlas."

"¿Ha publicado tu madre, hijo?"

"¡Sí! Quiero decir, publicó. Ella es… Um, Esme Cullen…" Edward se movió con nerviosismo, y si no estaba prendada de él antes, ahora estaba perdida. "Historias cortas, poesía, y una serie de libros para niños."

Sin embargo, le di a mi padre una mirada severa y sacudí mi cabeza para que no presionara con el tema de la madre de Edward.

"Bueno, es una magnífica escritura, Cullen. Casi perfecta. ¿Estás…? ¿Es esto algo en lo que estés interesado?"

"¡Sí, señor! ¡Mucho!" Dijo Edward entusiasmado, sonriendo cuando solté una risita. No pude evitarlo. Al parecer finalmente habíamos encontrado la pasión de Edward, su lugar feliz.

"Lo siento." Bajé la vista a mis tenis.

"Sigue escribiendo así, Edward, y te veo siguiendo los pasos de tu madre," mi papá lo elogió.

Levanté la vista cuando Edward se quedó callado. Lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al verlo, su lenguaje corporal. Podía ver que nadie la había dicho nunca que era bueno, excepto tal vez su mamá, pero ella había muerto cuando era un niño. Podía ver que respetaba la opinión de mi padre, pero estaba inseguro de qué decir. Y también podía ver que estaba un poco afligido por su madre.

Deslizando mi brazo en la curva de su codo, lo encaminé hacia la puerta, mirando hacia atrás a mi papá. "Te veré esta noche, papá."

"Seguro, nena," murmuró en respuesta, su ceño solo un poco fruncido. "Hey, hijo… ¡Edward!" Lo llamó. Cuando Edward se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, mi papá añadió, "¿Por qué no vas con Bella esta noche? Dejaré que ella te de los detalles, ¿está bien?"

Cuando Edward me miró, le pregunté, "¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?"

"No, tengo el día libre."

"Bien, entonces puedes ir," le dije con firmeza, sacudiéndolo un poco para dejarle saber que mi carácter mandón era en broma. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo hecho en casa?"

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. "No lo recuerdo."

"Entonces, definitivamente tienes que venir. Mi mamá es realmente buena." Despidiéndome de papá con la mano, saqué a Edward del salón de clases. "¿La biblioteca?"

"Yo, um… siempre voy primero al comedor," me dijo, enrollando los papeles que mi papá le había devuelto con nerviosismo. Enrollar, apretar, desenrollar—una y otra vez. "Tú… ¿Te gustaría…"

Sonriendo, asentí. "¿Almorzar contigo? ¡Absolutamente!"

Se sonrojó, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi comportamiento del sábado."

"Edward, basta," le dije en voz baja, deteniéndolo frente al comedor. "Mírame. No me debes una disculpa." Suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando la mirada de él por un segundo. "Soy ruidosa y demasiada honesta, y tiendo a hacer cosas sin pensarlo. No me detuve a pensar que no querrías ir conmigo…"

Edward suspiró, sus hombros cayendo un poco. "Te juro que no eres tú, Bella. T-Tú eres perfecta. Soy yo. Yo soy…"

Cuando dejó de hablar, podía ver su lucha para abrirse.

"Edward, solo… dime que _nosotros_ estamos bien."

"¿Nosotros?" Preguntó, y su voz se quebró ligeramente, sus ojos abriéndose como platos.

El consejo de Jasper repiqueteó en mi cabeza—empujarlo, pero no tan duro.

"Sí, nosotros. Me refiero a que, realmente me agradó hablar contigo el sábado. Y obviamente tenemos en común la biblioteca. Es solo que… pensé…"

Oh, Dios mío, si su sonrisa no brilló mucho más que el sol allí en la acera. Pero se movió nervioso, enrollando su tarea una y otra vez, cada vez más apretada, hasta que extendí mi mano para detenerlo.

Por fin, dejó de retorcerse, señalando hacia la puerta. "¿Quieres algo?"

Asentí, y caminó hacia la puerta para sostenerla para mí. Nos quedamos juntos en la línea, pero no me permitió pagar mi orden, y también cargó la bandeja. Pero cuando nos dirigíamos a las mesas de afuera, hizo una pausa.

"¿Te… importa? Es solo que… me gusta más…"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza, y nos condujo a una mesa debajo de un gran árbol de roble. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, y dividió todo. Se quedó callado por un momento, y su trabajo llamó mi atención. Podía ver un poco de la pluma roja de mi padre, y estiré mi mano hacia la tarea ahora en forma de tubo.

"¿Puedo?" Le pregunté, levantándola, y él asintió, ajustando sus gafas.

Dándole un trago a mi bebida, desenrollé las páginas, profundamente absorta en la corta historia de una guerra de hadas y el amor entre una princesa y un simple muchacho, un arquero en el ejército del rey. Era corta, pero era vívida y colorida, sin mencionar un poco romántica. Era brillante.

"Wow," dije entre mi aliento, levantando la vista para verlo más centrado en su comida que en mí. "¡Eso es increíble!"

"Gracias."

"¡Quiero más!" Me eché a reír cuando levantó su cabeza de golpe para mirarme. "¡En serio! Esto podría… Wow. Simplemente wow, cariño. ¿Prefieres la fantasía, o escribes en otros géneros?"

"Principalmente ficción," me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es lo que me gustaba cuando era niño. Esa fue para mi hermana cuando tenía unos once años. Se contagió de una horrible gripa, y…"

"Eso es tierno."

Encogió un hombro. "Ella es… la persona más fuerte que conozco." Su teléfono vibró en la mesa, mostrando una foto de una chica con cabello oscuro como el mío. Era hermosa, con brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa de tonta en su rostro. "Hablando del diablo," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Disculpa." Pasó un dedo en la pantalla para contestar. "Mary Alice, ¿si estás faltando a cálculo de nuevo—"

Era ruidosa, pero podía escuchar su risa, lo que hizo a Edward sonreír. Era una sonrisa diferente—una cariñosa y confiada—pero decayó tan rápido como apareció.

"No, lo sé, Ali. Soy consciente… Me llamó para decirme que lo iba a vender. ¿Qué se supone que haga? El coche está a su nombre. Es una cosa menos que él puede…. No, también lo sé." Suspiró tan profundo, que casi dolía el escucharlo. "Honestamente, ya no me importa, Ali. Solo… ya no puedo. Y tengo que pensar en qué decirle sobre los días de fiesta. No voy a ir a casa."

Maldición, la voz de Edward fue firme, y tenía que admitir que un poco _sexy_ , pero también había frialdad en ella. Fue un poco perturbador.

Cuando su frente arrugada se alisó, se rio otra vez. "En realidad no puedo decírtelo, Mary Alice… No, no puedo. Tengo que irme… Te amo."

Se estaba riendo cuando colgó, pero me miró con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. "Lo siento."

"Se escucha que es divertida," noté, sonriendo cuando él se rio un poco.

"Ella es… mi mejor amiga. Probablemente suena extraño, ya que ella es menor que yo, pero siempre hemos sido cercanos. Mi… Mi madre decía que éramos gemelos separados por dieciocho meses." Cuando me reí ligeramente, él me sonrió y asintió. "Estaba llamando para decirme que papá vendió mi coche. Supongo que olvidé decirle que él lo estaba planeando. Estaba cabreada."

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

Asintió. "Sí, estoy bien. Al menos ya no puede usarlo contra mí."

Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar eso, y vi que, mientras era muy cercano a su hermana, la relación con su padre era tensa. Y algo muy dentro de mí me decía que eso era poco.

"¿Por qué me invitaría tu padre a cenar?" Me preguntó repentinamente.

"Oh, probablemente por esto," le dije, levantando su historia. "Por lo general encuentra un estudiante una vez al año al que elige para guiarlo, empujarlo en la dirección correcta. No tienes que ir, Edward, pero eres bienvenido a acompañarnos. Somos bastante sencillos, pero ruidosos. Bromeamos mucho, lo que seguro notaste con Jasper y yo."

Sonrió. "Está bien, pero necesito…"

"Claro. Primero la biblioteca. Yo también, en realidad. Luego tengo más clases. ¿Tú?" Cuando asintió, me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano. "Entonces a la biblioteca. Y puedo encontrarme contigo después de nuestra última clase para llevarte a mi casa."

Tragó con nerviosismo, mirando mi mano, pero la tomó después de poner su mochila al hombro. Tiró nuestra basura, y nuevamente, noté que no mostró la más mínima atención a lo que le rodeaba—o al menos a quien estaba en torno a él, quien lo miraba con los ojos de alguien loco de amor. Y ahora, se me quedaban mirando a mí, lo que haría de la biblioteca una experiencia interesante.

"Hey, ¿Edward?" Le dije, apretando su mano, y él las miró antes de mi rostro. "Gracias por el almuerzo."

Sonrió y me apretó en respuesta. "De nada."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Esta Bella ya cayó redondita! ¿Y quién no? Un chico guapo, tímido y romántico. ¡Yo quiero uno! Además de enamorarse más de él, ya empieza a conocerlo un poco más y la relación con su familia, incluyendo los problemas con su padre. ¿Y qué les pareció Charlie? Yo solo les diré que es el mejor Charlie que he leído en mucho tiempo, muy fuera de canon, ya lo verán.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo, gracias a quienes me dejaron sus palabras con un review, recuerden que siempre los leo y es lo que me anima a seguir compartiendo con ustedes estás historias. Gracias: Dayis, floriponcio, ginnicullenswan, freedom2604, xelatwi, liduvina, Marlecullen, JeniZuluCullenM, Anuca, , Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Deessa Withlock, JulieDeSousaRK, Laura Katherine, patymdn, Yoliki, Wawis Cullen, Cobrizo Cullen, Carlie, EmDreams Hunter, SabiaAtenea, bellaliz, glow0718, Jocelyn907, Nadyx, Danny, Nadiia16, Ericastelo, CindyLisse, Hanna D.L, marieisahale, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, lauritacullenswan, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, RobwardAsLife y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos :) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **EDWARD**

La sensación de la mano de Bella en la mía era irreal. Quería que durara más tiempo, pero por otro lado, no, porque podía sentir cómo mis nervios se alteraban al máximo. Mi palma comenzó a sudar justo cuando doblamos en la esquina hacia la parte del frente de la biblioteca.

Apartando mi mano de la suya, alcancé la puerta para mantenerla abierta y luego la limpié en mis _jeans_ una vez que ella había entrado. De pronto, me sentí un poco cohibido. ¿Dónde nos sentaríamos? ¿Y lo haríamos juntos? ¿O íbamos a tomar nuestros lugares acostumbrados?

Decidiendo seguir a Bella, mi boca se abrió cuando colocó sus cosas en la silla frente a mi lugar habitual. Deslicé mi mochila sobre la mesa, sentándome despacio en mi silla.

Mi sorpresa tenía que estar escrita en todo mi rostro, porque Bella sonrió, dando golpecitos en la mesa. "No te importa, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, y negué.

"Es _tu_ biblioteca," le susurré en respuesta, sonriendo cuando soltó unas suaves risitas.

"Silencio," me dijo bromeando.

Saqué mis libros para la clase en la que tenía que trabajar, pero también saqué mi diario y el libro que necesitaba devolver. Iba a levantarme para llevarlo al depósito, pero la mano de Bella envolvió mi muñeca.

"Acabo de terminar ese… hace algunas semanas," susurró, sonriéndome. "Estuvo muy bueno. Triste, pero realmente bueno."

Asentí, sonriendo un poco. "Sí, a mí um… me gustó." Volteé el libro en mis manos. "Tú… te vi leyendo esto… la primera vez que te vi. Tú…" Encogí un hombro hacia la mesa. "Estabas llorando. Yo… yo casi…"

Su ceño se frunció un poco cuando la miré a los ojos.

"Como sea, me ganó la curiosidad. Me hubiese gustado que terminara de otra forma, pero estuvo bueno."

Sonriendo, me encogí de nuevo de hombros, levantándome atravesé la biblioteca hacia la abertura de devoluciones donde lo arrojé. Luego, me encaminé rápidamente de vuelta a mi asiento.

"¿Prefieres los finales felices, Edward?" Bella me preguntó en voz baja, debido al silencio en la biblioteca.

"¡Bueno… sí!" Asentí ligeramente y luego me concentré en los libros y papeles que tenía frente a mí. "La vida ya de por sí es una mierda, ¿no crees? La gente lucha todos los malditos días. Luchan entre ellos y contra enfermedades y por sus carreras, y… no lo sé. Cuando leo, quiero alejarme de todo eso." Levanté la vista hacia ella, sonriendo avergonzado y ajustando mis gafas, pero ella solo sonrió en respuesta. "No puedo evitarlo. Mi madre decía que no todas las historias podían terminar a la perfección, pero tal vez hay un final perfecto para los personajes en la misma historia. Ese libro... era triste."

"Lo era," concordó en un susurro, sacando un libro diferente. "Este no lo es. Es caliente."

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza. "Creo que mi hermana leyó ese."

"Chica lista," dijo, y entrecerré mis ojos al escuchar el _sexy_ tono en su voz, sin mencionar para tomar nota del título.

Nos quedamos callados mientras yo hacía mi trabajo para literatura inglesa y ella leía. La gente entró y salió a nuestro alrededor en las siguientes dos horas. Levanté la vista cuando alguien dejó caer sus cosas con fuerza al otro extremo de nuestra mesa. Provocó que diera un pequeño respingo, pero fruncí el ceño cuando vi el rostro lleno de odio de Angela, que parecía estar dirigido a Bella.

Bella, sin embargo, apenas la miró mientras torcía su cabello, su libro frente a ella. Cuando susurros llegaron a mis oídos, también echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Al fin, me miró otra vez.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, susurró, "Al parecer no les agrado mucho…"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Bella marcó su página y cerró su libro, acercándose al apoyarse sobre sus codos. No pude contenerme de hacer lo mismo.

"¿Por qué vienes aquí, Edward?" Me preguntó, sonriendo cuando le levanté una ceja e hice un gesto hacia todo el trabajo frente a mí. "¿Y?"

"Yo… no lo sé. Me gustan las bibliotecas. Son tranquilas. Puedo perderme en un libro por un rato y aislar todo lo demás," le expliqué.

Se me quedó mirando por un momento, su sonrisa leve pero cálida. "Sí… yo también."

"Lo sé. Me pude dar cuenta," le dije con una risita, un poco avergonzado por esa admisión, pero Bella tenía algo que me hacía decir cosas que normalmente no diría.

"Pero…" Canturreó bajito, todavía manteniendo el volumen bajo por donde estábamos. "Las dos chicas detrás de mí probablemente no han estado en una biblioteca desde que sus madres las llevaban a los círculos de lectura como guardería. Se sientan junto a ti y detrás de ti en la clase de papá."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, y les eché un vistazo rápido a las chicas de las que estaba hablando. Estaban en la mesa más lejana, frente a mí. Una tenía una apariencia bastante seria, con un vibrante y poco natural cabello rojo y piel pálida. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que mi hermana, pero no se veían tan amistosos o felices. La chica a su lado era rubia, y su escote prácticamente se desparramaba sobre la mesa frente a ella. Aunque mi hermano seguramente iría tras ella en algún momento, todo lo que yo veía era unas falsas y escalofriantes uñas rojas y demasiado maquillaje. Me recordaron tanto a las chicas del instituto que se reían de mí que le fruncí el ceño a Bella, sacudiendo mi cabeza despacio.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia. "Muy bien, cariño. La otra…" Señaló con su barbilla hacia el otro extremo de nuestra mesa.

"¿Angela?" Le susurré.

"Sí, ella." Sonrió, haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza. "Es más valiente que todas nosotras, porque en realidad se acercó a ti."

"Ella… ella está en mi clase de Física. Me pidió prestadas mis notas de un día en el que estuvo enferma."

"¿Estuvo enferma? ¿O ni siquiera te diste cuenta?" Bella se rio bajito mientras esperaba que lo pensara, y me encogí de hombros porque no tenía idea. "Bueno. Vi que pidió tus notas. Estaba algo celosa de que consiguiera sacarte una sonrisa… hasta que te vi sonreír _de verdad_ el otro día en el trabajo."

Mi rostro se calentó, y sacudí la cabeza despacio. Me quité mis gafas y froté mi rostro con brusquedad, deslizando las manos en mi cabello. ¿Por qué estaría Bella celosa? Mi corazón se detuvo al pensarlo.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'todas nosotras'?" Le pregunté.

Bella suspiró, y hubiese pensando que por impaciencia, pero su sonrisa era amable y cariñosa como siempre. "Tú… sinceramente no ves lo que nosotras vemos, Edward. La mayoría de los hombres que se ven como tú… ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? _Nadie_ se ve como tú. La mayoría de los hombres guapos no siempre dan la impresión de ser amigables."

"La mayoría de los hombres son pendejos."

Bella soltó unas risitas, lo que me hizo sonreír cuando tuvo que cubrir el sonido con sus manos. "Sí, bueno… eso es cierto." Su humor se desvaneció un poco. "Edward, tú eres muy guapo, pero emites una vibra de 'no tocar'. Da la impresión de que eres arrogante o altanero, pero desde que hablé contigo, puedo ver que es un muro de defensa. Y estoy segura que tienes tus razones para hacerlo, pero es algo intimidante."

"Lo siento."

Sonrió, cubriendo mi mano con la suya. "No te disculpes."

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, bajé la vista a su mano en la mía, moví mi pulgar para que pudiera sentir la delicada y suave piel de sus nudillos. Solo había pasado una semana desde que escribí la carta para ella en mi diario, hablando sobre cómo desearía que mi Chica de la Biblioteca me notara, preguntándome cómo sería realmente. Se sentía como un sueño el que estuviese sentada en mi mesa y no en su mesa habitual. Era algo liberador saber que era mejor, más amable, más hermosa de lo que mi imaginación hubiese considerado alguna vez.

Por fin, la miré a los ojos. "Lo mismo puede decirte de ti. Al parecer no soy tan valiente."

"Eres muy valiente, cariño. Es solo que eres tímido, y retraído. No hay nada malo con eso."

Sonreí, encogiendo un hombro, pero desapareció cuando escuché susurros desde el otro lado del lugar. "No me conocen."

"Quieren conocerte," me replicó, apretando mi mano, "que es la razón por la que nos les agrado mucho en este momento. Y estoy perfectamente bien con eso; hoy tengo el mejor asiento en la biblioteca."

Bufé riéndome. "Me… me alegra que pienses eso." Le di un vistazo rápido a Angela, que todavía parecía molesta, y luego me volví de nuevo hacia Bella. "Yo… se supone que debo trabajar con ella en un proyecto de física."

"Chica suertuda."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza con vehemencia, le dije, "No, no… Bella… yo no…" Suspiré con frustración. " _Necesito_ mantener mis notas, pero no… no soy lo que ellas piensan que soy, si lo que dices es verdad. Mis notas son primero… pero no quiero lastimar a nadie. Ella se ve… cabreada."

"Dudo que puedas lastimar a alguien aun si lo intentaras, Edward. Y ella está enojada conmigo. No contigo. Solo concéntrate en el trabajo. Está bien ser amigable. Nosotros estamos bien."

"Tú tampoco me conoces," argumenté, negando y comenzando a apartar mi mano de la suya. Quería decirle que había lastimado personas, que chicas como las que estaban en la parte de atrás de la sala podían ser malas y desagradables, y quería decirle que yo no era lo que parecía, pero las palabras no salían.

"Pero _quiero_ conocerte," me dijo con firmeza, aferrándose a mis dedos y sin soltarme.

Hubo una milésima de segundo en la que quise salir corriendo de la biblioteca, pero podía escuchar la voz de Alice en mi cabeza, diciéndome que aguantara. Incluso si llamara a mi hermana en ese momento, sabía lo que diría. Me diría que está bien tener amigos, dejar que se acercaran, que ya no estaba rodeado por rumores y bravucones. También me diría que me estaba preocupando por nada, porque estaba en un lugar donde nadie conocía mi pasado, a mi familia, a mi _padre_.

Tomé una respiración profunda y purificadora con ese último pensamiento. Él no podía tocarme aquí. En realidad no. Podía amenazarme o quitarme los fondos para la escuela, pero aquí no tenía poder sobre mí. Siempre y cuando mis notas se mantuvieran bien, seguiría con la misma mierda.

Arrastrando mis ojos de nuestras manos al rostro tan hermoso de Bella, sonreí y asentí. "Yo también."

Su sonrisa fue brillante y feliz, y Dios, muy hermosa. "Bien. Dame tu teléfono, entonces."

"E-Está bien." Alargué las palabras y metí la mano en mi bolsillo en busca de mi teléfono, entregándoselo.

Sonrió, pasando sus dedos por la pantalla y escribiendo rápidamente. Luego llamó a su propio teléfono, solo para colgar y regresármelo.

"¡Listo! Ahora tengo tu número, y tú tienes el mío. Guardé el mío como contacto. Llámame, mándame un mensaje… cuando quieras."

Revisé mis contactos para ver que había puesto Bella con un emoticón de una carita feliz a un lado. Me hizo reír, hasta que una sombra cayó sobre nosotros desde el borde de la mesa junto a nosotros. Levanté la vista para ver a Alec de pie allí, fulminándome con la mirada y luego a Bella.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado?" Susurró con un tono de siseo.

Le levantó una ceja mortal, y su humor y paciencia se había ido por completo. No tenía que conocerla tan bien para notarlo.

"Um, ¿y desde cuándo tengo que justificarme contigo, Alec?"

Él no le respondió, simplemente no le dio importancia a la pregunta. "Hay una fiesta esta noche en la parte sur de la playa. ¿Vas a ir?"

"No, tengo planes de cenar con mi familia."

"Déjalos plantados. Tienes que—"

"Bien, en primer lugar… no tengo que hacer _ni una puta cosa_. En segundo, no 'dejo plantada' a mi familia," le respondió con tanta firmeza que Alec dio un respingo, lo que me hizo sonreír un poco con satisfacción. "Y hablando de mi familia. Jasper me dijo que te informara que ya no tienes permitido volver a _Sunset Roast_. Haría caso de eso si fuera tú."

Las aletas de la nariz de Alec se ensancharon, y su mirada se posó en mí. "Te dije que lo sentía. ¿Te encabronó que tuvieras que limpiar?"

Abrí mi boca, pero Bella se me adelantó.

"En realidad, todos limpiamos después de tu pendejada, así que…" Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose cuando su rostro se puso rojo por la ira. "¿Y no estás tú en las clases de la tarde de mi padre? Interesante saberlo, ¿no crees?" Cuando no dijo nada, ella se encogió de hombros, señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella hacia las dos chicas en la mesa del fondo. "Diles a ellas. Irán contigo a la fiesta. Estoy casi segura."

Sonriendo, comencé a recoger mis cosas para irme a mi última clase. Sin embargo, no puede resistirme a observarlo por solo un segundo. Alec miró a la rubia y a la pelirroja, con una sonrisa depredadora cruzando su rostro.

"Tú te lo pierdes, encanto," dijo arrastrando las palabras, alejándose de nosotros.

Bella me miró a los ojos por un momento, levantándome una ceja antes de que los dos nos volviéramos para observarlo acercarse a la mesa. Me sentí algo asqueado de ver su coqueteo y a ellas riendo y coqueteando en respuesta. Cuando los tres se fueron juntos, sonreí al escuchar la feliz carcajada de Bella.

"Pensé que te gustaba," murmuré.

"¡Oh, demonios no!" Siseó en respuesta. "Es un pendejo pretencioso. Y después de lo que te hizo la otra noche… Oh, no lo creo. Ahora…" Señaló hacia la mesa vacía. "Matamos dos—está bien tres—pájaros de una pedrada algo cretina. Lanzó sus libros de vuelta a su mochila, sonriendo al escuchar mi risa. "Hora de clase."

Reunimos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos afuera y rodeamos el edificio, donde Bella se detuvo en la acera para partir en direcciones diferentes. "Um, ¿todavía quieres venir a cenar?"

"Sí… sí, definitivamente," le dije.

"¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? Vivo a las afueras de la ciudad, así que puedo pasar por ti y llevarte a casa."

"Claro. ¿Estás segura?"

Sonrió y asintió. "Por supuesto."

"Está bien, um… ¿en los dormitorios está bien? Puedo cambiarme y dejar mis cosas."

"Perfecto. Llámame o mándame un mensaje cuando estés listo." Cuando asentí, me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su última clase.

La vi alejarse unos pasos antes de girarme en la dirección opuesta para hacer lo mismo.

 **~oOo~**

Mi clase de estadísticas se alargó, lo que fue una tortura, simplemente porque no me gustaban particularmente las matemáticas de ningún tipo. Podía hacer la operación, pero era tedioso y aburrido para mí. Cuando era un niño, las clases de matemáticas había sido fuente de muchos castigos debido a mis calificaciones. Me tomó una eternidad encontrar por fin una forma de superarlo.

Frunciendo el ceño al pensar en eso, me apresuré a cruzar el patio y entrar al edificio. Esquivé gente en las escaleras subiendo y bajando, agachándome cuando arrojaron una pelota de fútbol por encima de mi cabeza. Entré en mi dormitorio, dándole a Ben un saludo rápido al mismo tiempo que ponía mi mochila sobre mi cama.

"Ahí estás," me dijo, y me asomé desde mi armario para ver qué quería. "Me alegra que estés aquí. Oye, me acabo de cambiar a la misma clase de física que tú—un problema de horario. Se acerca ese proyecto de grupo. ¿Ya lo has comenzado?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, aunque se supone que tengo que hacerlo. Pero ya tengo un compañero."

"Podemos trabajar con más de una persona. Le pregunté hoy al profesor Martin. ¿Puedo… puedo unirme a ustedes?" Me preguntó, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "No conozco a nadie en esa clase más que a ti."

Mirando en su dirección mientras buscaba a tientas un nuevo par de lentes de contacto, podía darme cuenta que de esa forma éramos muy similares, aunque diferentes en todas las demás cosas. Él era más bajo que yo, más delgado, y tenía cabello color rubio y ojos color avellana.

Metiéndome otra vez al baño, me quité mis gafas y me puse los contactos, diciendo, "Sí, claro. Hablaremos con Angela después de nuestra siguiente clase y resolveremos cuándo podemos comenzar."

"¡Genial! Gracias, Edward. Realmente lo aprecio."

"No hay problema."

Me cambié de camiseta a algo mucho mejor que la camiseta que había traído puesta todo el día, y traté de controlar mi cabello pero en seguida me di por vencido. Luego, le envié un mensaje a Bella para dejarle saber que la vería al frente del edificio.

Cuando entré de nuevo a la habitación, Ben me miró. "Esa no es ropa de trabajo, hombre. ¿A dónde vas?"

"Um… a cenar a la casa del profesor Swan," le dije con nerviosismo.

"Que me jodan. ¿Va estar allí su hija? ¡Porque esa chica es _sexy_!"

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí, va a estar allí…"

"¡Vaya!" Canturreó. "Ve por ella tigre."

Rodando mis ojos, agité mi mano para despedirme y volví a salir. Esquivé a las mismas personas en mi camino de salida como cuando entré, pero cuando llegué a la acera, mis nervios se alteraron un poco. Iba estar en la misma mesa que mi jefe, mi profesor, y la chica de mis sueños, sin mencionar a otros que no conocía.

Un pequeño coche rojo estaba en la esquina, y cuando miré de cerca, pude ver a Bella agitando su mano desde el asiento del conductor. Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero, aun tratando de controlar mis nervios.

"Aww," suspiró, sonriéndome con suficiencia cuando miré en su dirección. Dudosa, levantó su mano para tocar mi barbilla, girando un poco mi cabeza. "Las gafas se han ido."

Riendo entre dientes, asentí mientras mi rostro se calentaba al sentir su toque en mi piel. "Sí, los de contacto son más cómodos. Mi hermana solía frustrarse de verdad cuando mis cristales se manchaban y los ajustaba por los nervios, así que hizo que consiguiera lentes de contacto antes de venirme a Florida."

Lo que no dije en voz alta fue que Alice se había esforzado mucho para ayudarme a prepárame para la universidad. Quería que fuera capaz de empezar de nuevo, ser alguien diferente—o al menos ser yo sin estar rodeado de culpa, amargura y rumores.

Bella me miró por un instante más, solo para sonreír y asentir. Apartó su mano y se concentró en conducir. A medida que nos alejábamos de la escuela, podía ver que todavía nos dirigíamos hacia el norte por la playa. Con el fin de distraerme de la resplandeciente agua, miré a Bella.

"¿Debería… Um, ¿debería haber traído algo?" Le pregunté.

Negó. "Nop. Nada. Confía en mí, Edward, habrá suficiente."

"¿Tu familia hace esto a menudo? ¿Cenar juntos?"

El concepto era extraño para mí. Emmett, Alice, y yo teníamos que alimentarnos nosotros solos debido a la posición de mi papá en el hospital. Trabajaba por largas horas y muchas veces estaba de guardia, de modo que sentarnos a la mesa era tan extraño que cuando sucedía, era incómodo, y por lo general terminaba en algún tipo de discusión… o en realidad, él se encabronaba por algo que yo decía o hacía. Había una mujer que venía de vez en cuando a limpiar, pero una comida hecha en casa generalmente consistía en pizzas congeladas, macarrones con queso de caja, o comidas para el desayuno. Emmett y yo nos hicimos muy buenos en preparar _omelettes_ y panqueques, y Alice horneaba galletas de vez en cuando. Pero sentarnos juntos—como familia—era una idea ridícula, sobre todo cuando prefería escaparme a mi habitación.

"Sí," respondió, deteniéndose en una luz. "Lo intentamos, de todos modos. Mi papá y tía Jane son muy cercanos—como tú y Alice—que es la razón por la que Jasper y yo discutimos como hermano y hermana." Sonrió al escuchar mi risa pero continuó. "En fin, tía Jane acaba de entregarle la cafetería a Jasper para ella poder viajar cuando quiera o algo así, pero ella y Jasper viven en la casa de huéspedes. Mi casa casi nunca está vacía. Pero con el inicio de mi primer año en Edgewater, los ocupados puestos de mis padres en la escuela, y el último viaje de tía Jane, no nos hemos reunido en realidad. Esta noche es algo así como un cumpleaños tardío."

Balbuceó la última parte, arrugando levemente su nariz, lo que me hizo entrecerrar un poco los ojos.

"¿Cumpleaños de quién?" Pregunté, casi sabiendo la respuesta.

"Mío." Hizo una mueca, mirando hacia mí. "Fue hace una semana—el trece—pero estuvimos muy ocupados y tía Jane estaba en Europa, así que dije que esperáramos."

"Entonces, de verdad debí haber traído algo," dije con un suspiro, sonriendo al escuchar su risa feliz.

"Aw, no te preocupes, cariño," me dijo, picando mi pierna con su dedo. "No va a haber regalos—esos ya me los dieron. Solo será mi familia atiborrándose de comida."

Sonriendo, asentí pero miré por la ventanilla hacia el paisaje. Las casas se estaban haciendo más grandes y más separadas, con caminos de entrada más largos y sinuosos. Los árboles eran muy viejos y gruesos, bloqueaban el sol de la tarde, haciendo sentir que era más tarde de lo que en realidad era, y el follaje de enormes y gruesos árboles de roble, altos pinos, y la ocasional palmera le daba una perfecta apariencia tropical a todo. Además del calor y las palmeras, el área silvestre me recordaba mucho a casa, aún más cuando tomó una de las entradas. Como mi casa en Forks, la suya estaba en un gran pedazo de propiedad, rodeada de árboles que daban sombra y pasto verde. Mientras que mi casa era un poco más nueva, más moderna, la suya me recordó todas las películas que había visto del sur. Era blanca, con persianas negras y un gran porche delantero con un columpio en un extremo. Se sentía cálida y acogedora.

"Wow," susurré, sonriendo al escuchar la suave risa de Bella. "Esto es hermoso."

"Gracias. Ha sido de la familia Swan por años."

Asintiendo, miré en su dirección. "Me recordó a _Forrest Gump_."

Su risa fue hermosa y perfecta, y ella estaba tan hermosa, que mi respiración fue un poco temblorosa, pero se acercó y besó mi mejilla. "¡Gracias! La mayoría dicen que a _Lo que el viento se llevó_."

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir sus labios en mi piel. No estaba preparado para ello, y no quería que terminara, pero tampoco sabía lo que significaba para ella. Cuando me volví para verla, nos miramos a los ojos.

"No estés nervioso, y no te preocupes por no traer nada," me susurró, su ceño frunciéndose un poco. "Estoy feliz de que vinieras."

Sonriendo ligeramente por los nervios, asentí otra vez, bajando la vista a mis manos mientras quitaba algo invisible de mis _jeans_. "Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Bella. Tengo que comprarte—"

Negó, empujándome un poco. "No tienes que comprarme nada, Edward, pero gracias. Conseguí conocer a mi Chico de la Biblioteca. Ese es un regalo increíble."

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para encontrar su sonrisa juguetona, simplemente porque ya me había llamado así antes. El hecho de que teníamos nombres parecidos para el otro sin saberlo era escalofriante.

"¿Estás listo?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero alcancé la puerta del coche. "Ni siquiera un poco, pero… está bien."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí que marco territorio Bella con las demás chicas jajajaja. Pobre Angela, ya había logrado acercarse a él y ahora todo sus planes se vienen abajo, bueno, de todos modos no tenía oportunidad contra Bella ;) ¿Cómo creen que le vaya a nuestro tímido Edward en la casa Swan? ¿Cómo creen que lo reciban?**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y como siempre, gracias por dejarme sus reviews: Dayis, EmDreams Hunter, Sully YM, AriiPattinson, Anuca, RobwardAsLife, ginnicullenswan, Adriu, Manligrez, freckles03, patymdn, shamyx, liduvina, Yoliki, Nadiia16, Naty.C29, freedom2604, Naruyi80, Wawis Cullen, aliceforever85, lauritacullenswan, Pam Malfoy Black, Tary Masen Cullen, Emma Be, Marie Mars, somasosa, catalinerds, Marie Sellory, Jocelyn907, Gabriela Cullen, Danny, bellaliz, Ericastelo, Karen McCarthy, xelatwi, Hanna D.L, alondrixcullen1498, JeniZuluCullenM, Deessa Whitlock, glow0718, Srher Evans, Tata XOXO y algunas anónimas. Recuerden que siempre los leo ;) Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **EDWARD**

El trinar de los pájaros por la tarde hizo eco a nuestro alrededor mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de Bella, aunque un sonido superaba a todos. Era estridente y misterioso, y sonaba como si viniera de otro lugar y época.

Miré hacia mi derecha para ver qué era, y Bella se rio bajito. "Grullas canadienses. ¿Ves?"

Señaló hacia el otro extremo del terreno, donde tres aves bastante grandes se llamaban el uno al otro. Eran de un color gris pálido, con plumas rojas en la parte superior de sus cabezas. Todo en ellas era largo y delgado—piernas, cuellos, picos.

"¡Maldición, son tan altos como tú!"

Bella sonrió y asintió. "Sí, eligen pareja para toda la vida y crían a un bebé hasta la edad adulta. El más bajo es el más reciente. Mi madre pinta cuadros de ellas. Te las mostraré adentro."

Llamaron otra vez.

Ella me sonrió nuevamente, sus labios cerca de mi oído mientras me susurraba, "Me encanta ese sonido. Es como imagino que sonaban los pterodáctilos."

Bufé una suave carcajada, porque tenía razón; era de otro mundo. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose hizo que me sobresaltara, pero sonreí al ver la relajada media sonrisa de Jasper.

"¡Ed! ¿Así es cómo pasas tus noches libres?"

Riéndome entre dientes, me encogí de hombros, pero Bella le chasqueó la lengua, quitándolo del camino con un empujón. "Cállate, Jasper. ¡Papá lo invitó, pero yo me aseguré de que viniera!"

Tomó mi mano y me llevó dentro pasando junto a su primo, que todavía se estaba riendo. Él sujetó mi hombro, pero miró a Bella.

"Querían comer afuera en la parte de atrás, pero les dije que no," le dijo, y ella asintió. "Joder, está demasiado húmedo de todos modos."

Miré alrededor del recibidor, y de nuevo, noté la diferencia entre mi casa y la suya. A mi madre le gustaban las líneas limpias y colores claros, y después de que murió, esas cosas parecían representar frialdad y pérdida. Pero esta casa era brillante y colorida, aunque no de forma abrumadora. Pisos de madera con tapetes largos, cubrían los grandes espacios abiertos. A mi derecha estaba una sala grande, con sofás y sillas y una pantalla plana en la pared. A mi izquierda estaba una larga mesa puesta para seis personas. Pero fue el arte en la pared lo que llamó mi atención.

Había paisajes, naturaleza muerta y retratos, sin mencionar algunas piezas modernas más. Y todas estaban firmadas con R. Swan. Tenían que ser de la madre de Bella. Sin embargo, la gran pintura en el recibidor era de las grullas que habíamos visto afuera.

"Debes de ser Edward," escuché detrás de mí, y me giré para ver a una mujer que compartía muchos de los rasgos de su hija—pelo oscuro, piel delicada, y una sonrisa muy cálida.

"Sí, señora." Le tendí mi mano para estrechar la suya. "Edward Cullen."

Me sonrió y estrechó mi mano, solo para tirar de mí para un breve abrazo. "He escuchado mucho sobre ti de Bella y Jasper… y ahora de mi esposo. Me da gusto conocerte, cielo. Por Dios, eres muy guapo." Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y sonreí, después de no haber sentido el abrazo de una madre en mucho tiempo. No era lo mismo que con la mía, pero era malditamente cerca. No pude evitar sonreírle.

"Es un gusto conocerla, profesora Swan," le dije, hablando en serio.

"Edward, ella es mi madre, Renee." Bella se rio un poquito. "Mira, hay dos profesores Swan en esta casa. Solo llámalos Renee y Charlie."

"Dios, sí. Jasper y Bella ya se dicen suficientes nombres entre ellos." El papá de Bella añadió, entrando en la habitación. "Me alegra verte, hijo. Entra."

"¿Se refiere a, _Listilla McFrikierson_?" Jasper le susurró a Bella.

"No tengo idea… _cabeza de chorlito_." Le entrecerró los ojos por un segundo. "Ya sabes, abrir un libro cada año o algo así no te lastimaría."

Jasper pareció no tomar en serio lo que le dijo y se alejó murmurando algo sobre lastimar sus ojos con la letra pequeña y palabras grandes.

Solté un resoplido, pero Bella tiró de mí para detenerme. "Vas a tener que perdonar a mi madre. Tiene la tendencia de soltar lo que sea que esté pensando." Arrugó su nariz de forma adorable. "Algo así como yo. O te vamos a volver loco, o te acostumbrarás."

Riendo entre dientes, asentí. "Está bien. En serio." En realidad, era bastante refrescante… y muy parecido a como era mi hermana.

Tomó mi mano de nuevo y me guio por la casa hacia los aromas más apetecibles e increíbles que haya encontrado alguna vez. Le ganaba a cualquier restaurante, sin lugar a dudas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que me importara lo que estuviesen cocinando. El simple aroma era enloquecedor, y mi estómago se moría por averiguarlo.

La cocina era enorme y totalmente abierta, con una isla en el medio que estaba cubierta de comida. Casi eran las comidas sureñas cliché—pollo frito, puré de patatas, _gravy_ , y bollos esponjosos del tamaño de mi puño. También había vegetales frescos y algún tipo de tarta o pie al final. Mi maldita boca se hizo agua al verlo todo.

Sin embargo, otra mujer en la habitación atrajo mi atención. Eran más bajita que Renee, con un poco de canas en su cabello castaño claro. En ese momento estaba cortando tomate para una ensalada frente a ella, y su sonrisa era igual a la de Jasper—torcida y despreocupada.

"Tía Jane, él es Edward Cullen," Bella me presentó. "Edward… Jane Whitlock."

"Encantado en conocerla, señora—"

"Oh, no. Llámame tía Jane," me reprendió con esa misma sonrisa. "La señora Whitlock era mi suegra, y era una mujer bastante molesta y malhumorada… Que Dios tenga su malhumorado ser en la gloria…" Una suave risa sonó por la cocina, limpió sus manos en una toalla y caminó hacia mí. "Dulce señor, Bella. ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Es—"

"La biblioteca," Bella la interrumpió con una carcajada, "aunque trabaja con Jasper."

"¿Oh? ¿Estás en mi cafetería?"

"Sí, señora. Acabo de empezar."

"Y mi _hijo_ ," arrastró las palabras, lanzando una mirada asesina en dirección a Jasper cuando robó un bollo. "¿Te está tratando bien?"

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí, señora. Ha sido increíble."

"¿Escucharon eso? ¡ _Increíble_!" Jasper le dijo de forma burlona a su madre y su prima, asintiendo una vez con firmeza.

"Recita el alfabeto, genio," le dijo Bella mofándose.

"Oh, el archivo. ¿Qué tan mal estuvo?" La tía Jane le preguntó, y Bella simplemente negó con una mueca en su rostro. "Lo siento, corazón."

Me reí entre dientes pero me quedé callado. Si no fuera por el horrible sistema de archivo de Jasper, no hubiese conocido a mi Chica de la Biblioteca, así que no me arrepentía del largo día que pasé en la oficina.

La tía Jane palmeó mi hombro. "Faltan algunos minutos para la cena. Hay otra tanda de pollo en la sartén." Hizo un gesto hacia la estufa. "Edward, por lo general no comemos este gran despliegue de comida con arteriosclerosis, pero es lo que Bella quería."

"Se ve increíble," le dije, sin importarme en absoluto lo malo que era. Tiene que ser mucho mejor que la maldita comida rápida sin dudarlo.

"¡No me juzgues!" Bella gritó jugando. "Vamos, Edward, te mostraré la casa."

El sonido de parloteo y risa se amortiguó un poco cuando salíamos de la cocina. Me llevó de vuelta a través de la sala pero esta vez tomó las escaleras. La casa era en verdad como entrar a una película. Estaba llena de antigüedades, pero para nada era demasiado conservadora. Todo el lugar se sentía acogedor, lleno de calidez que parecía comenzar en mis pies y seguir su camino hacia mi pecho, extendiéndose finalmente hasta mis dedos.

Bella me mostró la habitación de invitados, el baño, y la habitación en la que solía trabajar cuando era educada en casa, pero adjunto a este último estaba su recámara. Me detuve en la puerta, sin estar seguro si debería entrar, pero ella se sentó en la orilla de la enorme cama.

Hice lo malditamente posible por mantener limpios mis pensamientos y evitar preguntarme cosas como lo que usaba para dormir o cómo se veía con su cabello oscuro extendido sobre sus almohadas. Había fantaseado con eso más veces de las que me gustaría admitir, pero todo parecía incorrecto ahora que sabía lo dulce amable y divertida e inteligente que era ella.

Permitiendo que mis ojos miraran lentamente alrededor de la habitación, noté la nitidez y la pulcritud que igualaba al mío, pero había muchas contradicciones allí. Las paredes, aunque estaban pintadas de rosa pálido para una niñita, tenían carteles de películas y bandas de música. También había algunas pinturas que estaban hechas por su madre. Las estanterías rebosantes pero aun así cuidadosamente organizadas, tan abarrotadas como podía tenerlas, dejando una repisa para fotos enmarcadas y algunas chucherías.

Pero el olor de la habitación me hizo comenzar a sudar. Era el aroma concentrado de Bella. Lo alcancé a oler algunas veces en la biblioteca, en clase, y definitivamente en su coche, pero aquí estaba en todo el lugar, sofocante, excitante y hermoso. Olía a limpio como a jabón, pero también olía dulce como a fruta y flores. Si tenía que adivinar—y conociendo la habitación de mi hermana—era una combinación de todo lo que usaba: jabón, desodorante, champú, lociones… todo eso. No estaba seguro, pero Dios, me gustaba. El aroma era reconfortante y _sexy_ , todo al mismo maldito tiempo. Quería ahogarme en él.

Mis ojos alcanzaron a ver fotos en la cómoda, y me acerqué para verlas, sonriendo al ver a una Bella joven y con rodillas huesudas.

"¡Oh, basta!" Siseó, pero se rio. "¡Mi etapa difícil fue… difícil!"

"¿No fue así la de todo el mundo?" Repliqué con una sonrisa para ella por encima de mi hombro. "Al menos tú la dejaste atrás al crecer."

Me volví hacia otra foto pero escuché que se acercó a mí cuando cogí lo que parecía un retrato familiar. Reconocía todos en él, a pesar de que Bella y Jasper solo eran niños, excepto por un hombre que tenía que ser el padre de Jasper. Se veía exactamente igual a su hijo—cabello castaño claro, ojos sonrientes, apariencia agradable.

"Tío Mark. El papá de Jasper," Bella susurró junto a mí. "Él y tía Jane se divorciaron cuando Jasper tenía unos… oh, quince años, creo. Se mudó a Georgia, tiene una nueva familia, supongo. Jasper no habla de él." La pregunta tenía que haber estado por todo mi rostro, porque Bella se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué se fue? No lo sé. Mi papá dijo algunas veces, que la gente tenía que comenzar de nuevo en un lugar nuevo a fin de tomar decisiones diferentes."

"Lo entiendo, ¿pero dejar a tu esposa e hijo?" Hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Mi papa me dio esa excusa cuando era una niñita. Como un adulto, creo que tenía a alguien más," me dijo pero me miró con una sonrisa triste. "Eso tiene más sentido."

"Supongo," murmuré pero sonreí cuando Bella deslizó su mano nuevamente en la mía.

"Vamos, te gustará mucho más la última habitación, creo."

Me condujo de nuevo a la planta baja, y de nuevo a través de la sala. Esta vez, tomó un corto pasillo hasta una puerta cerrada, abriéndola para que yo entrara. Mi boca se abrió al ver el lugar. Era estantería tras estantería de libros. Algunos parecían ser tan viejos como la casa misma, pero también había nuevos títulos. En una esquina estaba un escritorio, lleno de papeles y archivos. En otra esquina había un escritorio diferente, solo que era más parecido a una mesa de dibujo, y junto a ella estaba un caballete. Todo el lugar era el sueño de un ratón de biblioteca. Maderas oscuras, muebles decorativos, y tapetes gruesos daban la sensación de viajar en el tiempo.

" _Wow_ ," susurré, tratando de asimilar tantos títulos como pudiera. La risita de Bella me hizo sonreír. "Esto es… _wow_."

Apretó mi mano. "De todos mis amigos, pensé que tú apreciarías más esto."

Mi cabeza se giró de golpe para mirarla. "¿Amigos?"

Sonrió pero mordió su labio antes de pararse de puntillas y besar mi mejilla. "Es un buen lugar para empezar, Edward. ¿Está bien?"

Me congelé por un momento, mi corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que era difícil respirar, mucho menos _hablar_. Así que asentí como un idiota. Honestamente, tomaría cualquier cosa que me diera, pero mientras miraba sus ojos marrón oscuro, sabía que nunca sería solo su amigo. Quería más, pero no sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo.

"Bien," canturreó, sonriéndome. "Voy a ver si ya está lista la cena. Siéntete libre de mirar todo por aquí."

Asintiendo, me di la vuelta para echar un vistazo a los estantes, escuchando sus pasos perdiéndose por el pasillo. El misterioso llamado de las grullas canadienses se escuchó desde afuera, haciéndome sonreír, y caminé hacia la ventana en mirador para encontrarlas, pero alcancé a ver su patio trasero… y me quedé inmóvil. Recuerdos y miedos agitaron mi mente al ver el pequeño lago que estaba situado al fondo de la propiedad.

" _Dios, Ed… ¿no podías haber esperado más tiempo para hacer ese informe del libro?" Emmett me dijo burlándose desde el asiento del pasajero._

" _Hombre, ¿en serio? ¿Alguna vez entregaste uno?" Le dije con brusquedad desde el asiento trasero mientras revisaba las cosas que acabábamos de comprar en la tienda. "¿O estabas demasiado ocupado besando a Ashley como para leer un libro?"_

 _Mamá se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza al escucharnos al mismo tiempo que subía la velocidad de los limpiaparabrisas. "Silencio ustedes dos. Edward, ya leíste el libro, por lo que esta será la parte fácil. No te tomará mucho tiempo en lo absoluto."_

" _¡Exactamente!" Bufé, retorciendo la oreja de Emmett por detrás._

" _Pequeño…"_

 _Comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero el coche se desvió rápidamente y mi madre jadeó cuando un perro se lanzó a la calle. Golpeó los frenos, provocando que mi cinturón me apretara con fuerza. Se escuchó un golpe horrible antes de que el coche empezara a dar vueltas, e hizo que mi estómago se revolviera cuando el camino y los árboles pasaban como un borrón. Mi hermano gritó al mismo tiempo que el coche chocaba con fuerza contra algo. Al principio pensé que era un árbol… hasta que mis pies comenzaron a mojarse._

 _El agua estaba fría, oscura, sucia y estaba entrando por todas partes, a pesar de que las ventanillas estaban cerradas._

" _¡Nos estamos hundiendo!" Grité pero levanté la vista hacia el frente para ver que mi hermano estaba inconsciente, así como mi madre._ _Ella_ _tenía sangre cayendo por su rostro desde un corte en su frente. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!"_

 _Se despertó un poco, mirando alrededor. "Pequeño… tienes que salir. Saca a tu hermano. Voy justo detrás de ti…"_

 _Forcejeé torpemente con mi cinturón, y se desabrochó. Salté hacia el asiento_ _de_ _Emmett. Alcancé la ventanilla, presionando el botón para bajarla, pero la energía falló como a la mitad. Estaba flaco pero no tanto. La pateé con mi tenis una, dos veces y se rompió. Dejando picos del vidrio roto que seguían pegados al polarizado de la ventanilla, pero ignoré el dolor agudo por mi costado cuando la atravesé nadando, tirando de Emmett detrás de mí. Salimos a la superficie, y despertó de pronto._

" _¡Demonios!" Jadeó. "¿Dónde está mamá?"_

" _Dijo que venía detrás de nosotros," dije jadeando, haciendo una mueca cuando toqué la herida abierta en mis costillas._

 _El coche se dio una sacudida y salió una enorme burbuja de aire, y yo grité por mi madre, comenzando a bajar de nuevo por ella._

" _¡No, Edward, no puedes! ¡Te va a hundir!"_

" _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!"_

Jadeé cuando unas cálidas manos tomaron mi rostro.

"Edward, cariño," dijo Bella una y otra vez. "Edward, mírame." Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. "Oh mierda, estás temblando. Lo siento, cariño… Yo... debí haber…"

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, negando. "Estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Asentí de nuevo. "Sí. Es solo que…"

"¿El agua?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver su rostro, con miedo de ver el desprecio en él o peor… que se estuviese burlando de mí. Pero no lo estaba. De hecho, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"Me asustaste, Edward. En un segundo, estabas feliz; el siguiente estabas perdido en tus recuerdos y temblando. Tú… no tienes que contarme, pero solo… dime que estás bien. Debía haberte dicho sobre el lago. Lo siento."

Envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura en un fiero abrazo que fue casi demasiado fuerte, pero suspiré por la sensación. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí así de tranquilo después de ese recuerdo.

"Siento haberte asustado. Estoy bien," susurré en la cima de su cabeza, sonriendo lo bajita que estaba a comparación de mí. "Yo… Yo… tengo miedo al agua, Bella, de lo que ya te diste cuenta. La… _razón_ , me es difícil hablar de ello."

Me abrazó con más fuerza antes de echarse hacia atrás. "¿Por qué mudarse a una ciudad costera, Edward?"

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros. "Porque era lo más lejos de casa que podía estar, y honestamente, pensé que podía luchar contra eso. Al parecer, soy demasiado débil."

"No eres débil."

"Desearía que fuera verdad."

Estudió mi rostro, pero sus brazos seguían alrededor mí mientras tragaba con nerviosismo. "La cena está lista. ¿Estás…"

"Estoy hambriento," susurré en respuesta, y las ganas de besarla eran tan malditamente fuertes que comencé a sudar. Estaba tan cerca, mis brazos la rodeaban, y todavía tenía algo de adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Atrapé una lágrima que escapó de su ojo, limpiándola. "Estoy bien. Lo prometo."

"¿Niños?" Renee llamó desde la sala. "¡Hora de comer!"

"Bien," Bella respondió, tomando mi mano y llevándome al comedor, donde todos ya estaban sentados. Dejaron dos asientos uno a lado del otro enfrente de tía Jane y Jasper. Charlie estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, con Renee al otro extremo.

Miré por la puerta, solo para ver un patio con mosquiteras y otra mesa. Sonriendo un poco, ahora sabía por qué Jasper había dicho que no los dejó que comieran afuera. Por mí. En toda mi vida, nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí como para hacer eso. Y nadie me había sacado de un ataque de pánico como lo había hecho Bella; los sentimientos eran casi abrumadores.

"Así que… Edward," comenzó a decir Renee, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras pasaba el puré de patatas. "¿De dónde eres?"

"De un pequeño pueblo en Washington. Forks," le dije, sonriendo al escuchar su risa, pero ese era el nombre, y estaba acostumbrado a las bromas sobre ello, así que nunca me molestó.

Todos intercambiamos historias sobre la vida en un pueblo pequeño. Jasper y Bella se delataron el uno al otro sobre diferentes aventuras cuando eran niños, y yo conté algunas sobre mi hermano y mi hermana. La comida era asombrosa, y la conversación tan divertida que había olvidado con quién estaba sentado—mis jefes, mis profesores, y la chica más linda que había visto jamás. No mencioné a mis padres, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Renee, y Bella tenía razón; eran muy parecidas.

"¿Qué hay de tus padres, corazón? ¿Qué es lo que hacen?"

Jasper y Bella se tensaron, fulminándola con la mirada. Pero asentí. "Mi papá es médico en casa. Mi madre…" Respiré hondo. "Mi madre murió cuando tenía doce años."

"Oh, querido… eso es… lo siento," tía Jane canturreó bajito. "¿Ella…"

"Suficiente." La voz de Charlie fue firme pero todavía gentil. "Dejen al chico en paz."

La mesa quedó en silencio por un momento, pero Renee se volvió hacia Bella. "La exposición de arte ya se acerca. ¿Puedes ayudarme de nuevo este año?"

"Sí, claro."

Empezaron a hablar de fechas, quién estaría allí, y cómo los estudiantes de este año eran realmente talentosos, pero la pesada mano de Charlie descansó sobre mi hombro.

"Te debo una disculpa, hijo. El nombre de tu madre me sonó familiar, así que lo busqué en línea." Mantuvo su voz baja e hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estoy… yo… vi que había un artículo. Siento lo del accidente, Edward. Es una maldita pena, en serio. Tienes suerte de estar vivo, chico. Tú y tu hermano."

Asentí, empujando mi puré en el plato. No me sentía con suerte. Me sentía como un fracaso, como si hubiese decepcionado a mi madre de alguna forma. O tal vez había decepcionado a papá, por lo que me odiaba con tan solo verme. No estaba seguro.

"Pero leí el trabajo de tu madre, hijo." Sonrió, palmeando mi hombro cuando miré de nuevo en su dirección. "Eres igual de bueno que ella…" Me señaló con su tenedor. "Tal vez mejor. Ella estaría malditamente orgullosa. Tú también deberías de estarlo. Veremos si puedo formarte para ser un escritor, si eso es lo que quieres."

"Sí, señor. Eso quiero."

"Bueno, el talento está allí. Trabajaremos en la técnica." Asintió una vez para sí mismo, pero me sonrió. "También te diré a quién necesitas para las clases del próximo año."

"Gracias, señor. Se lo agradezco."

"Eres un buen chico, Edward. Puedo verlo a un kilómetro de distancia. Si no lo fueras, entonces este grupo parlanchín no te daría ni la hora, pero he escuchado cosas buenas. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras."

Sentí mi rostro calentarse, pero le agradecí nuevamente. La mano de Bella se deslizó en la mía en mi regazo, dándome un apretón.

Sonriendo, miré en su dirección y me dijo, "Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras, pero tengo que ayudar a limpiar antes de llevarte de regreso a los dormitorios."

"Está bien. ¿Quieres algo de ayuda?" Le ofrecí.

"Sí, eso sería genial. ¡Jasper, tú también!" Le ordenó, y él sonrió y asintió.

Cuando todos terminaron, Bella y yo empezamos a limpiar la mesa mientras Jasper guardaba las sobras. Todos fueron cariñosos y amables, pero Bella… Dios, le debía a Bella algo, lo que sea. Se merecía una explicación de _por qué_ yo era como era. Tenía que hablar primero con Alice, pero sabía lo que me diría. Me diría que lo escribiera primero, para ponerlo en orden en papel y así estar preparado para decirlo en voz alta. Puede que sea cierto; tendría que pensarlo. Pero por el momento, estaba feliz al ser tratado igual que Jasper y Bella. En esa casa—de hecho, por primera vez desde el accidente—sentía que encajaba.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **Awwwww ¿Qué les pareció el recibimiento de la familia Swan? Lo hicieron sentir que encajaba, como en casa. Y ya sabemos que pasó con la madre de Edward, es obvio que él no tiene que sentirse culpable, ¿por qué lo hace? Iremos conociendo cada más de nuestro Bookward que es como lo llamó Deb. Muchas gracias por sus reviews: EmDreams Hunter, Marie Sellory, Adriu, Dayis, xelatwi, Iku cSwan, carlie B, liduvina, Naruyi80, Yoliki, marieisahale, Danny, Hanna D.L, SoleLuan, Nadiia16, freedom2604, bellaliz, karen McCarthy, Jocelyn907, leifer, Anuca, ginnicullenswan, Ericastelo, Sully YM, Manligrez, lauritacullenswan, Tata XOXO, Deessa Whitlock, Pam Malfoy, Gabriela Cullen, CI, glow0718 y algunos anónimos.**_

 ** _Sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día :) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	7. Chapter 7

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **EDWARD**

"Ahí estás," dijo Alice entre risas por el teléfono, y no pude evitar sonreír. "Se consigue una novia y al resto de nosotros nos abandona."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba por el campus. "No es mi novia."

"Ah, demonios, no me digas que ya te _clasificó como un amigo_ ," gimió.

"No, no… no lo creo. Quiero decir, no es… Ali, ¡solo he estado hablando con ella por un par de semanas! _De verdad_ hablar con ella, no solo… acecharla en la biblioteca," murmuré.

"Pero cenaste en su casa… ¿qué? ¿Dos veces ya? Te llama, te manda mensajes, te llama 'cariño,' sin mencionar que se sienta contigo en clase y en tu mesa en dicha biblioteca," resumió Alice, como si estuviese determinando lo que significaba.

¿Qué demonios significaba _eso_?

"Edward, suena como que está esperando a que tú des el primer paso."

"No sé _cuáles_ son los pasos, mucho _menos_ cómo dar el primero."

La risita de Alice fue suave y breve. "¿Me estás preguntando a _mí_? Tal vez deberías llamar a Emmett."

"Mierda," dije con un suspiro, agarrando mi cabello. "Tal vez. Pero va a joderme de todas las formas posibles, Ali."

Me senté en una banca justo afuera de _Sunset Roast_. Era el día que llegaba el camión de suministros, por lo que sabía que tendría que cargar cosas pesadas una vez que entrara. Pero tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de tener que hacerlo.

"No debería… o sea, antes de dar cualquier maldito 'paso', ¿no debería contarle a Bella? Ser honesto con ella, Ali. Me refiero a que, ¿no crees que tiene que saber qué tan… jodido estoy? Ha visto algo de ello, pero… no lo sé. Solo creo que preferiría ser honesto."

Todo el humor dejó su voz. "¿Estás hablando de algo… físico o emocional, hermano mayor? Porque en serio, no creo que las cicatrices se vean tan mal. Sé que te dieron algo de mierda aquí, pero esta gente son pendejos de mente estrecha, no importa lo que ellos creyeran que sabían de nuestro familia."

"Lo sé, pero creo que Bella se merece saber la verdad sobre mí. Eso es todo."

"¿Puedes hablar con ella?"

Suspiré profundamente, viendo a la gente pasar que se dirigía a la playa o el malecón. "Ella es… mucho _más_ de lo que esperaba, Alice."

"¿Lo que significa?"

"Lo que significa que… ni una sola vez se ha burlado de mí o… o… me ha menospreciado, sin importar lo que ha escuchado o visto. Solo… tal vez necesito decirlo, pero creo que tengo que escribirlo primero."

Alice se quedó callada por un segundo o dos, para al fin preguntar, "Realmente te gusta esta chica, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Mi respuesta vino sin problema y con seguridad. "No quiero joderla, Ali. Y…Y… no quiero ser algo que no soy. Yo… Mi pasado me hace… _lo que soy_. Pero no puedo andarme con juegos. No soy un mentiroso o un actor lo bastante bueno como para fingir la mierda que llevo dentro. No puedo ocultar lo que soy." Di un suspiro profundo, agarrando mi cabello con mi mano libre. "Me importa una mierda lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa. Lo ignoré en Forks, y no lo hice público, pero esto… _Bella_ es importante."

"No quiero que te lastimen, hermano mayor," respondió Alice en voz baja. "No quiero tu corazón embarrado de camino al infierno y de vuelta, porque entonces tendré que ir allá y golpear a una perra."

Echándome a reír, me senté hacia adelante en la banca y descansé los codos sobre mis rodillas. "Aprecio eso, pero no creo que sea necesario. Solo tengo que… encontrar las palabras."

"Quiero conocer a esas personas. Ellos han… te escuchas… feliz."

Sonriendo un poco, le dije, "Podría serlo. Ellos son como las familias de esas tontas comedias de televisión—todo risas y bromas y simplemente… comprensivos. Es diferente de lo que teníamos."

"Y para ti, mejor. Marca mis palabras, hermano mayor, salir de Forks será la mejor cosa que te haya pasado en la vida. ¿Has hablado con papá sobre las fiestas? No, probablemente no, o andaría todo cabreado y pisoteando por todos lados aquí."

Solté una carcajada. "No, pero lo haré. Acción de Gracias es una cosa. Navidad es otra. Los dormitorios cierran durante las fiestas."

"Mmm… Bueno, vete a vivir con tu novia."

"¡Jesús, Mary Alice! ¡Ella vive con sus padres… _mi profesor_!"

Se echó a reír. "Vale la pena el intento. Haría más fácil el dar los pasos con ella."

"Basta. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Tú tienes tarea. Vete. Te amo."

"También te amo."

Terminé la llamada, metiendo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y entrando a la cafetería. Sabía que tenía razón en un par de cosas. Tenía que hablar con Emmett, aunque fuera solo para reportarme, pero si alguien podría ayudarme con todo lo que estaba sintiendo sobre Bella, sería mi hermano mayor. También sabía que Alice tenía razón sobre ser feliz… o al menos _más feliz_. Sin que el recordatorio constante de mis errores fuera arrojado diariamente a mi rostro, me di cuenta que podía respirar, tomar decisiones más claras, y relajarme solo un poco. Sin embargo, la futura conversación con Bella me estaba molestando en el fondo, sin mencionar la que se acercaba, la que tenía que tener con mi padre con relación a ir a casa.

Cuando entré a la cocina, Jasper levantó la vista de su pizarra sujetapapeles, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. "Justo a tiempo para la mierda divertida."

Sonreí y asentí, dejando a un lado mi mochila. Jasper nos había dicho a Maggie y a mí hace unos días que no le importaba si hacíamos tarea durante las horas muertas siempre y cuando nos encargáramos de los clientes, así que comencé a traer mis libros y mi _laptop_ conmigo al trabajo.

"¿Mucha tarea?" Me preguntó con un resoplido al darme una caja.

"No más de lo acostumbrado," le dije.

"Así que un montón, ¿eh?"

Riendo, asentí. "Exactamente."

Cambiamos las cremeras y la leche, descargamos las cajas de azúcar y granos de café, y desbaratamos las cajas de cartón para llevarlas al contenedor. Los pastelillos que vendíamos los traían de vez en cuando de la panadería local, así que también tenían que ser inventariados y cambiados. Después de unas horas, tiré lo que quedaba de basura.

Mientras Maggie tomaba su descanso, cuidé el mostrador de enfrente con Tanya. Entraron unas cuantas personas, y estaba limpiando el mostrador después de la oleada de gente cuando ella vino a apoyarse contra el mostrador.

"Tienes una admiradora."

Mi rostro debió arrugarse en confusión, lo que la hizo reír. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Cabello rizado, gafas… sentada junto a la pared," me dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Mis ojos vagaron por el área de asientos de la cafetería, solo para fijarse en Angela. "Oh, demonios…" Dije con un suspiro, volviendo a limpiar. "Está en mi clase. Física. Y en mi grupo de estudio."

"Es bonita."

Me encogí de hombros. "Ella es…"

Cuando mi voz se apagó, ella terminó por mí. "Ella no es Bella." Me dio un ligero empujón.

No pude detener mi sonrisa, pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Ni siquiera se le acerca," fue todo lo que respondí.

"Dios, eres tan jodidamente lindo, Edward, lo juro por dios y todo lo sagrado." Se rio por lo bajo, al fin levantando la mano y sacudiendo mi cabello. "Bells es una chica con suerte. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer con esta?"

"No sé," respondí con honestidad. "He tratado de mantener el proyecto en clase. Afortunadamente, mi compañero de cuarto está en nuestro grupo, así que… Ben ayuda para mantener las cosas en marcha." Me di la vuelta para limpiar el mostrador del frente, diciendo, "Nunca había tenido ese tipo de atención de las chicas en casa, así que…"

"Digo que esas son pendejadas," escuché frente a mí, y sonreí, levantando mi cabeza para ver la más hermosa de las vistas.

"Bella," susurré, todavía sonriendo.

"Conociéndote, guapo, apostaría a que fue solo que no prestaste atención," me replicó, apoyándose en el mostrador con sus codos.

Tanya se carcajeó, palmeando mi espalda. "Ahora, eso que dijiste, probablemente sea la verdad." Sacudió su cabeza. "Toma tu descanso, chico. Maggie ya regresó."

"Está bien," le dije, mirando a Bella. "Quieres algo antes de que…"

Bella simplemente sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, y señaló hacia la mesa que Maggie y yo usábamos en los descansos. "Voy a esperarte."

Cuando regresé con mi mochila, estaba sentada en silencio con una taza de café en sus manos. Su sonrisa hizo que sintiera que se me doblaban las rodillas cuando me deslicé al otro lado de la cabina. Saqué una de mis libretas y mi diario, poniéndolos a un lado.

"¿Tú… tú viniste… viniste a verme?" Le pregunté, sonriendo cuando rio suavemente y dirigió un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza en mi dirección.

"Bueno, no vine a ver a mi primo. Puedo meterme con él en casa."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza por su sarcasmo. "Muy bien, Bella."

Acercó mi diario hacia ella pero no lo abrió. "Esto es hermoso."

Mi sonrisa fue nerviosa, pero asentí. "Gracias. Mi hermana me lo regaló antes de que me fuera de casa. Yo… siempre he usado las libretas normales de espiral, pero ella me dijo que necesitaba algo más… sofisticado." Rodé los ojos al pensarlo.

"Entonces… ¿hay un montón de historias escritas en esta?" Me preguntó, y su tono fue en broma pero dulce al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo reír. "Porque si es así, puede que huya con ella."

"Um… no. Por lo general escribo mis historias en mi _laptop_. Esa es…" Suspiré profundamente, mirando el diario encuadernado en piel más que al precioso rostro que me ponía nervioso. "Yo… a veces tengo problemas con las palabras, o… o… en realidad con las conversaciones difíciles. Tiendo a escribir las cosas que necesito decir para hacerlo correctamente." Di unos golpecitos en mi sien con mi dedo para dejarle saber a lo que me refería. Cuando pareció un poco confundida, añadí, "Umm… como venir aquí a la escuela, por ejemplo. Mi papá quería algo más cerca, o algo más… de la liga Ivy **(1)**. Yo quería… una salida." Hice una mueca por cómo sonó eso, pero era la verdad. "Así que escribí todas las cosas positivas que podría aportar Edgewater para que cuando al fin lo abordara con mi carta de aceptación, él no pudiera discutir… _mucho_."

"¿Por qué le preocuparía? Me refiero a que, si te concedieron una beca, entonces… ¿no debería estar feliz?"

Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Mi papá es… ¿estricto? Tenía planes, y no los seguí, lo que lo hizo infeliz."

"Controlador, querrás decir." Susurró eso, mirándome detenidamente. "Cariño, más de una vez has mencionado que te mudaste aquí porque era lo más lejos que podías llegar, o sea, tiene sentido. Estoy empezando a ver que tú y tu padre no se llevan bien."

"No. No nos llevamos bien." Abrí mi boca para decir más, pero la cerré de nuevo. Quería contarle que él me culpaba de muchas cosas, pero no lo hice. Y la voz de Jasper se escuchó por toda la cafetería.

"¡Bells! ¿Dónde está el archivo de—"

"Oh, por el amor de Dios… si estás archivando, bobo, voy a…" Se salió rápidamente de la cabina, lanzándome una mirada furiosa cuando me reí de ellos. "Ríete, Edward. Seremos tú y yo los que arreglaremos su mierda otra vez."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro. "Peores cosas pueden suceder, Bella," le dije.

"Cierto, pero por otro lado… hay cosas mejores que podríamos hacer además de limpiar el desorden de mi primo alfabeto discapacitado."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, le dije, "Tú ganas."

"Joder, por supuesto que sí."

Se acercó a Jasper, que dio un respingo cuando le arrebató un montón de papeles de su mano. Ella le iba murmurando todo el camino de vuelta a su oficina, y me sobresalté cuando azotó la puerta.

Moví mis libros pero miré mi diario, acercándolo a mí. Era en serio lo que le había dicho a Alice. Realmente quería que Bella me conociera. Era solo que no estaba seguro de cómo contarle de la parte más desagradable de mi vida, así que cogí mi pluma.

 _Para mi Chica de la Biblioteca,_

 _Ya no eres un misterio para mí, y cada una de las fantasías que había tenido de ti en la biblioteca palidece en comparación a lo real. Eres hermosa, sí, pero eres mucho más que eso. Me alegra llamarte amiga,_ _solamente_ _porque en el poco tiempo de conocerte, tu amistad se ha convertido en algo muy importante. Eres amable y divertida. Eres cariñosa e inteligente. Eres todas esas cosas que nunca consideré que podrías ser cuando simplemente te veía desde lejos._

 _Me ves de forma tan diferente a todos los demás. De d_ _o_ _nde vengo, era un marginado. Aparte de mis hermanos, era_ _un_ _paria social. No salía en citas. No iba a fiestas. No hice nada más que estudiar. Pero tú… Me forzaste a verme a mí mismo, ver lo que tú ves. El problema con eso, Bella, es que no lo sabes todo. Y necesito que lo sepas todo._

 _Necesito que sepas sobre mí, porque te mereces la verdad. Has visto mi miedo al agua, y descifraste lo de mi padre, pero tienes que saber toda la historia, porque si no puedes con ello, preferiría saberlo ahora._

Una sombra cayó sobre la mesa antes de que alguien se deslizara en la cabina frente a mí. Esperaba a Bella pero sonreí con nerviosismo cuando Angela me devolvía la mirada frente a mí.

"Hola, Edward," me saludó en voz baja.

"Hola. ¿Qué pasa?"

Miró alrededor y luego otra vez hacia mí. Sus mejillas rosadas, y me sentí incómodo bajo su escrutinio. No me gustaba la atención, pero tampoco quería lastimar sus sentimientos. No era ese tipo de hombre. Sabía lo que era sentir algo por alguien que estás seguro no sabe que existes. Cómo tuve la suerte de conocer a Bella, nunca lo sabré, sin embargo, estaba agradecido.

"Um… yo solo… sé que tenemos que trabajar en nuestro proyecto, pero…" Su voz se apagó un poco, sus dedos retorciéndose ligeramente frente a ella. "Yo solo… Ben me pidió que saliera con él y…"

"¿Lo hizo?" Le pregunté, vitoreando mentalmente en mi cabeza. "Es un buen chico, verdaderamente inteligente. No es un patán. Hay muchos de esos…"

Angela sonrió, pero titubeó un poco cuando Bella se deslizó en la cabina junto a mí. Se acercó, dejando un beso en mi mejilla. No era la primera vez que lo había hecho, pero nunca dejaba de hacer que me congelara solo un poco y empezara a sudar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué había sido, extendió su mano a través de la mesa. "Hola, soy Bella. Te he visto en la biblioteca."

"Angela Weber." Ajustando sus gafas, Angela estrechó la mano de Bella.

"Oh… el proyecto de física del que me hablaste. ¿Cómo va eso?" Preguntó, mirando de uno a otro, pero había una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Va bien. Estamos por terminarlo," le expliqué pero luego me volví hacia Angela. "Si quieres, Ben y yo podemos encontrarnos contigo mañana después de clases para terminar todo."

"Bueno, eso es… um, nos preguntábamos si podía ser el miércoles. Hay un lugar al que él quiere ir mañana."

"Sí, sí… como sea. Solo avísenme. Tenemos hasta el viernes."

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja, levantándose de la cabina.

Me volví hacia Bella para encontrar su mirada oscura. "¿Por qué fue el beso?"

"Al principio, era por mantener el archivo de Jasper en orden, pero cuando llegué aquí, supuse que necesitabas ayuda," respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

"Mi compañero de cuarto la invitó a salir."

"¿Oh? ¿Y justo ahora te dijo eso?" Bella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero levantó su mano para quitar el cabello de mi frente cuando asentí. "Estaba tratando de ponerte celoso."

"Tal vez, pero… no funcionará. Yo…" Haciendo una mueca, suspiré y comencé a cerrar mi diario, pero la mano de Bella cubrió la mía. Quería decir que solo tenía ojos para una chica—la que en ese momento estaba sentada junto a mí, cariñosa y oliendo como a cielo—así que los celos no funcionaría conmigo.

"¿Edward?" Susurró, mirando de mí a mi diario que estaba cerrando y guardando.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Dijiste que usas ese diario para ordenar conversaciones difíciles?"

"Sí, algunas veces es más fácil. No siempre soy… lo bastante valiente para solo… soltar las cosas."

Me sonrió un poco, pero su ceño se frunció. "Yo… vi mi nombre, Edward. ¿Me estabas escribiendo a mí?"

El pánico me golpeó como una oleada, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza y cerré mis manos en puños por un segundo. Mi incapacidad de hablar en voz alta era embarazoso, por lo que esperé la risa o que agarrara el diario. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

"Edward… cálmate. Mírame," me susurró, y sentí sus dos manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, susurré, "Lo siento."

"No te disculpes," me replicó. "¿Qué es tan difícil que crees que necesitas escribirlo primero antes de venir conmigo? Yo… yo… Cariño, sé que eres tímido, pero yo no… Por favor, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea."

Pasando saliva con nerviosismo, asentí. "Lo sé, pero es solo que…"

"Yo… ¿He hecho algo mal, Edward?"

Mi mirada encontró rápidamente la suya, y sacudí mi cabeza con vehemencia. "¡No! No, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Maldición, casi eres perfecta."

Sonriendo, se rio entre dientes. "Uh, no, no lo soy. Pero es dulce que lo pienses."

"Bueno, lo eres para mí," refunfuñé, lo que la hizo sonreír mucho más.

Su risita fue suave. "Maldita sea, Edward, haces verdaderamente difícil el no simplemente… besarte hasta que quedes jodidamente estúpido."

Por mucho que deseara eso, no podía hacerlo. Bajé la vista a mis manos en mi regazo, moviéndome nervioso cuando me di cuenta lo cerca que estábamos sentados. "No tienes idea de cuánto deseo eso, pero… hay algunas cosas de mí que tienes que saber antes… o… me refiero…" Gimiendo por mi puta incapacidad de hablar, simplemente encogí un hombro.

"Y… Y… ¿lo estabas escribiendo primero?" Me preguntó, y asentí. "Cada vez que hemos hablado, lo has hecho muy bien, Edward. No… Nunca necesitas 'practicar' una conversación conmigo. Me gusta mucho como se desarrollan nuestras conversaciones."

"¿Sí?"

"¡Dios, sí! Para empezar, nunca pensé que hablarías conmigo, de modo que esto…" Hizo un gesto con su mano entre nosotros, levantando una tonta pero _sexy_ ceja. "Esto es increíble."

Sonreí, negando. "¿Cómo haces eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Hacerme sentir… ¿normal?"

"Tú _eres_ normal, Edward. Tímido, nervioso, inteligente, y… _normal._ " Me estrechó sus ojos. "¿Quién _demonios_ te ha dicho que no eres normal?"

Mi sorpresa por su intenso temperamento me hizo jadear un poco, y no pude evitar pensar que una Bella enojada y protectora probablemente era lo más _sexy_ y hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

"¿Todo el mundo?" Respondí con una risa burlona, aunque salió como una pregunta.

Me estudió por un momento, levantando la vista al reloj encima del mostrador y luego finalmente de vuelta a mí. "Sales de trabajar en dos horas. ¿Hay algún lugar al que tengas que ir?" Me preguntó, y sacudí mi cabeza. "Entonces estaré aquí cuando termines."

Comencé a empacar mis cosas para volver al trabajo, pero me detuvo otra vez.

"¿Y Edward?" Dijo en voz baja, saliendo de la cabina y sonriéndome cuando levanté la vista para verla. "Si quieres escribirlo, leeré cada palabra sin queja alguna, pero honestamente me encanta el sonido de tu voz, así que preferiría que hablaras conmigo. Y me sentaré contigo toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo."

Me levanté de la cabina, poniendo mi mochila al hombro para guardarla en la cocina hasta que saliera de trabajar. "¿Hay… hay algún lugar privado al que podamos ir?"

Me sonrió y asintió. "Estoy segura que algo se nos ocurrirá. Vuelve a trabajar, cariño. Estoy contigo."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza mientras se me escapaba una suave risa. Algo me dijo que lo dijo en serio, que podía confiar en ella, aunque no me hacía sentir menos nervioso.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Grupo de universidades, que tienen en común unas connotaciones académicas de excelencia, así como de elitismo por su antigüedad y admisión selectiva. También se conoce a las universidades de esta conferencia como "las ocho antiguas" o "las Hiedras".**

* * *

 _ **Pobre de nuestro bookward, es tan tímido que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos o pensamientos en voz alta. Bella sin duda es perfecta para él, haciéndolo sentir cómodo con expresarse como él pueda. ¿Cómo creen que responda Bella a lo que le cuente? Ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Y Angela no quería dar su brazo a torcer, menos mal que Ben la está distrayendo, esperemos que al fin se haya dado cuenta que Edward no está interesado y cambié su atención a Ben. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, muchas gracias por sus reviews: valeria, LucyGomez, AleLupis, patymdn, Danny, Deessa Whitlock, Dayis, liduvina, Iku cSwan, freedom2604, Jocelyn907, Naty.C29, Anuca, xelatwi, Yoliki, Naruyi80, danielaMc1, Pam Malfoy Black, Wawis Cullen, aliceforever85, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, lagie, Adriu, Marie Sellory, JeniZuluCullenM, CindyLisse, EmDreams Hunter, freckles03, ginnicullenswan, Sully YM, Manligrez, Nadiia16, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, Srher Evans, RobwardAsLife, Hanna D.L, Ericastelo, marieisahale. Es esto lo que me anima a seguir chicas, nunca lo olviden ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **EDWARD**

"¿Ed, estás bien?" Escuché detrás de mí cuando guardaba el trapeador y la cubeta.

Asentí pero no dije nada, alcanzando mi mochila. Cuando me enderecé, él seguía mirándome, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Dijo mi prima alguna locura?"

Solté una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, para nada."

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"No, ella… Tenemos que hablar. Estoy solo… nervioso, supongo."

Se puso serio rápidamente, caminando hacia mí. "Suena serio…" Comenzó a hablar pero su voz se apagó. "¿Es por eso que me pidió que la dejara a ella cerrar?"

Arrugando mi nariz, asentí. "Sí, probablemente. Privacidad."

Asintió otra vez. "Trata de no lastimar a mi prima, Ed. ¿Está bien?"

Solté un resoplido ante la ridiculez de esa declaración. "De las personas en esta ecuación, Jasper… Bella no es quién saldría lastimada. ¿Está bien?"

No tenía la intención que sonara de forma tan brusca, pero era la verdad. No podría lastimar a Bella si lo intentara. No, esto era diferente. Esto pondría todo en sus manos; le daría el poder de destruirme.

"Oh." Inhaló profundamente y luego lo dejó salir, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. "Entonces, déjame darte un consejo, y luego los dejaré para que cierren el negocio." Esperó hasta que asintiera antes de continuar. "En primer lugar, tú y Bella tienen más en común de lo que crees. Hace solo unos años, ella era igual de… tímida y ella diría una _nerd_ , pero no lo era. Es solo que es malditamente inteligente… igual que tú. Salió de ese cascarón, y tú también lo harás. Ya lo has hecho—un poco, de todos modos." Apretó mi hombro para asegurarse que estuviese escuchando. "Tengo la impresión de que has visto mierdas realmente duras, pero tienes que saber que Bella no te juzgará ni un poco. Simplemente no es su forma de ser. Y…" Me dio una sonrisa, y era torcida y pícara. "Le agradas, amigo, así que… estoy seguro que le podrías decir cualquier cosa y ella lo soportaría. Es un hueso muy duro de roer."

Sabía que tenía razón; era yo el que no era tan duro, pero no dije nada cuando lo seguí hacia el área de asientos de la cafetería. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá en la esquina del lugar, girando un juego de llaves en su dedo.

"Yo me encargo, Jasper."

"Bien. Nada de fiestas sin supervisión, nada de alcohol, y no rompan nada."

Bella sonrió. "Claro, _papá_."

Riendo, sacudí mi cabeza y tomé el asiento al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba ella cuando Jasper nos dejó solos. Bella lo siguió, poniendo el seguro de las puertas. Bajó un interruptor, dejando la mitad de las luces prendidas. Daba la impresión a cualquiera que pasaba que el lugar estaba vacío, cerrado.

Jugueteé con nerviosismo con la correa de mi mochila, pasando una mano por mi cabello. Preparándome para lo que venía, aparté la mirada de la pequeña mesa frente a mí para ver a Bella, que había vuelto a su lugar en el sofá.

"¿Tú…" Di un suspiro profundo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella. "¿Hablabas en serio? ¿Sobre quedarte toda la noche?" Le pregunté, portando una sonrisa al pensarlo. "Porque podría llevarme todo ese tiempo."

Su sonrisa era dulce. "Si es necesario, Edward. Yo… desearía que pudiera hacértelo más fácil." Me ofreció su mano sobre la mesa, y coloqué la mía en la suya. "Te diría que no tienes que contármelo, pero por lo que veo… pareces determinado, así que…"

Posé mis ojos en nuestras manos, jugando con sus dedos. "Tengo que hacerlo. Tú…" Negué despacio. "Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca sentí antes, Bella. Y con eso viene la necesidad de ser honesto contigo. ¿Eso tiene sentido?"

"Sí," me susurró, entrelazando nuestros dedos, "pero si te lastima…"

Me reí de forma áspera, aunque no había nada de humor en ello. "Solía pensar que no podrían lastimarme más."

Fue críptico, pero era la verdad. Bella podría marcharse, y viviría, pero confirmaría mi teoría de que yo no era normal. Y no estaba seguro que eso impidiera que me agradara, porque mi enamoramiento por ella realmente empezaba a transformarse en algo más, y eso era lo que me hacía querer ser honesto con ella.

"¿Cariño?" Me llamó en voz baja, y miré a sus cálidos ojos. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Te lo _prometo_. ¿Lo que vas a decirme tiene que ver con por qué entraste en pánico en mi casa la noche de la cena?" Me preguntó, y asentí. "Está bien, entonces, ¿esto tiene que ver con… con tu madre, Edward?"

"Sí."

Su hermosa cabeza se inclinó un poco, y su sonrisa fue pequeña pero con cariño. "¿Y tienes miedo de contarme?"

"Un poco," murmuré, arrugando mi nariz. "Tú opinión se ha convertido en algo… _importante_."

Levantó nuestras manos y, para mi sorpresa, plantó besos en mis nudillos. "Entonces, debes saber que nada de lo que me digas va asustarme o hacer que piense diferente de ti. Lo que sea que digas en este… privado café es solo entre nosotros. Lo que sea que haya sucedido antes de este momento no tiene relevancia en esta mesita en la esquina de dicho café. Y por último, mi opinión de ti está bien cimentada. Creo que eres un chico tímido, dulce e inteligente. Creo que eres el chico más guapo en el que he posado mis ojos, y si no me detienes, voy a avergonzarme al soltar más mierda estúpida."

Sonriendo, sentí mis mejillas encenderse. "Gracias." Tomé una respiración profunda y la miré a los ojos, decidiendo empezar por la cena en su casa. "¿Te contó tu papá que buscó en Google el nombre de mi madre?" Le pregunté, y negó. "Lo hizo. Dijo que recordaba su nombre pero no lo que había escrito. Cuando lo hizo, él… él encontró el artículo con la noticia de su… muerte—un accidente de coche."

Bella asintió pero no dijo nada, así que continué.

Pasando saliva con nerviosismo, me centré en nuestras manos entrelazadas. "Yo era… no lo sé. Era un chico normal de doce años." Me encogí de hombros. "Tenía amigos y jugaba algunos deportes. Me metía con mi hermanita y fastidiaba enormemente a mi hermano mayor. Dejaba la tarea para después, veía mucha televisión, jugaba videojuegos. Cosas normales.

"Somos muy cercanos en edad. Emmett y yo estuvimos en la secundaria al mismo tiempo, por lo que conocimos los amigos y maestros del otro y así. Yo… siempre he sido el diferente de la familia. Me gustaba leer. Me gustaba inventar historias para Alice y mi madre. Emmett era bueno en matemáticas, y a Alice le gustaba la ciencia, pero yo era… el soñador." Arrugué la nariz al recordar ese término, porque me lo habían escupido más veces de las que podía contar, pero solo después de que mi madre murió.

"Ahora deberías de saber que… soy _idéntico a ella_. Tengo los mismos intereses que ella. Era maestra del instituto de Forks—Inglés, por supuesto. Sin mencionar sus obras publicadas." Sonreí un poco cuando Bella asintió, manteniendo mi mano en la suya. "Mi extraño cabello, mis ojos, mi sonrisa… todo de ella. Mi papá… es rubio y con ojos azules, y mi hermano se parece más a él. Alice… ella es… Bueno, se pinta su cabello de negro, pero sus ojos son como los de él."

"Tu cabello no es extraño," me interrumpió, sonriendo un poco. "Me gusta."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonreí de nuevo. "Gracias."

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, y me lo permitió. Necesitaba poder contar lo del accidente. Nada más. Eso era todo. Pero el miedo siempre estaba allí, _justo allí_ , en la superficie. Junto con el miedo venía la sensación de fracaso, el saber que debería haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente.

"Me había olvidado de la reseña de un libro," le susurré, frunciendo el ceño hacia la mesa, pero no veía la mesa. Veía la sonrisa burlona de mi hermano porque yo estaba en problemas. Veía la impaciencia de mi padre debido a que mi madre no podría terminar la cena porque tenía que llevarme a la tienda por materiales. "Ya… ya había leído el libro pero había olvidado que tenía que hacer un cartel sobre él. Mi mamá no estaba enojada, solo... contrariada porque tuvimos que salir apresurados al último minuto para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Emmett fue con nosotros. Alice se quedó en casa." Frunciendo el ceño, lamí mis labios. "Mi papá no quería que fuéramos. Le dijo que dejara que me dieran mala calificación, pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que volveríamos en seguida."

Miré a Bella a los ojos. "Washington es lluvioso. Me refiero a que siempre está mojado y con algo de frío en el otoño." Tragué más de mis nervios. "No es como aquí, donde llueve en las tardes pero se seca rápidamente. Allá la lluvia mantiene todo… resbaloso. Fue en el camino de regreso cuando sucedió. Emmett estaba feliz de que estuviera en problemas, pero yo le estaba devolviendo su mierda… algo así como tú y Jasper."

Bella sonrió, pero no duró mucho. Estaba seguro que se daba cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, pero necesitaba simplemente… _decirlo_.

"Emmett siempre ha sido bueno con las chicas, así que le estaba tomando el pelo diciéndole que él no había devuelto una reseña, solo por estar besando a su novia. Yo… yo… torcí su oreja, y él…" Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. "Se quitó su cinturón de seguridad para golpearme, pero… mamá perdió el control del coche. Al parecer fue un perro que salió disparado, y… dio un volantazo. Las llantas resbalaron, y nos salimos del camino hacia un… un… lago." Alejé mis manos de las de Bella, frotando mi rostro bruscamente y hundiendo mis dedos en mi cabello. "Intenté… yo… yo… El cinturón de mi asiento evitó que saliera herido… bueno, herido en el impacto, pero… Emmett estaba inconsciente, y mi madre estaba sangrando. Nos estábamos hundiendo rápidamente. Ella… ella… me dijo que sacara a mi hermano, así que… pude abrir un poco la ventanilla, pero el agua había dejado el coche sin batería, de modo que tuve que patearla, romperla. Entonces yo era lo bastante pequeño para poder pasar por encima del asiento hacia el frente y… y…"

La miré, pero en realidad no vi a Bella. Todo lo que podía ver era el pasado. "Ella dijo… Ella dijo que iba detrás de nosotros, pero… cuando subí a Emmett, ella no estaba allí. Ella… ella…"

Bella se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en la silla junto a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Mírame, Edward," me ordenó con voz suave, pegando mi frente a la suya. Abrí mis ojos para ver lágrimas y unos hermosos y tristes ojos marrones. "Puedo unir el resto…"

Sabía que podía, pero no podía detenerme ahora que había comenzado. "Intenté volver, pero… estaba muy débil, y el coche se estaba hundiendo muy rápido. Emmett me detuvo, dijo que me succionaría. Forcejeé con él y lo intenté de todos modos, pero… yo… había perdido mucha sangre."

"¿Sangre? Creí que habías dicho…"

"La ventanilla, el cristal se quebró, pero… el polarizado evitó que se desbaratara, así que los vidrios rotos me cortaron cuando saqué a Emmett." Instintivamente toqué mi costado, pero la mano de Bella cubrió la mía.

"Tienes suerte de estar aquí," me dijo en voz baja, apretando mi mano que seguía extendida en mis costillas.

"Eso fue lo que dijo tu papá," le susurré en respuesta, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Nosotros… tuvimos suerte que alguien estuviera detrás. Llamaron por ayuda, pero no recuerdo eso. Yo… desperté dos días después en el hospital." De mala gana me aparté un poco de ella. "Yo… no puedo ver el agua… no puedo… conducir en la lluvia. Y… mi hermano no pudo jugar deportes de nuevo porque cuando se quitó el cinturón, su rodilla se hizo pedazos con el tablero."

Solo me le quedé mirando. Con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y su cálida mirada hacia mí, aún era la cosa más linda que había visto en mi vida. Levantando mi mano, limpié con ternura sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

"Fuiste muy valiente." Tomó mis manos nuevamente en las suyas pero frunció el ceño cuando comencé a negar.

"No, en lo absoluto. Fue… todo fue mi culpa. Mi… reseña, el viaje en coche, burlarme de Emmett… el no ayudar a mi m-mamá. Cada una de esas cosas."

"¡No! ¡Edward, cielo, basta! No es tu culpa. Tú… tú… tenías _doce_ años. Solo doce años. Un muchachito. Nada de esa noche fue tu culpa. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas carreras de última hora a la tienda han tenido que hacer mis padres? ¡Imagínate Jasper! ¿Tarea? ¿Estás bromeando?" Me preguntó, aunque su voz se elevó un octavo.

Esbocé una sonrisa pero negué otra vez. "Todos… me lo dijeron. Ella… se ahogó. ¡Al menos pude haberlo _intentado_!"

"¿¡Quién!? ¿Quién le diría a un muchachito que acaba de perder a su madre que era su culpa? ¿Quién sería lo bastante frío como para hacer eso?" Prácticamente me gruñó esas preguntas, sus ojos casi negros por su fiereza.

"Mi papá."

Bella se tensó, su rostro palideciéndose mientras me observaba, y volteé mi rostro. "No lo hizo," contestó en un susurro.

"Lo hizo. Desde el momento que desperté en el hospital."

No iba a contarle esa parte, pero ya sabía que no nos llevábamos bien, de modo que también podría saber por qué. Por qué no contarle todo, incluso la razón por la que dejé el noroeste del Pacífico y me mudé hasta el otro extremo del país al Estado Soleado. Tenía que saber que mi padre me culpaba por la muerte de mi madre, que usaba cualquier excusa para decírmelo, aún hasta este día.

Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza, porque podía verlo, olerlo, oírlo tan claro como el agua. Tenía diecinueve años, pero no se necesitaba mucho para que sintiera el dolor, el miedo, la culpa como si fuera ayer.

 _Los pitidos y susurros llamaron mi atención, despertándome lentamente. Me sentía pesado y con frío. También sentía dolor por todas partes._

" _¿Hermano mayor?" Oí a mi lado, y parpadeé para ver a Alice. "¿Estás despierto, Edward?"_

" _Sí," dije con voz rasposa, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. "Qué… Dónde…"_

" _¡Espera! ¡Voy a ir por papi!" Me susurró casi en un grito, y se bajó de un salto de la silla y salió por la puerta._

 _Mirando alrededor, podía ver que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Estaba en la cama junto a la puerta, y a mi derecha estaba otra cama, pero estaba vacía. La puerta se abrió, y mi papá entró, usando su uniforme y su bata blanca. Su rostro tenía manchas rojas, su boca apretada en una línea. Estaba enojado._

 _No dijo una palabra cuando cogió mi historial, revisó mi pulso, y encendió una luz en mis ojos. Incluso cuando retiró las mantas de la cama y levantó la bata que llevaba puesta, no habló._

 _Al bajar la vista a las vendas una vez que las dejó descubiertas, recordé todo de golpe. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, e hice una mueca cuando retiró la venda y la gasa. Cuando miré hacia abajo, la vista me hizo sentir enfermo. Se veía como si un tigre me hubiese dado un zarpazo o algo así—unos cortes largos, torcidos y rojizos estaban en mi costado desde debajo de mi axila hasta justo encima de la cintura de mi ropa interior. Me dolían, pero dolía más cómo me las hice._

" _¿Papá?" Dije con un hipido y sorbiéndome la nariz._

 _Sin mirarme, me dijo, "Te dieron ciento veintidós puntadas de sutura. Quizás quieras mantener eso en mente antes que empieces a moverte. ¿Mmm?" Asentí, pero no me estaba mirando. "Aun así probablemente te queden cicatrices, pero…" Encogió un hombro. "Tu hermano está en cirugía; están reparando su rodilla."_

" _¿Papá?" Lo llamé de nuevo, y me miró._

" _¿Qué, hijo?" Me respondió con firmeza. Su mirada recorrió mi rostro, pero luego bajó la vista a mi historial._

" _¿Qué… mamá?"_

" _¿Tú madre?" Dijo con brusquedad, mirando furioso en mi dirección. "Tu madre está muerta, Edward. Estoy muy seguro que sabes eso."_

 _Desvíe la mirada de él, cuando un sollozo se me escapó. "E-E-Ella dijo… E-Ella me dijo que me llevara a Emmett. ¡E-Ella dijo que venía detrás de nosotros!"_

 _Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando apoyó una mano en mi baranda. "Bueno, no lo hizo. Si hubiese muerto en el impacto, sus pulmones no hubiesen estado llenos de agua. Ella se ahogó, Edward. Dejaste que tu madre se ahogara."_

" _¡No, no, no! Papá, yo hice… hice lo que me dijo. Yo... yo… traté de volver, pero todo se oscureció. El coche, el…"_

" _Todo esto…" Me escupió, con una mueca de desdén. "Todo esto por una maldita reseña de un libro."_

" _¡Ha-Ha-Había… un… un… perro, papá! ¡Lo juro… lo intenté!"_

 _Bufó una carcajada burlona, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "¿Lo intentaste?" Se rio otra vez, y fue atemorizante y cruel. Siempre había sido estricto pero nunca cruel. "Fracasaste, hijo," prácticamente canturreó. "Fracasaste, quitándome a mi esposa, tu madre, y tendrás suerte si tu hermano puede caminar. ¿Qué demonios hacía sin el cinturón puesto?"_

" _¡Él… él se lo quitó!"_

" _Emmett no haría eso. Sabe que no debe hacerlo."_

 _Nunca antes discutí con mi padre, y apenas podía respirar ahora, mucho menos discutir con él._

" _Maldita reseña…" Escupió a la habitación negando despacio. "Y será mejor que sea una magnífica reseña de mierda. Será mejor que te den una A por ella, sin importar lo retrasado que estés. De hecho, estás tan preocupado por tus calificaciones, hijo, que será mejor que de ahora en adelante seas el estudiante perfecto… o enfrentarás las consecuencias."_

 _Los dos levantamos la vista cuando Alice entró de nuevo en la habitación, y su mirada se posó en mí. Apenas se inmutó, subiendo a la cama y abrazándome._

" _Alice," suspiró con impaciencia. "Tu hermano necesita descanso."_

 _Mi feroz y pequeña hermanita lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Está llorando! ¡Necesita abrazos! ¡Mamá lo abrazaría!" Le dijo, y podía ver que estaba hablando en serio y no iba a dejar de hacerlo._

 _Él le entrecerró los ojos, pero simplemente resopló. "Asegúrate de que no se le abran esos puntos."_

 _Ella asintió, mirándome. "Yo voy a cuidarte, hermano mayor._ _Emmett también."_

"Edward, Edward, Edward… Mírame," susurró Bella contra mi frente. En algún momento se puso de pie y estaba parada entre mis piernas. Sus brazos prácticamente me sostenían. Colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, levantó mi cabeza. "Mírame."

"Yo—"

Sus dedos cubrieron mis labios. "Oh, maldición… si te disculpas…"

Fruncí el ceño debajo de sus suaves dedos, mi mirada recorrió su rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

"¿Cuáles…" Bella empezó a decir, pero luego se detuvo.

"Pregúntame lo que sea, Bella," le dije, apartando sus dedos de mis labios. "Adelante."

Frunció los labios, sus fosas nasales se dilataron un poco, pero se inclinó para besar mi frente. "¿Cuáles… cuáles eran esas consecuencias, Edward? ¿Por tus calificaciones?"

Encogiéndome de hombros, bajé la vista a su mano en la mía. "Oh, umm, diferentes cosas—tareas, como cortar madera o trabajos en el patio o limpiar el ático. No terminábamos hasta que teníamos ampollas. Él, umm… nos castigaba sin televisión o videojuegos, o con irnos a la cama sin cenar, lo que raras veces pasaba, porque él trabajaba por las noches, de modo que comíamos de todos modos. Una vez que estuvimos lo bastante grandes, nos quitaba los coches."

"¿Te golpeó?" Me preguntó en un susurro.

"No, mi padre no me ha puesto una mano encima desde antes que muriera mi madre."

"Dijiste 'nos'. ¿Los castigaba a todos?"

"Por las calificaciones, sí. Todos teníamos que ser estudiantes del cuadro de honor." Levanté la mano y capturé nuevamente sus lágrimas. "Por favor, no llores. Eres muy bonita para llorar," le supliqué en voz baja, y mis dedos se arrastraron por el color que brotaba en sus mejillas. "No nos golpeó, si es lo que estás preguntando. Si se enoja mucho, grita, arroja cosas. Prácticamente ignora a Alice, lo que envidié por años. Cree que arruiné las oportunidades de Emmett en el béisbol, pero a mi hermano no le importa. Se va ir a la universidad de Washington para ser un arquitecto. Entre más mayores nos hacíamos, más difícil era para él castigarnos, porque todos sacamos buenas calificaciones."

"¿Por qué creo que te acosa en especial _a ti_?" Me preguntó.

"Porque así es. Te lo dije… yo era diferente a mis hermanos, Bella. Prefería leer o escribir a ir al cine con los chicos de la escuela, en especial con los chicos en casa. El pueblo es pequeño, todos se enteraron del accidente, de modo que pasó de curiosidad a acosarme cuando no hablaba del tema. Pocas veces hablaba con otros además de Emmett y Alice. No iba a la playa como el resto de ellos, y pronto todos se dieron cuenta del porqué, incluyendo mi padre, lo que por supuesto no toleraba. Mi padre pensaba que tenía que ser más social… o en realidad, cubrir las apariencias, por lo que se cabreaba cuando me quedaba en casa en lugar de ir a fiestas o a la graduación, lo que resultó en más tareas o quedarme sin el coche."

"Fue por eso que le dijiste a Alice que estabas de acuerdo con que lo vendiera."

"Oh, sí. No me dejó traerlo, porque no me quería aquí. Les dijo a sus amigos que es porque el seguro sería demasiado costoso. Pero lo ha usado para chantajearme desde que tenía dieciséis años." Sonriendo con tristeza, la miré. "No soy estúpido, Bella. Estoy consciente que el verme le recuerda a ella, que necesita culpar a alguien. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que si cerraba la boca, me mantenía oculto, nadie—ni siquiera mi padre—podría llegar a mí. Aunque, eso también puede hacerlo enojar."

"Es injusto e inaceptable que te culpe. Él es el adulto. Tú eres el hijo. Demonios, incluso podría haber culpado a tu mamá por no fijarse en el camino."

Asintiendo, suspiré profundamente, sintiéndome exhausto. "Lo sé, pero lo hace. Algunas veces, es más fácil creer que tiene razón."

"No, No, no tiene razón. Y creo que él te ha lastimado…"

"Platos rotos y tazas de café no me lastiman, Bella. Insultos y recordatorios constantes ya tampoco pueden lastimarme."

"Puedo ver que sí. Estás temblando, cielo," me dijo con una voz gruesa y llena de emoción, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Por qué?"

"Tú... tú eres la primera persona a la que le he contado _algo_ ," admití en voz baja. "Quería ser honesto contigo porque te has hecho muy importante para mí, pero tengo miedo que no puedas… Que tú no…" Hice una mueca. " _No_ soy normal, Bella. No me gustan las fiestas o las multitudes. No puedo ir a la playa como todo el mundo. No soy…" Bufé una carcajada sin humor. "Ni siquiera tengo un coche, y… los ataques de pánico puede que nunca—"

"¿Qué te dije cuando iniciaste esta historia, Edward?" Me preguntó, apretando ligeramente mi rostro para que detuviera mi diatriba. "Te dije que no me iba a ir a ningún lado." Me miró por un momento, sus labios apretados en una línea, pero podía darme cuenta que lo decía en serio. "Quiero que esta noche vengas a casa conmigo. Déjame cuidar de ti. Te prometí toda la noche, y tengo intenciones de cumplirlo. Nos detendremos de paso en los dormitorios por tu ropa. Voy a darte de comer, puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, y mañana por la mañana viajaremos juntos a la escuela. Por favor…"

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Todavía no te he ahuyentado?"

"Nunca. Puede que me aferre con más fuerza." Me sonrió cuando me puso de pie frente a ella.

Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos, pegué mi nariz en su cabello, susurrando. "Puedo acostumbrarme a esto."

"¡Bien! ¡Necesitas que te consientan!" Bufó pero sonrió cuando me escuchó reír. "Vamos… creo que tía Jane iba a hacer estofado de res esta noche."

Entrelazó nuestros dedos.

De pronto, la idea de ir a su casa en lugar de a mi cuarto en los dormitorios sonó como lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¿Quién quiere matar a Carlisle? ¡A la fila! Así que ya sabemos que su papá lo culpa por la muerte de su madre, ¿pero será solo eso? ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Y qué les pareció la respuesta de Bella? Sin duda ella es la pareja perfecta de Edward, y no solo ella, también su familia :) Espero que hayan disfrutado de su regalo de San Valentín. ¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Tata XOXO, liduvina, and cullen, Marie Sellory, Iku cSwan, Naruyi80, freedom2604, FerHerrera, Roxy Sanchez, Deessa Whitlock, Hanna D.L, Nadiia16, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, lauritacullenswan, ginnicullenswan, Arlette Cullen Swan, catalinerds, solecitopucheta, Manligrez, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Carlieb, marieisahale, Adriu, Gabriella Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Anuca, Danny, Ericastelo, Jocelyn907, aliceforever85, AleLupis. Sus palabras siempre me alegran el día, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **BELLA**

"¿Come tanto como quieras, corazón?" Mamá le canturreó a Edward, que estaba en su segundo plato de estofado de res. Lo palmeó en el hombro antes de tomar asiento junto a él.

A pesar de que era tarde, mi familia seguía despierta. Jasper estaba viendo televisión en la sala, papá estaba calificando exámenes en la biblioteca, y mi madre y tía Jane habían estado limpiando la cocina cuando entré con Edward detrás de mí. Ninguna de ellas se inmutó cuando les dije que se iba a quedar en la habitación de huéspedes por la noche; simplemente nos calentaron la cena y nos sentaron a la mesa.

Mirando a Edward en ese momento, nunca sabrías toda la mierda, dolor y pena por la que había pasado. Nunca lo demostraba. Antes de que llegara a conocerlo, hablando con él por primera vez, pensé que era indiferencia, pero no lo era. Eran los muros que había construido para evitar ser lastimado, que lo acosaran, y evitaba tener que explicar su forma de ser. Al mirarlo sentado frente a mí, sonriéndole a mi madre y tía Jane adulándolo, podía ver que tenía la habilidad de ocultar las partes de él que habían sido maltratadas y lastimadas.

Nunca, jamás me había considerado una persona violenta, pero mientras observaba a este dulce y hermoso hombre frente a mí, una larga lista de cosas viles y perversas pasaron por mi mente, cosas que quería hacerle a su padre. Oscilaban de gratificación instantánea, a lenta y meticulosa tortura. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me levanté de la mesa.

"Volveré en un momento," le dije a Edward pero miré a mi madre. "Tengo que preguntarle algo a papá antes de que subamos."

"Claro, nena."

Salí de la cocina y entré a la sala, donde Jasper apartó su mirada de la televisión. Cerrando mis ojos, inhalé profundamente por mi nariz, dejándolo salir lentamente por mis labios.

"¿Así de malo?" Susurró Jasper después de silenciar el programa que estaba viendo.

Solo pude asentir.

"¿Todo está bien entre ustedes dos?"

Asentí de nuevo. Quería gritarle al mundo cómo me sentía con relación a Edward, pero no sería hoy. Finalmente abriendo mis ojos, pude ver la preocupación en los de mi primo. Le tomaba el pelo—demonios, nos tomábamos el pelo el uno al otro—pero en el fondo, Jasper era un buen hombre. Era tranquilo y gentil, leal y amable. Era más un hermano para mí que un primo. Y en ese momento, podía ver que estaba a unos segundos de preguntarme qué trasero tenía que patear.

Apartándome de la pared, respiré profundo de nuevo, encaminándome por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca. La cabeza de papá se levantó de golpe cuando no solo entré furiosa a la habitación sino que cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí. Apresurándome hacia él, caí en sus brazos.

"¿Bells?" Susurró, moviéndose lo suficiente para poder abrazarme. "¿Qué pasó?"

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, y mi corazón dolía por el chico en la cocina, pero me hizo sentirme agradecida por mi pequeña y amorosa familia. Éramos ruidosos y locos, pero nunca nos lastimábamos entre nosotros. _Eso era_ una familia. No esa esa pobre y jodida excusa de padre que tenía Edward.

Me aparté de mi papá solo lo suficiente para besar su mejilla, y luego sentarme en la orilla de su escritorio. Limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, encontré su mirada preocupada.

"Edward…" Sacudí mi cabeza. "¡Él… él pudo haber _muerto_!"

"Ah, entonces, ¿te contó sobre su madre?" Verificó mi papá, y asentí. "Tengo la sensación de que hay más de eso," añadió, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus manos para tomar mi rostro.

"¡Su padre lo _culpa_ , papi!" Siseé en un susurro. Quería gritar con ira por la injusticia de todo esto, pero ningún bien podría venir, salvo hacer sentir mal a Edward. _Eso_ no lo permitiría. Había sufrido bastante. "Le dijo que el choque fue su culpa. ¿Quién… Quién _hace_ eso?"

El rostro de mi padre pasó de calmo a sombrío en un parpadeo. "¿Quién lo hace, de hecho?" Preguntó con seriedad. "¿El chico está bien?"

"Sí, está recibiendo amor de mamá y tía Jane en la cocina."

Papá sonrió. "Estoy seguro que sí, pero no me refería a eso, pequeña. Me refiero a que… ¿hay algún problema en casa?"

Asentí. "Creo que lo hay, pero vino aquí porque es lo más lejos posible que pudo llegar."

Asintió, frotando su sien. "Bien." El bigote de papá se movió un poco. "Te gusta."

Mi ceño se frunció. "Sí. Muchísimo, papá. Es… tan dulce, gentil, y amable, _a pesar_ de lo que ha sufrido, y…"

"Es un buen muchacho. Y cualquiera que puede escribir así no es un estúpido," concordó papá con un gesto de su cabeza. "Sin mencionar que… Bueno, también está muy encariñado contigo, Bells."

Mi rostro se calentó, y sonreí como una estúpida. "Quiero… encerrarlo y consentirlo muchísimo y mostrarle que esta casa es lo que es una familia, no de dónde viene, pero… también quiero besarlo hasta dejarlo estúpido, porque me estoy enamorando rápidamente de él."

Papá cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó. "Mi corazón, Bella. Si lo haces, solo… déjame estar felizmente ignorante, ¿está bien?"

Soltando una risita, besé su mejilla. "Te amo, papi."

"Me matas, niña." Se puso de pie frente a mí y de nuevo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, dejando un intenso beso en mi frente. "Eres exactamente como tu madre. Todo corazón, honestidad, y bondad, Bella. Pero también eres inteligente como ninguna. Tengo confianza en que sabes que es lo correcto, qué es amor, y qué no lo es. Siempre confié en tu intuición sobre la gente. Tú y Jasper son bastante perceptivos para ver la mierda. Y cuando los dos alaban al muchacho, entonces sé que lo vale."

Sonriendo, asentí. "¡Me lo voy a quedar, papá!"

Papá se partió de la risa. "Bien, entonces nos lo quedaremos." Me guiñó un ojo. "¿Qué es un chico más corriendo por aquí?"

Me bajé de su escritorio y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

"Hey, nena," me llamó papá, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Su rostro estaba preocupado cuando me miró a los ojos. "¿Qué vas a hacer cuándo Edward tenga que ir a casa para las fiestas?"

Fruncí el ceño, mirando hacia el suelo. "No lo sé." Levanté la vista nuevamente hacia él. "No puedo permitir que nadie lo lastime. Él es muy bueno."

Papá se sorbió la nariz y luego asintió una vez. "Bueno, averigua lo que planea hacer. Mi consciencia no me permite enviarlo de vuelta a una mala situación si puedo evitarlo. Partiremos de ahí. ¿Está bien?"

Asintiendo, dejé la biblioteca, solo para ver a Jasper sonriéndome cuando regresé con él. "Ed está arriba. Tía Renee le mostró dónde está todo, así que creo que está tomando una ducha."

"Está bien," le dije, subiendo las escaleras.

La llave del agua se cerró, y entré a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Al haber crecido con Jasper, sin mencionar a sus amigos paseándose por la casa, siempre dormía en pantalones cortos y camiseta para poder todavía caminar por la casa. Una vez que me vestí, abrí la puerta para ver si Edward había salido del baño, pero me paré en seco ante la vista en la habitación de huéspedes.

Al otro lado del pasillo, la lámpara del buró iluminaba lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. El cabello de Edward seguía húmedo, apuntando en todas direcciones como si hubiese acabado de frotarlo con la toalla. De pie con solo un par de pantalones de dormir, parecía estar concentrado en su teléfono. Estaba de espaldas hacia mí, y aun cuando era delgado, no era flacucho. Tenía músculos y hombros anchos, estrechándose hacia su cintura. Su piel era suave, un poco pálida—pero siendo de Florida, esperamos que todos fuera de este estado lo estén.

Mi boca se hizo agua al admirar cada centímetro de su espalda, su trasero y su cuello. Tenía pecas a través de sus hombros y algunas bajando por su espalda; quería contarlas, besarlas, y reclamarlas para mí. Sin embargo, fue cuando se movió un poco que mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta.

Sus cicatrices.

Se veían como una figura entrecruzada. Eran delgadas, pero sobresalían por su matiz más oscuro contra el tono de su piel, y estaban un poco levantadas.

Edward se sobresaltó un poco cuando me vio, y yo estaba dentro de la habitación antes de pensarlo dos veces.

"Yo… yo… lo siento. Creí haber cerrado la puerta," balbuceó bajito al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba su camiseta en la esquina de la cama.

"Mamá debería haberte dicho que tiene que hacer clic para que permanezca cerrada," le susurré, deteniéndolo cuando empezó a ponerse la camiseta. "Eres… eres hermoso." Era la verdad, y no podría impedir que escapara de mis labios si tratara.

Edward parecía confundido, bajando la vista a sus cicatrices y luego de vuelta a mi rostro. Pero yo no veía las cicatrices. Estaban allí, y eran difíciles de ignorar, pero no era lo que veían mis ojos. Veía definición sin estar corpulento. Veía músculos esbeltos y piel suave de aroma cálido y recién duchado. Olía a muchacho y champú.

"Son horribles, Bella…"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, encontré su mirada mientras pedía permiso con mis ojos. Él se tensó, pero asintió rápidamente, como si al contener su aliento, entonces pasaría rápidamente. Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, me moví lentamente, colocando la palma de mi mano extendida en sus costillas.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y parpadeé conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, no porque pudiera sentir cada corte que había marcado permanentemente su piel, sino porque podía sentir su miedo. Lo sentí entrar en la habitación como una figura oculta y encapuchada. Era un fantasma parado entre nosotros. Su cuerpo vibraba por él mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños a sus costados a fin de mantenerlo a raya.

"¿Edward?" Le susurré, sin moverme un solo centímetro. "Mírame." Un verde profundo, triste y cauteloso encontró mi mirada, y su mandíbula se movió cuando sus dientes se apretaron. "Esto no te hace feo. De hecho, no hay una maldita cosa en ti que sea _fea_." Levanté mis cejas hasta que asintió en señal que me había escuchado. "Si tengo que decírtelo todos los malditos días, lo haré. Escupo vómito verbal todo el tiempo; solo le añadiré eso."

Y ahí estaba. Esa increíble sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento la primera vez que la vi en la oficina de Jasper. Era real, cegándome con su radiante juventud. Acompañada con el tinte rosado de sus mejillas, lo hizo absolutamente lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

No había quitado mi mano de su costado, pero al mirarlo, sabía que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Simplemente… _acabada_. Y por mucho que deseara decirlo, me mordí la lengua. No era el momento apropiado, y apenas acababa de contarme la historia de cómo llegaron a existir las cicatrices debajo de mis dedos. Supuse que se sentiría un poco… expuesto. Tristemente, retiré mi mano de su piel caliente.

Con un suspiro y una simple sonrisa, le dije, "Yo… quería agradecerte, Edward."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por confiar lo suficiente en mí para contarme tu historia esta noche." Asentí cuando su frente se arrugó en confusión. "Probablemente fue la cosa más difícil de hacer, pero me siento honrada de que me eligieras."

"Lo dije en serio, Bella," me dijo despacio, como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. "Tú… te volviste muy importante para mí. Pensé… que tal vez… si era honesto…"

"Guardarte algo que es doloroso no es _mentir_ , cielo," repliqué cuando su voz se apagó un poco. "Pero estoy…" Cerré mis manos en puños y luego crucé mis brazos, riéndome un poco de mí misma. "¡Dios, Edward, me haces muy difícil el evitar simplemente… abrazarte, apretarte y besarte!"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero esa sonrisa suya solo hizo que mi autocontrol comenzara a desvanecerse por completo. Para evitar lanzarme a él, comencé a darme la vuelta.

"Voy a dejarte para que duermas un poco…" Murmuré, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué… Um, Bella?" Me llamó tan bajito que apenas pude escucharlo, pero cuando me volví para quedar frente a él, su rostro estaba aún más temeroso que antes. "¿Qué pasa si… Qué pasa si no quiero que te detengas?"

Cerrando los ojos, sonreí cuando le dije, "Jesús, Edward… tienes que estar seguro. Si te lastimo, o presiono demasiado, muy pronto… estoy dispuesta a—"

"No lo harás," argumentó en voz baja, y lo dijo justo frente de mí.

Se acercó, de modo que cuando abrí los ojos, miraba directamente a su piel suave, clavículas y músculos pectorales. Arrastré mi mirada hacia arriba por su increíblemente atractivo cuello, por su mandíbula y hacia su mirada nerviosa. Verde… muy verde, y cautelosa.

"Aunque…" Bufó una carcajada, mirando hacia abajo. "No sé lo que estoy haciendo, así que…"

Oh Dios mío, no estaba segura que pudiera verse más lindo, pero lo acababa de hacer.

Sonriendo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que me mirara de nuevo. "Besar es fácil, cielo. Es como… respirar."

Sonrió. "¿Sí?"

"Oh, sí." Asentí, acercándome a él, y lanzó la camiseta de vuelta a la cama a fin de poner sus manos respetuosamente en mi cintura. "¿Estás seguro? No hay vuelta atrás después de esto, Edward. Puede que tenga que besarte todo el tiempo." Era una broma, pero mierda, probablemente también era la maldita verdad. Con solo estar de pie tan cerca de él sentí la descarga de adrenalina y hormonas y todo lo hermoso que llevaba con él.

"No quiero volver atrás."

Algo sobre esa firme declaración susurrada sonó enorme viniendo de él. Como si hablara de nosotros, la vida, y su ciudad natal. Todo ello. Todo en una sola gran declaración.

Asegurándome de que estuviese mirándome, decidí copiar lo que él me había dicho antes—no una vez, sino dos veces lo había dicho. "Edward, tú también te has vuelto muy importante para mí, así que te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo… ¿Estás seguro?"

Asintió con vehemencia. "Sí."

Sonriendo, asentí con él. "Está bien, entonces cierra los ojos, cielo."

Hizo lo que le pedí, con plena confianza, aunque podía sentirlo estremecerse un poco debajo de mis caricias en su rostro. Señor, sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras, descansando contra su piel. Levantándome un poco de puntillas, despacio, suavemente presioné mis labios en los suyos.

Mantuve todo ligero y lento, presionando nuevamente mis labios. Quería mostrarle cómo me sentía, mostrarle lo hermoso que pensaba que era, así que empecé a moverme—labio superior, labio inferior, girando mi cabeza solo un poco. Me aparté ligeramente, sonriendo al escuchar su pesada respiración, la forma adorable en que lamía sus labios, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados cuando descansé su frente en la mía.

"¿Más?" Susurré cerca de su boca de manera que pudiera sentirme.

"Dios, sí."

Quería reírme de su entusiasmo, pero esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, y gemí contra su boca cuando nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo. Una y otra vez, los labios probaron y tentaron, y no pude contenerme cuando mi lengua se unió a la danza, y cuando pensé que él entraría en pánico, no lo hizo. Me dio la bienvenida, girando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus manos se flexionaban, pegándome a él.

Para alguien que decía no saber lo que estaba haciendo, mis dedos se estaban enroscando en la alfombra, mis manos estaban ahora deslizándose por su cabello, y mi cuerpo quería sentir cada centímetro de él pegado a mí.

Cuando su lengua encontró la mía, gemí otra vez descaradamente, y con una última pasada de sus labios en los míos, me aparté para poder recuperar el aliento.

Esas largas pestañas se elevaron, y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, como las hojas de roble justo afuera de la ventana. Su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración, y se quedó callado por un momento mientras continuaba abrazándome.

"Wow," me dijo, lo que me hizo sonreír. "¿Siempre es así?"

"¡Um, Edward… nunca había sido besada así en mi vida!" Dije con asombro y necesidad, porque quería más, pero no lo presionaría.

Me sonrió, me dio una sonrisa torcida y relajada, pero negó. "No me cuentes de otros besos…"

Riendo, presioné mis labios rápidamente a los suyos, pero me aparté. "Esa es otra historia para otro día." Cuando me miró preocupado, añadí, "Pero _sí_ te lo contaré."

Asintió, al fin alcanzando su camiseta y poniéndosela. "Bella… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ese beso?"

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando, así que le sonreí. "¿Qué quieres que signifique, Edward?"

"Todo."

No me miró a los ojos cuando lo dijo, pero mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho por su sinceridad.

"Bien," le dije, sonriéndole cuando sus ojos se dispararon a los míos. "Porque significa todo."

Su rostro se enrojeció un poco, pero asintió con la más feliz de las sonrisas hasta ahora. "Bien."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Elige lo que quieras, hijo," me dijo el papá de Bella, haciendo un gesto hacia la encimera de la cocina cuando entré con mis cosas para la escuela. "Hay suficiente, sírvete."

"Gracias, pro—"

"Charlie, hijo. Dentro de esta casa, solo soy… Charlie." Me corrigió con gentileza, su espeso e impresionante bigote moviéndose un poco, lo que me hizo sonreír.

"Gracias, Charlie."

Asintió una vez antes de beber de su café. Bella, Renee, y tía Jane estaban sentadas a la mesa. Las dos mujeres mayores estaban charlando en voz baja, pero podía ver que Bella no era precisamente conversadora por las mañanas, lo que encontré interesante. Estaba metiendo sin ver una cucharada de cereal en su boca mientras leía un libro abierto sobre la mesa. Estaba vestida para la escuela, pero sus ojos seguían soñolientos y cansados.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me llegaron de golpe. Todo al respecto— cuando le conté mi historia, la sensación de confort que esta casa me dio, y cuando la besé. Mi rostro se calentó con ese último. Nunca pensé que alguna vez hablaría con mi Chica de la Biblioteca, mucho menos llegar a besarla en su propia casa.

Al volverme para servirme un plato de huevos revueltos y tocino, tuve que contener el impulso de hacerlo otra vez. Lo deseaba de nuevo. De hecho, la fantasía de pasar todo el día en los brazos de Bella sonaba como el puto cielo, pero sabía que no podía suceder. Había clases y tarea, sin mencionar mi turno en _Sunset Roast_.

Tomé asiento junto a Bella y Charlie, sonriendo cuando ella murmuró, "Buenos días, Edward."

Bebió de su café, volviendo a su libro, pero descansó su mejilla en mi bíceps.

Renee se rio entre dientes. "Lo mejor es darle al menos hasta el fondo de esa taza de café, corazón." Cuando sonreí y asentí, me preguntó, "¿Dormiste bien, cielo? ¿La habitación, estaba bien?"

"Oh, sí, señora. Estuvo excelente. Gracias."

"Cuando quieras, Edward."

"Debiste haberle dicho sobre la puerta, mamá," Bella le dijo con un bostezo.

"Oh, mierda… Lo siento. Tienes que cerrarla bien para que permanezca así."

"Sí, me di cuenta, pero… está bien." Dije riéndome antes de tomar un bocado de tocino.

Tía Jane soltó una risita como una jovencita pero apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa. "Qué gracioso, no oigo a Bella quejarse ni un poco."

"Y _esa es_ mi señal para irme," canturreó Charlie con sarcasmo, haciendo que todas las mujeres a la mesa rompieran en carcajadas. Vació su taza de café y se despidió.

Bella se puso de pie, pero sus labios se acercaron a mi oído. "Oh, demonios no. Ninguna queja. ¿Tú?"

Sacudí mi cabeza pero metí huevos a mi boca para evitar volverme para besarla de nuevo antes que dejara la cocina. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en mi rostro era posible que se quedara allí todo el día. Mientras terminaba mi desayuno, pensaba que si un solo beso me hacía así de feliz, entonces no podía imaginarme como me sentiría después del sexo. Esa idea me puso el rostro rojo y mi apetito desapareció por completo, porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente necesitaba llamar a mi hermano.

Plantaron un suave beso en mi frente. "¿Estás listo?" Me preguntó Bella, repentinamente de vuelta en la mesa.

"¿Mmmm?" La miré pero luego asentí. Volviéndome hacia Renee, le dije, "Gracias de nuevo."

"Edward, cuando dije cuando quieras, lo dije en serio. Eres bienvenido aquí cuando sea y el tiempo que desees," respondió con seriedad.

Sonreí y asentí, sintiendo la mano de Bella deslizándose en la mía y sacándome por la puerta. Apenas pude agarrar mi mochila antes de que dejáramos riéndose a tía Jane y Renee. Tan pronto como salimos al porche delantero y la puerta principal se cerró detrás de nosotros, los labios de Bella estaban en los míos. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó en seguida. Mis manos tomaron su rostro, mi cuerpo se lanzó hacia adelante, y me sorprendí presionándola en una de las columnas.

Recordé todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior sobre besar, y algo de eso era cierto. Era tan fácil como respirar, pero era abrumador, era adictivo, y era increíble. También estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara a ella en formas en las que alguna vez pensé como embarazosas, y casi me aparté de ella, de no ser por sus dedos enganchados en las presillas de mis _jeans_ para mantenerme cerca.

Me aparté de su boca, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados y pegando mi frente en la suya. "Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo; eres demasiado hermosa."

"Oh, Edward… Gracias, pero es algo de lo que nunca tienes que disculparte," dijo con una risita _sexy_ , y sonreí cuando me dio otro suave beso.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" Jadeé, todavía tratando de calmarme, pero no me había movido de sus brazos.

"¿El beso?" Me preguntó, y asentí contra su frente. "Porque va a ser un maldito largo día antes de que pueda besarte nuevamente."

Sonriendo, me reí entre dientes, pero decayó rápidamente. "¿Esto significa…"

"Edward," dijo entre su aliento, pegando suavemente sus labios a los míos. "Dijiste que no querías volver atrás."

"No quiero."

"Entonces esto… aquí… es todo. Significa que soy tuya y tú eres mío. De modo que si quiero besar a mi novio, maldita sea, lo voy a hacer, si él está de acuerdo."

Gimiendo, la besé de nuevo, porque me sentía como si estuviese soñando. "Siempre voy a estar de acuerdo, y tienes razón. Va a ser un maldito largo día," gemí pero con pesar me aparté para irnos.

Caminamos hacia el coche, y me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero, mirando en su dirección una vez que estuvo detrás del volante. "Yo… yo no sé lo que estoy haciendo, Bella. Deberías saberlo. Nunca he… tenido una n- novia."

"Yo tampoco."

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza. "Bella, estoy hablando en serio."

Sonrió con suficiencia pero tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Dijiste lo mismo sobre besar, cielo. Y créeme, lo aprendiste… _muy bien_." Me levantó una ceja pero colocó su mano extendida en mi pecho sobre mi corazón, que seguía latiendo con fuerza por nuestros besos. "Solo confía en esto, Edward."

Asentí.

Me sonrió y luego se echó para atrás y comenzó a conducir a la escuela.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Y nuestro chico tímido ya recibió su primer beso! Awwww. Nada tonta Bella al declarar que se lo va a quedar :D ¿Y quién no lo haría? Y como ya lo había dicho, este Charlie me encanta, ¿será que me recuerda a mi papi? En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo muchas gracias por sus reviews a: shamyx, LucyGomez, CindyLisse, Ericastelo, Sully YM, Anuca, Iku cSwan, marcelw, Tata XOXO, freckles03, Wawis Cullen, Nayuri80, aliceforever85, JeniZuluCullenM, verdejade469gma, glow0718, Marie Sellory, Hanna D.L, freedom2604, EmDreams Hunter, AleLupis, Jocelyn907, Manligrez, lagie, ginnicullenswan, Roxy Sanchez, Deessa Whitlock, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, lauritacullenswan, marieisahale, leifer, AlennahPerez, Pam Malfoy Black, Marlecullen, solecitopucheta. Gracias por alegrarme el día ;) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **EDWARD**

Mis ojos no podían centrarse en las notas que el profesor Swan estaba escribiendo al frente del salón de clases. En vez de eso, recorrieron el largo de unos _jeans_ desteñidos y ajustados y la mano que garabateaba lentamente en la esquina superior de su hoja. Mi mente seguía confundida por nuestros besos. El de la noche anterior en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Bella, y el de esta mañana en su porche delantero, sin mencionar los cinco minutos en el coche en los que nos perdimos cuando entró en el estacionamiento de Edgewater—mis pensamientos estaban consumidos por ella, la sensación de su piel, su sabor.

Frotando mi rostro, me forcé en prestar atención al frente del salón de clases y tomar notas de la próxima tarea antes de que nos dejara libres por el día.

Él nos dio una sonrisa y nos agitó su mano cuando dejamos el salón. La mano de Bella se deslizó en la mía al caminar por el campus hacia el comedor. Permaneció callada, lo que era un poco inusual en ella, de modo que cuando al fin estábamos afuera en nuestra mesa debajo de la sombra, la miré.

"¿Estás… bien?" Le pregunté, repasando en mi cabeza por algo podría haber hecho mal.

Sonrió y asintió, arrastrando una papa por la cátsup. "Estoy… perfectamente. Solo… tengo una pregunta para ti, pero no estoy segura de cómo hacerla. O _si_ debería de hacerla."

Frunciéndole el ceño, tomé una respiración profunda. "¿Yo hice… hay algo…"

De pronto, sus sonrientes labios estaban sobre los míos. "Shh, no has hecho nada malo, amor. Yo solo…" Se echó hacia atrás para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. "Es solo que… ¿Qué vas a hacer en las fiestas?"

"Oh." Le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí pero luego encogí un hombro. "Yo, um… no lo sé. Estoy seguro que puedo evitar ir a casa para Acción de Gracias, pero Navidad es otra cosa. Los dormitorios cierran, y luego está Alice… no lo sé. No quiero ir, pero no estoy seguro que pueda zafarme. Apostaría a que papá ya compró ese boleto."

"Puedes quedarte conmigo," me soltó, haciendo una ligera mueca, pero luego sonrió cuando me reí entre dientes. Amaba su costumbre de solo decir lo que estaba pensando. "Lo siento, pero es solo que…" Dijo con un suspiro, sus ojos tristes y preocupados. "La idea de enviarte a casa…"

Bajó la vista a la mesa, y su cabello cubrió su rostro, por lo que levanté mi mano y lo metí detrás de su oreja. Necesitaba verla.

"No puede lastimarme, Bella," le dije en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando me miró. "Puede amenazarme y gritar y decir mierdas, pero…" Encogí un hombro. "Hay solo tres personas en este planeta que pueden lastimarme—mis hermanos y la hermosa chica en esta mesa. Eso es todo. Tiene poder sobre mí, pero eso es porque firma los cheques para la parte de mi educación que no cubre la beca, como libros o alojamiento. Si me quita eso, entonces no sé lo que haría. No gano lo suficiente para cubrir ambas cosas trabajando con Jasper. Tengo que calmar a mi padre a fin de quedarme aquí."

El rostro de Bella se oscureció, pero asintió. "Nunca te lastimaría."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Lo sé."

"¿Ah, sí?" Me preguntó, entrecerrándome sus ojos, pero sus dedos se elevaron para jugar con el cabello en medio de mi frente. Cuando asentí de nuevo, sonrió, pero decayó de inmediato. "Bien, porque tu papá suena como un patán egoísta—un abusivo, patán egoísta." Antes de que pudiera argumentar, añadió con voz suave, "No tienes que tocar a alguien para abusar de él, guapo. Las palabras hieren. El control hiere."

Asintiendo, bajé la vista a la mitad que quedaba de mi sándwich, pellizcando el pan. Sabía que tenía razón. Demonios, incluso Alice había perdido el control de su temperamento con nuestro padre una o dos veces, diciéndole exactamente esas palabras, pero él simplemente le sonrió, provocándola a que lo 'probara'. Nada de lo que nos había hecho, _me_ había hecho, después que murió mamá era ilegal, solo injusto.

Las manos cálidas de Bella tomaron mi rostro, haciendo que mi mirada encontrara la suya. "Quiero que recuerdes algo por mí." Pegando mi frente a la de ella, sonrió. "Ya no eres ese niñito. No hay nada que él pueda hacer que no podamos pensar en algo para resolverlo—libros, alojamiento, lo que sea. Y a pesar de lo que te dijo, ese accidente no fue tu culpa. No eres débil; eres más fuerte de lo que crees. El título de padre no hace que tenga razón. Solo significa que su esperma llegó al lugar correcto."

Sonriendo, rocé mis labios en los suyos antes de apartarme. "Sí, señorita."

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca. Justo cuando estaba estirando mi mano hacia la puerta, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Sonreí al ver la ridícula foto del rostro de mi hermano en la pantalla.

"Mi hermano," le dije a Bella. "Yo… en realidad necesito hablar con él."

"Claro." Me sonrió, señalando al otro lado de la puerta. "Te guardaré tu lugar."

Le abrí la puerta, respondiendo el teléfono. "Hola, Em."

"Me preguntaba si te había comido un caimán o alguna mierda."

Echándome a reír, me alejé un poco, apoyándome contra el árbol de roble más cercano. "No, solo estado ocupado. ¿Cómo va todo en la universidad de Washington?"

"Pfft, ya sabes… sexo, chicas, y fiestas."

Riendo suavemente, sacudí mi cabeza. "Claro, porque Rose permite que suceda todo eso."

"Cierto." Se rio entre dientes pero me preguntó, "Recibí tu mensaje de texto, hermanito, así que, ¿qué pasa?"

Tomé una respiración profunda, preparándome para una cantidad épica de burlas. "Yo… necesito tu consejo."

"¡¿El mío?! ¿No el de la pequeña enana? Debe ser algo serio si no lo hablas con Ali-boo."

Me reí de nuevo, y echaba de menos a mi hermano, porque nunca se tomaba nada en serio—nuestro padre siendo la única excepción a eso. "De hecho, ella me dijo que hablara contigo."

"Ah, mierda… ¿qué demonios hizo _Papito Querido_ esta vez?" Me preguntó Emmett, y aun cuando había sarcasmo en su tono, podía escucharlo preparándose para la respuesta.

"No, no… eso no es… Emmett, necesito tu consejo. De verdad."

"¿Qué?"

"En dos cosas, en realidad. Primero, no sé… ¿Qué vas a hacer en las fiestas?"

"Oh, um… Rose y yo estaremos allí para Acción de Gracias pero no para Navidad." Mi boca se abrió, pero él continuó. "La familia de Rosie me invitó a Nueva York para las vacaciones de Navidad. Voy a ir. Déjame adivinar… Tú vas a hacer lo contrario."

"Sí, eso creo. O sea, no le veo sentido en ir para Acción de Gracias. Ni siquiera es una semana, y no es como si hiciéramos algo."

Emmett se burló con un resoplido. "Incluso me sorprende que estés considerando ir en Navidad, Ed. Hubiera apostado a que nunca ibas a volver a Washington."

"No lo hago por _él_ ," dije con brusquedad, haciendo una leve mueca de desdén. "Quiero ver a Ali. Si vas a estar allí para Acción de Gracias, entonces iré para Navidad, solo para asegurarme que no la va a ignorar durante toda la temporada de vacaciones."

Emmett suspiró, pero salió como un gruñido. "Sabías que aplicó para Edgewater."

"Ah, demonios…" Gemí, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Oh, _seguro_ que me va a culpar por eso."

"Mmm, probablemente, pero conociendo a Alice, va a encogerse de hombros y desafiarlo a que la detenga. ¿Sabes? Espero el día en que me llame y me diga que a él se le soltó la lengua con ella. Voy a tener que matarlo."

Su voz se escuchaba seria pero honesta. Había hecho lo mejor que podía para interceder por mí mientras crecíamos, pero papá se había dado cuenta, haciendo los castigos mucho más largos. Emmett era tan malditamente grande y fuerte que, para cuando se fue a la universidad, había tenido miedo que de verdad le diera a papá un puñetazo en la cara. Estaba seguro que lo único que lo detuvo fue que mi padre se desquitaría con nosotros una vez que se fuera."

"Estoy deseando que salga de esa casa," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Quizás nunca vuelva."

"No te culpo, Ed. A veces me pregunto si mamá lo sabía, ¿sabes? Que tal vez era ella la que lo refrenaba, pero cuando murió, él solo… perdió su mierda," dijo Emmett, y nuevamente, la vieja pena cayó pesadamente sobre nosotros, a pesar de la distancia.

"Ella iba a dejarlo, si escuchas los rumores del viejo Forks," bromeé, lo que lo hizo reír un poco. "No lo sé, Em. Yo solo… vivo con ello todos los días. No necesito que me diga lo que he hecho, que soy un completo perdedor. Estoy consciente de ello."

"¡A la mierda con él!" Dijo Emmett con brusquedad. "¡No eres un maldito perdedor! Un día, vas a estar en las estanterías de una librería, igual que mamá. ¡Y quiero la primer copia firmada!" Cuando me eché a reír, él bufó. "Joder, estoy hablando en serio hermanito. Y cuando él esté todo viejo y malhumorado y pudriéndose solo en esa casa, entonces veremos quién es el maldito perdedor, ¿está bien?"

"Gracias, Em."

Me chasqueó un poco la lengua por la línea. "Ahora, dijiste dos cosas…"

Sentí mi rostro calentarse, aún más que la temperatura de Florida a mi alrededor. "Yo uhh… tengo… una novia, y yo…"

"¡No me jodas! ¡Vamos, Edward!"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Cierra la boca. Necesito… no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Necesito…"

"Oh. ¿Ya liquidaste la tarjeta V **(1)**?"

"No seas vulgar. Necesito tu consejo, Emmett."

"Está bien, está bien, está bien… ¿Es bonita?"

"Hermosa."

"Excelente, Ed," me dijo en voz baja. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"Yo… yo… no soy como tú, Em. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Es abrumador, y… estoy nervioso de que vaya a joderla. Quiero… todo a la vez, pero yo no… y ella es… y—"

"¡Para, para, Edward! ¡Tranquilo! Maldición, quisiera tomarte el pelo, pero no puedo."

"¡Emmett, no te atrevas!" Escuché en el fondo, y gemí porque Rose estaba escuchando está mierda.

Emmett se rio entre dientes pero luego gimió cuando muy probablemente le pegó. "¡Ay, está bien! Maldita sea. Ed, escucha. Solo… se sincero con la chica, ¿está bien? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Bella."

"Está bien, bueno, solo se sincero con Bella. A las chicas les gusta todo eso de la honestidad." Siseó la última oración, haciéndome reír. "En serio. Les gusta. Y de verdad, tu polla tal vez sea virgen, pero tus ojos no lo son. Sé que esa _laptop_ tuya ha visto alguna mierda pervertida."

Haciendo una mueca, no confirmé ni negué ese hecho.

"Mira, Edward, las chicas te van a decir qué les gusta y qué no. Puedes darte cuenta, ¿sabes? Si esta chica vale la pena, entonces…"

"Emmett, ella es… asombrosa y graciosa e inteligente y hermosa. Ella… sabe todo sobre mí, y es muy paciente… Me refiero a que, _realmente_ me gusta."

"Se escucha como más que solo _gustar_."

"Sí."

"Oh."

"Sí."

Emmett se quedó callado por un momento, pero escuché una conmoción al otro lado, y luego era la voz de Rose en la línea. "Hola, Edward."

"Hola, Rose," murmuré en respuesta.

La he visto unas cuantas veces. Al mirarla, parece ser una chica fría y pretenciosa, pero no lo era. Era muy bonita—cabello rubio, alta, segura de sí misma—pero en realidad era una de las personas más agradables que había conocido. Era leal y estaba totalmente enamorada de mi hermano.

"No te sientas avergonzado. Quiero ayudar, ¿está bien? Solo… ¿el punto de vista de una chica?" Me ofreció, pero lo dijo como una pregunta

"Está bien."

"Edward, tu hermano tiene razón. Se sincero. Pero sigue a tu corazón. Tú… tú eres muy selectivo en cuanto a quién dejas entrar, así que eso precisamente me dice que esta chica es especial. Guíate por eso. No hay necesidad de apresurarse, pero deja que Bella te guíe. No tiene que ser sobre _sexo_. Puede ser sobre expresar cómo se sienten por el otro. Tu hermano no era exactamente puro cuando nos conocimos, pero la experiencia no lo es todo. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Mira, estoy de acuerdo con algo de porno, pero saber lo básico es suficiente. Honestamente. Lo que sientas por alguien te guiará en qué tan bien quieres hacerla sentir. Si sientes cariño por alguien, quieres demostrárselo, no solo… _correrte._ "

Me reí con nerviosismo, pasando nuevamente una mano por mi cabello. "Gracias, Rose."

"Mmmm…"

"Eres un magnífico ratón de biblioteca, hermano," dijo Emmett, de vuelta en la línea. "No puedes negarme que has leído mierda increíble por ahí. Todo eso de su hombría palpitante y trémula etcétera, etcétera… su misil del amor explotó en su profundidad… ugh… no puedo."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro que no pudo ver y le dije, "Umm, sí… un poco."

Se echó a reír. "Ese es mi muchacho. Está bien, entonces sabes _qué_ hacer. Solo es… atemorizante cuando tu corazón está en juego."

"¡Sí! Exactamente."

"Entonces se sincero. Dile lo que quieres. Deja que ella te lo diga. Mierda, hermanito, aprender es la mitad de la diversión. Y el sexo _es_ divertido, así que… no lo hagas parecer más difícil de lo que es. Sé que tiendes a pensar demasiado las cosas. No lo hagas en esto. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Sí, está bien." Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir. "Gracias, Em."

"Claro, Ed. No hay problema. Entonces… te llamaré cuando esté en casa para Acción de Gracias, y te dejaré saber cómo está la enana."

"¿Vas a llevar a Rose?"

"Sí, pero solo porque tampoco va a ir a casa. Aunque, probablemente le advierta al viejo que mantenga su puta boca cerrada cerca de ella. No es exactamente tímido para expresar lo que siente."

"Mmm," murmuré de acuerdo. "Bueno, no le digas una mierda de mí."

"Nunca." Dijo Emmett con una carcajada, y terminamos la llamada.

Entrar a la biblioteca fue un alivio del calor de afuera, aunque tenía que admitir que octubre era mucho más fresco de lo que había estado cuando llegué al campus en agosto. Caminé hacia mi mesa acostumbrada, sonriendo al ver las cosas de Bella colocadas frente a mí, pero ella no estaba en su asiento. Puse mi mochila en mi silla, saqué el libro que tenía que regresar, y lo arrojé en la abertura. Cuando levanté la vista, sonreí al ver a Bella dando vuelta en uno de los pasillos.

Por simple curiosidad, la seguí. Estaba en ficción, por supuesto, parada sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies al querer alcanzar un estante alto. Me paré detrás de ella, agarrando el libro que quería.

"¿Mejor?" Le pregunté en un susurro, pero no pude contener mi risita cuando se giró frente a mí, y le tendí el libro.

Su sonrisa, su risita dulce y musical me alegró el maldito día. "Gracias," susurró en respuesta, y yo iba a regresar por el pasillo, pero me detuvo. Su cabeza giró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, solo para mirarme. "Bésame, Edward."

"¿Aquí?"

"¡Demonios, sí, aquí!"

Algo en su tono me hizo entrecerrarle los ojos, no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino porque realmente quería.

"¿Has… Has pensado en nosotros… aquí?"

Mordió su labio, sus mejillas ruborizándose con un toque de rosa. "T-Tal vez."

Dándole al pasillo un último vistazo a cada lado. Vi que no había nadie cerca de nosotros, y la encaré de nuevo, pero sus labios encontraron los míos rápidamente. Igual que en su porche delantero, me perdí en ella. Sabía al refresco de cereza que había estado bebiendo en el almuerzo, se sentía como el cielo y todas las cosas que nunca había soñado tener, y olía como a libros y fruta y flores. Mi brazo derecho rodeó su cintura, pero tuve que apoyarme en la estantería a un lado de su cabeza para no estrellarnos en él. Lo último que necesitaba era provocar un efecto dominó con cada estante en la librería cayendo uno encima del otro.

Echándome hacia atrás, cerré mis ojos cuando pegué mi frente en la suya mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aliento. "Yo también, Bella. También lo pensé."

Se le escapó un dulce chillido, y abrí mis ojos para ver su boca abierta y sus ojos amplios. Me hizo reír un poco.

"Tal vez sea inexperto, Bella, pero tengo imaginación." Me aparté y di golpecitos con el dedo en mi sien. "Escritor… y ratón de biblioteca," le dije, cogiendo su mano que estaba sujetando el libro que había bajado para ella. "Hablando de eso… ¿Qué escogiste?"

"No me juzgues, ¿está bien?" Me dijo arrugando su nariz de forma adorable.

Sonreí, dándole vuelta al libro para leer la parte de atrás. Era romance moderno—la relación amor y odio entre dos personas, pero con la innegable atracción por el otro. Seguramente era lo más cercano a erótica que la biblioteca de la escuela tenía en existencia.

Regresándoselo, le dije, "Déjame saber si te gustó." Cuando sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, besé el suave espacio entre ellas. "Bella, basta. No puedo juzgarte por algo que leas. Prácticamente he revisado todos los títulos que te he visto abrir en esta biblioteca. Tienes un gusto fantástico en libros." Lo que no dije en voz alta fue que una de mis fantasías era simplemente poder discutir esos libros, por lo que estaba malditamente cerca a la perfección en ese momento.

"¿Quieres que te lo lea?" Bromeó, y con eso, me di la vuelta para dejarla en el pasillo con su risa. Se apresuró a alcanzarme. "Podría ser divertido… Podríamos leerlo juntos."

Estaba pensando en el consejo que mi hermano y Rose me habían dado—mantener las cosas honestas y divertidas. Regresamos a la mesa, tomando nuestros asientos, pero señalé el libro en sus manos.

"¿Y _cuándo_ y _dónde_ quieres hacer eso?" Le pregunté riéndome.

Su sonrisa era adorable, si no es que un poco malvada. "Ya lo solucionaremos."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, empecé a sacar mi _laptop_ para ponerme a trabajar en la tarea que su papá nos había dado hoy. Sin embargo, su declaración parecía querer decir… _más_. Levantando la vista hacia ella mientras encendía mi computadora, supe que se refería a algo más que la novela de romance en sus manos. Se refería a nosotros, a mí, mi inexperiencia con todo esto. Demonios, probablemente también se refería a las vacaciones que se acercaban, si la estaba entendiendo correctamente.

Súbitamente, la idea de seguir el ejemplo de Emmett vino a mi mente—llevar a Bella conmigo a Washington, al menos para una parte de las vacaciones. Alice la adoraría; probablemente terminarían siendo las mejores amigas, pero con solo pensar en mi padre diciéndole algo negativo, despectivo, o incluso pasivo-agresivo a mi chica… Eso no iba a pasar. Nunca le permitiría que la lastimara.

"Mi chica," susurré para mí mismo con pura adoración y asombro ante la realidad de ello. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me concentré de nuevo en ella. "¿Estás segura?" Le pregunté, dando golpecitos al libro en sus manos.

"Sí." Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, y eran cálidos y tiernos, también eran sinceros y reconfortantes.

No podría contener mi sonrisa si lo intentara al sacudir despacio mi cabeza. "Um… está bien. Lo que tú quieras, Bella."

Soltó una risita, se levantó, y dejó un beso intenso en mis labios, girándose para dirigirse al mostrador para pedir prestado el libro. Mientras la observaba, alcancé a ver a unas cuantas personas que nos miraban—las chicas a las que Bella les había impuesto a Alec eran dos de ellas. Me di cuenta que sinceramente no me importaba lo que pensaran, porque la única opinión en la sala que importara pertenecía a la chica tomando felizmente su asiento nuevamente frente a mí.

"Tal vez algún día será _tú_ historia la que me leas a mí," me dijo esperanzada, y también había una ligera tomadura de pelo allí, pero no era molesto.

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros, sabiendo muy bien que Bella podía pedirme cualquier cosa y se la daría voluntariamente, pero también quería tomarle el pelo.

"Tal vez." Señalé el libro que estaba a punto de abrir en la primera página. "No comiences sin mí. La tarea primero."

Bella gimió pero me sonrió. "Está bien, está bien."

Nos quedamos callados, poniéndonos a trabajar, pero mi mente seguía divagando hacia todo lo que había pasado desde que le conté sobre mamá, el choque, simplemente… todo. Sabía que tenía que hablar con mi papá, que tenía que llamar a Alice sobre algunas cosas, pero por el momento, necesitaba esta normalidad, esta comodidad que nunca antes había tenido. Pero me di cuenta que había algo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Hey, Bella?" Susurré, y levantó la vista de su tarea de literatura. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué, amor?"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza pero encogí un hombro. "Simplemente por ser… _tú_."

"¿Ves? ¡Esa… _esa_ mierda me hace difícil el no besarte hasta dejarte estúpido!" Siseó dramáticamente, sonriendo cuando me reí en silencio… bueno, lo mejor que pude.

"La tarea, chica hermosa." Señalé sus libros, riéndome un poco más cuando me estrechó los ojos.

Volvió a su libro de texto, refunfuñando, "Un maldito y largo día."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) La frase usada aquí es muy común en inglés refiriéndose a quienes son vírgenes. Se dice que tiene su 'V-card' En español no sé de alguna expresión parecido así que lo traduje de forma literal.**

* * *

 _ **Muy ciertas las palabras de Bella: "No tienes que tocar a alguien para abusar de él, guapo. Las palabras hieren. El control hiere." Y eso es precisamente lo que ha estado haciendo durante años Carlisle Cullen, ¿qué creen que pase en Acción de Gracias con Emmett y Rose ahí? Peor aún, ¿qué creen que pase en Navidad cuando Edward visite? Ya lo veremos. ¿Qué les pareció Emmett? Al menos nuestro chico dulce y tímido ha tenido siempre el amor y el apoyo de sus hermanos, y ahora el de su chica :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: shamyx, Danny, xelatwi, Dayis, RobwardAsLife, INDI02, Iku cSwan, Nadiia16, Yoliki, liduvina, Naruyi80, Wawis Cullen, Deessa Whitlock, Jocelyn907, solecitopucheta, Roxy Sanchez, Sully YM, MonZe Pedroza, CindyLisse, AriiPattinson, freedom2604, Hanna D.L, FerHerrera, aliceforever85, Maligrez, AleLupis, marcelw, marieisahale, bellaliz, AlennahPerez, lauritacullenswan, Anuca, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, arianna masen, catalinerds, hanna1441, ginnicullenswan, EmDreams Hunter, Ericastelo, maribel, JeniZuluCullenM, Gabriela Cullen. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **EDWARD**

El cielo estaba de un gris violáceo y purpúreo, titilando con toques brillantes de luz. Era fascinante de ver desde las enormes ventanas de _Sunset Roast_. La lluvia era tan diferente en Glenhaven comparada a la de casa. Era intensa y estridente, con gotas frías y gordas que salpicaban contra los vidrios. También era interesante ver cómo se desplazaba por encima del agua, cubriendo el cielo azul en su camino.

Una parte de mí podía sentir el viejo miedo al ver el agua y el océano, pero la otra parte sabía que estaba a salvo dentro del café. Estaba caliente y seco en el interior por al menos el próximo par de horas. En octubre comenzaba a refrescar en Florida, lo que me hacía sonreír al ver las sudaderas, chaquetas y suéteres que había visto los últimos días.

El café estaba tranquilo; tuvimos una oleada de gente más temprano antes que cayera la lluvia, pero ahora todos estaban dónde querían estar a fin de esperar. Terminé de limpiar todas las mesas, y quería adelantar el trabajo en los pisos antes de cerrar. Sin nadie en el área para sentarse, me pareció el momento perfecto.

Éramos solo Tanya y yo trabajando. Maggie había pedido la noche libre para una fiesta en alguna parte del campus—la misma fiesta a la que Ben y Angela iban a ir, estaba seguro. Jasper y Bella estaban con Renee en el edificio de arte ayudándola a preparar todo para la exposición de arte el próximo fin de semana. Me había ofrecido a ayudarles después de cerrar.

Estaba a punto de aprovechar el tranquilo respiro y trabajar en mi trabajo de escritura creativa, pero mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo. Sacándolo, hice una mueca al ver el número de mi padre.

"¿Oye, Tanya?" La llamé, levantando mi teléfono. "Estaré afuera, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, cielo. Hazlo," me dijo, apenas levantando la vista de la revista que estaba hojeando. "Dile hola a Bells por mí."

Sonreí pero sacudí mi cabeza mientras caminaba por la cocina. Me hubiese gustado que fuera Bella.

"¿Hola?" Contesté, saliendo por la puerta trasera y bajo el toldo que Tanya usaba cuando estaba en sus recesos para fumar.

"Entonces, tu hermano va estar aquí en Acción de Gracias," empezó a decir en seguida.

"No puedo ir en Acción de Gracias, papá. Tengo que cubrir a alguien en el trabajo, y tengo exámenes que preparar para la semana siguiente, así que…" Encogí un hombro, tratando de prepararme para su reacción.

Nada de eso era una mentira, tampoco. En realidad, voy a cubrir a Maggie, que quiere ir a su casa en Atlanta para Acción de Gracias. Y los exámenes finales se acercaban a finales de noviembre.

Escuché el suspiro, y luego un resoplido de burla. "Trabajo," se burló. "Servir café es bastante patético, hijo."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza porque podía darme cuenta que estaba buscando pelea. No podía obligarme a ir a casa para Acción de Gracias. También nos había impuesto de niños el cumplir con nuestra palabra. Finalmente, no discutiría por estudiar para los exámenes. En lugar de discutir por cualquiera de esas cosas, iba a recordarme el pedazo de mierda que pensaba que yo era.

"Sí, bueno… mi jefe es genial, me deja estudiar en los periodos lentos, y he ahorrado un poco así que… funciona para mí y mi horario."

Miré hacia el estacionamiento, viendo las gotas interminables crear círculos en los charcos en el suelo. Mi mente en cierto punto se ponía en blanco cuando iniciaba sus diatribas. Mis oídos captaron algunas palabras—patético, débil, despreciable, estúpido. Dejé que se resbalaran, hasta que continuó con Emmett y Rosalie.

"Va a traer esa puta con él. Supongo," suspiró con cansancio. "Voy a tener que vigilarla…"

Algo de eso me molesto. Rose no había sido nada más que fiel y leal a mi hermano, y lo amaba con fiereza. Solo había sido amable conmigo, lo que probablemente significaba que Emmett le había contado sobre el accidente y mamá, pero eso no me molestaba en absoluto.

"Rose es genial, papá," repliqué, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "De verdad se preocupa por Emmett."

Papá se rio. Fue tan estridente y ruidoso que me hizo hacer una mueca por su tono sin humor. "El amor te hace un idiota, hijo. Es mejor que lo aprendas ahora. Y cualquier perra que se aferre a _ti_ va joderte. Tú probablemente te enamorarás de la primera que te moje la polla…"

Frunciendo el ceño, cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza lentamente a fin de morderme la lengua. Me estaba provocando. Me estaba probando, y lo sabía. Ya fuera que supiera sobre Bella, simplemente por el recibo telefónico, o había escuchado a Alice hablar de ello, pero de alguna forma lo sabía. El cómo, no era importante; lo era lo que haría con esa información.

El pánico combinado con la ira, todo se unió en algo que no pude controlar. Todo se acumuló para salir con algo que siempre lo hacía encabronar. Hablé de mi madre.

"Sí, bueno… eso no es lo que decía mamá," dije a través de mis dientes apretados. "Decía que el amor era lo mejor y más importante en el mundo. Solo puedo _suponer_ que estaba hablando de ti, pero…"

La línea se quedó en silencio total. "¿Sabes? Vamos a trabajar en esa actitud tuya cuando vengas a casa en Navidad. Hay un montón de mierda por aquí que necesita hacerse desde que te fuiste. Ya compré tu boleto, así que ni siquiera te molestes en tratar de zafarte. Sé, a ciencia cierta, que los dormitorios cierran durante las vacaciones, de modo que sé que no tienes a dónde ir. Y segundo, también vamos a discutir el irrazonable deseo de tu hermana de visitarte en las vacaciones de primavera."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon al mismo tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior. Acaba de usar lo único a lo que no podía negarme—Alice. No la castigaba como lo hacía con Emmett y conmigo. No, simplemente le negaba lo que ella quería. Sin embargo, no mencionó que ella había aplicado a Edgewater para mudarse cerca de mí, así que mantuve la boca cerrada. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería un tema que surgiría una vez que regresara a Washington.

"Bien," escupí, mirando con desdén hacia el estacionamiento, donde unos faros se detuvieron. "Tengo que volver al trabajo, papá."

Odiaba que me hubiese molestado, pero siempre sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Guardando mi teléfono, levanté la vista para ver a Tanya de pie en la puerta, encendiendo un cigarro.

"¿Estás bien, chico?"

Asentí, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis _jeans_.

"Una puta llamada del infierno—podía escucharlo por la línea tan pronto como llegué a la puerta," murmuró con el filtro en su boca. "¿Uno de tus padres?"

"Mi papá."

"No puedo imaginarte haciendo algo que merezca todo eso. Eres un buen chico, así que no sé qué lo tiene tan cabreado." Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar mi risa sin humor, mirando hacia la noche lluviosa. "Mi papá era también todo un personaje, cielo. Créelo. Finalmente, tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti. Solo porque tuvo algo que ver en hacerte no significa que es una buena persona." Volvió lentamente su cabeza en mi dirección, su ceja elevándose. "Algunas personas son simplemente… tóxicas. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es solo que… mi hermanita sigue ahí, así que…"

"Ah… entiendo. ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Acaba de cumplir dieciocho."

"Aún mejor," dijo con un suspiro, sonriendo hacia mí mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Tiró las cenizas al suelo. "Tiene la edad legal, puede salir zumbando si tiene que hacerlo."

"No lo hará. Lo maneja mejor que mi hermano y yo, y él se lo permite. Su problema no es con ella."

Tanya sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados, una sonrisa jugando en su rostro antes de darle la última calada a su cigarro. "De nuevo, no puedo imaginarte haciendo algo que justifique tantos gritos."

Bufé una carcajada. "No tengo que _hacer_ nada."

El sonido de la puerta de un coche atrajo nuestra atención, y sonreí al ver a Bella con la capucha de su sudadera arriba mientras corría por el estacionamiento. La atrapé justo cuando llegó debajo del toldo, resbalándose en un charco.

"¡Despacio!" Dije riendo cuando se aferró a mi camiseta, y miré por encima de su cabeza hacia Jasper, que venía justo detrás de ella. "¿Pensé que estaban ayudándole a Renee?" Pregunté, y él simplemente me sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

"Terminamos," murmuró Bella en mi cuello mientras la abrazaba, pero se estremeció en mis brazos. "Quería verte."

"Odio que hayas conducido así," murmuré sin pensarlo.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, empujando la capucha para alejarla de su hermoso rostro, su frente arrugándose un poco. "Estoy bien, y fue solo a través del campus, amor. Lo prometo." Su cuerpo se estremeció otra vez cuando me abrazó con más fuerza una vez más. "Aunque, siento haberte asustado."

"Entra, chica hermosa," le susurré en su oído. "Te prepararé algo caliente."

" _Tú eres_ caliente," dijo con una adorable risita, acariciando mi oreja con su nariz.

Me eché a reír, rodeándola con mi brazo y levantándola para entrar por la puerta trasera. "Adentro. Quítate esa y ponte esta." Agarré mi sudadera que estaba colgada en la parte de atrás.

Bella asintió, haciendo lo que le pedí, y todos salimos al frente. El lugar continuaba tranquilo, aunque Tanya le estaba informando a Jasper lo que habíamos hecho durante el día. Le preparé a Bella rápidamente un chocolate caliente mientras ella se subía al mostrador del frente. Algo sobre ella en mi sudadera me volvía loco, pero me concentré en asegurarme en que no atrapara un resfriado.

"Toma, Bella, bebe esto," le dije, entregándole la taza. Empecé a retroceder, pero sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, sonriendo, pero luego levantó su mano para empujar sus dedos en mi cabello. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté al ver su frente arrugada.

"¿Qué pasó? Tus ojos se ven… tristes."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Papá llamó justo antes de que llegaran." Dije con un suspiro pero sonreí al ver su rostro preocupado. "Le dije lo de Acción de Gracias. Y me aseguró que iba a ir a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad."

"Mmmm," murmuró, frunciendo sus labios. "No quiero que vayas."

Su puchero podría haber sido la cosa más linda que jamás haya visto, así que no pude evitar abrazarla. "Bella…"

"Sé que _tienes_ que ir, pero no tiene que gustarme," me dijo con firmeza, todavía portando ese adorable puchero. "Es solo que… Tengo un… un… presentimiento sobre tu ida. Eso es todo."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, la besé—porque podía y porque ella era tan malditamente difícil de resistir. "Voy a estar bien, chica hermosa," le prometí. "Y sabes que yo nunca… soy tuyo, Bella."

Me chasqueó su lengua. "Confío en ti, guapo. No me gusta tu padre."

Sonriendo, la besé nuevamente. "Tenemos tiempo para hablarlo. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí. Pero me alegra que estés aquí para Acción de Gracias. Vas a venir a mi casa para eso. Prométemelo."

Riéndome entre dientes, di un paso hacia atrás, dándole un saludo militar. "Sí, señora."

 **~oOo~**

"Se puede decir con certeza que su enamoramiento por ti ha terminado." Los labios de Bella estaban en mi oído cuando comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas en la biblioteca.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para ver a Angela con Ben, y se veían íntimos, felices. Nuestro proyecto de física estaba terminado y había sido entregado temprano ese día, pero tenía la sensación de que Ben terminaría en la biblioteca más a menudo de lo que acostumbraba. Angela levantó la vista, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y luego volvió con Ben.

"Está bien, tal vez no ha _terminado por completo_ , pero de alguna forma… ¿ha disminuido?" Bella lo modificó con una risita.

Le rodé mis ojos, levantando mis cejas. "No me importa."

Bella escondió su risa con resoplidos en mi brazo, lo que me hizo sonreír y sacudir mi cabeza. "¿ _Alguna vez_ te preocupaste por chicas y enamoramientos, o siempre fuiste tan distraído?"

Haciendo una mueca, deslicé mi _laptop_ dentro de mi mochila y la cerré. "Era mejor… si no me importaba, Bella," declaré, poniéndome de pie y poniendo su mochila en mi hombro y la mía. "Dejémoslo así."

Bella permaneció callada durante todo el camino hacia el dormitorio, que estaba de camino a su coche. Me iba a quedar el fin de semana en la casa de los Swan para ayudarle a Renee, junto con Bella, con la exhibición de arte del sábado y luego ir al trabajo con Jasper para cerrar _Sunset Roast_. Mi maleta estaba empacada, pero quería meter algunas cosas más en ella.

Como siempre, los primeros dos pisos eran un hervidero de actividad, aunque noté a unos cuantos pares de ojos masculinos posarse en Bella. Sin embargo, su mano sostenía firmemente la mía, y no pareció prestar mucha atención, lo que me hizo reír.

"¿Sabes?" Comencé a decir, abriendo la habitación, pero me detuve antes de abrir la puerta. "Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Bella." Trató de parecer inocente, pero simplemente negué. "Ni siquiera…"

Su sonrisa fue adorable al encoger un hombro. "Déjame entrar a tu cuarto, Edward. Voy a responder tu pregunta. Me he estado muriendo de ganas por entrar ahí."

Riendo, abrí la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que entrara. "Casa de Cullen-Cheney."

No tenía maldita idea de qué la ponía tan emocionada. Ben y yo éramos organizados, y no éramos parte del escenario fiestero, por lo que no había mucho para ver, con excepción de los muebles y las camas. Aunque, fue lo último lo que me puso nervioso. Bella miró alrededor mientras bajaba nuestras cosas al suelo por un momento, y sonrió hacia el lado de Ben en el cuarto, con sus videojuegos y pósteres de películas de ciencia ficción. Mi lado no estaba tan decorado, pero en seguida alcanzó a ver el puñado de fotos enmarcadas que tenía en mi saturado librero.

Algunas eran tan recientes como la última vez que Emmett estuvo en casa después de haberse ido a la universidad, por lo que éramos los tres pasando el rato en mi habitación. Algunas eran más viejas, algunas de solo Alice y yo haciendo tonterías, y una de Emmett y Rose. Pero la que Bella en realidad cogió era una foto de mi madre y yo. Fue en el verano antes del choque. Alice la había tomado, y mi madre estaba riendo y era feliz… y yo también lo era, al verla por encima del hombro de Bella.

"Oh, Dios," susurró, mirándome. "De verdad eres _igual a ella_."

Sonriendo, asentí y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos delanteros.

"Era hermosa."

"Lo era… por dentro y por fuera, en realidad," concordé en voz baja. "Un alma muy buena. Siempre."

Bella colocó de nuevo el marco exactamente en el mismo lugar, volviéndose para mirarme. "También igual que tú."

Sonriendo, negué, pero me encogí de hombros otra vez. "No sé qué decirte. Ella quería que siempre fuéramos amables. Alice es muy entusiasta, y Emmett es extremadamente extrovertido—los dos son lo completamente opuesto a mí—así que trató de enseñarnos a todos cómo ser educados. Simplemente… agradables con el otro y otras personas. Siempre nos dijo que fuéramos honestos, incluso si parecía ser algo difícil de hacer. Trato de recordar esas cosas."

"Son cosas excelentes para recordar, Edward," me dijo, mirando de nuevo alrededor. "Te debo una respuesta, ¿no es así?"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, le dije, "No, si no lo deseas."

"Aunque, tú nunca respondiste la mía," me bromeó un poco.

Decidiendo acabar de una vez con eso, le dije, "Me obligué a… a… no darme cuenta, Bella. Era fácil pretender que nadie me notaba." Agarré mi cabello por un momento, lamiendo mis labios. "Yo… había una chica antes del choque que me gustaba. Ella… era callada, tímida como yo, pero no era tan desgastante como lo es ahora. Antes del choque, había un grupo de nosotros que nos llevábamos bien, pasábamos tiempo juntos, lo que sea. Pero después del choque, estuve fuera de la escuela por un tiempo, y cuando regresé, ellos… ella… pensé que había comenzado a gustarle, pero…"

Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Estaba… extremadamente curiosa."

"Sí, y luego… siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, los niños empezaron a escuchar de sus padres—padres que trabajaban en el hospital, o el departamento del policía, y demonios, incluso del conductor de la grúa—empezaron a esparcir rumores. Algunos eran… retorcidos; algunos no muy lejos de la verdad. Yo solo… solo me cerré."

Otra vez me encogí de hombros, haciendo una ligera mueca a cómo se debió haber escuchado, pero era la verdad. Alcancé mi maleta, poniéndola sobre mi cama para añadir mis cosas para el baño.

"En fin," dije con un suspiro, sin mirar en dirección a Bella, "empezaron a burlarse o meterse conmigo porque no decía nada. Algunos… algunos de ellos… me llamaban asesino o lo que sea."

"¡No!" Siseó, y miré desde el baño su expresión de incredulidad. Cuando asentí, gruñó, "Cabrones."

"Fue para conseguir una reacción, chica hermosa," le dije con una risita. "Nada más. Y en ese entonces, ya había aceptado que era mi culpa."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No era tu culpa, Edward."

Suspiré profundamente, dejando caer mis cosas de baño en la maleta y cerrándola. "Eso es difícil de escuchar cuando he escuchado lo contrario— _creído_ lo contrario—por tanto tiempo." Puse mi bolsa de lona con nuestras mochilas y luego me senté en la orilla de la cama.

"¿Es más fácil aceptar lo malo que lo bueno?" Me preguntó, sonriendo un poco cuando me reí una vez y asentí. Vino a pararse entre mis piernas, levantando sus manos para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello, algo a lo que me estaba haciendo realmente adicto, algo que me di cuenta que me calmaba cuando nada más podía hacerlo. "Es mi turno, supongo."

Haciendo una mueca, puse mis manos en su cintura, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. "¿Quiero escuchar esto, Bella? Yo… no soy bueno escuchando de ti con otros hombres. Yo… Los celos son nuevos para mí."

Me sonrió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos llevando mi mirada hacia la suya. "No hay mucho que contar, amor." Se rio un poco. "Era… increíblemente tímida hace unos dos años atrás. El trabajar en la cafetería podría decirse que alejó todo eso. El ser educada en casa no me dio muchas opciones sociales, pero en esa educación había actividades y eventos. Conocí algunas personas de esa forma. Pero querías que respondiera las mismas preguntas… ¿Me di cuenta… o me _doy_ cuenta de los tipos o lo que sea? No. No es así. O al menos, no les presto atención. No coqueteo solo por coquetear, y soy malditamente exigente. Además, cuando empecé mi primer año, seguía viendo esta… cosa hermosa en mi biblioteca…"

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Es cierto, Edward. Esta vez, fui _yo_ quien se enamoró. Mi Chico de la Biblioteca es ardiente, pero averigüé que también es malditamente increíble."

Cuando le susurré un gracias, me besó otra vez.

Estudié su rostro, viendo que estaba siendo sincera, pero solo necesitaba saber una cosa. "Eres…" Pasé saliva con nerviosismo. "Sin embargo, pareces más… experimentada que yo. Yo solo…"

Su sonrisa fue dulce y gloriosa y completamente cálida, sin burla en absoluto, y acercó mis labios a los suyos, besándome suavemente antes de susurrar contra ellos. "Dijiste que no querías escuchar algunas cosas."

"Solo…" Exhalé bruscamente por mi nariz, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Solo… la versión de la _nota sinóptica_."

Se echó a reír, asintiendo. "Bien, cariño. Hubo un chico… bueno hace más de un año. Era amigo de Jasper. Su nombre era Peter. Hicimos muchas cosas, salvo _lo más importante_. Se fue a Miami para un trabajo y conoció a su prometida. Charlotte. Fin. Ningún corazón roto, ninguna lágrima, y adoro a Charlotte, así que…" Encogió un hombro. "Entonces llegaste tú, Edward. Eso es todo. No es importante. Ningún drama; ningún gran gesto romántico—ni siquiera velas… no que necesite nada de eso."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Muy bien."

Había algo extrañamente reconfortante al saber que estábamos en la misma posición, después de cierto punto, de todos modos. Se inclinó hacia mí, colocando sus codos en mis hombros, y no pude contenerme de envolverla en mis brazos.

Al mirarla, suspiré por lo hermosa que era, lo que salió de mi boca.

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella," susurré con asombro.

"Diría que me estás tomando el pelo, excepto que nunca me has mentido," replicó, y luego sus labios estaban en los míos.

Me dejaba sin aliento de todas las formas posibles. La abracé más cerca, y requirió de todas mis fuerzas el que no la pusiera en mi regazo. Cuando se apartó, lamí mis labios solo para quedarme con su sabor.

"¿Estás listo para nuestra pijamada?" Me dio una media sonrisa que me recordó un poco a Jasper, y resoplé una suave carcajada.

"Sí, señorita."

Salió de mis brazos, tendiéndome una mano para que la tomara. "Bien, porque prácticamente tenemos la casa solo para nosotros. Jasper está trabajando. Mamá y papá están en algún tipo de cena escolar, y tía Jane no nos molestará; probablemente se quedará en la casa de huéspedes. Podemos hacer lo que queramos."

Me reí con nerviosismo, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"

Se me quedó mirando boquiabierta. "¡Quiero terminar nuestro libro, Edward! Maldición, solo hemos leído unos capítulos. Quiero saber lo que pasa."

Le levanté una ceja. "Bella, no es _Sherlock Holmes_ ; no hay ningún misterio en cuanto a qué rumbo va a tomar."

La ruidosa y adorable carcajada de Bella era lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. Sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que tiraba de mi mano.

"¡Exacto!"

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **Bella picarona jajaja si recuerdan más o menos el libro que escogió para que leyeran, ya sabrán a dónde quiere llegar Bella *menea sus cejas* y con la casa para ellos solitos, ¿qué creen que pase con nuestros tórtolos? Y bueno, ya escuchamos un poco de nuestro papi querido, ¿qué me pueden decir de Carlisle? ¿Qué les pareció? Sin groserías por favor jajajaja.**_

 _ **Como siempre gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: aliceforever85, freedom2604, Iku cSwan, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, EmDreams Hunter, Manligrez, Adriu, Anuca, marcelw, Maribel, Shamyx, Wawis Cullen, Deessa Whitlock, Roxy Sanchez, bellaliz, AleLupis, Fatavill, Nadiia16, Naruyi80, Yoliki, zujeyane, lauritacullenswan, xelatwi, RobwardAsLife, Hanna D.L, alondrixcullen1498, verdejade469gma, Dayis, Tata XOXO, Jocelyn907, Gabriela Cullen, Marie Mars, ginnicullenswan, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, Marie Sellory y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que sus palabras son lo que me alimenta, leo todos sus comentarios y me alegra saber que disfrutan de la historia, que las hace reír, emocionarse, enojarse, todo lo que en su momento me hizo sentir a mí, así me indican que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en transmitirles lo que la autora quería, así que espero seguir leyendo de ustedes. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **BELLA**

Con la excepción del sonido del agua corriendo en la cocina, mi casa estaba en silencio cuando Edward y yo entramos. Tía Jane levantó la vista del fregadero para sonreírnos.

"Hola, chicos," nos saludó, cerrando la llave del agua y secando sus manos. "No me hagan caso. Voy a volver a la habitación de huéspedes. Hay una maratón de Esposas Desesperadas o alguna mierda u otra. Planeo perder algunos puntos de mi coeficiente intelectual, pero ganar media libra o dos con el tarro de helado que exitosamente oculté de mi hijo."

"Suena como una maldita buena cita, tía Jane," le dije en broma, besando su mejilla.

"Créeme, es mejor que algunas citas en las que de verdad he estado, así que…" Nos guiñó un ojo y apretó el hombro de Edward cuando rió entre dientes. "Hay mucho que comer en el refrigerador—sobras, lo necesario para hacer sándwiches, pizza congelada—así que disfruten. Y no hagan nada que yo no haría," canturreó de camino a la salida por la puerta trasera.

"Eso no deja mucho," murmuré, sonriendo cuando Edward se rio otra vez.

"¿Por qué conserva el apellido de su exesposo?" Me preguntó Edward de pronto.

"Ella te dirá que es porque no quería que Jasper se sintiera diferente después del divorcio, pero en realidad… odia la idea de cambiar todo de vuelta a Swan. No le hagas caso; está loca, lo que explica totalmente a Jasper, ¿verdad?"

Edward sonrió y asintió. "Aunque es graciosa."

"Lo es." Me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla. "Sabes dónde está todo, así que ponte cómodo, amor. Voy a cambiarme de ropa."

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja.

Una vez que estaba arriba, decidí tomar una ducha. Cuando estuve vestida de nuevo, encontré a Edward en la mesa de la cocina con su _laptop_ abierta y medio sándwich en un plato a su lado. Agarré algo de beber del refrigerador y luego tomé asiento junto a él. Con la más adorable de las sonrisas, empujó despacio el plato en mi dirección.

"Cómete tu sándwich, Edward," le dije con una risita, pero ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Solo quería un refrigerio, así que… ¿lo compartimos?"

Estaba malditamente segura que Edward era la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido, y nada tenía que ver con el sándwich extremadamente delicioso que acababa de darme. Era incluso más que la sudadera y el chocolate caliente que me había dado la otra noche cuando la lluvia me había enfriado. Era todo sobre él. Era su personalidad tranquila, su naturaleza honesta, y su dulzura. Iba más allá de ser educado—lo que decía que su madre había intentado inculcar en él. Era simplemente… Edward. Incluso sentado en mi mesa, escribiendo un resumen del siguiente trabajo que tenía que entregar, irradiaba cierto tipo de confortable tranquilidad, una sensación de ser adorada, y la certeza de que nunca, jamás me lastimaría—ya sea con palabras o con su toque. Era incapaz de lo segundo. Porque si alguien en el maldito mundo sabía lo mucho que las palabras podían doler, era la cosa dulce y hermosa sentada junto a mí.

Y estaba completamente enamorada de él.

El deseo de decírselo era fuerte, tan fuerte, que casi me atraganté con el último pedazo de pan que metí en mi boca. Escupiendo, negué cuando Edward levantó la vista de su escritura.

"¿Bella?"

"Estoy b-bien." Tomé tragos de mi soda, al fin sonriéndole. "Se fue por el lado equivocado."

Me sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No tardaré mucho," me prometió. "Es solo… que pensé en algo, y quería hacer algunas notas."

" _Voy_ a leer sin ti, Edward Cullen," lo provoqué mientras llevaba el plato al fregadero de la cocina, riendo cuando me estrechó peligrosamente sus ojos. "De hecho," comencé a decir lentamente, "creo que está en tu mochila arriba."

Sonreí pero luego salí disparada de la cocina, atravesando la sala, y llegué a las escaleras, subiendo dos escalones a la vez. Escuché la silla raspando el piso de la cocina y el ruido sordo de las fuertes pisadas golpeando detrás de mí. Sin embargo, sus largas piernas le facilitaron que me alcanzara, y chillé cuando su fuerte brazo me atrapó por la cintura, solo para levantarme del suelo.

"¡Edward!" Me partí de la risa, lo que lo hizo reír entre dientes.

Me puso en el suelo detrás de él, alcanzando su mochila, y sacó el libro que habíamos empezado. Levantándolo, me preguntó, "¿Dónde?"

Tomé su mano, dándole un tirón. "Mi habitación. Y es tu turno de leerme. ¡Yo leí el comienzo!"

Se rio suavemente, pero era una risa nerviosa.

"Podríamos intercambiar los capítulos," sugirió cuando estábamos en la habitación.

"Podríamos," concordé, empujándolo hasta que se sentó al borde de mi cama.

No sabía cómo decirle que deseaba desesperadamente escuchar su voz darle vida a la novela de romance en su mano. Muy probablemente estaba jugando con fuego desde el principio al elegir ese libro, pero él no se estaba quejando. Tampoco parecía comprender lo que me hacía. No era el acento sureño alargando las palabras que Jasper tenía o el áspero acento del noroeste que había escuchado de otros en la escuela. No, su tono era tranquilo y relajante; incluso cuando estaba molesto o preocupado, muy pocas veces se elevaba a un grito. Era dulce y maravilloso, sí, pero su voz era suave, ligeramente ronca. Cuando me hablaba, era con total integridad, y me sentía cómoda y relajada, pero también quería escucharlo leer algo no tan respetuoso. Y Edward le tenía tal respeto a la palabra escrita que sabía que daría lo mejor de sí, sin importar el tema.

Le dio vuelta a las páginas para encontrar donde nos habíamos quedado y luego me miró de nuevo con una adorable expresión de expectación.

"Recárgate," le dije en voz baja hasta que se puso cómodo contra la cabecera de mi cama antes de situarme entre sus piernas.

Agachándose, rozó el más ligero de los besos en mi mejilla pero luego apartó mi cabello para que pudiera ver el libro. "¿Lista?" Me preguntó, y asentí, recargándome en él.

" _Sophia regresó a trabajar el siguiente lunes con una perspectiva de cómo lidiar con su nuevo y autoritario jefe…"_ Comenzó, y era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Apenas podía prestar atención a la trama, simplemente porque era casi una sobrecarga sensorial. Su pecho vibraba contra mi espalda con cada palabra. Su aliento era suave contra mi cuello mientras leía por encima de mi hombro, y él olía como a jabón y aire de mar y hombre cálido. Lo leyó mejor que cualquier audio libro de mierda que hubiese comprado alguna vez, a pesar de que la maldita cosa no era exactamente Shakespeare. También parecía leerla como si hubiese leído historias en voz alta toda su vida, y supuse que lo hizo—a su hermanita y su madre. Y solo eso me hizo pensar en que él le leería a sus hijos para dormir, lo que ocasionó toda una nueva serie de problemas para mí.

Me moví un poco, tomando su mano libre y entrelazando nuestros dedos. La necesidad de tocarlo era abrumadora. Edward tomó nuestras manos y envolvió mi estómago con su brazo para mantenerme cerca pero apenas si se detuvo en su lectura. Aunque, era lo _que_ estaba leyendo lo que me hizo prestar atención… a todo.

" _Jack se dio cuenta que apenas podía respirar. Sophia lo estaba llevando al límite de su cordura con lo que llevaba puesto, cómo caminaba, y su mirada de desdén. Estaba harto de que estuviera enojada con él, harto de discutir con ella cuando nadie más se atrevía a discutir. Lo encontraba exasperante y excitante al mismo tiempo, y sin importar lo mucho que tratara de resistirse, no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios._

" _Extendiendo su mano más allá de ella, puso el seguro de la puerta de su oficina y se acercó a ella. Con su mano extendida en la puerta junto a su cabeza, se inclinó, inhalando su aroma. La respiración de Sophia se aceleró, pero no se movió de delante de él._

" _Deja de resistirte, Sophia. Deja de resistirte a esto," le dijo, sus labios encontrando los de ella, y al principio, ella lo empujó, pero cuando el montón de archivos en sus manos cayó al piso de la oficina, él aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más."_

Girando solo un poco mi cabeza, admiré el perfil de Edward mientras leía sobre un ardiente beso que pasó de odio y control, a algo más, algo ligeramente retorcido. Lo que originalmente era desagrado por el otro se transformó poco a poco en una fogosa pasión que nadie podía negar.

Cuando la voz de Edward se envolvió sensualmente en palabras como muslos y pezones y erección, mis labios presionaron la tentadora piel de su cuello, justo debajo del borde angular de la línea de su mandíbula. Su suave voz pronunció las palabras braga y polla contra mi piel, y literalmente gemí.

"B-Bella…" Murmuró Edward en voz baja mientras degustaba su piel, y fue justo en ese momento que sentí lo que todo esto le estaba haciendo a él. "Lo si—"

"No te disculpes," le susurré, levantando mi mano para pasar mis dedos por su cabello. "¿Es el libro?"

"¡Dios, no!"

Se rio bajito, su frente arrugándose de una forma adorable al mismo tiempo que negaba. Tomé el libro de sus manos, cerrándolo y arrojándolo al otro lado de la cama. Me giré un poco en sus brazos, mirándolo, pero decidí intentar algo.

"¿No te gusta la historia, Edward?" Le pregunté, levantándome a fin de ponerme a horcajadas en sus muslos. Pasé saliva con nerviosismo al ver sus _jeans_ abultarse.

"El tipo es un cretino," respondió, encogiendo un hombro.

"Lo es," concordé, tomando cada lado de su rostro y llevando sus labios a los míos. "En realidad es solo un mocoso malcriado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya."

"Los tipos así por lo general lo hacen," replicó Edward. "No entiendo lo que las mujeres ven en eso."

Sonriendo, me acerqué más. "Yo tampoco. Aunque pensándolo bien… prefiero lo dulce y tímido." Sonreí ante sus mejillas enrojecidas y su risita nerviosa pero decidí probar el otro lado de su cuello. "Entonces, ¿no es el tema el que no te gusta, son los personajes en sí?" Pregunté contra su pulso palpitante.

"T-Tal vez…"

Le sonreí con suficiencia cuando sus manos tiraron suavemente de mi cintura y me acercaron, y mi respiración se detuvo al sentirlo justo donde lo necesitaba. Ya estaba excitada por el libro, su voz, la cercanía de él, de modo que el sentir su erección presionando en mí de la forma correcta casi hizo que mis ojos rodaran dentro de mi cabeza. Se le escapó el más perfecto e increíble sonido cuando nuestros labios se unieron. El gemido fue profundo, masculino, y sonó tan malditamente necesitado que requirió de todas mis fuerzas el que no me restregara contra él.

Rocé mis labios en los suyos, susurrando, "Entonces… si lo odias, entonces por qué está…" Miré hacia abajo a dónde estaba tan duro contra sus malditos _jeans_ , que a su vez presionó contra la delgada tela de mis pantalones cortos cuando me moví de nuevo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó por un momento hacia atrás a la almohada detrás de él. "Ella es… Sophia… la describen… como tú—profundos ojos marrones, largo cabello oscuro. Todo lo que puedo ver es que eres tú. Jesús, Bella, por favor… _por favor_ quédate quieta."

"Mierda," siseé, sacudiendo la cabeza. De verdad debía ser el hombre más perfecto que haya respirado en este planeta. "Yo-Yo-Yo… no puedo quedarme quieta. Edward, bésame."

Quería decirle que me besara para evitar que dijera algo completamente estúpido o algo inapropiado o lo completamente enamorada que estaba de él. Y aunque eso último era un sentimiento increíble, sabía que era demasiado pronto.

Sus ojos estaban en llamas e intensos cuando los abrió, un intenso verde que se sentía como si estuviese perforando mi alma. Se incorporó al mismo tiempo que me moví hacia el frente, y nos encontramos en el medio con labios y gemidos, lenguas y ligero roce de dientes. Las manos se entrelazaron en el cabello—las suyas y las mías. Pero el suave movimiento de nuestras caderas, restregándose, comenzó a provocar la más deliciosa fricción. Una y otra vez, mis caderas giraron, y sabía que estaba buscando un orgasmo. El usar a Edward para eso me hizo sentir un poco culpable pero al mismo tiempo hacía imposible que me detuviera.

"Chica hermosa, tú… tú vas a hacer que—"

"Te corras. Lo sé. Yo también."

Eso captó su atención, y su expresión cambió de incómoda y culpable a algo parecido al asombro o determinada o tal vez incluso un poco pervertida, porque sus labios se elevaron de un lado en una media sonrisa.

"¿Sí?"

Asentí fervientemente. "¡Solo… _por favor_!"

Nunca me sentí más adorada o venerada que en ese momento. La mirada de Edward era reverente y hermosa. Incluso mejor que la sensación de sus manos… _por todas partes_ —mi espalda, mis muslos, mi trasero. Lo último fue lo que me llevó a la cima, porque él parecía guiarme perfectamente sobre él. Mi frente cayó en la suya, los dos algo sudorosos, mientras todo mi ser se desmoronaba. Agarré el hombro de su camiseta con una mano y su cabello con la otra, y él lo recibió todo, viéndome temblar en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, al parecer eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dejarse llevar. ¡Y oh Dios, sino se vio aún más hermoso! Sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta, y un sonido de gran satisfacción salió de él. Le tomó un segundo o dos recuperar el aliento, y una vez que lo hizo, se vio un poco abrumado, así que rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. Él hizo lo mismo, y podía sentir nuestros corazones latiendo con fuerza contra el otro.

"Eso fue… estoy…" Me reí un poco contra su cálida piel. "Nunca quiero dejar este lugar."

Bufó una risa cansada, pero sus brazos me rodearon por completo. "Está bien."

Cuando por fin me eché ligeramente hacia atrás, él no me miraba a los ojos. "Edward, cielo… mírame." Un verde contrito remplazaba ahora el calor que había visto solo unos momentos antes. "Hiciste… _todo_ correctamente. No hay nada de qué estar avergonzado." Asintió, su ceño frunciéndose un poco, y me incliné para besar la arruga que provocó. "El mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida."

"¿Sí?" Me preguntó, viéndose bastante orgulloso por esa declaración.

"Oh, sí," canturreé en respuesta en un susurro contra sus labios. "Y eso fue completamente vestidos. Puede que no sobreviva cuando estemos desnudos." Sonriendo, no pude contener mi risita cuando la polla de Edward se removió un poco ante esa declaración. "Bueno, _alguien_ espera ansioso."

"Bella…" Se echó a reír, su frente cayendo en mi hombro. Sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza. "¿Es… es eso lo que quieres?"

Besé un lado de su cabeza, pero quería ver su rostro, así que tiré de él hasta que se echó un poco hacia atrás. "¿Qué quieres _tú_ , Edward?"

"A ti." Encogió un hombro. "Yo… es todo, chica hermosa. Solo a ti."

Besé sus labios, sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas por lo dulce que se escuchó eso. "Me tienes, Edward. No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Me sonrió, y fue esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento. "Bien, pero um… probablemente necesito…"

"Oh, claro. Realidad contra literatura. Nunca hablan de ropa interior pegajosa en las novelas románticas."

Edward soltó una carcajada, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose. "O tampoco de funciones corporales," añadió, levantándome de su regazo mientras me reía. Se bajó de la cama pero se inclinó para presionar sus labios a los míos. "Por cierto, Bella… tú estuviste… hermosa, y esa es la realidad."

"Yo… yo estoy…." Balbuceé, porque maldición, me hacía difícil el simplemente no soltarle cómo me sentía por él. "Tú también," le respondí en broma a fin de callarme, y solté una risita cuando rodó los ojos y dejó mi habitación para limpiarse.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"¿Ed, estás seguro que no puedo darte un aventón a la casa?" Jasper me dijo mientras cerraba _Sunset Roast_. "En serio… no es ningún problema."

"No, estoy bien. Mi compañero de cuarto tuvo que tomar un vuelo tardío a Ciudad de Panamá, así que dijo que él me pasaría a dejar. Todavía tengo que ducharme y preparar una maleta de todos modos. Dile a Bella que estaré allí como en una hora."

Acabábamos de rompernos el trasero dándole un lavado a presión a los pisos del lugar. El café estaría cerrado el día siguiente por Acción de Gracias, pero abriríamos muy temprano para el Viernes Negro. Bella me había invitado a quedarme todo el fin de semana, y funcionaba que Jasper y yo podíamos viajar juntos al trabajo para un par de turnos.

Agité mi mano para despedirme y me encaminé hacia los dormitorios. Había estado deseando con locura que llegara el fin de semana. Cada vez que me quedaba en casa de los Swan, se hacía aún más difícil el irme. No era solo por Bella, aunque en su mayor parte era por ella, pero era esa casa, ese _hogar_ específicamente. Renee y tía Jane me trataban como lo hacían con sus hijos. Era increíble quedarse despierto hasta tarde y hablar con Charlie, conversar sobre libros y escritura y las opciones que tenía. Me sentía bienvenido ahí, como un miembro de la familia. Había una parte de mí que debería estar triste por eso, por el hecho de que me sentía más bienvenido en su hogar que en el que había dejado en Washington.

Y luego estaba Bella. Si sus padres sabían que se escabullía en la habitación de huéspedes cuando me quedaba, nunca dijeron una palabra. Aunque tenía la impresión de que Charlie, al estar rodeado de mujeres, lo hacía feliz el estar ignorante de algunas cosas.

El pensar en mi chica puso una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro al subir de prisa las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Ella era sensual, dulce y amable, y mierda, tenía paciencia conmigo. Entre la escuela y el trabajo, nuestro tiempo era precioso, aunque todavía nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca entre clases. Las raras ocasiones en que me quedaba, nos dejábamos llevar en la oscuridad de la habitación de huéspedes. El solo pensarlo tenía mi polla moviéndose nerviosa.

Desde que nos dejamos llevar esa primera vez en su habitación mientras leíamos juntos, habíamos llegado un poco más lejos. La mayoría de los días la deseaba hasta el punto de la locura, pero algunas veces mi timidez me abrumaba. La primera vez que toqué su seno—incluso sobre la ropa—joder, pensé que estaba soñando.

Entré en mi dormitorio y saludé con mi mano a Ben, que estaba luchando contra extraterrestres en su televisión. "Déjame darme una ducha y echar algo de ropa en una maleta, y podremos irnos."

"Sí, hermano. No hay problema. _¡Muere, pendejo!_ " Le gritó a la pantalla.

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza y me encerré en el baño. Abriendo la llave del agua, me quité la ropa de trabajo. Me alcancé a ver en el espejo, mis ojos se centraron en seguida en mis cicatrices—las mismas cicatrices que solían causarme repulsión, que me hacían sentir feo y culpable, ahora no me molestaban tanto. Al menos, no tanto como solían hacerlo. Todo lo que podía ver eran los dedos de Bella en ellas la última vez que habíamos estado solos. Ella nunca, jamás, me hizo sentir cohibido por ellas, aun la primera vez que las vio y las tocó, y esa fue la primera vez que nos habíamos besado. Nunca las veía con burla; solo me veía a _mí_. Viendo sus dedos arrastrarse por cada cicatriz, solo para moverse por mi estómago, mis pectorales, y finalmente bajar hacia dónde había estado duro por ella debajo de mis pantalones de pijama.

El simple recuerdo me tenía palpitando cuando me puse bajo la ducha. Mi frente golpeó el azulejo con un golpe seco cuando no pude contenerme de quitar algo de presión. Mi mano envolvió mi polla de la misma forma en que ella me tocaba. Nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida, aunque estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas reproducirlo. Besaba mis labios, susurrándome, diciéndome que me corriera, que _permitiera_ que me hiciera correr. Me alentaba a tocarla, y con solo la sensación de su cuerpo cerca del mío, el peso de su seno en mi mano, y el sabor de sus besos me hacía perder el control.

"Cristo," siseé, mis ojos rodando dentro de mi cabeza cuando me corrí con intensidad en la ducha. Prácticamente podía escuchar a mi hermano en mi cabeza diciéndome "hazte cargo del asunto" antes de ver a Bella, porque decía que me daría un poco de alivio. Esperaba que tuviera razón.

Terminé mi ducha, vistiéndome rápidamente, y empaqué mis cosas. El viaje a casa de los Swan fue muy rápido, pero en el momento en que Ben la vio, resopló una carcajada.

" _Wow_ ," dijo con una risita. "Vaya, esa mierda encaja con esa cosita bonita tuya."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, agarré su hombro. "Que tengas un buen día de Acción de Gracias, Ben."

"Estoy seguro que tú lo tendrás," me dijo en broma, meneando sus cejas.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, agarré mis cosas y salí del coche. Me despedí con la mano cuando se echaba de reversa, pero mi sonrisa no pudo detenerse cuando alcancé a ver el porche delantero.

Me acerqué a ella, encantado de que estuviera solo un escalón o dos más alta que yo, y sus labios encontraron los míos con dulzura.

"Hola," susurré, sonriéndole.

"Hola a ti. ¿Estás preparado para montones de comida y locos miembros de familia como por unos cuatro días?"

Sonriendo, me reí entre dientes. "Sí, señorita, lo estoy."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Bella pillina! Pero quien no se pondría así de caliente con chico leyéndote erótica al oído jajaja El pobre de Edward, apenado, apenado, pero bien que recibió lo suyo :P Poco a poco van cubriendo las bases. Y por lo visto el amor de Bella y su familia están teniendo un buen efecto en nuestro chico tímido, está elevando su autoestima. ¿Será que le ayude a enfrentar a su padre cuando lo sea necesario? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: shamyx, Srher Evans, LuluuPattinson, RobwardAsLife, Danny, Iku cSwan, liduvina, AleLupis, Wawis Cullen, Nayuri80, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, JeniZuluCullenM, Deessa Whitlock, verdejade469gma, freedom2604, Jocelyn907, Fran Cullen Masen, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Dayis, Roxy Sanchez, LucyGomez, lagie, Marie Mars, lauritacullenswan, EmDreams Hunter, aliceforever85, Sully YM, ginnicullenswan, Manligrez, CindyLisse, Nilari, Adriu, marieisahale, Ericastelo, Nadiia16, Anuca, Marie Sellory, Hanna D.L, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, solecitopucheta. Gracias por alegrar mi día :) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **EDWARD**

"¡Y ahí está!" Renee canturreó cuando Bella y yo entramos a la cocina para encontrar que el lugar estaba zumbando de actividad. "Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Con los conductores locos allá afuera y siendo un fin de semana festivo… Bueno, en fin… me alegra que hayas llegado, corazón."

Mi ceño se frunció, pero me incliné hacia el beso que me daba en la mejilla. "Mi compañero de cuarto estaba salvando al universo de los extraterrestres controlados por un niño en Dubai."

Jasper se partió de la risa, mirando hacia arriba y por encima de su hombro desde la encimera. "Excelente."

"Bueno, está bien. Mejor los videojuegos que los conductores idiotas," dijo tía Jane, abrazándome por un lado con su brazo libre. Su otra mano estaba sosteniendo un cazuela llena de lo que parecían escalopas de patata echas en casa. "Me alegra que estés aquí. Me sirve otra espalda fuerte. Y será mejor que mañana tengas buen apetito, chico."

Me subí las mangas de mi camiseta y asentí. "Sí, señora."

Traté de concentrarme en las tareas que tenían que hacerse y no en el hecho de que habían estado preocupados. Llegué un poco después de la hora que le había dicho a Jasper, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que un adulto se preocupara por mí. En mi casa, no importaba, simplemente porque nunca iba a ninguna parte si no era la escuela, y por lo general mis hermanos—uno u otro—estaban conmigo. Estaba completamente seguro que a mi papá no le importaba una mierda.

"Vengan aquí, ustedes dos," Renee nos llamó, señalando a Bella y a mí. "Pueden trabajar con estas judías verdes **(1)**."

Nos sentó en la mesa de la cocina, una enorme pila de judías verdes frescas en medio junto con un escurridor.

Cuando miré a Bella confundido, soltó unas risitas, se acercó y besó mis labios. "Así." Quebró las puntas y luego partió la judía a la mitad, dejándola caer en el escurridor. "Se enjuagan antes de cocinarlas."

"Está bien." Asentí, poniéndome a trabajar, pero levanté la vista hacia ella. "¿Cuánta gente estará aquí mañana?"

Bella sonrió. "Solo nosotros, pero a todos nos gusta algo en específico como comida tradicional, así que… tienden a exagerar un poco. Y algunas veces, vecinos o amigos vienen a ver el futbol con papá, pero traen el postre o su propia cerveza o lo que sea. No te preocupes, es bastante informal."

"Ella tiene razón," tía Jane añadió desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Así que no te sientas avergonzado si te quedas dormido frente a la televisión. Todos lo hacemos."

Echándome a reír, asentí. "Muy bien."

"Puedes rascarte, eructar y pedorrearte todo lo que quieras, Ed," intervino Jasper, portando una sonrisa de idiota.

"Ummm…" Le eché un vistazo a Bella, que estaba fulminando a su primo con la mirada como si fuera un insecto asqueroso. "¿Está bien?"

"Dios, Edward, a veces era demasiado educado," dijo Renee riéndose, besando la cima de mi cabeza al pasar.

Miré a Bella, diciendo, "Jasper no es muy diferente de Emmett."

Bella soltó de nuevo una risita, un sonido que realmente me encantaba escuchar. "¿Los vas a echar de menos mañana?"

Arrugando mi nariz, partí unas cuantas judías más y asentí. "Sí, los extrañaré, pero no es como si tengamos esto," le dije, señalando a toda la comida preparándose detrás de mí. "Saldríamos a cenar. Hay un comedor en Forks que sirve comida de Acción de Gracias—pavo, relleno, salsa de arándanos. Ese tipo de cosas. Mi papá prefiere trabajar, de modo que por lo general somos nosotros tres."

La cocina se quedó en silencio, e hice una mueca mirando a Bella, que se inclinó para besar mis labios. "No te atrevas a disculparte," susurró solo para que yo lo escuchara. "Salir a cenar sería mucho menos trabajo."

Su sarcasmo produjo unos chasquidos de lengua de las mujeres y un murmullo de, "No jodas," de Jasper. Sonreí y asentí, pero podía sentir la aceptación en torno a mí como uno de los abrazos de Renee. Aún más, cuando sentí la habilidad de Bella de siempre, simplemente… _comprender_. O al menos, me comprendía a _mí_. Bella tenía el asombroso talento de tomar las cosas que pensaba que me hacían diferente y convertirlas en algo mejor.

"¡Ah, qué bien!" Canturreó Charlie al entrar a la cocina. "Edward, llegaste bien. _Y_ , por lo que veo, ya te pusieron a trabajar."

Sonriendo, asentí y partí la última judía, y Bella se levantó para llevarlas al fregadero.

"¡Oye, Ed! Ayúdame rápido," me llamó Jasper, y estaba batallando con un pavo que parecía ser del tamaño de Bella. Cuando llegué a él, moví el sartén de manera que él pudiera sacar el ave de sus envoltorios. Le entrecerró los ojos. "Ese cabrón se va a llevar una eternidad para cocinarse."

"Es por eso que se le va a meter al jodido amanecer," dijo tía Jane, acercándose a mi oído. "Solo agradezcan que no es su alarma la que va a sonar como a las cuatro de la mañana para encargarse de esta ave."

Riendo entre dientes, asentí pero ayudé a Jasper a girarla en diferentes posiciones para embarrarle especias. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Renee dijera que estábamos listos para el día siguiente. La mayoría de las cosas estaban preparadas para solo meterlas al horno a diferentes horas. Todavía había algunas cosas que hacer por la mañana, pero nada importante.

Jasper se unió a Charlie en la sala para las noticias de deportes. Tía Jane y Renee se sentaron con ellos pero estaban hablando de las próximas vacaciones de Navidad y lo que querían hacer para la cena el día de Navidad. La idea de estar lejos de la casa de los Swan me puso un poco triste. La idea de estar lejos de Bella durante esas semanas hizo que mi pecho doliera.

Traté de recordar que necesitaba ver a Alice, que tenía que calmar a mi padre a fin de que siguiera financiando mi educación, y tuve que recordarme que los dormitorios estaban cerrados durante las vacaciones. Aunque fuera bienvenido en casa de los Swan, no podía imponerme para estar con ellos en las fiestas. Sin embargo, ninguno de estos recordatorios lograron que bajara mi nivel de ansiedad. Simplemente no quería ir a casa.

Fue cuando estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con mis manos agarrando puños de mi cabello, que escuché a Bella entrar en la habitación y el clic de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

"Hey… ¿Qué pasa, amor?" Me preguntó con voz baja, caminando hacia mí, y me encontré rodeado por sus brazos, con suaves besos plantados en mi mejilla.

Tragando grueso, levanté la mirada a la suya. "Yo… Yo… no quiero ir a casa para Navidad."

"Entonces no vayas." Sonrió orgullosa y de forma adorable, como si hubiese resuelto el problema.

Bufé una suave carcajada sin humor. " _Tengo_ que hacerlo, Bella. Es solo que no _quiero_."

"Lo sé," dijo bajito. "Y desearía…" Su voz se apagó, pero la esperé pacientemente. "Desearía…" Se rio un poco. "Dios, Edward, desearía tantas cosas. Desearía que pudiera hacer que te quedaras aquí. Siempre. Desearía poder ir contigo, envolverme a tu alrededor como un escudo. Desearía que tu hermana pudiera venir aquí en lugar de que tú vayas. Desearía que nunca tuvieras que estar de nuevo cerca de tu padre. Él no se merece tu lealtad, tu obediencia, o tu miedo. Demonios, ni siquiera se merece tu odio; incluso eso es darle demasiado crédito." Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acercando mis labios a los suyos. "Pero más que nada, desearía que comprendieras lo jodidamente asombroso que eres, lo fuerte que eres, lo inteligente y dulce y amable que eres."

"No lo soy," repliqué. "No me siento así, de todos modos."

Su rostro era solemne, sincero mientras observaba cada centímetro de mi rostro. "Quítate la camiseta, cariño," me pidió, cuando mis manos titubearon en la orilla, me ayudó a levantarla y quitármela por encima de mi cabeza. "Nunca me has mentido, Edward, así es que voy a preguntarte si confías en mí."

"Sí."

"Excelente," respondió, volviendo a pararse entre mis piernas. "Entonces, quiero que recuerdes algo, que te lo aprendas de memoria. Escríbelo en tu diario. Tatúalo en tu piel. Algo, _cualquier cosa_ que te ayude a recordarlo… Tú no hiciste nada malo, Edward. Eras solo un muchachito. Fuiste valiente y fuerte. Hiciste exactamente lo que tu mamá te dijo, y salvaste la vida de tu hermano. Ahora, dicho todo eso… Si otros no pueden entender eso, si no lo ven, entonces _es su puto problema_. No tuyo."

Abrí mi boca para argumentar, pero ella se puso a horcajadas en mi regazo y se sentó, agarrando la parte de atrás de mi cuello para obligarme a escuchar.

"Si quieres tomar responsabilidad por dejar la tarea para después, entonces bien, puedo aceptar eso. Personalmente, creo que es un ritual de paso de la niñez el ser flojo con las cosas de la escuela, pero esa es mi opinión. _Pero_ … tú no tenías el control del vehículo, no eras el dueño del perro que salió disparado al camino, y no tenías el control del maldito clima, Edward. Fue un accidente."

"En alguna parte, aquí muy dentro—" dio golpecitos con su dedo en mi sien, solo para colocar su mano en mi pecho desnudo "—y aquí… Lo sabes. Sabes todo eso. Lo que no sabes es que ya has pagado suficiente por olvidar una tarea de inglés en secundaria. Hasta aquí. Terminaste. No más. Ni en la escuela, o conmigo, o dentro de esta casa." Extendió su mano sobre mis cicatrices, mirándome a los ojos. "Ciento veintitantos puntos de sutura, la rodilla rota de tu hermano, y la pérdida del único padre a quién le importabas una mierda… Hasta aquí, amor. Siete años es suficiente."

Cuando bajé la mirada hacia nuestros regazos, ella levantó mi rostro por mi barbilla. "Bella, yo…"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, me dijo. "Cuando vayas a casa, necesito que recuerdes esa mierda. Quiero que lo sientas. Si quieres, te llamaré todos los malditos días que no estés y te lo recordaré. Quiero que entiendas que cuando él está encabronado y gritando o haciéndote sentir inferior, es _su_ problema, no tuyo, y ya no tienes que escucharlo."

"No lo conoces, Bella…"

"No _necesito_ hacerlo, ni _quiero_ conocerlo. Lo que sé es que ningún verdadero padre diría o haría las cosas que él te ha hecho a ti. No aislaría a su bebé de la familia o la sociedad. Maldición, no lo castigarían por _sobrevivir_." Me levantó una ceja. "No me importa su maldito financiamiento para tu escuela. Para eso son los préstamos para estudiantes, así que a la mierda con él y su chequera. Me preocupas _tú_. Eso es todo. Mientras que algunas personas permitirían que esa mierda destruyera su espíritu, tu espíritu es perfecto, hermoso y cariñoso, y creo que eres increíble. De modo que… aun si tú mismo no lo crees, yo lo creeré lo suficiente por los dos."

"Yo… Yo…" Balbuceé, acercándola a mí y cerrando mis ojos.

Quería decirle que también me preocupaba por ella. Quería gritarle que la amaba, que estaba tan enamorado de ella que apenas podía pensar claramente. Pero el pánico cerró mi garganta y robó mis palabras. Quería decirle que ella era mucho más de lo que creí cuando la vi por primera vez en la biblioteca, que se había convertido en todo mi mundo, pero más que eso, que me había dado un sentido real de la familia—cómo _debían_ haber sido las cosas.

"Dije demasiado, Edward," supuso. "Lo siento."

Bufé una carcajada, dejando que mi frente cayera en la suya. "No, nunca, chica hermosa. Siempre dices las cosas correctas." Abrí mis ojos para ver los suyos oscuros y preocupados. "Probablemente le debería de agradecer a Jasper por su desordenado sistema para archivar. Le debo por meterme en esa habitación contigo."

Bella soltó una carcajada que se transformó en la más adorable risita con resoplido. "¡No te atrevas! También lo pensé, pero solo fomentaría su comportamiento." Pegó sus labios a los míos. "Vamos a guardarnos eso, ¿sí?"

"Está bien."

Sonriéndole, ahora entendía a lo que se refería cuando me amenazaba una y otra vez con besarme hasta dejarme estúpido, porque en ese momento, quería devorarla. Quería tocarla, complacerla, mostrarle cómo me sentía, porque me faltaban las palabras.

Había leído historias dónde describían la tensión sexual en una habitación como una chispa crepitante, donde los amantes podían sentirla en su piel, en sus corazones, subiendo lentamente y rodeándolos. Nunca creí una maldita palabra hasta ese momento. Mis labios apenas rozaron los de Bella, y fue como si compartiéramos el mismo aliento. Los cabellos de mis brazos parecieron levantarse con ella.

"Edward…"

Asentí, incapaz de atender a la pregunta de Bella. Porque mi nombre había salido de ella como si estuviese preguntando algo. Lo que hizo que todo mi ser se pusiera alerta fue el que tocara mi piel—mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos, subiendo de nuevo por mi pecho y alrededor de mi cuello—y sus labios encontraron los míos casi con rudeza.

Perdí la noción de todo fuera de sus labios sobre los míos. Al parecer mi cuerpo tomó el control, y de alguna forma logramos enredarnos en el otro en medio de mi cama. La sensación de sus dedos en mi piel, sus piernas enredadas en mis muslos, y su lengua tocando, retorciéndose y probando la mía—era todo lo que podía ver, sentir, escuchar.

Rodándonos solo un poco, me eché hacia atrás para verla debajo de mí, y tragué saliva con nerviosismo. Era simplemente hermosa. No importaba que llevara sus habituales pantalones cortos para dormir y camiseta, y que raras veces usara maquillaje, pero el ver la apariencia sonrojada de sus mejillas que yo le había dado, me hizo sacudir mi cabeza despacio.

"Yo… Bella, quiero…" Mis ojos se alejaron de su perfecto rostro, y mis dedos no pudieron contenerse de estirarse para seguir ese sonrojo, bajando por su cuello hasta donde esa camiseta me lo permitiera.

Sus manos subieron a cada lado de mi torso, finalmente tomando mi rostro. "Edward, mírame."

Mis ojos se dispararon, desde donde sus pezones estaban duros y pegándose a la tela de su camiseta, de vuelta a los suyos.

"Cuando estemos aquí, así, quiero escucharte sin importar lo que estés pensando. Solo soy yo. Y créeme, lo que sea que esté cruzando por esa preciosa cabeza tuya, probablemente estoy más que dispuesta para ello en este momento."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Quiero… tocarte, chica hermosa."

"Nos estamos tocando," dijo tomándome el pelo y levantándose para besarme. "¿Dónde, amor? Dime."

"Por todas partes."

Se puso un poco seria pero entonces bajó sus manos para quitarse su camiseta. Había tocado su piel, sus senos debajo de su ropa, pero no la había visto en realidad. La confianza que tenía en mí era asombrosa, pero su paciencia era interminable, porque sabía que necesitaba un momento.

Su piel era hermosa, tersa, con suaves líneas de bronceado que podían verse en las áreas donde la cubría un bikini. Su estómago era plano, pero no era súper delgada, solo perfectamente curveada donde se veía muy bien en ella. Sus senos, sin embargo, eran fascinantes. No eran grandes, pero tampoco eran pequeños, y los pezones estaban duros, lo que me hizo encontrar su mirada.

"Eres tan… hermosa."

Sacudí mi cabeza asombrado al mismo tiempo que, con una mano temblorosa, la tomé. Su suave jadeo me hizo mirar de nuevo su rostro, pero su espalda se arqueó un poco cuando mi pulgar rozó ese pezón erguido y apretado. Suavemente, arrastré mi mano por su pecho hacia el otro para hacerlo otra vez, y recibí la misma reacción. Sintiéndome más valiente, extendí mi mano, bajándola en medio de su estómago, sonriendo cuando se tensó debajo de mi toque.

"¿Cosquillas?" Le pregunté en un susurro.

"Edward," me susurró en respuesta, pero dijo mi nombre con una risita. "Sí… ¡Sí! Está bien… un poco."

Se retorció un poco cuando subí por su costado apenas rozándolo y luego volví a su pecho. Mi mano deambuló cada vez más cerca de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos, a través de su cadera, y cuando titubeé solo un poco. La mano de Bella cubrió la mía, deslizándonos más abajo entre sus piernas. Jadeé al escuchar el suave y _sexy_ gemido que se le escapó, mis ojos vieron su rostro cuando presionó mi mano, mis dedos donde los necesitaba. Podía sentir el calor, tanto calor viniendo de ella que no pude contenerme de agacharme para besarla.

Cuando presionó mi mano de nuevo, rompí nuestro beso para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces miré una vez más su rostro.

"Bella… Muéstrame qué hacer, qué te gusta."

Asintió, guiando nuestras manos nuevamente hacia arriba, y entonces clavó su mirada en mi rostro mientras nos deslizábamos por debajo del borde de sus pantalones cortos. No estaba preparado para sentirla. Había leído de ello, y mi hermano había tenido razón sobre mi computadora y lo que había visto, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Lo que era caliente y _sexy_ en ficción, era emocionalmente abrumador en persona. Deseaba tanto hacerla sentir bien, darle lo que ella me había dado a mí más de una vez.

Mi frente cayó en su sien cuando hizo que mi dedo medio hiciera círculos. No estaba totalmente ignorante a lo que era—su clítoris—y ella giró nuestros dedos, volviéndolos a bajar hacia su entrada.

Cuando moví mi mano por mi cuenta, la cabeza de Bella cayó un poco hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que siseaba, "Oh, Cristo…"

Pegando mis labios en su mejilla, susurré, "¿Aquí?"

Asintió con vehemencia cuando sus caderas comenzaron a elevarse de la cama. Lo hice yo solo cuando apartó su mano para agarrarse de mi hombro.

"¡Justo ahí!" Dijo entre su aliento, agarrando mi rostro y sosteniéndome con fuerza. "No te detengas, no te detengas. Por favor…"

Hice exactamente lo que me dijo, y contemplé todo su ser con fascinación—su respiración, sus músculos tensos, y sus besos apenas presentes, sin mencionar el lugar donde mi mano desaparecía dentro de sus pantalones cortos. Había intensidad y humedad y calor. Había piel suave y cabello, pero sobre todo había movimiento bajo mi toque, y pronto todo empezó a contraerse a mi alrededor. Todo ello, incluyendo mi nombre dicho entre su aliento contra mis labios, hizo que mi polla palpitara bajo mis pantalones de dormir. Estaba magnífica, pero también estaba sudorosa y sonreía perezosamente. Era lo mejor que había visto en mi vida.

Sonriéndole, le pregunté, "¿Estás bien?"

"Oh, Dios, sí," suspiró, estirando sus manos hacia mí, hacia el borde mis pantalones, y tragué grueso cuando me tocó como había tratado de recrear más temprano en la ducha. "Tan duro, Edward."

Asintiendo, caí hacia atrás a la cama, y ella se movió conmigo, cerniéndose sobre mi rostro mientras su mano se movía sobre mí. Quería hablar, pero no podía. Había estado tan duro por ella mientras la tocaba que sus manos me estaban dejando mudo. No podía pensar, en especial cuando bajó mis pantalones lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera ver lo que me estaba haciendo. Se apartó, sin apartar su mirada de mí, pero mi respiración se aceleró más y más cuando su boca se acercó a la punta de mi polla.

"Oh, mierda, Bella… Si tú… No voy…" Apenas yo me entendía, de modo que no tenía idea si ella entendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Su sonrisa fue suave y dulce, pero su aliento rozó mi piel cuando respondió, "El punto es correrse, cariño. Está bien."

No se necesitó mucho para hacerme perder el control. Su boca estaba mojada y caliente, y estaba totalmente convencido que su lengua era malvada. Y tan pronto como empezó a bajar sobre mí, tuve que luchar para no explotar en seguida, aunque no duré tanto como esperaba. Sin embargo, fue más de lo que había durado en la ducha.

Traté de empujarla hacia atrás, pero continuó—subiendo y bajando, arremolinando su lengua una y otra vez—hasta que sentí las sacudidas delatoras en mi vientre, mis bolas se apretaron, y mi respiración se detuvo. Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás, y me perdí por completo, al instante sintiéndome mal de que le haya tomado un segundo ponerme de vuelta en mis pantalones.

"Maldición, me siento como gelatina," le dije, sonriendo cuando subió de nuevo por mi cuerpo para acurrucarse, y noté que la sensación de su pecho desnudo contra el mío era increíble y reconfortante. Pero me giré para verla. "Yo… Tú… tú eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado," le susurré, de pronto muy serio, pero no pude evitarlo. Su sonrisa fue dulce, pero sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. "En serio, lo eres. Yo… me estaba poniendo jodidamente nervioso, pero de repente estás medio desnuda en mi cama, y me olvido de por qué demonios estaba entrando en pánico."

Su risa fue adorable y musical, y besó mis labios. "Entonces, mi trabajo aquí está hecho, guapo." Se apartó un poco, subiendo sus manos para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "Yo… todavía no quiero volver a mi habitación. ¿Podemos leer juntos, solo por un rato?"

"Oh, sí, definitivamente." Alcancé el último libro que estábamos leyendo juntos. Habíamos terminado el de romance y nos movimos a un clásico. Bella nunca había leído nada de Alexandre Dumas, así que estábamos avanzando lentamente por _El Conde de Monte Cristo_.

Se volvió a poner su camiseta, pero nos acomodamos en nuestra posición normal para leer—con ella entre mis piernas y yo leyendo por encima de su hombro.

" _Capítulo 13_ ," le leí. " _Un italiano académico. Dantès se lanzó a los brazos de su nuevo amigo…_ "

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) En México, mi país, se llaman ejotes pero por si la dudas les puse como las conocen en España, judías verdes, en Argentina 'chauchas'. O al menos eso leí :P**

* * *

 _ **Cuando leí este capítulo quería abrazar a Bella y darle las gracias por decirle todo eso a su chico tímido. Queda más que demostrado que es la chica perfecta para él. Esperemos que toda esa terapia le sea de ayuda a Edward, que acepte que él no tuvo la culpa por el accidente, y que es su padre el que tiene un problema. Edward no quiere ir a su casa pero tiene que hacerlo por su hermana, y va necesitar recordar todas esas palabras de Bella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me lo hagan saber :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por dejar su review en el capi anterior y alegrar mi día: ginnicullenswan, Roxy Sanchez, LucyGomez, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, LuluuPattinson, Marie Mars, aliceforever85, Anuca, JeniZuluCullenM, Nadiia16, cary, Wawis Cullen, Laura Katherine, Naruyi80, Deessa Whitlock, Hanna D.L, CindyLisse, liduvina, lauritacullenswan, Yoliki, Jocelyn907, freedom2604, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, EmDreams Hunter, marieisahale, Sully YM, Dayis, Fran Cullen Masen, Gabriela Cullen, bellaliz, solecitopucheta, Iku cSwan, AleLupis, Marie Sellory, RobwardAsLife, Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **EDWARD**

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Jasper y Charlie gritaron al ver el juego de futbol, y terminaron en gemidos de decepción cuando el jugador fue tacleado.

La cena había sido increíble, y estaba tan lleno que apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. Bella y yo nos habíamos quedado despiertos hasta tarde. Mi rostro se calentó con los recuerdos de lo que habíamos hecho. También habíamos estado leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y estaba seguro que fue porque ninguno de los dos estaba todavía dispuesto a estar separados.

Se limpió la cocina, se guardaron las sobras, y tía Jane y Renee estaban en el porche de atrás con tazas de café caliente.

Sin embargo, era la chica dormida con su cabeza en mi pecho la que me tenía justo dónde estaba en el sofá de la sala. Me importaba una mierda el juego de futbol, y no se necesitaría de mucho para que me quedara dormido con ella, pero estaba disfrutando simplemente de abrazarla.

"Para tu información, Ed, _puedes_ moverla," dijo Jasper en voz baja con una risita en el tono de su voz.

"No, no…" Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y pasando una mano por su cabello. "Ella está bien."

Charlie soltó un resoplido, terminó su cerveza y su puso de pie. "No estoy seguro de que siquiera haya aguantado hasta después del medio tiempo, pero no tienes que ser su almohada, hijo."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Ella me ha ayudado más veces de las que puedo contar, así que… adoptar el rol de almohada es algo fácil," dije con honestidad.

Jasper se rio entre dientes y Charlie apretó mi hombro cuando fue a la cocina para agarrar otra cerveza. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y el ruido de fondo del juego se escuchó de nuevo. Mi nariz estaba enterrada en el cabello de Bella, y su mano estaba agarrando la manga de mi camiseta térmica. El clima afuera era soleado, despejado y fresco. Para mí, no estaba haciendo frío, pero para los nativos de Florida, era el perfecto clima para el Día de Acción de Gracias.

Los sonidos y la luz comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta que mi teléfono me despertó abruptamente el sentirlo en el bolsillo de mis _jeans_. Me moví lo mejor que pude para no despertar a Bella. Y sonreí un poco al ver el rostro de mi hermano en la pantalla.

"Hola, Em," contesté bajito, y tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oído debido a los gritos y el ruido que venía de la maldita cosa.

"¡Estoy jodidamente harto, Edward!" Gruñó por la línea.

Levanté la vista hacia Jasper, haciéndole un gesto para que me ayudara con Bella. Con cuidado me levanté del sofá, y Jasper la colocó sobre una almohada antes de que saliera por la puerta hacia el porche del frente.

Los gritos no se detuvieron, pero apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. "¡Em! Emmett, más despacio. ¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté, agarrando mi cabello y paseándome de un lado al otro.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que pasó?! Es un completo idiota, hermanito. Y sin ti ahí, y sin poder tenerte bajo control, está haciendo pagar a todos los demás por su mierda. Oh, lo sabía… joder, _sabía_ que finalmente se iría contra Alice."

Me dio un tic en el ojo, y mi temperamento se encendió. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Hubo forcejeo en el teléfono, y de repente, se escuchó la voz de Rose por la línea. "Hola, Edward."

"Rose, ¿qué… qué está pasando? ¿Él hizo… él está…?"

Mi peor miedo era que empezara con la mierda degradante, los castigos físicos que nunca terminaban, o que la castigara hasta que no tuviera nada de vida social o amigos. Emmett y yo gustosamente aceptábamos todas esas cosas cuando niños a fin de mantenerla a salvo, porque ella había sido lo único bueno en la casa, la única persona que cuidó de nosotros cuando volvimos a casa después del choque. Ella había sido la única persona que no tuvo nada que ver en eso.

"Edward, necesito que permanezcas tranquilo. Y necesito que escuches. Alice está bien. Aunque, está castigada hasta que el infierno se congele. Él… él… le quitó todo—el coche, el teléfono, su maquillaje, su ropa… Maldición, incluso entró en su habitación y destruyó todos sus pósteres, su armario, su librero. Hasta arrancó el teléfono de la pared."

Mi boca se abrió. Sabía que Alice era atrevida. Sabía que era más valiente que Emmett y yo cualquier maldito día, pero no podía imaginar que pudiera haber dicho o hecho para hacerlo enojar tanto.

"¿P-Por qué?"

"Porque se enteró que aplicó para Edgewater… y sobre tu Bella."

Mi pecho se contrajo, y prácticamente tuve que dejarme caer en columpio del porche. "Bien… ¿y?"

Se escuchó ruido en el teléfono una vez más, y la voz enojada de Emmett volvió a la línea. "No voy a regresar, Ed. No puedo. No tienes idea de lo cerca que estuve de matarlo cuando llamó a mi prometida una zorra prostituta. Me niego a seguirle permitiendo que nos controle, porque es por eso que está tan encabronado—no puede controlarnos una vez que nos dispersemos tan lejos como sea posible. Tan pronto como Alice salga de esa casa, su puta suerte se acabó, hombre, y maldita sea, él sabe que ella es la única maldita razón por la que seguimos en contacto. Empaqué lo que quería sacar de mi habitación. No puedo. No lo haré. Iré a la cárcel, hermano menor, y no estoy bromeando ni un poco con esa mierda."

"Maldición," siseé, y asentí porque lo entendía totalmente. No podía soportar la simple idea de que nuestro padre le dijera algo a Bella, a la única persona que significaba más para mí que mi propia vida. También alcancé a escuchar la palabra prometida, pero este no era el momento para preguntar. Mi hermano estaba muy cabreado.

"Está bien, trataré con eso cuando vaya a casa para Navidad," le dije con decisión, simplemente porque no tenía mucha opción en el asunto. Había una parte de mí que ya se sentía entumecida ante la posibilidad.

"Ali dijo que vendrías de todos modos," dijo Emmett con un suspiro, y alcancé a ver movimiento por mi vista periférica. "No tienes que regresar, Edward."

Levantando la vista, vi a Charlie de pie ahí, con un hombro apoyado en el poste del barandal del porche. Su rostro se veía preocupado mientras trataba de cubrirlo al pasar sus dedos sobre su bigote.

Bella me había dicho que le había contado a su padre sobre el choque, mi madre y mi papá, de modo que froté mi rostro y suspiré. "No puedo no ir, Em. No ahora. Ahora que tiene su mira en Alice. No. No puedo hacerle eso a ella. Si no voy a casa, va a estar diez veces más encabronado. Preferiría solo… encararlo. Tal vez eso aliviará la presión sobre ella, ¿no?"

"Maldita sea, hermanito…"

"Solo llámame si sabes algo, Em. De otra manera, volveré a Forks en un par de semanas."

Emmett prometió que checaría a Alice lo mejor que pudiera. Incluso sin teléfono, todavía había un correo electrónico al que Alice podía acceder en la biblioteca de la escuela. Cuando la llamada terminó, me incliné hacia adelante en el columpio, agarrando mi cabello.

Sentí que el columpio se sacudió cuando Charlie tomó asiento junto a mí, y miré en su dirección.

"¿Estás bien, hijo?"

Encogí un hombro y luego finalmente asentí. "No tengo opción. Sabía que iba a volver, y sabía que tenía que ver cómo estaba mi hermanita..." Mi voz se apagó.

"Todos tenemos opciones, Edward," me dijo en voz baja. "Cada decisión que tomamos afecta todo y a todos en torno a nosotros. Luego, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control, como la clase de familia en la que nacemos o los miembros que nos rodean. No puedes elegir tus parientes consanguíneos, hijo."

Resoplando sin humor, asentí.

"Sin embargo, puedes rodearte de personas que te traten mejor que tu familia. He aprendido que familia no necesariamente incluye un árbol genealógico. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?"

"Sí, señor, pero no estaría bien, no me sentiría bien al abandonarla. Está cabreado porque ella quiere venir aquí para estar cerca de mí. Está cabreado porque les pedí a mi hermano y a mi hermana que mantuvieran oculta a Bella de mi papá, por _esta razón_. Él está…"

"Tu padre está siendo emocional y verbalmente abusivo, Edward," Charlie declaró con tanta firmeza que mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarlo. Estaba enojado. "Incluso tal vez un poco físicamente, pero… usa lo que amas contra ti. Probablemente lo ha hecho toda su vida, tal vez incluso con tu madre, pero solo es una suposición. Sin embargo, está usando a tu hermana, usando a la prometida de tu hermano—lo siento, habló tan fuerte que pude escucharlo—contra ti."

"Está bien," murmuré, mirando sin ver al piso de madera del porche. "No sé qué hacer. Ella es mi hermana. Ella… cuidó de mí y de mi hermano d-después del accidente, ¡y solo tenía diez años! Siempre lo ha hecho. Yo solo…"

"La familia— _buena familia_ —es importante. No estoy diciendo que los abandones, en lo absoluto, pero llegará el momento en que entrarán en juego esas decisiones que te mencioné. Tienes que decidir qué es lo mejor _para ti_ , hijo. Viniste a Florida por una razón, y creo que ese fue un asombroso primer paso y muy inteligente para probarte a ti mismo que eres un hombre, para separarte de algo que en realidad podría hacerte una persona completamente diferente, pero tú eres tú. Eres un buen hombre, hijo. Eres inteligente y amable. Si no lo fueras, mi hija no hubiese venido a mí esa primera cena diciendo que iba a quedarse contigo."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza.

"Ganaste su corazón, lo que ya es bastante, pero te ganaste un tipo diferente de familia, Edward." Se rio un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mi esposa quiere adoptarte, mi hermana piensa que eres lo más adorable que ha visto en su vida, y mi sobrino te trata como a un hermano. Pero es mi pequeña la que significa todo para mí, y ella decidió que tú eres el elegido. Estás aquí, y no vas a ir a ninguna parte, de modo que eso significa que… tú, tu bienestar, e incluso el de tus hermanos es parte ahora de la ecuación." Su bigote se movió un poco. "Para que _ella_ siga siendo feliz, tengo que hacer que _tú_ seas feliz, no quiero decir que no lo haría, Edward, porque maldita sea, eres un buen chico, a pesar de lo que te han dicho o lo que has llegado a creer."

"No sé qué hacer," dije con un suspiro. "No quiero ir; el pensarlo me vuelve loco, pero no puedo… _tengo_ que hacerlo y…"

Charlie miró hacia el patio delantero por un momento, al fin mirándome otra vez. "Nadie dijo que tenías que quedarte todas las vacaciones de Navidad. Y nadie dijo que tenías que enfrentar las cosas solo. Esa habitación de huéspedes es tuya cuando lo desees, y Bella…"

Tragando grueso, asentí. "Lo sé, pero yo… yo…" Suspiré, mirándolo. "Sé que quiere ir conmigo, pero yo no… no puedo hacer eso. No puedo llevarla cerca de él." Charlie asintió, pero continué. "Me mudé aquí para alejarme de él, pero yo… también sabía que tenía que estar allí para mi hermana _al menos_ hasta que se gradúe del instituto. Yo… _espero_ que esta sea la última vez. Yo no… no sé qué voy a hacer si deja de ayudarme con la escuela, o incluso qué sucederá en el verano, pero ya… ya no puedo seguir con esto."

"Bien por ti, hijo." Agarró mi hombro. "Estúpido hijo de perra…" Sacudió su cabeza despacio. "Nunca lo entenderé. Tus hijos deberían ser aquellos a quienes trates mejor, con mucha paciencia, con mucho amor, porque son ellos los que cuidarán de ti cuando estés viejo y te orines en la cama."

Riendo entre dientes, asentí, pero luego encogí un hombro.

Los dos miramos por la ventana cuando un estallido de groserías y palabrotas salieron hacia nosotros.

"Oh, demonios," gimió Charlie. "Jasper encontró la lata de crema batida."

"¡Eres un pendejo!" Escuché la voz de Bella gritar y luego el sonido de pisadas fuertes y risa.

Charlie se rio entre dientes pero se levantó del columpio, poniéndose frente a mí. "Cuando Bella te trajo a cenar esa primera noche y me dijo que se iba a quedar contigo, le pregunté sobre las fiestas. Me preocupa muchísimo enviarte a casa a una situación difícil. No me gusta—como padre o profesor. No entiendo cómo un hombre puede culpar a su hijo por algo que claramente fue un accidente. Pero… también entiendo tu lealtad a tu hermano y hermana." Suspiró, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. "También entiendo tu necesidad de proteger a Bella, así que…" Hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Realmente… me gustaría que te mantuvieras en contacto mientras no estés aquí. No me importa si es con Bella, Jasper, o incluso conmigo, pero…"

"Planeo hacerlo, señor," le dije. "Bella me hizo hacerle la misma promesa."

"Por supuesto que lo hizo," Charlie se rio, y los dos levantamos la vista para ver una Bella despeinada, un poco desarreglada y con apariencia malhumorada salir al porche. "Oh, mierda," murmuró Charlie, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Lo mataste, pequeña?"

"No, pero ahora se está dando una ducha. Una lata entera de crema batida pudo o no haber terminado en la parte de atrás de su bóxer."

Resoplando en una fuerte carcajada mientras Charlie cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y negaba, abrí mis brazos para ella. Su expresión de disgusto se veía tan adorable como el resto de ella, pero traté con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme cuando levanté mi mano para limpiar una mancha de suave y blanca crema batida de su mejilla y su nariz.

Su fiera expresión no cambió mientras nos miraba. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué va mal?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, le dije, "Al parecer, el día de Acción de Gracias en la residencia Cullen terminó… mal."

Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando de nuevo de mí a su padre. "¡Eso es todo! ¡No vas a ir! ¡No va ir, papá!"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Tengo que ir, chica hermosa," le dije tan tranquilo como pude. "Es por mí que las cosas… enloquecieron."

Suspiró con impaciencia, las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon por su ira mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido—sobre papá enterándose que Alice había aplicado a Edgewater, sobre Emmett y Alice ocultando a mi papá mi relación con Bella, y sobre cómo su ira ahora estaba centrada en mi hermanita.

"Entonces, voy a ir contigo."

"No." Negué. "Te daría el mundo, Bella, no estoy mintiendo, pero no puedo ponerte en esa situación. No puedo." Seguía negando cuando Charlie se movió un poco detrás de ella. "Si _no_ voy, mi papá va estar incluso más enojado, y quién sabe qué dirá o hará… a cualquiera de nosotros. Si _tú_ vienes conmigo, él va…" Suspiré, fijando mi vista en la de Charlie por un momento. "Bella, te usará contra mí. Se centrará en ti para… Oh, Dios, si te dice lo que le dijo a Rose, Bella, yo…" Gemí, agarrando mi cabello con una mano y tocando su barbilla con la otra. "Por favor, no me pidas eso."

El dulce rostro de Bella era una mezcla de dolor y preocupación, con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No, por favor… no llores. No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo llevarte, pero sé lo que me espera."

"¿Qué va a hacer él?" Preguntó Charlie, desde su posición en el barandal del porche.

"Gritar mucho." Sonreí con tristeza, golpeando mi sien con el dedo. "He aprendido a desconectarme. Pero supongo que el ático necesita limpieza y hay madera que tiene que cortarse. Estoy seguro que habrá cosas que necesiten ser reparadas."

"Está empeorando, Edward," dijo Bella.

"Los está perdiendo, y lo sabe," dijo Charlie con un suspiro, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "No me gusta, hijo. No me siento bien al enviarte de vuelta."

"Es un mes, nada más," repliqué, encogiendo un hombro. Quería decirles que un mes no era nada en comparación a los siete años que había soportado, pero lo más seguro es que Bella se pusiera peor.

Charlie dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apartándose del barandal para volver adentro y murmurando sobre idiotas criando a buenos niños.

"Edward, por favor."

Mirando a Bella nuevamente, negué. "No puedo, chica hermosa. Hay una parte de mí que se cierra cuando él empieza con su mierda, y he aprendido a lidiar con ello. Es mucho trabajo duro y muchos gritos. Si tú estás ahí, yo… no puedo… Mi hermano casi lo mató," le dije haciendo una mueca al pensarlo. "Y honestamente, mi papá no vale la pena los problemas que nos traerá."

Bella me miró furiosa con una expresión de escepticismo en su rostro, pero sus manos se levantaron para tomar mi rostro. "¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no puedo ir, Edward?"

Observando su rostro, tomé una respiración profunda y me moví en el columpio. "Ven aquí," le susurré, sentándola y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Empecé a empujar el columpio suavemente con mi pie y presioné mis labios en su sien, diciendo, "Cuando vine aquí a Glenhaven, todo lo que quería… todo lo que pedía era un nuevo comienzo. Necesitaba alejarme de mi papá, de Forks, y de todos los rumores y susurros con los que crecí, pero también quería ser alguien diferente." Sonriendo contra su cabello, me reí un poco entre dientes. "El problema con eso es… que soy yo. No puedo cambiar quién soy. Vine aquí ansioso y con miedo al agua, tímido y asustado, huyendo de mis problemas. Sigo siendo todas esas cosas, pero en vez de un escape, en vez de simplemente ir a la escuela, encontré… _más_. A ti… Jesús, Bella… No tienes idea de lo que has hecho." Me reí bajito en su cabello, que estaba un poco pegajoso por la broma de Jasper, pero me importaba una mierda. "Tú me diste… _todo_." Le di énfasis a la última palabra, recordándole nuestro primer beso.

Se volvió para mirarme, y besé sus labios para evitar que dijera algo.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi, la primera vez que hablé contigo, me mostraste cómo deberían de ser las cosas, cómo _podían ser_ ," le expliqué, tratando de apartar el cabello de su rostro, pero sonreí cuando no cooperó. "Tú, chica hermosa, eres mi hogar ahora. Esta casa, esa gente en el interior, y tú… necesito esto para volver, y también necesito que permanezca muy lejos de Forks, Washington. Necesito que los dos polos permanezcan opuestos."

Bella estaba negando, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Lo entiendo, amor. Lo hago. En serio. Pero… si tú… si tú _me necesitas_ , entonces no puedo prometerte quedarme lejos. ¿Podrías tú?"

Sonriendo, la besé otra vez. "No." Di un profundo suspiro, deslizando mi dedo por su hermoso rostro. "¿Recuerdas nuestro primer almuerzo después de nuestro beso, después de que nos convertimos en… _más_? ¿Cuándo me preguntaste sobre ir a casa? Incluso estabas preocupada por preguntar, ¿pero recuerdas lo que te dije entonces?"

"Que tenías que tranquilizar a tu papá para que te siguiera pagando la escuela," proporcionó, pero negué.

"No, chica hermosa, esa parte no."

Su ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían por su rostro. "¿Qué no puede lastimarte? Que los únicos que podrían lastimarte eran tus hermanos y…"

"Mis hermanos y tú. Exactamente. Es cierto, Bella," le dije, encogiendo un hombro, pero limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. "Por favor, créeme. Estoy muy consciente en qué posición estoy con él. Sé que me culpa. Lo sé por un tiempo ya, yo mismo me culpaba, pero también sé que sin importar lo que diga, haga, o lo que sea, no puede tocar lo que he encontrado aquí. Venir aquí, a pesar de su ira y protestas, ha sido _la mejor decisión_ que he tomado en mi vida." Sonreí ante la verdad de eso. "Y no hubiese venido aquí sin el apoyo de mi hermana, porque casi me di por vencido con él. Así que… dicho eso, Bella… tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a casa al menos esta última vez hasta que ella se libre de él. Se lo debo… por… proteger mi relación contigo…" Mi voz se apagó cuando conecté las cosas en mi mente.

"¿Edward?"

Abrí mi boca pero sacudí mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta de algo. "Espera un segundo…"

Dejé un beso en sus labios y me levanté del columpio. Comencé a pasearme de un lado al otro, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con mi papá, cuando él me dijo que no tratara de zafarme de ir a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Fue la misma conversación donde me dijo que me enamoraría de la primera chica que me "mojara la polla". Mis ojos se estrecharon, porque ya lo sabía. Me había estado provocando entonces, pero lo ignoré.

"Lo sabía," susurré, girándome para clavar mi mirada en la de Bella. "Él… ya sabía sobre ti. Entonces… ¿por qué está tan enojado ahora?"

"¿Porque es un cabrón?"

Riendo entre dientes, asentí de acuerdo pero me puse de cuclillas frente a ella. "No, en serio. Tiene que haberse dado cuenta… la factura del teléfono… siempre está diciendo que sabe lo mucho que hablamos Alice, Emmett y yo, porque él paga la factura, pero debió haber visto tu número. Ya lo sabía."

"¡Lo que significa que te está poniendo un anzuelo, cariño!" Me siseó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas una vez más.

"Tal vez, chica hermosa," le dije con voz tranquilizadora, "pero sigue reduciéndose a esto… si _no voy_ , va estar aún más cabreado. No puedo… le debo a mi hermana al menos… _compartir_ esta mierda con ella. Ha cuidado de mí desde que murió mamá. No quiero ir, lo sabes—lo viste anoche—pero es lo correcto."

Bella besó mis labios con intensidad, y sabía salado y dulce por sus lágrimas y los restos de la crema batida. "Está bien, entonces… vamos a hacer un acuerdo, Edward Cullen," me ordenó, y asentí para que continuara. "Hablarás conmigo o me enviarás mensajes de texto durante todo el tiempo que no estés aquí. Y… y… por las noches, continuaremos leyendo el uno al otro…"

"El acuerdo más sencillo que podría hacer, Bella."

"Y…" Añadió, levantándome una ceja. "Tú… Edward, hablo en serio. Si no puedo… si no escucho de ti. Voy a ir por ti. Y voy a llevar a papá o Jasper o alguien más conmigo." Cuando iba a discutir, me besó otra vez. "Eso no es negociable. Ni siquiera discutas."

Podía ver por su expresión determinada que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que asentí de acuerdo. Sería fácil mantenerme en contacto con ella, por lo que no le veía problema. También sabía que el horario del trabajo de mi papá me daría tiempo sin ninguna interrupción.

"No voy a discutir, Bella, pero tengo dos semanas antes de irme, y yo… realmente me gustaría simplemente… no preocuparme por eso. Voy a extrañarte mucho de por sí, y pronto tendremos exámenes y mis turnos en el café así que, ¿podemos solo… ser nosotros, hacer lo que siempre hacemos?" Le pedí. Era lo más sincero que podía ser sin suplicarle que huyera conmigo, para ocultarnos de todo.

Quería decirle—con todo detalle—cuánto la amaba, pero las palabras eran muy importantes, de modo que estaba seguro que tenía que escribirlas primero. Cuando levantaba mis manos para tocar su rostro, comprendí lo mucho que me había cambiado. Tal vez no era un cambio sino más bien hacerme sentir más… aceptado, y ni siquiera tenía miedo de decírselo; solo quería encontrar las palabras correctas.

"¿Por favor?" Le pedí en un susurro.

La sonrisa de Bella fue dulce y cálida, así como esos hermosos ojos oscuros suyos.

"Lo que quieras, Edward, pero primero necesito una ducha. ¡Luego quiero averiguar si Edmund y Faria escaparon de la prisión!"

"Sí, señorita." Dije riéndome entre dientes, asentí y la besé, encantado de que estuviera disfrutando del _El Conde de Monte Cristo_ , pero sinceramente, era divertido leer con ella. Hacía que todos los libros—incluso ese ridículo pero _sexy_ romance—fuesen mucho más… solo más. Y lo aceptaría, porque quería tanto de lo _bueno_ y _más_ como pudiera conseguir antes de irme de Florida en dos semanas.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **El club de 'Odio a Carlisle' va aumentando en cada capítulo, y con más ideas para torturarlo y matarlo ¬¬ Todavía no lo hemos visto en acción y ya lo odiamos. Pobre, Edward, por esto último ya se dio cuenta que lo que pasó ahora en Acción de Gracias con Alice es solo el anzuelo para atraerlo a Forks, y él tan leal. Bella quiere protegerlo, pero él ya le dio las razones por las que no la quiere allá. ¿Qué opinan de eso? ¿Creen que tiene razón Edward para no llevar a Bella? Como sea, parece que ella lo entendió, pero, ¿será necesario que vaya a rescatarlo como le dijo que haría si no sabía de él? Ya lo veremos ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews en el capi anterior: Danny, patymdn, Anuca, shamyx, cary, LuluuPattinson, Deessa Whitlock, freedom2604, LucyGomez, FerHerrera, noe, Iku cSwan, CindyLisse, Marie Sellory, liduvina, Wawis Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Naruyi80, Jocelyn907, AleLupis, Nadiia16, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Marie Mars, Gabriela Cullen, solecitopucheta, Hanna D.L, Yoliki, lagie, verdejade469gma, Manligrez, Sully YM, ginnicullenswan, EmDreams Hunter, marieisahale, lauritacullenswan, bellaliz, Ericastelo, catalinerds, maribel, Fatavill, alondrixcullen1498, Pam Malfoy Black. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **EDWARD**

"Toma tu descanso, chico," dijo Tanya, alborotando mi cabello cuando regresaba al mostrador del frente, pero se detuvo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Voy a extrañarte cuando te vayas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque vas a tener más turnos?" Le tomé el pelo, haciéndome a un lado cuando picó mi costado con su dedo, y casi derramé el azúcar que estaba rellenando.

"Bueno, eso también, pero…" Me entrecerró sus ojos jugando. "Para tu información soy lo bastante mayor para ser tu… increíble tía," me dijo, sonriendo cuando solté una carcajada. "Eres un chico adorable, Edward. Te diría que tuvieras cuidado y que te portaras bien, pero no creo que tenga que hacerlo. Te daría la advertencia que no lastimaras a Bells, pero sé malditamente bien que no tengo que hacerlo, así que solo… apresúrate en volver, ¿está bien?"

Cuando asentí, besó mi mejilla y otra vez alborotó mi cabello, y la recordé diciendo algo sobre su padre siendo un problema. "¿Hey, Tanya?" Pregunté, volviéndole a poner la tapa al azúcar. Se detuvo antes de salir al frente, y le dije, "Tú… T-Tú dijiste que tu papá era…"

"Tóxico, Edward. Era un problema cuando era niña."

Asintiendo, incliné mi cabeza hacia ella. "Ahora, ¿lo ves alguna vez?"

"¿Verlo? No. Aunque, lo llamo cada cuantos meses o así para asegurarme que no se ha emborrachando hasta morir u… olvidado pagar su renta, así que… Es un pendejo, pero soy todo lo que le queda, a pesar de que apenas nos soportamos el uno al otro." Caminó de nuevo hacia mí, golpeando suavemente con su dedo mi barbilla. "No puedes elegir tu familia."

Haciendo una mueca, asentí. Parecía ser una declaración que se repetía últimamente en torno a mí. "Sí, el papá de Bella me dijo lo mismo."

"Ellos te aman. Demonios, chico, todos lo hacemos, de modo que si las cosas se van a la mierda, entonces… recuerda eso. Recuerda quién está de tu lado aquí. Ahora vives _aquí_ , no allá. Solo vas de visita." Dio golpecitos en mi sien. "El hogar es dónde está esto," añadió, dando golpecitos con su dedo en mi pecho para indicar mi corazón. "Y estoy segura que lo vas a dejar aquí."

Me guiñó un ojo cuando asentí. "Tu descanso, Edward."

Guardé el azúcar y reabastecí la parte de atrás del mostrador antes de agarrar mi mochila. Este era mi último turno en _Sunset Roast_ hasta después del Año Nuevo. Iba a pasar el fin de semana en la casa Swan, y Jasper y Bella me llevarían al aeropuerto el lunes por la mañana. Entre más se acercaba, más nervioso me ponía, y quería absorber lo que más pudiera de todos aquí, pero la simple idea de dejar a Bella hizo que sacara mi diario.

Sentado en mi cabina, me perdí en mis palabras hacia Bella a medida que el sol comenzaba a meterse. Me detuve en algún momento, hojeando las páginas llenas desde el principio y sacudí mi cabeza a cuán diferentes eran las cosas ahora del inicio. Y todas eran para Bella—desde esa primera carta a mi Chica de la Biblioteca hasta abrir mi corazón y escribir la página más reciente. Mucho ha cambiado; yo he cambiado. Y no estaba seguro de a quién se lo debía todo: a mi hermana por asegurarse de que viniera aquí; a Bella por ser la cosa dulce y hermosa que era; ¿o era yo? No sabía a quién darle el mérito, porque todos, todo ello, jugó algún papel. A pesar de lo mucho que no quería ir, no tenía opción, pero tenía que decidir cómo pasar las siguientes semanas. Necesitaba aferrarme a lo bueno que estaba aquí a fin de sobrevivir lo que me esperaba en casa.

"Tú no tienes permitido entrar aquí," dijo Maggie, sacándome de mis pensamientos y de mi escritura.

Levantando la vista, entrecerré mis ojos al ver la engreída sonrisa de Alec cuando se encogió de hombros. Tanya estaba sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo, enviando un mensaje rápido, y era casi seguro que a Jasper, que había dejado el café para recoger una orden de la panadería. Mientras le echaba un vistazo al reloj y metía mi diario de vuelta en la mochila, esperaba que volviera en cualquier momento, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se comportaría este tipo.

Me levanté de mi cabina, poniendo mi mochila al hombro, y me puse detrás del mostrador quedando cara a cara con él al otro lado de la caja registradora.

"Tienes que irte, Alec. Jasper te prohibió la entrada aquí," le dije tan calmado como pude, manteniendo mi tono bajo porque todavía había clientes en algunas sillas.

Una sonrisa lenta y sin humor se extendió por su rostro. "Vaya, si es el mismísimo chico de la basura… ¿Cómo está Bella?"

La sonrisa que le devolví era real, y no estaba seguro de dónde vinieron las palabras, pero le dije, "Está excelente, y le diría que preguntaste por ella, pero en realidad no le agradas, así que… probablemente no le importe. Todavía tienes que irte."

Maggie y Tanya se rieron, y esperé a que Alec se moviera, pero negó. Lanzó una mirada detrás de él, y vi a las dos chicas de la biblioteca de ese día en que Bella había rechazado a Alec—la rubia y la pelirroja. Sinceramente no quería saber cómo funcionaba eso o siquiera cómo era posible que estuvieran todos juntos. Ahora conocía sus nombres como Irina y Victoria por la clase en que estábamos juntos.

"Solo estoy tratando de comprarles algo de café a mis chicas, pendejo."

"Oh, bueno… _ellas_ se pueden quedar. Tú no," le dije, encogiendo un hombro.

No sabía cuál era el problema de este tipo conmigo, salvo tal vez su envidia por lo de Bella, pero se inclinó hacia adelante. "Dime, chico de la basura… ¿Bella es tan pervertida en la cama como creo que es?"

Hubo movimiento detrás, y sonreí con suficiencia al ver quién lo había escuchado hacer esa pregunta. Jasper se acercó a su lado sigilosamente, una mano pesada subiendo hacia su hombro, pero fue la figura más pequeña la que señalé.

"Bueno, te diría que le preguntaras, pero… no estoy seguro que te vaya a responder," dije a través de mis dientes apretados. Sin embargo, mis manos se cerraron en puños a mis costados mientras temblaba por contenerme de golpearlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se metiera conmigo, pero _nadie_ le faltaba el respeto a Bella.

El rostro de Bella era una hermosa y embriagadora combinación entre encabronada y divertida. Cuando Alec vio que estaba allí, ella se rio directamente en su cara. "Nunca lo sabrás, Alec."

La mano de Jasper descendió pesadamente en su hombro, haciéndolo saltar, y cuando giró a Alec para acompañarlo afuera, las dos chicas lo habían abandonado. "Alec, la próxima vez que te presentes en mi cafetería, haré que te arresten por allanamiento. Si piensas que estoy bromeando, pruébame." Agarrándolo aún con más fuerza de camino hacia la puerta, añadió, "Y si alguna vez te escucho hablar otra vez de prima de esa forma, entonces a la mierda el arresto. Solo te voy a sacar la mierda a golpes."

Soltando un resoplido, sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía que admitir que Jasper me recordaba cada vez más a Emmett, pero miré a Bella. "Lo siento, chica hermosa. Traté de sacarlo de aquí antes de que llegaran," le dije, pero mi voz se escuchó brusca y un poco dura.

Sonrió, inclinándose a través del mostrador y besando mis labios. "Te ves algo _sexy_ cuando estás enojado."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza y rodando mis ojos. "Sí, ese soy yo." Volviéndome hacia Tanya, le dije, "Terminé mi descanso, pero tengo que archivar algunas cosas en la oficina de Jasper antes de empezar a cerrar."

"Sí, sí, chico. Estamos bien. Te buscaremos si te necesitamos."

Todavía estaba un poco alterado cuando caminaba a la oficina de Jasper. Sabía que Bella venía detrás de mí, y cuando estuvimos dentro de la habitación, escuché el clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Poniendo mi mochila en una de las sillas, agarré el montón de papeles del recipiente en el escritorio y comencé a archivar. Cuando me di la vuelta para regresar al escritorio, me encontré cara a cara con Bella. Movió el recipiente y se había sentado encima.

"Bella…"

"¿Soy una pervertida entre las sábanas?" Me preguntó, y podía ver su diversión, su juego, y su cálida mirada en casi todas partes. "Solo tú lo sabrías…"

La risa que se me escapó salió como un ladrido, y suspiré profundamente, la ira hacia Alec disipándose casi de inmediato. Me introduje en su abrazo, sus piernas y brazos rodeándome por completo.

Inhalando profundamente su aroma, pasé mi nariz por su cabello, por la curva de su cuello, todo mientras ella plantaba besos en mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y mi garganta. "Creo que te ves hermosa entre mis sábanas," le dije, sonriendo cuando su risita nos sacudió.

Se echó hacia atrás y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, besando mis labios. "Tú también, amor." Examinándome con una adorable expresión de curiosidad, me sonrió cuando levanté una ceja en su dirección. "Solo estaba tratando de recordar si te había visto alguna vez enojado, Edward. Y creo que esa fue la primera vez."

Me encogí de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza y rodeándola con mi mano para tomar el siguiente montón de papeles para archivar. "Estaba diciendo cosas ofensivas de ti."

"Te llamó 'chico de la basura'," replicó, escuchándose ofendida.

"Te faltó al respeto. Me importa una mierda lo que piense de mí, pero… _nadie_ …" Cerré con fuerza un cajón del archivador después de poner una hoja en su carpeta correcta, girándome para mirarla. "Nadie puede hablar así de ti."

Bella inclinó su hermosa cabeza hacia mí, atrayéndome de nuevo entre sus piernas, y fui voluntariamente. "Bueno, aprecio la… caballerosidad, Edward." Me sonrió, levantando sus manos para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello, cuando me reí entre dientes, pero su sonrisa decayó rápidamente. "Este fin de semana va a pasar volando," me susurró, arrugando su nariz cuando su voz se quebró un poco.

Mi frente cayó en la suya, y asentí contra ella cuando me preguntó si tenía mis cosas empacadas en el dormitorio.

"¿Podemos solo… leer esta noche?" Preguntó contra mis labios, y asentí otra vez, sonriendo un poco. "Bien, solo… quiero escuchar tu voz."

"Te leeré cuando quieras, chica hermosa. Lo juro."

De verdad, era mi cosa favorita para hacer con ella. Nos besábamos y acariciábamos, aunque en realidad nunca dábamos el gran paso, y estaba bien porque ella nos estaba guiando. La parte física de nuestra relación era fenomenal, pero el sostenerla entre mis brazos después y leerle, era lo mejor que había sentido. Me hacía sentir importante, como si la estuviese cuidando como lo hacía ella conmigo. Nunca podría encontrar las palabras para decirle cómo me sentía, de modo que se lo demostraba de cada forma posible—con mis besos y mis manos y al leerle.

Y todo eso me recordó mi diario, un plan formándose en mi cabeza. Apartándome, le sonreí, dándole un beso suave, profundo, pero terminó antes de que pudiésemos perdernos en el otro en la oficina de su primo.

"¿Te estás muriendo por saber si Edmund encuentra el tesoro?" Le dije en broma, porque solo leíamos juntos cuando podíamos, por lo que estábamos avanzando lentamente por _El Conde de Monte Cristo_.

"¡Bueno… _sí_! ¡Espero que se vengue de todos esos cabrones que lo jodieron!"

Sonriendo al ver lo adorable que era, asentí, agarrando el último montón de papeles. "Sí, señorita." Me reí entre dientes y terminé el archivo. "Vamos, tengo que ayudarle a las chicas a limpiar, y luego soy todo tuyo por el resto del fin de semana."

"Quiero más tiempo que eso," me susurró, subiendo a mi espalda, y sonreí por encima de mi hombro. Plantando un ruidoso y mojado beso en mi mejilla, añadió, "Quiero para siempre."

Asintiendo, suspiré. "Y me tienes, chica hermosa. Lo prometo."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

El destello detrás de mis párpados y el profundo sonido del trueno me sacaron rápidamente de mi sueño. Traté de recordar cómo había llegado a mi habitación, pero apenas recordaba a Edward cargándome por las escaleras. Tenía que haberme quedado dormida viendo la película con él y Jasper.

Dándome la vuelta hacia mi costado, fruncí el ceño al ver que Edward no estaba conmigo, pero froté mis ojos, eché un vistazo al reloj, mi corazón rompiéndose ante el hecho de que lo pondría en un avión en menos de seis horas. El fin de semana había pasado volando justo como sabía que lo haría. Lo perdería por un poco más de tres semanas, las que sin duda avanzarían a paso de tortuga. De repente, la necesidad de tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo era abrumadora, de modo que salí de la cama y abrí la puerta.

La habitación de huéspedes estaba abierta de par en par… y vacía. Instintivamente supe dónde encontrarlo. Le encantaba la biblioteca, a pesar de su vista. Recientemente se le había añadido cortinas— idea de tía Jane y mi mamá, lo que fue realmente dulce de su parte. Bajé las escaleras sin hacer ruido y atravesé la sala, encontrándolo sentado en la silla junto a la ventana, su diario abierto sobre la mesa frente a él.

Dios, era hermoso. La pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa iluminaba su rostro, pero también proyectaba sombras a lo largo de su mandíbula afilada y su ceño fruncido mientras escribía. Aún mejor fue la reaparición de las adorables gafas de marco de alambre. Lo hacían verse muy inteligente, aunque, un poco joven, pero le quedaban bien. Pero para ser sinceros, no estaba segura de que hubiese algo que simplemente no amara de él. Desde las puntas de su desordenado cabello hasta la planta de sus pies, realmente lo amaba. Y planeaba decírselo antes de que subiera a ese avión. Mi esperanza era que él me lo dijera también, pero no tenía expectativas. Mi Edward era tímido y reservado, y estaba lidiando con su regreso a todo el drama en su casa, así que no esperaba nada de él. Sin embargo, sabía que se preocupaba por mí. Era realmente bueno para demostrarlo.

Me moví en la entrada, y la cabeza de Edward se levantó, la más dulce de las sonrisas curveó su boca al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba en su asiento.

"Hola, chica hermosa. ¿Qué haces levantada?"

Sonriendo, caminé hacia él, y se echó hacia atrás de manera que pudiera acurrucarme en su regazo. "Te podría hacer la misma pregunta."

Cálidos y fuertes brazos me rodearon cuando me senté de lado en su regazo. Quería preguntarle sobre su diario, pero sabía que si estaba escribiendo en él, entonces estaba lidiando con algunas cosas difíciles. Estaba por irse a casa, así que podía imaginar que había fuertes problemas que le preocupaban. Nos quedamos solo así, en silencio, en un capullo de brazos y arrumacos mientras pasaba mis dedos lentamente por su cabello.

Un rayo destelló de nuevo, seguido del ruido sordo de un trueno, y saqué mi rostro de su cuello solo para mirarlo. Deseaba poder huir con él, tener una máquina del tiempo para desplazarnos hasta después de Navidad—un día de fiesta que ya me daba exactamente lo mismo porque la única cosa que quería bajo el árbol no estaría allí. Y quería protegerlo de todo lo que pudiera herirlo. La sola idea de alguien lastimándolo, diciéndole cosas hirientes, me hacía temblar de la ira, la preocupación y el amor que había crecido poco a poco hasta convertirse en un gigantesco sentimiento que ya no podía controlar.

"¿Tienes frío?" Me susurró, acunándome entre sus brazos y levantando una mano para quitar el cabello de mi rostro.

Sacudí mi cabeza pero sonreí. "No. Solo quiero besarte como una loca."

Su sonrisa fue más brillante que el resplandor del siguiente rayo. Fue juvenil y hermosa, pero también mortíferamente _sexy_. Era algo que había aprendido que hacía cuando no creía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero también era un poco de vergüenza. Sucedía más a menudo cuando no podía controlar mi vómito verbal, solo soltando la mierda loca y honesta que siempre decía.

"Probablemente deberíamos ir arriba para eso, chica hermosa," me sugirió con voz baja, pero sus labios lo traicionaron, rozando los míos con el más ligero y dulce de los besos.

"Probablemente," estuve de acuerdo, respondiendo a su beso, y me reí entre dientes al ver su sonrisa pero luego me vi forzada a desviar la mirada hacia la mesa. "Siento haber interrumpido."

"Está bien," me respondió, poniéndome de pie y levantándose él. "Ya casi terminaba."

Me encaró, cerrando su diario y lo cogió con una mano, tomando mi mejilla con la otra. La expresión en su hermoso rostro era sombría, intensa, pero sus ojos recorrieron todo mi rostro con una calidez que no esperaba. Tomé su mano de mi rostro y tiré suavemente para llevarlo de vuelta arriba y dentro de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Su mirada seguía intensa, y dejó su diario y sus gafas en mi buró.

La habitación parecía cerrarse, encogerse con lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que lo amaba, y no pude contenerme de mirarlo fijamente. Pantalones de pijama azules a cuadros, una simple camiseta blanca, pies descalzos, y ese hermoso rostro con un poco de barba en él—era simplemente bello, y no tenía ni idea. Y eso lo hacía aún más hermoso porque él solo me veía a mí. Lo había dicho una y otra vez, pero cuando me miró con esos ojos verdes y cálidos, pude darme cuenta que no era una mentira. Era esa mirada la que me decía qué sentía por mí.

"Te deseo," susurré de la nada, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar la verdad en ello. "No quiero detenerme, Edward."

Su rostro se calentó y su sonrisa fue dulce, pero me sentó en la orilla de la cama, arrodillándose frente a mí. "Bella, yo…" Tomó una respiración profunda. "Yo… _no tienes idea_ de lo mucho que deseo eso. Ninguna. Pero… no… no puedo hacerlo y luego subirme a un avión en unas horas. Me volvería loco. Sé que es tradicionalista y anticuado decirlo así, pero no se trata de… sexo para mí. Se trata de ti y de mí, y no quiero hacerlo y alejarme de ti por un mes. Me mataría. Yo… yo… quiero algo por lo que regresar a casa, Bella."

Mis manos alcanzaron su rostro, extendiéndose a cada lado, y lo acerqué para un beso. "Te amo," susurré contra sus labios, y su jadeo me hizo sonreír, así como el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos en la parte externa de mis muslos. "Es cierto. Y sé que digo muchas mierdas. Que suelto cosas, pero, Edward, yo… _realmente_ te amo. Muchísimo. Y necesito que lo sepas antes de irte."

Me besó hasta dejarme estúpida. Fue intenso y cariñoso, fue _sexy_ y casi brusco, pero lo sentí hasta en mis dedos. Cuando se apartó, mi frente cayó sobre la suya.

"Yo… Bella, no tengo las palabras para explicar lo que siento por ti." Sacudió su cabeza despacio pegada a la mía, sus ojos todavía cerrados. "Decirlo en respuesta suena trillado porque 'también te amo' suena increíblemente inadecuado para mí."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque había recibido más de lo que esperaba. "Pero suena _perfecto_ para mí."

Me sonrió, escapándosele una suave risa y esas largas pestañas se elevaron para revelar ese verde cálido que amaba tanto. "¿Sí?"

"Sí… lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida." Pasé saliva con nerviosismo antes de preguntar, "Edward, ¿podrías… Solo nos quedan unas cuantas horas, y voy a echarte tanto de menos. Solo… ¿Solo me abrazarías?"

Sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos cuando asintió y se puso de pie.

Me deslicé bajo las mantas, levantándolas, y se unió a mí, acercándome a él y besando mi frente. Acurrucándome tan cerca como podía, inhalé su aroma acogedor.

"Tanto como lo desees, mi chica hermosa," susurró contra mi cabello.

Pensé que porque Edward se iría pronto, se me haría difícil dormir, pero con el confort de sus cálidos brazos y el latido de su corazón me volví a quedar dormida. La alarma nos sorprendió a los dos unas horas más tarde. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando la apagué y me incorporé. Edward salió de la cama, llevándose su diario y sus lentes con él.

Nos duchamos, y me vestí antes que él y bajé a servirme una taza de café que ya había preparado Jasper. Pensé que tal vez tendría que despertar a mi primo, pero estaba vestido y listo para cuando bajé.

Jasper estaba callado… bebiendo de su taza, pero sus ojos azul oscuro estaban fijos en mí. "Compré los boletos… solo por si acaso," me dijo, encogiendo un hombro cuando jadeé. "No me agrada enviarlo a casa. Prácticamente ha estado enfermo de la preocupación desde Acción de Gracias."

"No quiero que vaya," le susurré, mi voz quebrándose en la última palabra, y mi mirada se desvió de Jasper a la humeante taza en mis manos. Tomé un sorbo, concentrándome en no echarme a llorar, porque ni siquiera nos habíamos metido al maldito coche todavía.

El sonido de Edward bajando las escaleras llegó a mis oídos, así como el sonido de sus maletas aterrizando en el piso de madera. Cuando entró a la cocina, podía ver los muros comenzar a levantarse—los mismos muros que dejaba caer dentro de mi casa… en torno a _mí_. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, indiferente, pero todo lo que sentía por mí estaba en sus ojos. Esos intensos y dulces ojos verdes encontraron los míos. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a casa como nosotros deseábamos ponerlo en el avión.

"Ed, ¿quieres comer algo antes de que nos vayamos?" Le ofreció Jasper, pero Edward negó. Mi primo se levantó de su banco frente a la encimera y agarró el hombro de Edward al pasar. "Voy a poner tus cosas en mi camioneta, ¿está bien?"

"Gracias, Jasper." Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, haciéndonos sonreír al otro.

Caminando hacia él, le ofrecí mi taza, y tomó un sorbo, poniéndola sobre la encimera y acercándome a él. Un prolongado, lento e intenso beso se posó en mi frente, junto con la exhalación de Edward. Olía como jabón, champú, como a pasta de dientes y ahora a café. Lo abracé con fuerza, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, hasta que Jasper nos llamó desde la puerta principal diciendo que teníamos que irnos.

El viaje de una hora al aeropuerto Panama City fue igual de callado. Por más que me burlaba de mi primo, nos estaba dando nuestro espacio. O tal vez simplemente no sabía qué decir para que nos sintiéramos mejor. Para cuando estacionamos, llevamos a Edward a que se registrara, y llegamos a seguridad, estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de contener mis lágrimas.

Apenas escuché a mi primo pedirle a Edward que le diera un abrazo de hombres. "Mantente en contacto, amigo. No estoy bromeando. Si necesitas cualquier maldita cosa, solo llámanos. ¿Está bien?"

"Gracias, Jasper."

Jasper refunfuñó pero se alejó, y sentí sus manos cálidas en mi rostro.

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, y me rendí ante las lágrimas, cayendo en él. No podía evitarlo. Lo amaba. Quería protegerlo y mimarlo, y era obvio que no podía hacer eso cuando estaba al otro extremo del país. Y no podía hacerlo cuando él estaba con alguien que no tenía puta idea de lo increíblemente especial que él era. Me hacía enojar, me hacía enfurecer con el padre de Edward.

"Bella… Chica hermosa, por favor deja de llorar," Edward me suplicó bajito al oído. "Me estás matando."

Sorbí mi nariz y asentí, haciendo todo lo que podía por detenerme, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. "Lo… lo siento."

Su sonrisa era dulce, pero besó mis labios. "No te disculpes."

"Es solo que… voy a extrañarte, y te amo. Anoche no estaba jugando. Quiero que sepas eso. No estaba solo parloteando, y yo…"

"Shhh," dijo para tranquilizarme contra mi frente, y luego me besó de nuevo. "Nunca me has mentido, Bella, de modo que sé que lo dijiste en serio. _Me lo demuestras_ todo el tiempo. Por favor, mírame," me suplicó, y cuando encontré su mirada, se veía triste pero cariñosa. "Y no tienes idea de lo que es escucharte decir que me amas. Yo… yo no sé qué hice para merecérmelo, pero Dios, Bella… yo… yo… también te amo. Y eso no parece ser _suficiente_ para lo que siento. O tal vez simplemente no puedo decirlo bien." Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios. "Si quieres saber qué siento realmente por ti, dejé algo para ti en tu habitación. Quiero que te quedes con él, que lo guardes hasta que esté en casa. Y _voy_ a volver a casa, chica hermosa. Sé que estás preocupada, y sé que quieres protegerme, pero nada me detendrá de volver a ti. ¿Me comprendes?"

Asintiendo, estaba llorando en serio, y besó mis labios, susurrando, "Te llamaré cuando aterrice. Voy a enviarte mensajes todo el tiempo. Tres semanas no son nada, Bella."

"Si no sé de ti…"

Me sonrió pero miró por encima de mi cabeza. "No es necesario."

"Lo es para nosotros, hombre," discutió Jasper. "Solo… acostúmbrate."

Edward sonrió, su rostro calentándose, pero levantó la vista cuando se anunció su vuelo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, dándome un suave beso. "Te amo. Y tú vas a leer esta noche."

Se me escapó una risa congestionada, pero asentí. "Te amo."

Verlo alejarse casi se me destroza, pero ver su rostro carente totalmente de expresión cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina provocó que un sollozo me atravesara. Los cálidos brazos de Jasper me rodearon, y me guió afuera hacia la camioneta. En el viaje de vuelta a casa de vez en cuando sollozaba y Jasper me aseguraba constantemente que todo estaría bien, aunque no estaba segura que él creyera lo que estaba diciendo. Simplemente odiaba cuando lloraba.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando volvimos, pero todavía era muy temprano, así que supuse que tía Jane estaba todavía dormida y que papá y mamá estaban en el campus para los últimos detalles antes de cerrar sus oficinas por las próximas semanas.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación y las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo al ver lo que estaba en mi almohada. No solo había dejado la copia de _El Conde de Monte Cristo_ que habíamos estado leyendo, sino que junto a él también estaba su hermoso diario encuadernado en piel con una adorable flor saliendo de él. Los pétalos eran de un lindo color púrpura, y la reconocí de las flores que mi madre había plantado frente a la casa.

Cogiendo el diario, lo llevé a mi nariz, inhalando su tranquilizador aroma. El olor a cuero casi se había desvanecido, pero olía como a Edward. Abriéndolo donde él puso la flor como un separador de libros, sollocé de nuevo por lo mucho que ya lo echaba de menos. Pero la entrada del diario estaba dirigida a mí.

 _Mi hermosa Bella,_

 _Mi madre me dijo una vez que enamorarse era el más sencillo e increíble sentimiento. Dijo que se sentía como caer—cuando tu estómago te da vueltas, tus manos sudan, pero tu rostro sonríe… todo el tiempo. También dijo que tu corazón simplemente… lo sabe. Que trata de salirse de tu pecho para acercarse a tu pareja. Cuando era un niño, siempre pensé que estaba hablando de mi papá, pero ahora, no estoy tan seguro. Pero no importa. Lo que importa es que ella tenía razón._

 _Chica hermosa, así es como me sentí cuando te vi por primera vez en la biblioteca. No te conocía, pero todo lo que siempre me había guardado, todo lo que me había quedado callado, quería explotar. En lugar de seguir siendo invisible, quería saber todo sobre ti— lo que te gustaba, lo que no, tu risa, tu voz. Pensé que eras lo más lindo que habían visto mis ojos, que_ _tus_ _ojos eran la ventana a todo lo que estabas sintiendo, y que tenías un gusto increíble en libros. Me seguía diciendo que era eso último lo que me hacía volver a la biblioteca, pero eras tú. Todo de ti me cautivó y robó mi corazón._

 _Creo que te amo desde ese día que trabajamos en la oficina de Jasper. Echaste por tierra toda suposición que tenía de ti. Todo en mí cambió. Pasé de un enamoramiento por una linda chica a llegar conocer a la persona más sorprendente, generosa, amorosa y hermosa. Nunca, ni en mi sueños más salvajes_ _,_ _creí que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de HABLAR contigo, mucho menos hacernos amigos. Y ahora somos mucho más que eso._

 _Te amo, Bella._

 _Quería decirte eso antes de irme, pero cada oportunidad que tenía, las palabras simplemente no salían. No podía expresar lo mucho que has llegado a significar para mí. Quería hacerlo. Dios, lo había querido decir por semanas ya, chica hermosa, pero tenía miedo. No de ti, sino de mí, de lo que significaría, ofrecer de esa forma mi corazón. Sin embargo, he llegado a comprender algo que mi madre no me había dicho. Que el amor te hace poderoso. Sí, puede hacerte sentir vulnerable, pero Dios mío, Bella, me hace sentir_ _muy_ _fuerte._

 _Sé que estás preocupada, que tu familia está preocupada. Conoces mi pasado, la historia de mi familia, y sabes que vine a Glenhaven a huir de todo, pero lo que encontré fue mucho más que eso. Sé qu_ _é_ _dirección lleva mi vida, mi Bella. Sé que puedo sobrevivir muchas cosas, al saber que al final del día terminaré. Contigo._

 _Dejo en tu custodia este diario. No hay nada que ocultaría de ti, por lo que este diario y yo somos libros abiertos para ti. Lo dejo para mostrarte lo mucho que me has cambiado, lo que tu amor y ternura me han hecho. Lo dejo contigo porque mi papá—sin importar lo que diga o haga—no puede tocar la MEJOR parte de mí. Tú me enseñaste eso, mi amor. TÚ lo hiciste. Y tú ya lo dijiste en palabras—las dijiste primero, mi siempre valiente chica, y fueron hermosas. La mejor parte de mí es lo que te pertenece a ti, chica hermosa, así que necesito que me hagas un favor mientras no esté._

 _Cuida mi corazón. Lo he dejado contigo._

 _Con todo mi amor y toda mi alma,_

 _Edward_

Un sollozo me atravesó. Él era todo lo hermoso y dulce. Y me amaba—realmente, verdaderamente me amaba. Pero necesitaba más de sus palabras hasta que pudiera escuchar su voz una vez que aterrizara. Recostándome contra la almohada que todavía olía a él, le di vuelta a la primera hoja del diario para perderme en su escritura.

 _Para la chica de la mesa casi al fondo de la biblioteca…_

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Carajo! Ya lo había leído y sigo llorando cada vez que lo leo *sniff* En fin, llegó el momento, la hora de enfrentar de nuevo al ogro del cuento. Me encantó lo que la autora puso al final de este capítulo así que se los traduzco:**_

 _ **N.A…. Respiren profundo, ¿de acuerdo?**_

 _ **Las amo chicas, de verdad. Me encanta que quieran protegerlo, viajar con él, enviar a los Swan con él. LOL. Creo que alguien quería alimentar a los zombies de Rain Must Fall (Traductora: Un fic de zombies escrito también por Deb ;) ) con este Carlisle. La creatividad es infinita. ¡Me encanta, gracias!**_

 _ **Traductora: Así que no somos las únicas queriendo salvar a Edward, pero se pondrá a prueba la labor de Bella, él mismo lo dijo, su amor lo hace fuerte. La pregunta es, ¿qué tanto? Ya lo veremos :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron su review en el capi anterior, ya saben que los leo y me encanta escuchar sus teorías: ludwikacullen, patymdn, shamyx, Wawis Cullen, Valeria, Gabriela Cullen, cary, EmDreams Hunter, Adriu, Danny, RobwardAsLife, Anuca, Iku cSwan, Nadiia16, liduvina, Tata XOXO, Jocelyn907, Nayuri80, AleLupis, lauritacullenswan, Marie Sellory, AuroraShade, Yoliki, Hanna D.L, bellaliz, CindyLisse, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, ginnicullenswan, Marie Mars, aliceforever85, Day Aguilar, Deessa Whitlock, Ericastelo, Marlecullen, freedom2604, Fer Herrera, Roxy Sanchez, leifer, Manligrez, solecitopucheta, Srher Evans, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **EDWARD**

" _Y el rey de las hadas nombró caballero al joven arquero para que su hija pudiera casarse con él," le dije, sonriendo cuando Alice chilló y aplaudió._

" _Entonces, se casaron y tuvieron un montón de bebés hadas, viviendo felices para siempre," ella concluyó, saltando en su cama._

" _¡Oye, Ed, esa guerra fue impresionante, con las catapultas de bellotas y las flechas con fuego! ¡Y luego esos colibríes en los que volaron… como caballos!" Indicó Emmett, arrojando su bola de beisbol hacia arriba y atrapándola con su guante._

" _Excelente trabajo, cariño," mamá susurró en mi oído al mismo tiempo que besaba un lado de mi cabeza y envolvía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Deberías de escribirlo, mi amor."_

" _¿Me ayudarás a hacerlo bien?"_

" _Si quieres," dijo con un suave suspiro, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello._

" _¡Sí! Quiero ser un escritor como tú, mamá," le dije pero jugueteaba con el cordel de mis pantalones de pijama y luego ajusté mis lentes. "Pero… papá dice… papá dice que los escritores se mueren de hambre."_

 _Mi madre se burló, rodando los ojos. "¿Te parece que me esté muriendo de hambre, Edward?" Mis hermanos y yo nos reímos de ella. "Tu padre es un hombre muy práctico y directo, hijo. Es lo que lo hace un buen médico. Pero cuando se trata de ciertas cosas, está un poco perdido. Todo el mundo es diferente, Edward. Ve a Alice y Emmett. Tu hermano es bueno en matemáticas, en deportes, mientras que a tu hermana le gusta la ciencia y el arte. Tú… tú puedes crear un mundo completamente diferente con solo palabras. Ser un escritor puede ser difícil, esa es la razón por la que enseño. Algunos escritores tienen muchas historias que contar; otros solo tienes unas cuantas… o tal vez solo una. Como sabes, Harper Lee_ _ **(1)**_ _solo escribió un libro."_

 _Asintiendo, le sonreí. "Me gusta Scout. Ella es genial. Siempre dice lo que todos los demás están pensando… o… o señala lo que simplemente no tiene sentido."_

" _Era un hacha." Mi madre dijo riéndose entre dientes, agarrando mi rostro. "Quiero que todos me escuchen." Nos miró a todos nosotros pasando juntos un buen rato en la habitación de Alice, y cuando asentimos, continuó, mirándome otra vez. "Nunca, jamás tengan miedo de seguir sus sueños, a su corazón. No tengan miedo de luchar por lo que es correcto o por lo que realmente quieren en la vida. Quienquiera que les diga que no pueden hacer algo, simplemente tiene miedo de hacerlo por sí mismo, o siente celos de ustedes. Lo que está bien para Emmett o Alice puede que no sea para ti y viceversa. ¿Entienden?"_

" _Sí, señora," todos respondimos en voz baja._

" _¿Alguna vez vas a escribir otro libro, mamá?" Emmett le preguntó._

" _No, probablemente no. Disfruto de enseñar, pero más importante… quería hijos. A ustedes chicos. Ser una madre era todo lo que quería, más que nada en el mundo. Más que escribir o enseñar o incluso que el dinero. Los quería a ustedes chicos."_

 _Le sonreí, pero fue Alice la que habló con una pregunta que no había considerado. "¿Y papi?"_

 _Mi madre sonrió, y quería decir que era una sonrisa triste, pero besó la frente de Alice. "Tuve que convencer a su padre sobre el tema de los hijos, dulzura. Él y su padre no se llevaban muy bien, así que él no estaba muy seguro, pero me daría cualquier cosa que quisiera, así que me los dio a ustedes. No podía pedir un mejor regalo."_

Desperté abruptamente, y el zumbido del avión pareció fuerte en mis oídos. Frotando mi rostro con mis manos, no me sorprendió que soñara con mi madre. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero recordaba esa conversación. Aunque, ahora… la veía de una forma completamente diferente. Vi lo que ella _no había_ dicho.

"Damas y caballeros, nos acercamos al aeropuerto Sea-Tac. La temperatura máxima para hoy es un frío de 3 grados, y hay una leve posibilidad de nieve ligera para más tarde esta noche."

Mirando por la ventana con un suspiro, añoraba el clima de Florida que había llegado a amar. Cuando me fui, la temperatura era de unos maravillosos veintitantos y el cielo estaba tan claro y azul como jamás lo había visto. También añoraba a Bella. Sus lágrimas casi me hicieron caer de rodillas. Sus proclamaciones de amor casi me habían destrozado, porque todo lo que quería era quedarme. Alejarme de ella había requerido cada puta gota de fuerza que tenía en mí, y había tenido que cerrar una parte de mí a fin de poder abordar ese maldito avión. Frunciendo el ceño al pensar en todo, ajusté mi cinturón de seguridad, guardé mi _laptop_ y levanté mi bandeja. Había sido un viaje malditamente largo, con una escala en Atlanta, pero al menos dormí durante todo el camino, lo que no me sorprendió para nada. Me había quedado despierto la mayor parte de la noche anterior, solo abrazando a Bella. Había deseado tanto hacerle el amor como ella quería, pero si lo hubiese hecho, ni el infierno mismo me hubiese sacado de la casa Swan. En vez de eso, la había abrazado cerca, susurrándole una y otra vez que la amaba, que ella me hacía una mejor persona, que me había ayudado a volver a ser yo mismo—algo que pensé que se había ahogado con mi madre. Había dejado ligeros besos en su frente y jugando con su cabello para mantenerla relajada.

Mientras los asistentes de vuelo ayudaban a todos a desembarcar, el miedo me inundó. No estaba seguro con quién me encontraría. Todo lo que había dicho mi padre cuando lo llamé la noche anterior fue que "alguien" estaría ahí. Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, me levanté y puse mi mochila en mi hombro. Seguí a las masas para recoger mi equipaje, pero fue quien esperaba por mí lo que me hizo sonreír.

"¡Hermano mayor!" Alice chilló, esquivando unas cuantas personas y golpeándome como un muro de ladrillos.

Riéndome entre dientes, la abracé con fuerza. "Te extrañé."

Se echó hacia atrás, y la vi de la cabeza a los pies—sin maquillaje, su cabello estaba recogido en una descuidada y corta cola de caballo de color oscuro, pero al menos tenía su teléfono y las llaves de su coche. Se veía bien, tan fuerte y beligerante como siempre.

"No me critiques; no eres el único que está de vacaciones."

Me eché a reír. "No criticar. Lo prometo."

Girándome un poco, busqué mi maleta y la cogí cuando pasó, sacando mi teléfono una vez que la puse a mis pies. Alice esperó pacientemente, girando sus llaves, pero me detuve el tiempo suficiente para llamar a Bella.

"¡Edward!"

"Hola, chica hermosa. Llegué bien," le dije, mis ojos cerrándose al escuchar los sollozos tan claros como una campana, a pesar de que estaba al otro extremo del país, pero fue ese honesto y adorable parloteo lo que me hizo sonreír como un idiota.

"Edward, amor… tengo tu diario, y eres el más dulce de los hombres… también te amo. Muchísimo, ¡y dejaste tu libro! ¿Qué… ¿Cómo vas a leerme? ¡No voy a leer todo yo! Y joder, ya te extraño como una loca."

Comencé a reír y no podía parar. Dios, ya echaba de menos esa mierda. "Bella, tranquila. Tengo una copia en mi casa. Solo… relájate. Y es en serio cada palabra. Lo prometo."

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro. "¿Quién te recogió?"

"Mi hermana."

"¡Hola, Bella!" Chilló Alice.

Bella se echó a reír. "Está bien, excelente. Dile que le mando saludos, y llámame más tarde. Vamos a leer."

"Sí, señorita, pero puede que sea tarde."

"No me importa lo tarde que sea, Edward."

"Está bien," suspiré profundamente.

"Te amo."

"También te amo, chica hermosa," le dije y terminé la llamada, pero di un respingo cuando un pequeño puño aterrizó con fuerza en mi brazo. "¡Ay! ¡Mary Alice, ¿qué demonios?!"

"¡Eres un idiota!"

"¡¿Por qué?!" Le pregunté, frotando mi bíceps y fulminándola con la mirada.

"¡Porque estabas feliz y como sea regresaste aquí!"

"Sí, bueno, no iba a dejarte sola con papá en Navidad."

Me chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Puedo manejar a papá, Edward."

Mirándola furioso, sacudí mi cabeza despacio. "No deberías tener que hacerlo, y hablé con Emmett, Ali… sé todo sobre Acción de Gracias."

Hizo una mueca, alcanzando mi mano. "Vamos, lo hablaremos en el coche."

El coche de Alice estaba estacionado en el garaje, y nos subimos en silencio. Puse mis maletas en el asiento trasero, prácticamente cayendo en el asiento del pasajero.

"¿Tienes hambre? Porque si es así, deberíamos detenernos ahora. El comedor va a estar cerrado para cuando lleguemos a casa."

"Sí, comí algo cuando hicimos la escala, pero… Sí, podemos detenernos."

Alice no habló de nada en el coche mientras conducía para salir de Seattle. Sin embargo, una vez que se detuvo en el restaurante justo a las afueras de la ciudad y estuvimos sentados, le arqueé una ceja.

"¿Vas a contarme?"

Hizo una mueca pero jugueteó con la envoltura del popote de su bebida. "¡Lo siento! No quise… no fue mi intención que lo de Acción de Gracias se saliera de control. No quise que papá se enterara de Bella, y no fue mi intención decirle que había aplicado para Edgewater hasta que estuviera segura que estaba dentro… lo que estoy." Arrugó su nariz.

Sonreí en su dirección. "Felicitaciones, Ali. Entonces, ¿lo sabe?"

"Que apliqué, no que he sido aceptada."

"Mmm," murmuré, asintiendo ligeramente. "Y no te culpes por lo de Bella. Él lo sabía. Ya tiene algo de tiempo que lo sabe; simplemente no lo dijo."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Le expliqué de la llamada de teléfono que había tenido con papá el día que le dije que no iba a venir para Acción de Gracias, cómo me había hecho morder el anzuelo, provocado, pero que no había cedido.

"Joder, el recibo del teléfono," supuso en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño al mirar a sus manos cuando asentí. "Mierda… soy tan estúpida. Caí en esa trampa."

Soltando un resoplido, sacudí mi cabeza. "Hubiese encontrado alguna otra forma de meterse contigo, Alice. Esa mierda va dirigida a mí… y a Emmett."

Alice gimió. "Jesús, hermano mayor, hubieras visto todo lo que sucedió. Rose no entró en su juego, ¡en serio! Papá fue muy grosero—cuando estaba en casa—y ella simplemente le sonreía. Cuando papá la llamó la zorra de Emmett, creí que Em lo mataría ahí mismo. En serio. Le dijo a papá que podía irse a la mierda, que si hubiese sido él el que estuviera en el coche en lugar de mamá, que habría dejado que el coche se hundiera. Emmett le dijo que ya no podía controlarnos. También le dijo a papá que si tan solo te miraba mal mientras estuvieses aquí en Navidad, que él personalmente lo pondría bajo tierra en medio del bosque dónde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, joder, no que alguien lo echaría de menos."

Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, sacudí mi cabeza. "Ah, Cristo…"

"¿Por qué nos odia?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"No creo que alguna vez nos haya querido," le respondí honestamente, recordando que el sueño que había tenido en el avión. "Creo que _permitió_ que mamá quedara embarazada porque _ella_ nos quería. Lo que le da sentido a por qué me culpa, supongo." Encogí un hombro. "No lo sé, Alice. No me importa. Ha sido abusivo y malo toda nuestra vida, incluso antes de que mamá muriera. Este… Estoy… estoy con Emmett en esto. No puedo… Este es mi último viaje aquí, creo." Encontré los ojos azules tristes de mi hermana. "No lo necesito. Puede amenazar y quitarme mierdas, pero no lo necesito. Yo… vine aquí por ti. Vine para asegurarme que estabas bien y para asegurarme que te deje de joder hasta el verano."

"Primavera," me corrigió con una sonrisa malvada cuando pusieron la comida frente a nosotros. "Estoy tratando de conseguir que papá me deje ir a verte para las vacaciones de primavera."

Sonriendo al mismo tiempo que cogía mi tenedor, sacudí mi cabeza. "Buena suerte con eso, Ali. Confía en mí, una vez que le digas que vas a ir a la escuela conmigo, se asegurará de hacer tu vida miserable hasta que te vayas. Ve lo que hizo justo antes de que me fuera… Mi coche, mi financiamiento para la escuela—lo usó todo para chantajearme. Te dirá que no puedes tener las dos cosas. Solo mira." La señalé con el tenedor, levantándole una ceja.

Se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza. "Probablemente tienes razón. Mientras pueda ir contigo, estoy bien. Puedo vivir sin las vacaciones de primavera. Y Emmett y Rose dijeron que me ayudarían a mudarme."

Pasé una mano por mi cabello. "Entonces… ¿todos van a ir a Florida?"

Se echó a reír. "¡Sip!" Su risa y su sonrisa desaparecieron rápidamente. "La familia de Rose es genial. Van a enviarla a ella y a Em a Florida para visitarte durante el verano, para que puedan ayudarme a mudarme a los dormitorios o lo que sea."

Escuchar eso me hizo sentir muy feliz, pero también envió señales de alarma a mi cabeza. "¿Sabes? Papá va a volverse loco con todo esto. Me preocupa dejarte hasta el verano, y todavía ni hemos llegado a la casa."

"Pfft," se burló, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yo me encargo. Confía en mí. Él… apenas me habla, Edward, así que cuando necesito algo—como que me regrese mi coche para recogerte, y el teléfono solo por si acaso, y lo que sea—me lo da simplemente para no tener que lidiar conmigo." Resopló un poco. "Explotó y me quitó mi maquillaje, pero no me conoce… tengo repuestos en el casillero de la escuela. Simplemente me visto allá. Él no presta atención y apenas está en casa."

"Tienes suerte."

Comí unos cuantos bocados en silencio, ella era lista, y había visto de todo dentro de esa casa desde que murió nuestra madre. Solo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran entre mi vuelta a la escuela y el verano que ella se fuera para Edgewater.

"Hablando de suerte… quiero ver a tu Chica de la Biblioteca," Alice cambió de tema a la perfección, portando el rostro suplicante que nunca podía resistir.

Riendo, toqué mi teléfono y abrí las fotos, deslizándolo por la mesa.

"Oh, Dios, hermano mayor…" Me susurró, desplazándose entre la innumerable cantidad de fotos que tenía de Bella, de Bella y yo, sin mencionar a todos mis amigos y gente que ahora consideraba mi familia. "Es hermosa."

"¿Verdad?" Sonreí orgulloso, encogiendo un hombro cuando mi hermana se rio de mí. "Ella es asombrosa, Ali."

"Y te ama."

"Por alguna razón que desconozco, sí."

Alice suspiró, rodando los ojos. "Apuesto a que si le pregunto, me daría miles de razones."

Con una carcajada, me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "Probablemente." Cuando mi hermana sostuvo otra foto, señalé a todos. "Esos son los padres de Bella, Renee y Charlie. Ella es su tía Jane, que es graciosísima, y el primo de Bella y mi jefe, Jasper."

Las cejas de Alice se dispararon hacia arriba. "Él es _sexy_."

"Es genial. Es mi jefe, pero… allá es como mi mejor amigo."

Ella frunció el ceño, regresándome mi teléfono. "Debiste haberte quedado."

"Tal vez, pero tenía que venir, papá hubiese estado peor. Deja que crea que estoy haciendo lo que quiere, y se acabó."

"¿Sabes?... Mamá estaría cabreada al ver en lo que se ha convertido," dijo Alice en voz baja. "¿No lo crees?"

Suspiré, dejando a un lado mi tenedor y asintiendo al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba mi cartera para pagar la cuenta. "Sí, definitivamente."

Cuando volvíamos al coche, Alice me miró. "Oye, hermano mayor… ¿Podemos… Podemos celebrar la Navidad como cuando mamá estaba con nosotros?"

Sonriendo en su dirección, observé su rostro. "¿Quieres el árbol, los calcetines, los villancicos, la cena y todo?" Cuando asintió, le pregunté. "¿Qué hay de papá?"

Se rio entre dientes, encendiendo el coche. "Esperemos que esté trabajando."

 **~oOo~**

Papá estaba en casa cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada. Alice y yo habíamos conversado durante todo el camino a casa, poniéndonos al corriente con las cosas pequeñas. Le conté cómo estaban las cosas en la escuela, en la cafetería, y con Bella, y ella me contó todo sobre cómo el puñetero Forks nunca cambió. Le pregunté sobre el chico con el que salía de vez en cuando, Royce. Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza, y me dijo que él no era el pendejo que todos pensaban que era, que se habían hecho buenos amigos, solo amigos. De acuerdo con Alice, el papá de Royce, el doctor King, era igual de agradable con su hijo como nuestro padre lo era con nosotros, así que intercambiaron impresiones, sin mencionar que se usaron entre ellos para evadir a dichos padres.

El Mercedes negro de papá estaba inmóvil en la entrada como una señal de advertencia. Mi estómago se hizo nudos, pero tomé una respiración profunda, preparándome para cualquiera que fuera el humor en el que estuviera. Tristemente, mi Volvo no se veía por ningún lado; de verdad se había deshecho de él.

Las líneas elegantes y ángulos austeros de la casa eran impactantes en comparación con la casa Swan allá en Glenhaven. La casa de Bella irradiaba calidez y alegría y amor. De hecho, no podía recordar alguna vez en que subí los escalones delanteros donde la risa no llegara a mis oídos a medida que me acercaba a la puerta. Pero mi casa, esta casa frente a mí, era fría. Estaba ahí rodeada por árboles y césped bien cuidado como una lápida en un cementerio. No sentía nada por este lugar sino miedo y desesperanza, y una pena infinita por mi madre.

Emmett tenía razón; después de estas vacaciones de Navidad, era casi seguro que nunca volvería aquí.

Con ese último pensamiento, salí del coche y agarré mis maletas del asiento trasero. Quería terminar de una vez con ver a papá para que pudiera llamar a Bella desde la privacidad de mi habitación. Ya extrañaba mucho a mi chica. Echaba de menos el puro y absoluto amor y felicidad que flotaba a su alrededor como la aureola de un ángel. Demonios, los echaba de menos a todos—la risa despreocupada de Jasper, los abrazos de Renee, las bromas de Tanya. El sarcasmo de tía Jane, y a Charlie. Extrañaba al padre de Bella por su personalidad tranquilizadora, por el hecho de que él nunca, jamás me dijo algo desagradable, solo elogios, solo cosas buenas—tanto dentro como fuera del salón de clases. Él era, en todos los aspectos, el total y completo opuesto de mi padre.

Cuando entré por la puerta principal, finalmente entendí que Charlie era exactamente cómo debería de ser un padre, no el hombre severo que consumía un vaso de líquido color caramelo al estar sentado en la sala.

"Ya era hora de que trajeran sus traseros a casa," dijo arrastrando las palabras, entrecerrándonos sus ojos, sobre todo a mi hermana, que se rio suavemente. "Pensé que habían chocado." Se echó a reír de su infame broma.

"Estamos bien. Gracias por llamar." Le dijo con ironía.

"Mmm," murmuró pero fijó su vista en mí. "Lindo bronceado, Edward. ¿Cómo está la playa?"

"Hermosa," le respondí sin nada de emoción detrás. No estaba de humor para sus juegos o mierda negativa. Solo quería llamar a Bella.

Esa respuesta tenía que haberlo sorprendido, así que cambió de táctica. "Obviamente, has estado haciendo algo más que estudiar, ya que bajaste a tres punto ocho."

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros. "Sigue siendo un promedio de A, papá, y está dentro de los requisitos de mi beca, así que…" Me encogí de hombros nuevamente.

"Y está dentro de mis derechos el no pagar por esas calificaciones de mierda," gritó, parándose frente a mí.

Maldita sea, todavía no había bajado mis maletas, y ya lo tenía en mi cara. En lo más profundo de mí, podía escuchar la voz de Bella diciéndome que su problema conmigo era solo eso: _su problema_. Al mirarlo fijamente por un momento, podía ver el miserable ser humano que era, y envejeció justo frente a mis ojos. Había áreas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, su cabello se estaba encaneciendo en las sienes, y sus manos temblaban, lo que significaba que estaba bebiendo un poco más en estos días. Estaba en el puro infierno, ya fuera por la pérdida de mi madre o simplemente porque siempre había sido de esa forma, pero al haber estado fuera de casa por varios meses, lo podía ver todo en él. Pero tampoco podía sentir simpatía por él. Todos habíamos perdido a mamá, todos habíamos tenido que salir adelante con su devastadora ausencia, y todos habíamos tenido que continuar con nuestras vidas. Él no lo había hecho, y comprendí que honestamente no me importaba si alguna vez lo hacía.

"Entonces no lo hagas," le respondí con calma, dándole la espalda para subir las escaleras a mi habitación. "No lo pagues, papá."

"¡No me des la espalda, Edward!" Me gritó, el hielo en su vaso tintineando cuando me señaló.

Suspirando, me di la vuelta en el escalón y lo miré hacia abajo. "Terminemos de una vez con esto, ¿está bien?" Le dije con calma. "No quiero estar aquí, pero vine por ella." Señalé a Alice. "No me interesa tu dinero o tus amenazas o nada de eso. Estoy aquí por ella. Estoy muy consciente de lo que pasó aquí en Acción de Gracias, y no quiero que se repita. Me querías aquí, me dijiste que no… ¿Cómo dijiste? Oh, sí… que no me _zafara_. Así que… aquí estoy. Pero dejemos algunas cosas en claro." Conté las siguientes cosas con mis dedos. "Mi vida personal—es decir, mi novia, mis calificaciones, mi trabajo, y mis problemas financieros… si decides dejar de pagar—son _mis_ asuntos. Legalmente, no tienes autoridad en ellos—los míos y los de Emmett." Le eché un vistazo a Alice, que me daba una pequeña sonrisa. "Y pronto, tampoco los de Alice. El próximo año, se mudará a Florida conmigo. Y _ella_ consiguió una beca completa, de modo que no necesitará de ti para nada. Ahora, estoy aquí para Navidad y planeamos celebrarla de verdad, así que si quieres acompañarnos, lo que sinceramente dudo, entonces puedes hacerlo. Si no, señala en dirección de la mierda que crees que tengo que hacer a fin de 'corregir mi actitud', y no nos tendremos que ver las caras. ¿Está bien?"

Nunca le había hablado a mi padre de esa forma, pero había vivido desde agosto sin sus horribles palabras e insultos, y quería volver a mi vida. Había presenciado lo que era una verdadera familia, y esto no lo era. Esto era odio. Carlisle Cullen odiaba a cada uno de nosotros. Nos despreciaba por sobrevivir cuando nuestra madre no lo había hecho. Despreciaba el tener que cuidar de tres niños que nunca quiso en primer lugar. De pronto deseé que simplemente nos hubiese abandonado en vez de castigarnos por simplemente existir.

El vaso en su mano se rompió en pedazos contra la pared a un lado de mi cabeza. Sentí el hielo rebotar en mi tenis. Alice se agachó justo a tiempo, y la puse detrás de mí.

"¡Bastardo desagradecido!" Me dijo con una mueca de desdén, caminando rápidamente hacia mí, y me mantuve firme, preparándome para recibir su bombardeo de palabras denigrantes.

No me tocaría. En realidad no nos había tocado físicamente a ninguno de nosotros desde que estuvimos en el hospital después del choque, e incluso entonces, fue solo para guardar las apariencias en torno a sus colegas. Mi padre era un montón de cosas, y en la cima de esa larga y retorcida lista, era inteligente. Al tocarme a los diecinueve años se arriesgaría a que yo le contara a alguien o presentara cargos. Justo debajo de eso, era un cobarde. Podía verlo en sus ojos mientras me fulminaba con la mirada desde un escalón por debajo del mío. Con las manos cerradas en puños a sus costados y su rostro rojo por la ira, me sostuvo la mirada.

"¿Desagradecido por qué?" Le pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz uniforme, mientras que por dentro me preparaba para lo que sea que estuviese a punto de hacer. "Nada de lo que has hecho por nosotros fue por la bondad de tu corazón, papá. Nada. Fue simplemente por obligación y para salvar tu reputación en este pueblo intolerante." Casi le pregunté sobre la parte de "bastardo" de su acusación, pero ya estaba empujando mis límites con él.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron como si realmente le hubiera dado al meollo del asunto, pero no lo mencionó. En vez de eso, apuntó con su dedo en mi pecho, y di un ligero respingo pero mantuve mis ojos en él.

"Ella no va a ir a Florida _contigo_."

"Lo hará."

"Lo haré," Alice habló, posicionándose entre nosotros. "Es una beca completa, una buena escuela, y voy a ir."

Su labio tembló. "Salgan de mi vista. Los dos. Mañana, van a tener una lista de mierdas que tienen que hacerse aquí. Tu maldita hermana ha sido una inútil desde que te fuiste. Vas a enseñarle cómo hacer algunas mierdas, y lo harán todo o enfrentarán las consecuencias." Abrió su boca para continuar, pero su teléfono sonó desde la mesita auxiliar junto al sofá.

Lo bueno de su trabajo es que se le necesitaba constantemente, ya sea en el teléfono o en el hospital. Agarró su teléfono, contestando con un fuerte, "¡Cullen!"

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon por la ira al mismo tiempo que exhalaba con brusquedad, y me di la vuelta para subir las escaleras a mi habitación. Podía escuchar, sentir a Alice siguiéndome, y una vez que dejé caer mis cosas en mi vieja cama, me giré para verla.

"Bienvenido a casa, hermano mayor," dijo con un resoplido por el tono sarcástico que se le había escapado, y sonreí con suficiencia, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Escribiste esa mierda que le acabas de decir?"

Solté una carcajada sin humor. "Algo de ello… y fue antes de que dejara Edgewater."

"Estás diferente," dijo con un susurró, caminando hacia mí y dándome un abrazo. " _Sabía_ que salir de aquí sería bueno para ti. Estoy ansiosa por irme contigo y salir de esta casa."

Besando la cima de su cabeza, le dije, "Pronto, Ali. Y también estoy ansioso porque lo hagas." Sonriendo, la abracé con más fuerza y luego la solté. "Hablando de eso… necesito llamar a Bella antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Solo tengo que ir por algo a la biblioteca."

"Dile que le mando saludos," me dijo, caminando de mi habitación a la suya al otro lado del pasillo.

Sonreí y asentí, bajé estrepitosamente los escalones. Podía escuchar que mi papá seguía al teléfono, pero había movido su conversación a la cocina. La biblioteca—o en realidad, la que había sido la oficina de mi madre en casa—estaba a un lado de la sala. Entré, encendiendo las luces, y mi corazón se apretó por los recuerdos de esta habitación. Era donde mi madre calificaba los trabajos de la escuela, pagaba las cuentas, y escribía. Fue donde me había enseñado cómo escribir. Era a esta habitación donde mis hermanos y yo veníamos para hablar con ella. Era muy parecida a la biblioteca de Bella, con la excepción de que la enorme pared del fondo no era más que ventanas que daban al bosque detrás de nuestra casa. No había un lago, afortunadamente, pero había estante tras estante lleno de libros.

Le había dejado a Bella la copia de _El Conde de Monte Cristo_ , porque ella lo había sacado de la biblioteca de la escuela, pero también porque quería la copia de mi madre. De hecho, hice una nota mental de sacar algunas cosas de ahí antes de que terminaran mis vacaciones. Cosas que estaba seguro que mi padre no echaría de menos—álbumes de fotos, los diarios de mi madre, y las primeras ediciones de las obras publicadas de mi madre. Esas cosas eran importantes para mí, y las quería antes de que me fuera, aun si tenía que enviarlas a la casa Swan para que me las guardaran. Pero son cosas que tenía que hacer cuando mi papá estuviera en el trabajo y no cuando acababa de encabronarlo.

Mi mirada, mis dedos, recorrieron los lomos de los títulos más queridos por mi madre—la mayor parte eran clásicos, con algunas historias modernas añadidas por si acaso. El verlos me hizo sentir triste pero también sonreí, porque Charlie tenía algunos de esos mismos libros en su biblioteca. Hubieran sido buenos amigos. Estaba seguro de eso.

Encontré la vieja copia del El Conde y la saqué del estante, sobresaltándome cuando la voz de mi padre llegó a mis oídos.

"No tienes ni una hora en la casa, y ya estás aquí con tu cabeza en las putas nubes."

Suspirando, sostuve el libro en alto. "Dejé el mío en _casa_ ," dije con firmeza, recalcando la última palabra por una razón. "Lo necesito antes de volver a la escuela."

Me estrechó sus ojos, y podía verlo debatiéndose en discutir, pero se quedó callado cuando pasé junto a él en la puerta. Podría jurar que lo escuché murmurar algo sobre que me crecieron bolas y zorras y mi madre, pero ya había llegado a los escalones y sacado mi teléfono.

"Hola, cariño," Bella canturreó con dulzura después de que sonara solo una vez.

"Hola, mi chica hermosa. Te echo de menos."

"También te echo de menos. Entonces… mi turno, ¿verdad?"

"Así es. A leer, Bella," le dije jugando, sonriendo al escuchar sus dulces risitas y cayendo sobre mi cama junto a mis maletas de las que me encargaría en la mañana. "Necesito tu voz."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1)** **Nelle Harper Lee fue una escritora estadounidense conocida por su novela Matar un ruiseñor (To Kill a Mockingbird, 1960), obra ganadora del Premio Pulitzer, y que fue su única obra publicada.**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció papito querido? Súper tierno el hombre, ¿verdad? Ajá… HDP! En fin, nuestro dulce Edward ya sacó las uñas, ¿apoco no se sintieron orgullosas de verlo enfrentar a su 'padre'? El amor de Bella y su familia y las palabras de ella sin duda le han dado fuerzas para enfrentar al ogro. Pero apenas llegó, vamos a ver que nos deparan las siguientes semanas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las que con sus reviews me animan a seguir, no se olviden de la fuerza de su palabras: marieisahale, valeria, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Iku cSwan, liduvina, RobwardAsLife, ValenN Swan Cullen, patymdn, Laura Katherine, Nadiiia16, Hanna D.L, Marie Mars, Anuca, somasosa, EmDreams Hunter, AleLupis, EmmaBe, Mars, ludwikacullen, Deessa Whitlock, Wawis Cullen, Angeles MC, solecitopucheta, Pam Malfoy Black, lauritacullenswan, Adriu, Jocelyn907, bellaliz, alondrixcullen1498, Manligrez, Yoliki, freedom2604, lagie, AriiPattinson, cary, CindyLisse, Marie Sellory, Gabriela Cullen, ginnicullenswan, Sully YM, Ericastelo, verdejade469, MonZe Pedroza, Tata XOXO, Aime Cullen, Anastacia T. Crawford y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos.**_

 _ **Pd. Recuerden que para adelantos, futuras traducciones, foto teasers y demás pueden solicitar entrar a mi grupo en Facebook, The World of AlePattz. El link está en mi perfil :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **EDWARD**

De niño, nunca pensé en cuestionar a mis padres sobre ciertas cosas. Esme Cullen siempre había sido abierta y directa con los tres. Nos explicaba y enseñaba cosas, y todo lo hacía con paciencia, amor y abrazos.

 _¡Crac!_

El sonido del leño rajándose sonó apagado a últimas horas de la nevada mañana. Paré al siguiente y golpeé de nuevo mientras mi mente repasaba recuerdos.

 _¡Crac!_

Estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por recordar si mi padre me había abrazado alguna vez—o a alguno de nosotros, de hecho. Además del problema médico ocasional, estaba muy seguro que nunca nos tocó. Para ser exactos, en realidad yo nunca había querido estar cerca del hombre. Había estado perfectamente contento con la presencia de mi madre.

Bajé el hacha otra vez, solo para incrustarla en el tocón que estaba usando, y aterrizó con un ruido sordo. El crujido de nieve llegó a mis oídos, y le sonreí a Alice cuando agarró los leños que acababa de cortar.

"No tienes que…"

Se echó a reír. "No soy una damisela en apuros, Edward," replicó, colocándolos en el contenedor en los escalones traseros. Cuando me miró de nuevo, bajó un poco su gorro de lana. "No soy la princesa hada de tu historia." Cogió unos leños más.

Riendo, me encogí de hombros. "Muy bien, Ali. ¿Qué nos queda de esa maldita lista de todos modos?"

"Demasiado, pero supongo que quiere mantenernos ocupados hasta que te vayas a casa," declaró.

La palabra casa me hizo pensar en Bella. Sacando mi teléfono, revisé para ver si había respondido mi mensaje. Sonreí al ver la tonta foto de ella y Jasper en _Sunset Roast_ , múltiples mensajes de su amor por mí, y algunos diciendo lo mucho que me echaba de menos. Le envié uno en respuesta después de tomar una foto del patio cubierto de nieve, burlándome de ella por su delgada sangre floridana, junto con el hecho de que la amaba y la echaba de menos más de lo que podía explicar.

Habían pasado diez días desde que regresé a Washington. Faltaban solo unos días para Navidad. Le he cumplido mi palabra a Bella sobre conversaciones diarias y mensajes, sin mencionar leernos el uno al otro casi todas las noches. También le cumplí mi palabra a mi papá, tomando su ridícula y larga lista de tareas en castigo, y él cumplió con la suya de no verle la cara. Después de terminar cada trabajo, lo marcaba y continuaba con el siguiente. Alice me ayudaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cortar madera era un trabajo duro y pesado, sin mencionar que dejaba mis manos adoloridas y sensibles, incluso con los guantes puestos.

"Deberíamos de hacer lo del ático después," sugirió Alice, haciendo una mueca.

"Bueno, si lo hacemos, entonces también podríamos decorar para Navidad. ¿No crees?" Le pregunté, agarrando el hacha para guardarla en el ahora impecable garaje—una de las primeras tareas que hicimos de su estúpida lista. "Me refiero a que, los adornos están ahí arriba."

"La iglesia está vendiendo árboles," susurró, y sabía por qué estaba dudosa sobre eso. Mamá había sido enterrada en el cementerio enfrente de la iglesia. "Tal vez podamos… debamos…"

Asintiendo, tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, y salió de mí como un vaho blanco. "Está bien, déjame asearme. Vamos a ir por el árbol, nos detendremos en el cementerio, y tal vez compraremos algo para comer. ¿Cuándo llega papá a casa?"

"Lo escuché irse como a las seis de la mañana. Así que tenemos toda la tarde. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque si como una vez más en el comedor, puede que vomite," le dije, rodando los ojos al escuchar su risa.

"¿Consentido por comida sureña hecha en casa?"

"Total-puta-mente," le respondí con una carcajada, agarrando su gorro y bajándolo con fuerza sobre su rostro. "Puede que haya aprendido una cosa o dos. Nos detendremos en el mercado de camino a casa."

Una vez que me duché y me puse ropa limpia, caminé por el pasillo para abrir la puerta del ático y bajé las escaleras. Emmett y yo lo habíamos limpiado hace algunos años, y en realidad nadie subía ahí, por lo que no podía imaginar que hubiese mucho que necesitara hacerse, excepto tal vez barrer un poco. Mi ceño se frunció al ver unas cajas que estaban abiertas, pero no les presté mucha atención. Estaba buscando los adornos de Navidad que mi madre solía guardar meticulosamente cada año. La última vez que decoramos fue la Navidad del primer año de Emmett en la Universidad de Washington. Ya había conocido a Rose, pero no estaban saliendo todavía, y Alice y yo quisimos celebrar al tener a nuestro hermano mayor en casa para las fiestas.

Encontré la caja que estaba buscando y la arrastré hacia la orilla de la entrada al ático.

"Aquí estoy, hermano mayor. Pásamela," me dijo Alice, y bajé despacio la caja hacia sus manos. No estaba pesada, pero el sonido de campanas moviéndose dentro me hizo sonreír.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en el pasillo, le dije, "No hay mucho que hacer allá arriba."

"Joder, gracias."

Sonriéndole, asentí. "Hay algunas cajas abiertas desde la última vez que Em y yo limpiamos. ¿Has subido?"

"¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Arañas, Edward! ¡Joder, ¿estás loco?!"

Me eché a reír, levantando mis manos en señal de rendición. "¡Lo siento, Ali!"

Quería burlarme de mi fuerte e intrépida hermana por lo de los bichos, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, no cuando todavía no podía acercarme o siquiera mirar a grandes cuerpos de agua sin encogerme o empezar a sudar.

"Entonces, yo voy a limpiar arriba solo, por lo que veo," le dije bromeando, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando me miró suplicante. "Bien, bien."

Justo antes de que dejáramos la casa, revisé la cocina para ver lo que necesitaba, aunque esperaba necesitar casi todo. Podía ver que Alice tenía algunas cosas ahí para ella—cereal, refresco, leche, huevos, algunas cosas para preparar ensaladas, y cenas y pizzas congeladas. Todo eso era bastante convencional en la casa Cullen, ya que nuestro padre no comía mucho con nosotros. En los gabinetes era lo mismo—latas de sopa, cajas de macarrones con queso, y avena instantánea.

"¿Qué vas a preparar?" Me preguntó Alice, sus ojos muy abiertos y divertidos cuando caminábamos hacia el coche.

"Um, estaba pensando en chili. La mamá de Bella me enseñó la última vez que lo hizo. Es muy fácil, y el clima es perfecto para eso, ya que va a nevar más esta noche. Haré suficiente para que dure para mañana."

El viaje a la iglesia fue lento por el clima, pero Forks no era tan grande de todos modos. Había una carpa instalada en el estacionamiento del frente, y la mayoría de la gente ya había comprado sus árboles. Estaba feliz de ver que quedaban algunos.

"No necesitamos uno grande, Ali, pero escógelo tú," le dije, saliendo del coche. "Además, querrás tener cuidado con eso de atarlo en la parte de arriba. Uno pequeño cabría en el maletero."

El pastor Liam nos saludó a los dos, abrazando a mi hermana. Tenía más o menos la edad de nuestros padres, y siempre había sido muy amable. Él y madre se habían conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Después de su muerte, él trató de seguir checando cómo estábamos nosotros tres. Suspiré al recordar ese tiempo. El funeral de mamá había sido algo grande dado que era una profesora en el instituto de Forks. Sus amigas habían pasado a dejar comida, el pastor Liam quería ver cómo estábamos, y los rumores habían comenzado a esparcirse como la pólvora. Fue ese último pensamiento lo que me hizo echar un vistazo al otro lado de la calle hacia el cementerio. No había visitado la tumba de mi madre en un año—la última Navidad.

"Edward," el pastor Liam me dijo en voz baja, su mano posándose suavemente sobre mi hombro. "Es bueno verte, hijo. Creciste un centímetro o dos desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Qué tal la universidad?"

Sonriendo educadamente, asentí. "Estoy bien, señor. La escuela está bien también."

Observó mi rostro por un momento. "¿Y tú padre? Solo lo veo de pasada cuando visito el hospital."

Sonriendo con tristeza, le respondí con honestidad. "Igual que siempre."

El hombre se rio un poco, si no es que intencionalmente. "Apuesto a que sí." Apretó mi hombro, señalando hacia la mesa llena de macetas de nochebuenas **(1)**. "Acabo de recibir estas… si quieres…" Hizo un gesto hacia el otro lado de la calle al cementerio.

Tragando nerviosamente, asentí. "En realidad, sí… lo haré."

Cuando estiré mi mano hacia mi cartera, me detuvo. "Esas son mi regalo, hijo. Adelante. Me encargaré de Mary Alice y la enviaré allá cuando escoja un árbol. Puedes pagarlo cuando termines."

"Está bien. Gracias," murmuré bajito, cogiendo la flor de un rojo vivo.

Cruzar la calle fue surreal, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, me sentí con doce años de nuevo. El funeral pareció haber sido ayer y no un poco más de siete años antes. Recordé todo—la corbata alrededor de mi cuello que sentía demasiado apretada, mi traje que rozaba contra mis puntadas adoloridas, sostener la mano de Alice pero pegarme a Emmett con sus muletas como una lapa, el sonido de sollozos y gente limpiándose la nariz, y el olor de la inminente lluvia. Recuerdo seguir los anchos hombros de mi padre en su traje negro, pero también recordé que nunca nos dijo una sola palabra.

La tumba de mamá estaba al otro extremo del cementerio en la esquina al borde del bosque. Estaba debajo de un pequeño abeto, que parecía apropiado con las fiestas y la nieve que con su peso bajaba las ramas; era como si tuviera su propio árbol de Navidad. Su lápida de granito era un duro recordatorio de nuestra fría y abrupta pérdida. Me parecía tan jodidamente _injusto_ que ella estuviese ahí. No estaba seguro de qué creer con relación a la vida después de la muerte. Deseaba _tanto_ imaginar a mi madre como el ángel que sabía que fue en la tierra, pero para ser sinceros, nunca se me había respondido una oración, así que todo eso era confuso.

Me quité el gorro de lana y me puse de cuclillas, acercándome mi mano enguantada y quitando la nieve de su lápida. También limpié un espacio para la nochebuena, que se veía asombrosamente roja y verde contra el blanco/gris de sus alrededores. Quité más nieve de las palabras "Amorosa esposa y madre," frunciendo el ceño al verlas.

Como siempre, con la pena, la añoranza, venía la ira. La extrañaba al punto del dolor, pero por otro lado, también estaba enojado con ella. Había dicho que venía justo detrás de mí, pero no fue así, de modo que se sentía como una mentira, sin importar lo mucho que intentara racionalizarlo u olvidarlo. Y lo que había dejado atrás era lo que hacía aún más intensa mi ira. ¿Sabía cómo era mi padre? ¿Percibió en lo que se convertiría si ella ya no estaba con nosotros, si ya no hubiese podido protegernos? Los tres nos lo habíamos preguntado más de una vez, pero ninguno nos molestamos en decírselo a papá, y había una iracunda y amarga parte de mí que quería confrontarlo por cada maldito rumor que nos habían lanzado a la cara. Tal vez ella iba a dejarlo. Tal vez él realmente la había engañado… o ella a él. Tal vez él realmente nunca nos quiso, lo que era obvio por cómo nos trataba, pero entonces quedaban algunas preguntas… ¿ _Qué_ demonios le importaban nuestras calificaciones, universidades y vida personal? ¿ _Por qué_ le importaba lo que hacíamos y a dónde fuéramos con tal de que ya no fuéramos su responsabilidad legal? Y si realmente nunca nos había querido, entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente… abandonarnos?

"¿Estás bien, hermano mayor?" Escuché detrás de mí, y asentí, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi hermana cuando se arrodilló junto a mí. Se quedó callada por un momento pero al fin dijo en voz baja, "Desearía poder hablar con ella solo _una vez más_."

Besando el costado de su cabeza, le susurré, "Yo también."

Alice volvió su rostro hacia mí. "¿Qué le dirías?"

Sonriendo, me puse de pie, y Alice siguió mi ejemplo. "No lo sé… Muchas cosas. Yo… yo… me hubiese gustado contarle de Bella, de la escuela, y Glenhaven. Le hubiese gustado allí, con el clima cálido, las playas y las puestas de sol. Yo… creo que amaría a Bella… y a su familia. Desearía que pudiera leer algunas cosas que he escrito. Yo… le preguntaría por qué dijo que saldría del coche después de mí y no lo hizo." Encogí un hombro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. "Pero si lo pienso así, entonces me gustaría estar enojado y preguntarle sobre papá, y nada de eso haría algún bien."

Alice asintió, y a pesar de lo joven que había sido mi hermana cuando murió mi mamá y a pesar de que siempre había dado la impresión de ser fuerte, su voz se quebró un poco cuando dijo, "La extraño."

La puse entre mis brazos, asintiendo un poco.

"Extraño las cosas pequeñas—abrazos, galletas, las compras para volver a la escuela, su risa. Dios, su risa era simplemente… perfecta."

Riéndome entre dientes, di un profundo suspiro. "Sí." Miré alrededor cuando blancos y suaves copos comenzaron a caer en torno a nosotros, y me eché hacia atrás para ver a mi hermana. "¿Encontraste un árbol?"

"Sí, es lindo. Como de menos de un metro."

"Genial. Vamos," le dije, haciendo un gesto con mi mano hacia el clima. "Vamos a la tienda y luego de vuelta a casa antes de que se ponga feo."

 **~oOo~**

"Muy bien, esto necesita quedarse a fuego bajo por un rato," le dije a Alice, señalando con un pulgar hacia la enorme olla de chili en la estufa.

"Huele delicioso," me dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la vista de la caja de adornos.

"Gracias." Le sonreí y señalé hacia la sala donde el fuego ardía. "¿Tú te haces cargo del árbol? Porque quiero terminar con el ático antes de que eso esté listo y papá llegue a casa. Así puedo llamar a Bella desde mi habitación."

"Sí, tengo que llamar a Emmett esta noche, y tengo que hacerlo sin que papá se dé cuenta. Em quería que nos reportáramos de vez en cuando… solo para que sepa que papá no está haciendo una putada," explicó con una mueca.

Solté una carcajada, revisando mi chili una vez más. "Define putada," le dije con una risita, echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro mientras le movía a la olla.

Sonrió. "No lo sé. Tal parece que después de Acción de Gracias, Emmett piensa que papá va a empeorar."

Mi ceño se frunció, y le volví a poner la tapa a la olla. De frente a ella, le dije, "¿Sabes? Charlie dijo lo mismo ese día después de la llamada de Emmett." Encogí un hombro. "Honestamente, no sé qué encabronó más a Em—el que papá se metiera contigo o que llamara zorra a Rose."

"Ese es el asunto," concordó Alice. "Emmett dijo que recordáramos cuando éramos niños… que papá al menos pretendía ser civilizado alrededor de sus amigos y así. Ahora… es como si él estuviera…"

"Desesperado," terminé en un susurro. "O tal vez simplemente ya le importan una mierda las apariencias."

"Sí. O tal vez las dos cosas."

"Mmm," murmuré, dando golpecitos en la encimera. "Bueno, cuando hables con Emmett, dile que todavía no tiene que cavar la tumba, pero que hay un lugar perfecto en el bosque si necesita uno," le dije en broma, lo que la hizo reír maliciosamente antes de subir a la planta alta hacia la escalera del ático.

Bufando para mí mismo, subí para ponerme a trabajar. A pesar de lo mucho que extrañaba a Bella, que echaba de menos a su familia, y a Florida, al menos estaba agradecido que había tenido de poca a casi ninguna interacción con mi padre desde el día que llegué a casa y que mi hermana había estado fuera de la línea de fuego. Solo tenía que sobrevivir el siguiente par de semanas, y ella solo necesitaba llegar al verano.

El ático no necesitaba de mucho en cuanto a limpieza, y no estaba precisamente caliente ahí arriba, pero era sofocante. Me quité la camiseta y la arrojé a un lado de la entrada. Luego quité algunas telarañas, descubrí y aplasté las arañas que Alice odiaba, y comencé a organizar las cajas. La mayoría que estaban ahí arriba eran cosas que mamá había almacenado—ropa de bebé y mantas de los tres, colchas y vieja ropa de cama, sin mencionar las diferentes decoraciones para las diferentes estaciones. Había unas cuantas cajas de Emmett—en su mayoría cosas de deportes—y viejos juegos que ya no jugábamos. Moví esos para dejar más espacio, y barrí. Las últimas cajas fueron las que había notado abiertas cuando saqué los adornos de Navidad para Alice.

Sabía lo que eran, pero a pesar de mi acelerado corazón, eché un vistazo dentro de todos modos. Era algunas de las cosas de mi madre. La primera caja contenía su ropa, cosas que no se donaron a la caridad después de su funeral, y su caja de joyería. La mayor parte de lo que había en esta última era joyería de fantasía o cosas que combinaban con su ropa. Era algo que Alice quería, así que la guardamos aquí arriba cuando uno de nuestros más severos castigos fue limpiar el cuarto de mis padres de las cosas de mamá, unos cuatro meses después de que había muerto. Frunciendo el ceño por el viejo recuerdo, me di cuenta que habían rebuscado en esas cosas—y con bastante brusquedad, por cierto—pero las reacomodé, volviendo a cerrar la caja. La puse en una pila a un costado.

La siguiente caja eran solo papeles y algo así, al parecer, pero otra vez, la caja se veía como si la hubiesen registrado. Carpetas de archivos estaban torcidas y en la parte de encima, habían arrancado páginas o simplemente las habían dejado caer de vuelta allí, y nada parecía estar en orden. Mientras trataba de poner las cosas en su lugar, me di cuenta que eran del escritorio de mi madre en la biblioteca. Solo eran viejos archivos—recibos de servicios públicos, pagos del coche y registros, papeles del seguro, y sus viejos estados de cuenta del banco. Al ponerlos de vuelta en las carpetas, noté que su banco era diferente del que usaba mi papá. Él le había dado a Emmett y luego a mí una tarjeta para usarla para los útiles de la escuela, solo depositando dinero en las cuentas para libros y cosas así. Mientras que su banco tenía un logo rojo y azul, el de mi madre era verde.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al ver el último balance del estado de cuenta que había sido archivado. Sabía que mi madre había perdido a sus padres—nuestros abuelos—en un accidente antes de que naciéramos, pero nunca la cuestioné sobre nada de eso porque parecía ponerla triste hablar de ello. Tampoco había pensado en cuestionarla sobre el dinero en lo absoluto. Demonios, era solo un maldito niño. Pero estaba viendo siete cifras. Dando la vuelta a la hoja, vi que estaba en una cuenta de ahorro, no en una corriente. Su cuenta corriente solo parecía recibir su sueldo del instituto de Forks.

Archivé eso, y no pude evitar ordenar las hileras de carpetas. Simplemente era parte de mí el limpiar y ordenar. Miré el último archivo que habían sacado, y vi la póliza del seguro de vida de mi madre, habiendo sido el beneficiario mi padre, lo que tenía sentido. Volví a cerrar la caja y la apilé encima del resto a lo largo de la pared del ático. Con una última barrida, tiré la tierra en el bote de la basura que había traído conmigo.

Agarré mi camiseta y el bote y apagué la luz, descendiendo una vez más al pasillo del piso de arriba… encontrándome cara a cara con mi papá. Pareció sorprendido de verme, aunque no me estaba viendo a los ojos sino a mi pecho—más específicamente, a mis cicatrices. Dejé caer el bote, lo que captó su atención.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allá arriba?" Dijo con brusquedad.

"Uh, limpiando. Estaba en tu lista," le dije con calma, señalando a la basura que tenía polvo y escombros encima.

Cuando no tuvo nada que decir de eso, bufó, "¡Ponte la puta camisa, Edward!"

Bufé una carcajada, bajando la vista a mis cicatrices, y de alguna forma, pude escuchar la brutal honestidad de mi dulce Bella saliendo de mi boca. "¿Te molesta verlas?" Le pregunté en voz baja. "¿Te recuerdan a ella?"

Enroscó su labio en una mueca de desdén, tensándose al mismo tiempo que yo jalaba mi camiseta del peldaño de la escalera, pero no dijo nada.

"Intenta mirarlas a las espejo todos los putos días," murmuré mientras pasaba junto a él, poniéndomela una vez más y agarrando el bote de la basura. Justo antes de que bajara los escalones al primer piso, añadí, "Preparé la cena, por cierto. Siéntete libre de acompañarnos."

Volví a entrar en la cocina, poniendo el bote de nuevo en su lugar y lavando mis manos. Mi chili se veía perfecto, y el olor me hizo sentir nostalgia por la casa Swan, por mi Bella.

Bajé unos tazones del gabinete, llamando a mi hermana, que todavía estaba decorando el árbol de Navidad. "¡Oye, Ali! ¡Ven a comer!"

Justo cuando entró a la cocina, los dos levantamos la vista hacia el techo cuando escuchamos azotarse la puerta de la recámara de papá.

 **~oOo~**

Un día antes de la víspera de Navidad, tomé un descanso de todas las malditas tareas. Alice había querido ir a Port Angeles simplemente para salir de Forks, y me fui con ella para salir de la casa, pero prácticamente intercambié mensajes con Bella todo el tiempo. Incluso Jasper comentó de vez en cuando. Los dos me estaban contando cosas divertidísimas del caos en Navidad en la casa Swan. Jasper llamó a Bella una maniática del orden, y ella lo había apodado Scrooge.

Cuando dimos vuelta en el camino de entrada, Alice se detuvo para que pudiera agarrar el correo. Había unas cuantas tarjetas de Navidad de varios de los amigos de mis padres, una de Emmett y Rose para Alice y para mí, y varios recibos. Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue un sobre del viejo banco de mi madre. Alice se detuvo en la entrada junto al coche de papá, lo que era extraño. Se supone que iba a cubrir a algunos médicos que habían querido tomarse días libres para las fiestas.

"Ali, espera," le susurré, agarrando su mano antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su coche. Levanté la carta. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Del banco de papá. Llegan todo el tiempo."

"Ese no es su banco," le dije, sacando mi cartera y mostrándole la tarjeta de banco que él me había dado. "Este es su banco. Este…" Levanté la carta otra vez. "Este era el banco de mamá. Yo… solo lo sé porque hay una carpeta de archivos llena de estados de cuenta en el ático. Ella tenía una cuenta corriente y una de ahorro. Ya sabes… dinero de cuando sus padres murieron en una y su sueldo del instituto Forks en la otra."

"Está bien, ¿y?" Me preguntó, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Quiero decir… estaban casados, Edward, así que tiene sentido que ahora estén dirigidas a él. Tal vez solo las dejó donde estaban."

Le di golpecitos al sobre con mis nudillos, examinándolo por un momento. Había una parte de mí que quería saber que decía, quizás saber cuál era el balance, porque muy dentro de mí, mi estómago se estaba revolviendo. Algo parecía _estar mal_.

"¿Mamá tenía un testamento?" Le pregunté en voz baja, mis ojos echando un vistazo hacia la casa por un segundo.

"¡Edward… tenía _diez_ años!" Replicó con una carcajada. "No recuerdo tanto."

"¿Qué _es_ lo que recuerdas?"

"Um, recuerdo quedarme en casa con papá porque estaba viendo un programa de televisión, y recuerdo la llamada que recibió cuando ustedes se presentaron en el hospital. Papá me llevó con él, y me hizo quedarme contigo después de que te suturaran y Emmett estaba en cirugía, pero las enfermeras me cuidaron. Papá estaba algo distraído. Estaba… lidiando con la policía y los cirujanos y las enfermeras. Me dijo que mamá no iba a regresar." Su rostro se veía triste. "Recuerdo cuando despertaste, y recuerdo que estabas llorando. Recuerdo cuando Emmett despertó de la cirugía de la misma forma. El funeral está borroso. Hubo una mujer que papá trajo para cuidarnos, pero solo hasta que Emmett cumplió los quince o algo así." Sacudiendo su cabeza, encogió un hombro y miró en mi dirección. "Antes muy apenas hablaba con nosotros, hermano mayor, así que en realidad no iba a venir corriendo a ayudarnos, ¿sabes?"

Asintiendo, le di golpecitos a la carta otra vez. Mirando en su dirección, la abrí. Era igual a las que estaban en el ático, un simple estado de cuenta de banco, con balances y cargos. La significativa diferencia era el tipo de cuenta que era: un fideicomiso, con Carlisle Cullen como el beneficiario. La otra diferencia significativa era el balance.

"Jesús…" Dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza y dándole la vuelta a las páginas en mis manos.

"¿Qué?"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, la miré. "Creo que tenemos que llamar a Emmett."

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Porque a esta cuenta le falta como un tercio de lo que mostraba en el ático."

Los ojos de Alice se entrecerraron, y cogió su teléfono, buscando rápidamente y poniéndolo en alta voz.

"¡Ali-boo!" Nuestro hermano respondió. "¿Qué pasa, enana? ¿ _Papito querido_ ya te dio tus pedazos de carbón?"

Solté un resoplido pero hablé. "Emmett, escucha."

Le expliqué rápidamente lo que había visto en el ático y sobre el estado de cuenta en mi mano, termine con, "¿Mamá tenía un testamento?"

"No lo sé, hermanito," me dijo con seriedad. "Háganme un favor, ustedes dos… Solo… guárdense esa mierda por ahora. ¿Está bien? Déjenme ver qué puedo averiguar. El papá de Rose es abogado. Déjenme hacerle algunas preguntas, y les devolveré la llamada. No le digan una mierda a papá."

"Está bien," Alice y yo dijimos juntos.

"Y quédense con ese estado de cuenta."

Asintiendo, lo doblé y lo metí en mi bolsillo trasero. "Hecho," le dije. "Feliz Navidad, Emmett. Tenemos que irnos." Toqué el brazo de Alice, señalando hacia papá, que nos estaba viendo por la ventana.

"Feliz Navidad, chicos."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) También conocidas como flor de pascua, papagayo y pastora.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, quiero escuchar sus teorías. Las reflexiones de Edward frente a la tumba de su madre, son muy esclarecedoras, o al menos nos ayudan un poco a pensar que puede estar pasando en la cabeza de papito querido, o tal vez las deje con más dudas. Y después del hallazgo de Edward, ¿creen que tenga que ver algo con Carlisle? ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con ese dinero que desapareció de la cuenta de su mamá? Ya falta poco para que sepamos qué hay detrás de Carlisle Cullen.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir compartiendo sus teorías y hasta corajes conmigo, jajajaja, no son las únicas que quieren matar a Carlisle. Gracias: liduvina, Zoalesita, Iku cSwan, Naruyi80, freedom2604, paosierra, Aime Cullen, Hanna D.L, Nadiia16, Jocelyn907, valeria, Anuca, ginnicullenswan, Adriu, cary, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, AleLupis, verdejade469, LucyGomez, Deessa Whitlock, EmDreams Hunter, Roxy Sanchez, lauritacullenswan, Pam Malfoy Black, maribel, Marie Sellory, aliceforever85, lagie, CindyLisse, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, LulyPeralta, sandy56, Manligrez, Ericastelo, Marlecullen, marieisahale, solecitopucheta, Yoliki, dannyella Cullen, Mafer P, Sully YM, Anastacia T. Crawford, bellaliz. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

 **Capítulo 18**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **EDWARD**

"¿Película de Navidad favorita?" Preguntó Bella por el teléfono mientras cambiaba los canales en la televisión de mi habitación.

El estado de cuenta del banco todavía estaba en mi bolsillo, pero papá se había ido no mucho después que Alice y yo terminamos de hablar con Emmett en el coche para entrar a la casa. Estaba trabajando de noche, lo que significaba que regresaría por la mañana, dormiría en el día, y estaría ausente de nuevo en la víspera y la mañana de Navidad. Los regalos no eran algo importante en la casa Cullen. No lo habían sido desde que Alice cumplió once años y se dio cuenta que Santa era un gran engaño. Después de eso, nadie se molestó en dar nada.

"Um, _Una historia de Navidad_ ," me respondió. "¿Tú?"

" _Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja_ ," le dije, sonriendo cuando ella se echó a reír.

"Está bien."

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿ _Un Cuento de Navidad_? ¿Dickens y Scrooge?"

"¡De hecho, sí!" Se partió de la risa, y Dios, echaba de menos ese sonido, pero más, echaba de menos verla cuando se reía así. Su cuerpo se enroscaba, su nariz se arrugaba, y esos ojos oscuros eran simplemente hermosos cuando reía. Algunas veces, se acurrucaba en mí cuando lo hacía, y terminábamos besándonos como locos, como si no pudiéramos respirar sin que nuestros labios se tocaran.

"La tuya va de acuerdo contigo, chica hermosa," le dije riéndome entre dientes. "Puedo verlos a ti y a Jasper simplemente… tramando travesuras cuando niños."

"Oh, demonios sí. Siempre quise pegar su lengua a un poste de metal, al menos para callarlo."

Riendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Quieres decir que no lo hiciste?" Dije con un jadeo fingiendo sorpresa.

"No, pero no quiere decir que no lo intenté. La tuya también va contigo, cariño. El niño diferente al que atormentaban sus compañeros."

"Huh, sí. Supongo. Aunque, en realidad, eran los padres de _Rudolph_ los que me fascinaban cuando era niño. La mamá era genial, pero el papá estaba totalmente avergonzado de él, trató de cambiarlo, pero al final lo aceptó y corrigió como lo trataba." Bufé una carcajada sin humor. "Y así es como sabes que es ficción. Nunca resulta así."

"Amor," dijo Bella entre su aliento por la línea. "Dijiste que te estaba dejando en paz. ¿Estás bien?"

Su voz se suavizó, envolviéndome como sus abrazos. Dejé caer el control remoto de la televisión sobre la cama y pasé una mano por mi cabello. Algo que resultó de venir a Forks es que fui como mi viejo barbero para un corte. Lo necesitaba.

"Yo… supongo que sí." Suspiré profundamente. "¿Sabes? Nunca presté atención a algunas cosas cuando era niño. Acepté lo que me dijeron, porque confiaba en mi madre, y mi papá… en realidad no nos dijo nada, pero…"

Comencé a hablar, diciéndole todo lo que había hecho y visto desde que volví a Washington. La había mantenido al tanto de algunas cosas, pero el asunto del banco estaba jodiendo conmigo. Ni siquiera era por el dinero, y también se lo expresé a Bella. Era el hecho de que el dinero en esa cuenta pertenecía a mi madre, y era muy probable que fuera el mismo dinero que mi papá usó para controlarnos por _años_. Le conté cada palabra que papá y yo habíamos intercambiado y cómo prácticamente nos había dejado en paz a Alice y a mí, salvo alguna discusión ocasional.

"Estoy _muy orgullosa_ de ti, Edward," me dijo suavemente por el teléfono.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse por la firmeza con que había dicho esas palabras. "¿Por qué?"

"Por no tolerar su mierda pero haciéndolo de una forma que demuestra que eres una mejor persona, amor," me explicó. "Él es quien grita y arroja mierdas como un maldito niño, y tú permaneciste calmado y honesto. Es la honestidad lo que lo mantiene alejado. No quiere escucharlo, y probablemente está empezando a ver que ya no puede hacerte daño. Te amo, y estás haciendo lo correcto."

"También te amo, chica hermosa." Le correspondí con tanta facilidad, y todavía se sentía inadecuado para describir cómo me hacía sentir ella, pero parecía amar cada vez que las decía.

"Lo del fideicomiso es otra cosa. Si cambió de sus ahorros a un fideicomiso, entonces es posible que tu mamá haya tenido un testamento, Edward. ¿Sabes? Tía Jane y papá tenían un fideicomiso del abuelo Swan. Podría… tal vez preguntarles cómo funciona."

"¿Te importaría? Estoy algo perdido aquí, Bella."

"Lo que sea por ti, cariño. Tía Jane está aquí. Voy a preguntarle. Espera un momento, guapo."

Podía escuchar a Bella moverse al otro lado de la línea. Puertas abriéndose, golpes haciendo eco al bajar las escaleras, y podía visualizar toda la casa. Y la echaba de menos como el aire que respiraba.

"Hola, corazón," escuché a la tía Jane canturrear por la línea. "¿Qué pasa?"

Bella le explicó todo lo que yo le había contado lo mejor que pudo, pero tía Jane la interrumpió.

"Déjame hablar con él, Bella," le dijo, y su voz sonó clara por la línea. "¡Hola, encanto! Te echamos de menos."

Mi sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro cuando le contesté. "Yo también los echo de menos. Um, Feliz Navidad anticipada."

Se echó a reír. "También para ti, chico. Ahora… vamos a hablar de eso del fideicomiso." Tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a hablar. "A Charlie y a mí nos dieron un fideicomiso cuando nuestro padre murió. Él tenía un testamento, y tenía instrucciones específicas de cómo se distribuirían las cosas. Charlie era mayor de edad, pero yo era una menor cuando papá murió. Así que eso convirtió a Charlie en el albacea testamentario de la propiedad… y mi guardián. Sin embargo, no tuvimos ningún problema. Me refiero a que, solo éramos nosotros dos, de modo que la casa, las cuentas, y todo lo que mi papá dejó fue simplemente… dividido en dos. Charlie y yo hicimos un acuerdo amistoso con todo el asunto, como siempre lo hacemos.

"Sin embargo, Edward, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, Charlie tuvo que manejar mi porción de los fondos de forma delicada. Algunas veces, tuvo que dar prueba de lo que había gastado, como comprar un coche o reparaciones en la casa… lo que fuera. Eso era solo por si acaso yo decidía que se me había estafado. No que fuera a hacerlo, ves. Pero ustedes… Cristo, chico… es una situación difícil. Ya de por sí están en términos inciertos con tu papá, pero todos son mayores de edad. Los tres. Y tu hermano mayor…"

"Emmett."

"Emmett. ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Está por cumplir veintiuno en enero."

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo despacio. "En algunos fideicomisos se establece que la edad del recipiente sea de veintiún años, no dieciocho."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, señor. Todo depende de cómo lo estableció tu mamá."

"Pero… pero… tía Jane, ¿no debía decirnos alguien?" Le pregunté, pasando saliva con nerviosismo porque todo estaba empezando a encajar—el dinero, el repentino cambió hostil de papá, sus acciones desesperadas, incluso el que nos dejara en paz estos últimos días.

"Sí, tu papá."

Me reí con brusquedad, sin humor. "Por supuesto."

Mi teléfono sonó, y lo aparté de mi oído para ver que Emmett me estaba llamando justo cuando Alice asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

"Tía Jane, tengo que colgar. Mi hermano está llamando. Por favor, dígale a Bella que la amo y que la llamaré más tarde. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro, Edward. E, ¿hijo?" Me dijo con urgencia por la línea. "Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Mi pecho se llenó de una calidez por escucharla llamarme hijo, porque así era como me había tratado todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla.

Contesté la llamada de Emmett. "Hola, Em."

"Bien, la enana debe de estar golpeando tu puerta en cualquier momento," me respondió, y por mucho que tratara de mantener su voz tranquila, estaba fallando. "Ponme en altavoz. _Papito Querido_ no está en casa, así que quiero hablar con los dos."

Hice lo que me pidió, y Alice y yo nos sentamos en mi cama con el teléfono entre nosotros. "Bien, aquí estamos," le dije.

"Bien, entonces… Esto es lo que sé, chicos," comenzó a decir y se le escapó una brusca carcajada. "Nosotros… los tres… somos tan jodidamente estúpidos. Eso lo primero. Segundo, ninguno de nosotros pensó en buscar en los registros públicos."

Alice y yo nos miramos con los ojos como platos por un segundo pero no dijimos nada.

"Escuchen, antes de que les diga esto, tenemos que hablar de papá," continuó Emmett. "Ese pendejo nos ha mantenido en la ignorancia. Se sirvió de su… _disciplina_ para mantenernos asustados o ciegos. Pero es hora de enfrentar los hechos. No soy quién para escupir mierda sicológica, pero él es un bastardo abusivo. Siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será. Lo jodido es que… no había mucho que pudiésemos hacer después de la muerte de mamá. Estoy seguro que nadie nos hubiese creído, porque tenía a toda la comunidad engañada creyendo que era este… médico milagroso, sin mencionar que nada de lo que nos dijo o hizo fue ilegal, simplemente estúpido."

"Em… solo dinos. Sabemos todo eso," declaró Alice con nerviosismo. "Solo dinos lo que averiguaste."

Emmett suspiró al otro extremo de la línea. "Mamá tenía un testamento, que nos dejaba todo a nosotros. A los tres. Sin embargo, no esperaba morir antes de que fuéramos mayores de edad, por lo tanto, Carlisle Cullen se convirtió en nuestro guardián y albacea de dicho testamento. La herencia que el abuelo y la abuela Platt dejaron a mamá se suponía que fuera para nosotros—para la escuela, para nuestras vidas, pero _no_ para nuestro padre."

"Oh, maldita sea," dije entre mi aliento. "¿Ella no le dejó nada?"

"No le dejó nada porque iba a dejar su trasero, Edward. ¡Había pedido el puto divorcio!" Prácticamente gruñó. "¿Quieres saber cuándo le entregaron los papeles?"

Alice y yo gemimos, y mi mano agarró mi cabello al mismo tiempo que balbuceé, "Sí… no… ¿Sí?"

"El día después del accidente."

"Joder," dije entre mi aliento, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

"¡Sip! Mientras tú y yo estábamos en el maldito hospital recuperándonos del accidente, mientras estaban llevando a cabo la autopsia de nuestra madre, le llevaron los papeles de divorcio." Se rio de nuevo, pero no fue con diversión, solo una reacción nerviosa. "Apostaría a que los oficiales que estaban hablando con él del accidente fueron los mismos que le entregaron los papeles. Por lo que pude entender, con la ayuda del papá de Rosie, es que tal parece estaba a punto de dejar a papá. Había empezado con cambiar su testamento, luego pidió el divorcio, declarando diferencias irreconciliables, y luego pidió la custodia completa de nosotros."

Froté mi rostro con mis manos, haciendo desaparecer la picazón en mis ojos. Ella lo sabía. Mi mamá sabía de lo que era papá capaz, y no solo estaba tratando de salvarnos, estaba tratando de hacerlo rápidamente y sin hacer ruido.

"Déjame adivinar," murmuré detrás de mis manos, apartándolas al fin. "El día siguiente nos recogería de la escuela, y no hubiéramos regresado a casa. Ella… ella… ¡Jesús, Emmett, estaba actuando como si no pasara nada!"

"Lo sé, lo que la hace la persona más fantástica y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida," dijo con firmeza, pero había una tristeza mezclada en su voz. "Me pregunto que vio o escuchó que la motivó a hacerlo…" Musitó, pero su voz se fue apagando.

"Bien, entonces… si nos dejó todo a nosotros, entonces… ¿por qué papá sigue teniendo el control?" Preguntó Alice.

"Porque el fideicomiso establece que se nos entregue nuestra parte cuando cumplamos veintiún años," respondió Emmett. "Conociendo a mamá, era para la escuela. Punto. Fin de la historia. Ella hubiese querido que lo usáramos para la universidad y para ayudarnos a comenzar nuestras vidas después."

"Oh, Dios… y tú vas a cumplir veintiuno el próximo mes," susurró Alice, su mirada apartándose del teléfono hacia mi rostro. "No es de extrañar que haya estado actuando de forma desesperada. ¡Ha estado ocultando esta mierda todo el puto tiempo!"

"Y está a punto de llegar abruptamente a su fin," murmuré, frunciendo el ceño al teléfono. "Papá tiene que estar consciente que tan pronto como Emmett fuera contactado, él nos lo diría."

"Me importa una mierda el dinero," declaró Emmett, y Alice y yo añadimos que estábamos de acuerdo. "Pero si mamá quería algo y él no cumplió esa mierda, entonces voy a ser un hijo de puta realmente encabronado. Su trasero nos ha culpado a Edward y a mí todo este maldito tiempo, nos ha castigado, amenazado, nos ha privado de cosas, ¡¿y ahora me doy cuenta que ella había estado tratando de salvarnos del pendejo?! Chicos, estoy a un paso de volar a casa y golpearlo en la puta cara."

"No cambiaría nada," respondí.

"¿Qué?" Alice preguntó, y Emmett suspiró profundamente.

"¡Edward, _por favor_!"

"Hablo en serio," dije con firmeza, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Golpearlo no va a lograr nada más que darle razón para hacer que te arresten, Emmett. Es la razón por la que no nos ha tocado todos estos años. Lo veo. No le gustaría nada más que sacarme la mierda a golpes, sobre todo desde que he estado en casa, pero no se me acerca, porque no sabe lo que haría, lo que diría y a quién." Miré a Alice y continué.

"Con Alice, es una situación completamente diferente, por ser una chica. Tan solo eso lo mantiene alejado de ella. Ya de por sí no le tiene miedo a él, de modo que si la tocara o la castigara en exceso haría que surgieran preguntas en la escuela, en la ciudad, ese tipo de cosas, porque apostaría a que él está muy seguro que ella lo gritaría."

Alice soltó unas risitas, encogiendo un hombro. "Tal vez."

Suspiré profundamente. "No nos quiere. Mamá sí. Y me pregunto si estaba con ella solo por su dinero, lo que me encabrona aún más por ella, pero el saber que estaba tratando de alejarnos de él… Eso es…" Gemí, mi pecho doliendo un poco. "Esa es la respuesta a una de las preguntas que me he estado haciendo por años. Desearía que lo hubiese sabido antes. Todos esos rumores, toda esa mierda que nos escupían… era verdad. Bueno, parte de ella…"

Continué. "Todo lo que deseo—todo lo que he deseado en mi vida—es que me deje… a nosotros… en paz. Eso es todo. Honestamente, sigue siento todo lo que deseo." Miré a los ojos a mi hermana y me encogí de hombros, pero les estaba hablando a ambos. "Solo… quiero volver a la escuela, a clases y a mi trabajo. Quiero salir de Washington. Solo… solo quiero ir a casa con Bella. Yo… Yo… Ese lugar… No, ella es mi hogar ahora. Finalmente encontré donde me necesitan, donde soy aceptado, y donde he sido feliz desde que mamá murió. Realmente, feliz." Sacudí lentamente mi cabeza. "Pero no puedo irme de aquí al saber que en unas tres semanas, él va a perder todo el control en tu cumpleaños, Emmett, porque él cree que todos estos años se ha salido con la suya. No es justo dejar que Alice se enfrente a eso. No sola. Eso es malditamente seguro."

"Mierda, Ed… ¿qué quieres hacer, entonces?" Mi hermano preguntó.

"No lo sé." Dije con un suspiro, agarrando mi cabello, pero me encogí de hombros. "Lo que sé es que el balance de ese fideicomiso es significativamente menor al del último estado de cuenta en el ático. Sé que no hay jodida forma que se deba a tus gastos o los míos de universidad o alguna cuenta médica rezagada o lo que sea del accidente. Es que no cuadra. No sé qué hizo con él, y no me importa. Pero si él continúa así, entonces para cuando Alice tenga veintiún años, no va a quedar ni un maldito centavo."

"Ves… eso no me parece bien. En lo absoluto," replicó Emmett.

"A mí tampoco."

"No se trata del dinero," dijo Alice en voz baja, y parecía incómoda con la conversación. "Se trata de lo que _mamá_ quería."

"Definitivamente," Emmett y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Creo…" Hice una mueca al pensar en lo que iba a decir. "Mierda, Emmett, de verdad creo que necesitamos considerar el conseguir un abogado, aunque no sé cómo pagaríamos algo así. Técnicamente, todos somos estudiantes quebrados."

Alice y Emmett se rieron un poco, pero fue el último quien habló. "Ese es el punto de un abogado, ganar la disputa para que también les paguen." Se rio un poco. "Mi Rosie, va a ser una increíble abogada algún día."

Sonriendo, repliqué. "No me imagino a Bella como abogada. Le diría a todo el maldito mundo que se vaya al infierno y lo rápido que pueden llegar ahí. No es, precisamente, algo propicio para llegar a acuerdos."

Todos nos reímos, aunque nos quedamos callados por un momento, y al fin mi hermano habló suavemente. "No podemos hacer mucho en los próximos días. Me refiero a que, es Navidad, así que… no puede suceder mucho. Voy a hablar con Rose y su papá. Y Edward, es posible que quieras ir por ese otro estado de cuenta – el que está en el ático. Hazlo ahora mientras el pendejo está fuera de la casa."

"Yo iré." Alice se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el ático. No se tardó ni un minuto antes de regresar con toda la carpeta. "Emmett," lo llamó, sacando su teléfono. "Voy a enviarte fotos de esto para que las tengas. Tomó las dos fotos, incluyendo una del reciente, y luego me entregó el último estado de cuenta que mi madre había archivado. Se fue a regresar la carpeta y a cerrar el ático.

Una vez que Alice estuvo sentada de nuevo en mi cama, les dije, "Vamos a tener que andarnos con cuidado cerca de él en los próximos días… o al menos hasta que me vaya, pero…" Le di una mirada a Alice. "De verdad estoy preocupado por Ali cuando me vaya a casa."

"Sí, yo también," murmuró Emmett por la línea. "No lo sé, pero pensaremos en algo. Mierda, Ed… tiene dieciocho años, es libre de irse si realmente lo quiere. Alice, tú vas a ser quién va a lidiar con él. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿O Edward te lleva con él y terminas el instituto en Florida?"

Bufó una carcajada y clavó su mirada en la mía. "Tengo que terminar aquí, ¿no es así? Ya pasó la fecha límite para graduarme antes. Lo pensé, y tenía muy buenas calificaciones, pero… Es solo hasta mayo."

"Cinco meses," reiteré. "Eso es mucho tiempo para estar atrapada en esta casa, Mary Alice."

"Ustedes resuélvanlo y me avisan," declaró Emmett con firmeza por la línea. "Rose y yo estaremos de vuelta en Washington para el fin de semana. Nada me detiene de ir a la casa y empacar su mierda."

Alice se rio bajito. "Te amo, Em."

"Yo también los amo, chicos. Feliz Navidad," canturreó con fuerza, terminando la llamada.

Miré a Alice, inclinando mi cabeza en su dirección cuando pude ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. "¿En qué estás pensando?" Le pregunté con una risa ligera.

Su ceño se frunció mientras jugaba con su teléfono. "Estoy pensando en que tal vez necesitamos… cuidar nuestros traseros en los próximos días. Estoy pensando en que necesitamos algún tipo de… seguro o… o ventaja contra papito querido."

Sonriendo, pregunté, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No lo sé, pero _sí sé_ que se ha esmerado mucho por crear esta fachada de mierda en torno a él en este pueblo diminuto," dijo con ira. "Pienso que si él cree que su nombre puede quedar arruinado, cerrará la puta boca de una vez."

"Tal vez." Dije con una carcajada al ver su sonrisa malvada y asentí, cogiendo _El Conde de Monte Cristo_. Bella y yo estábamos a punto de terminarlo. De hecho, pronto tendríamos que escoger un nuevo libro. El siguiente ella lo elegiría. "Tengo que volverle a llamar a Bella. Va a querer saber todo esto," le dije en voz baja, tomando mi teléfono.

"Dale mis saludos," dijo Alice y dejó la habitación.

Tan pronto como la dulce voz de Bella me saludó por la línea, todo salió de mí, incluyendo algunas lágrimas al pensar en lo valiente que fue mi madre. Al estar al teléfono con Bella mientras ella me leía, todo lo que quería era a ella conmigo. La necesitaba más que nada. Ansiaba sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus fortalecedoras palabras que nunca dejaban de fluir de ella, y necesitaba su toque. Nunca entendí cómo en los libros que leía las parejas podían complacerse el uno al otro en los momentos más estresantes, pero al leer junto con ella, simplemente… lo entendí. Si Bella estuviese en mi habitación, en mi cama, me hubiese perdido en ella, aunque solo fuera para ahogarme en algo completa y totalmente _bueno_.

"¿Bella?" Interrumpí su lectura.

"¿Sí, amor?" Me preguntó y se le escapó un bostezo.

Me hizo reír. "Antes de que deje que te vayas a dormir, solo… necesito decirte… que te amo. Y te extraño. Tanto que hoy es doloroso."

"Oh, dios… Yo también, Edward. Extraño tus abrazos."

"Sí," le dije despacio con una sonrisa. "Yo también. Buenas noches, chica hermosa."

"Buenas noches, Edward."

 **~oOo~**

La víspera de Navidad fue tranquila. Papá se encerró en su habitación para dormir, y Alice y yo pasamos el tiempo en la sala viendo películas de Navidad o le leí a Bella por teléfono en la biblioteca de mi madre, terminando _El Conde de Monte Cristo_. La mejor parte fue escuchar a Bella hablar sin parar sobre cómo Edmund Dantes probablemente era el personaje más paciente del que había leído en su vida, que esperó hasta el momento preciso para poner en marcha su plan. Alegremente, me dijo que yo debería hacer lo mismo con mi papá. Me dijo que debería dejar que el karma le pateara el trasero.

Me lo estaba diciendo de nuevo la mañana de Navidad. Me levanté para preparar tostada francesa para Alice. No íbamos a intercambiar regalos, y se supone que iríamos más tarde, solo nosotros, al comedor por su especial de Navidad.

El coche de papá estaba en la entrada, y supuse que estaba durmiendo después de trabajar otra vez de noche, un horario que estaba muy seguro había escogido a propósito solo para evitarnos.

Entré en la biblioteca de mi madre y encendí la luz, sonriendo al escuchar el adorable pero interminable parloteo de Bella en mi teléfono. Dios, amaba ese sonido. Soltaba todo lo que pudiera de lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando. Era puro y honesto, sin mencionar lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, sin importar que habláramos todos los malditos días.

"¡Oye, cariño! ¡¿Sabes qué sería genial?!" Dijo entusiasmada por la línea.

Riendo entre dientes, sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Qué, chica hermosa?"

"Si… Si… Si un día, eres uno de esos escritores famosos, ¡entonces vas a poder restregárselo a tu papá en la cara!"

Partiéndome de la risa, me enamoré aún más de ella. Tenía mucha más fe en mí que yo mismo. "¿Eso crees, Bella?" Bromeé un poco con ella y me acerqué a los estantes de mi madre. "Muy bien, entonces… ¿qué vamos a leer ahora? Mis opciones son limitadas, pero, ¿vamos a releer algo? ¿O vas a hacer lo que hice con Dumas?"

"Creo," canturreó, y escuché que se levantó de su cama. "Creo que deberíamos leer… _El Jardín Secreto_."

En seguida encontré la copia de mi madre, sacándola del estante. "Mamá lo tenía," murmuré en voz baja. "¿Pero no es ese un libro de chicas?"

"Algo así," fue adorablemente evasiva, "pero tiene un reparto de personajes bastante interesante, sin mencionar un toque de misterio. Tú elegiste el último, aunque ya lo habías leído. Ahora me toca a mí."

"Está bien," admití, hojeando el libro en cuestión. No era un libro extenso, pero nos ayudaría a soportar hasta que llegara a casa. Dejé el libro a un lado, mirando el librero. "Tengo que tomar algunos de estos antes de ir a casa," le dije en voz baja, y en realidad, era más para mí mismo que para Bella, que me estaba escuchando. "De hecho, algunos de estos me servirán para la escuela."

"Hazlo," me dijo jovialmente.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, un repiqueteo de vidrio, y pasos viniendo de la sala.

"Bella, déjame…" Susurré y luego hice una pausa, pensando en que debería colgar y llamarla de nuevo cuando estuviera arriba. Pero algo en mi mente me dijo que simplemente apartara el teléfono de mi oído. "Chica hermosa, espera un momento."

Me di la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió. Mi teléfono estaba en mi mano, junto con el libro que Bella quería leer. Mi papá se recargó en la entrada, viéndose desaliñado, cansado, o tal vez incluso ebrio. Sea como sea, estaba en busca de pelea. Podía verlo en todo su rostro cuando me miraba con odio puro.

"Dulce Jesús, Edward… ¿No puedes mantenerte lejos de esta habitación? ¿O siempre vas a ser este… este… débil perdedor?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré profundamente. "Feliz Navidad para ti también, papá," le dije con calma, pero el sarcasmo brilló a través de mis palabras y tono. "Solo estaba viendo si mamá tenía libros que pudiera usar en la escuela." Mentí sin problemas, y supongo que técnicamente no era una mentira, pero fue suficiente para que me viera con los ojos entrecerrados.

Soltó un resoplido. "Dios, eres tan parecido a tu maldita madre. Distante y frío. Nunca te afecta nada. Ni siquiera cuando la dejaste morir."

Apenas escuché el jadeo de Bella en el teléfono en mi mano, de modo que sabía que él no lo había escuchado. Recargándome en el estante junto a mí, realmente lo miré, y no estaba seguro si fue porque mi chica estaba escuchando o si finalmente… _finalmente_ entendía lo que Bella estaba tratando de decirme desde el principio. Tenía doce años cuando mi madre chocó el coche, cuando accidentalmente dejó nuestras vidas, pero al saber lo que ahora sabía… no estaba seguro si mi boca podría detenerse si lo intentaba.

"¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti mismo? ¿Es lo que te obligas a creer para mantener ese… ese nivel de odio?" Le pregunté, dejando el libro en el escritorio de mi madre pero quedándome con el teléfono en mi mano. "Realmente te has convencido de que yo soy totalmente responsable de todo, ¿no es así?"

Entró en la habitación, el hielo en su vaso tintineando. "¿Y no lo eres, pedazo de mierda? Ella no hubiese salido en la lluvia… no hubiese—"

"Tenía _doce años_ , papá. Doce. Mi puta voz ni siquiera había cambiado todavía, pendejo. No conduje el coche; ella lo hizo. Quieres culpar a alguien, empecemos por ahí. ¡Y no podía controlar el puñetero clima! Tampoco empuje al maldito perro hacia la carretera."

"¡Dejaste que se ahogara!" Gritó, acercándose.

"¡Me dijo que me fuera!" Grité en respuesta. "¿¡Qué más podía hacer!? ¡¿Qué?! Dime, porque te garantizo que no es nada que no me haya dicho yo mismo, así que por favor, explícame que más podría haber hecho. Porque, créeme, ya pensé en todo lo que posiblemente podrías escupirme ahora." Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon a medida que se acercaba un poco más. "Lo que no puedo comprender es qué te encabronó más," musité, fulminándolo con la mirada. "Sabes que no es mi culpa o la de Emmett, pero tampoco puedes culparla a ella. Dime, papá, ¿qué es peor? ¿El que ya no esté? ¿O el hecho de que incluso si hubiese sobrevivido al choque, todavía te iba a dejar?"

Se congeló por un momento, sus ojos abriéndose un poco.

Bufé una carcajada sin humor. "Debe ser el puto infierno tener que criar tres niños que nunca quisiste. Pero, oh Dios mío…" Jadeé con sorna. "Dios no quiera que los ciudadanos de Forks descubran esa pizca de información. Sobre todo, considerando que sin esos niños que detestas tanto, no habría un fideicomiso que secar."

"¿Qué demonios me acabas de decir?" Siseó, y levanté mi teléfono sin pensarlo.

"Los registros públicos y el Servicio Postal de Estados Unidos son las más útiles e increíbles fuentes de información," le dije, pero presioné demasiado. "¿En qué demonios lo estás gastando?" Le pregunté, sin siquiera importarme la respuesta.

El vaso en su mano voló, rompiéndose en pedazos contra el librero junto a mi cabeza, pero un pesado pedazo me dio en la cara.

"Miserable pedazo de puta mierda…"

Cuando di un respingo, mi teléfono fue arrancado de mi mano repentinamente, y escuché el sonido de plástico y electrónica llegando a su fin contra otra pared, lo que me hizo entrar en pánico porque sabía que Bella se volvería loca. Una mano firme estaba en mi garganta, y él estaba en mi cara, empujándome hacia el librero detrás de mí. Olía como a sudor, hospital y el licor que había estado bebiendo. Varios libros, sin mencionar una foto o dos, cayeron al suelo.

"¡Te debiste haber ahogado con ella!" Me dijo en la cara con una mueca de desdén. "Joder, con solo verte… tu expresión… tu puta expresión. Es la misma repulsión que ella sentía por mí."

"Suéltame," dije respirando con dificultad. "Suéltame, o le informaré a todo el mundo lo que eres."

Me empujó con fuerza antes de apartarse de mí. "¿Y qué soy, según tú, pedazo de mierda?"

"Un oportunista y abusivo ladrón," dije con un jadeo, frotando mi garganta, solo para tocar el lugar que ardía en mi frente. Mis dedos tenían sangre en ellos. "Jesús, papá, ¿al menos la amabas? ¿O solo le echaste el ojo a su herencia? ¿O la engañaste como has engañado a todos los demás en este pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios?"

Su media sonrisa fue mi respuesta. "Buena suerte al probarlo."

Alice se paró en la entrada, su teléfono en la mano y sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente sobre la pantalla. "No tiene que hacerlo, papá. Acabo de grabar todo… y ya se lo mandé a Emmett."

Estuvo frente a ella con solo un paso o dos, y traté de detenerlo, pero no la tocó además de arrebatarle también el teléfono. En un instante, lo arrojó, y el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose cuando salió por la ventana llegó a mis oídos. La maldita cosa aterrizó en la nieve en el patio trasero.

"Aléjense de mí, los dos. Salgan de mi casa."

Alice sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, verás… no lo creo. Creo que podemos hacer algún tipo de trato. Le diremos a Emmett que guarde ese video, y tú nos dejarás—y a lo que mamá nos dejó—en paz. No más amenazas, no más palabras horribles saliendo de ti. De otra forma, se llamarán a abogados, y creo que puede que la junta de directores en el hospital reciba un correo electrónico. ¡Oh! Sin mencionar al Jefe Yorkie. Ya sabes… su hijo está en mi clase…" Musitó dramáticamente. "Eric… es un chico realmente agradable, trabaja en el departamento de audio y video de la escuela."

Papá estaba lívido, pero ahora sabía que estaba acabado.

"Chantaje," murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Probablemente," le dije, encogiendo un hombro. "Pruébalo," utilicé su repetitiva amenaza y me acerqué a recoger lo que quedaba de mi teléfono, suspirando profundamente. "Por cierto, estaba en una llamada cuando me interrumpiste con tanta rudeza."

"A nadie le importa una mierda tu zorra universitaria o—"

Lo callé con un puñetazo directamente a la cara. "¡Vuélvela a llamar así, y todos los que estén en un radio de 805 kilómetros lo sabrán todo!" Me volví hacia Alice mientras él se deslizaba hasta el suelo. "Tengo que salir de aquí. Necesito un poco de aire." Señalé a nuestro padre. "Se intenta algo, solo… metete a tu coche y ve al comedor o algo así."

Alice asintió, con los ojos como platos y sorprendida, pero se apresuró hacia mí. "Edward, tu cabeza…"

"Estoy bien. Yo…" Hizo un gesto con mi mano sin darle importancia y caminé hacia la puerta principal, agarrando mi chaqueta del perchero. Saliendo al clima nevado y frío, cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Sí! Al menos pudo darle uno bueno nuestro bookward. ¿Qué les pareció lo que averiguó Emmett? Esme lo iba a dejar al desgraciado, y estaba dando todos los pasos para hacerlo. El accidente truncó sus planes y los dejó a ellos a merced de ese monstruo. Pero ahora, ¿qué creen que esté pensando Bella? Ella estaba al teléfono con Edward y oyó todo. ¿Qué creen que haga? Como les dije en mi grupo, si quieren saber, tal vez hoy mismo, lo que pasó con Bella y algo más que averiguó Edward sobre su madre. Ya saben que tienen que hacer ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: , liduvina, Deessa Whitlock, Valeria, Roxy Sanchez, marieisahale, JeniZuluCullenM, Nayuri80, Iku cSwan, shamyx, Fabiss, ludwikacullen, Solchizz, Jocelyn907, Wawis Cullen, solecitopucheta, Adriu, aliceforever85, CindyLisse, Guacha, Gabriela Cullen, bellaliz, Ericastelo, AleLupis, paosierra, Marie Mars, Yoliki, freedom2604, verdejade469, Anuca, ginnicullenswan, Marie Sellory, cary, Bertlin, lauritacullenswan, tahiyoa, Mafer, EmDreams Hunter, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Manligrez y un anónimo. Recuerden que sus palabras son nuestro pago :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **BELLA**

"Chica hermosa, espera un momento," me dijo Edward en voz baja por la línea, y fruncí el ceño por el cambio en su tono.

Habíamos estado bromeando, riendo, y estábamos tratando de decidir un nuevo libro para leer. De repente, estaba serio, y si tuviera que adivinar… dudoso, tal vez hasta asustado.

"Está bien," murmuré en respuesta, pero no creo que me haya escuchado, porque otra vez se escuchó por la línea. E hice una mueca al sonido de la voz del padre de Edward. Jesús, ¿podía escucharse más odioso y ofensivo?

Cuando escuché las palabras "débil perdedor", dejé rápidamente mi habitación, prácticamente me derrapé por los escalones hacia la sala, donde mi papá y Jasper estaban viendo la televisión. Los dos me miraron cuando apagué la pantalla plana y puse un dedo en mis labios para que no hicieran ruido. _Alguien_ tenía que presenciar esta mierda, porque el lenguaje y el tono eran horribles. Pero más que eso, si algo le pasaba a Edward, necesitaba a mi papá.

Puse mi teléfono en altavoz justo cuando el papá de Edward dijo, "Dios, eres tan parecido a tu maldita madre. Distante y frío. Nunca te afecta nada. Ni siquiera cuando la dejaste morir."

Jadeé, mirando a mi papá en _shock_ y herida, y Jasper se movió para cubrir mi boca, tocando la pantalla al mismo tiempo para silenciar nuestro lado de la línea. Las lágrimas caían sin control por mi rostro con cada horrible palabra de Carlisle y cada valiente respuesta de Edward. Mi dulce novio estaba tratando _con todas sus putas fuerzas_ de controlar su temperamento. Y demonios, lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hubiese hecho.

"¿Papi?" Le supliqué, sin saber qué, pero algo tenía que hacerse. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan inútil y enojada.

"Jesús," susurró Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba despacio. "Creo que Ed ya llegó a su límite. Tío Charlie, tenemos—"

"Sí," papá lo interrumpió. "Ve por tu madre y tu tía."

Jasper titubeó justo cuando Edward le arrojó cada cosa que sabía a su padre—el divorcio, el hecho de que Carlisle odiaba sus propios hijos, y finalmente, el fideicomiso.

"¿Qué demonios me acabas de decir?" Escuché, un pequeño sollozo escapó de mí, porque la voz se escuchó muy cerca del teléfono, lo que significaba que Carlisle se estaba acercando a mi Edward.

"Shh, pequeña," papá trató de tranquilizarme, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Los registros públicos y el Servicio Postal de Estados Unidos son las más útiles e increíbles fuentes de información. ¿En qué demonios lo estás gastando?" Edward preguntó con sorna, y nunca lo había escuchado tan enojado, con tanta ira, o tan jodidamente _fuerte_.

Sin embargo, todo terminó de golpe.

"Miserable pedazo de puta mierda…"

Hubo un fuerte crujido, seguido por el sonido de un fuerte golpe, y finalmente el tono señalando que la llamada había terminado.

"¡No!" Chillé, tomando el teléfono para llamarle de nuevo. "¡No, no, no! Contesta… contesta… Edward, ¡ _por favor_!"

La llamada se fue directamente al buzón de voz, una y otra vez, y me estaba volviendo jodidamente loca.

"Mierda," dijo Jasper, poniéndose de pie. "Voy a patear el trasero de ese hijo de puta." Se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo. "¡Mamá! ¡Tía Renee!"

Habían estado envolviendo regalos de Navidad en la habitación de mis padres, y las dos entraron rápidamente a sala. Tan pronto como me vieron, mi madre me envolvió en sus brazos.

"¿Bella? Nena, ¿qué pasó?"

Papá les explicó rápidamente pero terminó con, " _Sabía_ que no debió ir a casa solo… o _no ir para nada_ , de hecho." Se movió inquieto, añadiendo, "Jasper, llama a la aerolínea por esos boletos que tienes. Quiero aterrizar en Seattle tan pronto como puedas llevarnos allá. A todos, si es posible."

Después, tomó mi teléfono y trató de comunicarse otra vez con Edward, solo para recibir el buzón de voz una vez más. Me miró. "Bella, hija, cálmate. Dime el nombre de ese pueblo dónde está."

"F-F-Forks."

Asintió, pasando su dedo por mi teléfono y escribiendo en el buscador. Encontró lo que estaba buscando y marcó un número, poniendo el teléfono en su oído, murmurando que estaba llamando a la policía local. El tono de mi padre cambió al que usaba en clase o cuando estaba manejando algún tipo de negocio. Por lo general era tan tranquilo que escuchar su voz de que no se anda con rodeos era casi atemorizante.

"Jefe Yorkie, mi nombre es doctor Charlie Swan, de la Universidad Edgewater en Glenhaven, Florida." Hizo una pausa, asintiendo una vez y se puso de pie paseándose de un lado al otro. "Uno de mis estudiantes—Edward Cullen—es de su ciudad, y está en casa para las fiestas. Sin embargo, en medio de una conversación telefónica, al parecer hubo un tipo de altercado en la casa, una discusión. Y ahora, no puedo contactarlo de nuevo. Sí, señor… Escuché algo. Fue bastante… desagradable. Él es el novio de mi hija, y estamos un poco preocupados," le dijo, mirándome mientras hacía lo imposible por dejar de llorar. "¿Me preguntaba si podría solo… tomar un momento para enviar a alguien? Sé que es Navidad, pero… Verá, estoy por salir hacia allá. Tenía planes de viajar a Seattle para el Año Nuevo, pero creo que voy a tener que adelantar eso un poco…"

Mintió fácilmente pero era necesario. Y murmuró unas cuantas veces mientras escuchaba por la línea.

"Yo… no tengo la dirección del muchacho… Oh, usted la conoce. Está bien, entonces. ¿Podría llamarme después, Jefe?" Papá le recitó su número de móvil, levantando la vista hacia Jasper cuando él le levantó sus pulgares y dio golpecitos a su muñeca para avisarnos que ahora teníamos el tiempo medido. "En poco tiempo parto hacia el aeropuerto, señor, así que solo déjeme un mensaje de voz. Lo recibiré cuando pueda. Gracias, señor. Realmente aprecio esto. Mi hija está bastante afligida, y el chico, él es… es como parte de la familia para mí, así que estoy llamando como un padre preocupado."

Papá terminó la llamada después de agradecerle una vez más al oficial y luego se puso de cuclillas frente a mí al regresarme mi teléfono. Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo cuando mis ojos se posaron en la foto de fondo. Éramos Edward y yo, riendo y actuando como tontos en una _selfie_ que nos tomé en el columpio del porche.

"Bella, necesito que te calmes," me dijo con firmeza pero con cariño. "El jefe de policía dijo que él personalmente iría a la casa de los Cullen. Tal parece que su hijo es amigo de la hermana de Edward—están en la misma clase o algo así. ¿Está bien?" Cuando asentí, se volvió hacia Jasper pero sin alejarse de mi lado. "Jasper, ¿qué tienes, hijo?"

"Cinco asientos para hoy como en unas dos horas. O cuatro para mañana. Si esperamos, no todos podemos ir," nos dijo, su mano sobre su teléfono. "¿Qué quieren hacer? Estoy jodidamente seguro que yo voy, y no podemos detener a Bella, así que…"

Papá dio un suspiro profundo, volviéndose otra vez hacia mí para limpiar mis lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera responder, fue mi madre la que habló.

"Vamos… todo el mundo empaque una maleta. Que esté ligera y con ropa de frío. Está nevando en Washington. Solo equipaje de mano. Si necesitamos algo, lo compraremos." Tronó sus dedos para poner a todos en acción.

Tía Jane ya estaba al teléfono. "Tanya, cariño. Necesito que te encargues del café por el siguiente par de días…"

Comencé a levantarme, mi temperamento encendiéndose. "Si… si él lo lastimó… si tocó un maldito cabello de la cabeza de Edward, ¡ese… ese… _hombre_ no se dará cuenta qué lo golpeó!"

Papá sonrió con suficiencia pero asintió, dándome un beso en la frente. "Casi me haces sentir lástima por el hombre, pequeña. _Casi_." Asintió de nuevo pero nos miró a todos alrededor. "Saldremos de aquí tan pronto como todos hayan empacado. Vamos."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Mis botas crujían sobre la nieve al salir por mi camino de entrada. El corte en mi frente ardía por el aire frío, y mi mano me dolía. No tenía idea a dónde me dirigía, solo que necesitaba salir de esa casa antes de hacer más que darle un puñetazo a ese pendejo.

Miré hacia atrás a la casa, las aletas de mi nariz ensanchándose. Honestamente, no sabía que me había encabronado más—el veneno que papá me había escupido o el hecho de que yo había perdido la mierda por completo. Le había suplicado a mi hermano que se controlara, y maldición, yo había hecho exactamente lo opuesto. Para ser sinceros, Carlisle Cullen podría hacer que me arrestaran por asalto. Solté un resoplido al pensarlo, porque, ¿qué pensaría la gente intolerante de Forks?

Aun así, debí haber sido mejor que él. Había aguantado y aguantado todo el maldito tiempo que había estado en la casa, pero al saber lo que sabía de mi padre, no pude soportar ver el odio en su rostro mientras que había sido de él de quien mi madre estaba tratando de escapar. El cabrón quería una pelea, y joder, sin duda alguna le había dado una.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, gemí mientras agarraba mi cabello con mi mano. Mis nudillos estaban adoloridos, y cuando los miré, vi que dos estaban abiertos y poniéndose morados. Cerré la mano en un puño, mirándola con una mueca. Y quería que Bella estuviera orgullosa de mí.

"Mierda," siseé, metiendo la mano a mi bolsillo por mi teléfono que había quedado esparcido hasta el infierno cuando lo arrojó. "Joder… Bella." Me apuré a ponerle de nuevo la batería, pero la parte de atrás estaba partida, y la pantalla estrellada como una telaraña que comenzaba desde una esquina, que resultó ser donde estaba el botón de encendido.

Mi única conexión con Bella, con todos afuera de esta jodida situación, estaba completamente destruida. Por una milésima de segundo, me pregunté si el teléfono de Alice le había ido mejor. Y siendo Navidad, no había forma de remplazarlo, no hasta que las tiendas abrieran el siguiente día. Necesitaba encontrar un teléfono, aun si llamaba a la casa Swan por cobrar, pero ni siquiera podía ver mi lista de contactos en mi teléfono. El único número que tenía memorizado era el del móvil de Bella.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse, uno frente al otro. Necesitaba pensar, y tenía que alejarme de la casa. El crujido de la nieve se escuchaba fuerte en las calles silenciosas. Nadie estaba afuera, aunque podía imaginar que la mayoría de las familias estaban abriendo regalos o todavía desayunando o cualquier mierda que las familias normales hacían en los días festivos.

Cuando la verja de hierro negro apareció frente a mí, recuperé mis sentidos. Echando un vistazo alrededor, vi que estaba frente al cementerio al cruzar la calle desde la iglesia. Limpiando mi rostro, podía ver que seguía sangrando solo un poco, pero lo ignoré y atravesé las puertas. La nieve sobre las tumbas era prístina, pura, inmaculada. Caminé lentamente, mirando los nombres que habían estado ahí por décadas. Había fechas desde principios de 1900 hasta apenas el año pasado. Vi apellidos como Yorkie, Newton, Stanley, Mallory, y por último, Cullen. No por primera vez deseé con amargura que el primer nombre en esa lápida leyera Carlisle en vez de Esme. Y por unos minutos mientras me ponía de cuclillas para quitar la nieve de la fría piedra y de mi flor, permití que mi mente jugara el juego del "y sí". ¿Y si los papeles se hubiesen invertido? ¿Y si mamá hubiese vivido y mi padre hubiera muerto? ¿Qué tan diferente hubiese sido esta mierda? Mis hermanos y yo hubiéramos sido amados, nos hubieran cuidado, _criado_. No nos hubiesen odiado u olvidado, no nos hubieran golpeado con palabras horribles, manipulación, e indiferencia.

Pero entonces no hubiese una Bella. Había escapado de mi infernal existencia en este estúpido pueblo para alejarme de todo, y había encontrado la cosa más increíble. Había encontrado mi verdadero hogar, mi corazón, mi alma… mi _familia_.

Tenía un conflicto interno, pero todavía estaba muy enojado, y ese último pensamiento hizo que lágrimas picaran en mis ojos. La injusticia de todo me golpeó como un tren. El desear algo diferente cambiaría el ahora, y Bella era mi _ahora_. Y todo lo que deseaba era a ella. Eso era todo; era todo lo que podía esperar en la vida. La amaba. Y no podía imaginarme a alguien más sino a ella como dueña de mi corazón.

"¿Edward, hijo?" Escuché detrás de mí, y me levanté muy rápidamente y me giré, mareándome un poco. "Espera, tranquilo, hijo…" El pastor Liam me tranquilizó, sujetándome por los hombros. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, pero se abrieron cuando sentí una mano gentil en mi rostro. Giró mi cabeza, viendo mi frente, y luego levantó mi barbilla para mirar mi cuello. Me había olvidado por completo de la mano de papá en mi cuello.

"¿Qué pasó, Edward?"

Solo iba a negar, pero algo en mí seguía resentido. Resoplé una carcajada sin humor que sonó áspera en el tranquilo cementerio.

"Una discusión familiar," murmuré con los dientes apretados.

No por primera vez vi algo parecido a la comprensión cruzar por su rostro. Sus ojos eran tan grises como las lápidas a nuestro alrededor, pero estaban más cálidos, tristes. Sorbió su nariz una vez y asintió.

"Ven," me dijo, señalando hacia la iglesia. "Vamos a limpiarte. Acababa de preparar una jarra de café cuando te vi por la ventana."

Salimos del cementerio en silencio; el único sonido era el de nuestros pasos a través de la nieve. El pastor Liam iba delante de mí, y noté que estaba vestido con _jeans_ y un suéter, totalmente diferente a sus habituales pantalones de vestir y camisa de manga larga que normalmente usaba. Una vez al otro lado de la calle, pasamos junto a la iglesia, y sacó sus llaves para la pequeña casa de junto.

Su casa era la rectoría, algo que le proveía la iglesia mientras fuera su empleado ahí. Era pequeña, pero por dentro era cálida, ordenada, oliendo a café y algún tipo de limpiador. Me di cuenta que no había ni una sola decoración de Navidad.

"Toma asiento, Edward," me dijo, dando golpecitos a la mesa de la cocina. "¿Crema y azúcar?"

"Sí, señor," le respondí en voz baja.

Envolví la taza con mis manos una vez que la colocó frente a mí, pero él no se sentó. Salió de la habitación, volviendo con un pequeño _kit_ de primeros auxilios en su mano, y acercó la otra silla de la cocina.

Sacó algo de gasa y desinfectante, inhalando suavemente. "Algo temprano para whisky, ¿no crees?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la bebida que mi papá había arrojado me había salpicado encima. Había sido la menor de mis preocupaciones en ese momento.

"No era mío. Créame." Siseé por el ardor cuando empezó a limpiar mi cabeza.

"No está tan profunda como pensé, y ya casi dejó de sangrar. ¿Quieres que lo cubra?" Me preguntó, pero negué. "Muy bien. Ahora, déjame ver esa mano."

Descansé mi mano sobre la mesa, y él al limpió también.

"Pastor Liam, es… ¿Podría usar su teléfono?" Le pregunté, haciendo una mueca cuando sentí más ardor.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un móvil. Rápidamente marqué el número de Bella, entrando en seguida el correo de voz. Frunciendo el ceño, marqué de nuevo, agradeciéndole a Liam cuando al fin terminó con mi mano. El correo de voz contestó en seguida una y otra vez, así que no tuve otra opción más que dejarle un mensaje a mi chica.

"Chica hermosa, estoy bien. Solo que… mi teléfono está completamente destrozado. Mañana conseguiré uno nuevo y te volveré a llamar. Solo… no te asustes, Bella. _Te prometo_ que estoy bien, y te amo." Sacudí mi cabeza despacio, empujando el teléfono de vuelta hacia Liam. "Gracias," le susurré. No era un idiota; sabía que Bella se estaría volviendo loca. No me sorprendería que estuviera al teléfono con la maldita aerolínea.

Cuando levanté la vista. Liam me estaba observando.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso? Cualquier cosa que me digas no saldrá de esta cocina, Edward. Es una ventaja de mi trabajo," me dijo, llevando una sonrisa irónica. Miró mi rostro, inclinando su cabeza antes de preguntar. "¿Cuánto hace que ha estado sucediendo esto, hijo?"

Algo en sus ojos, en su expresión tranquila y sin perjuicio provocó que algo se abriera en mí. Tal vez era porque había conocido a mi madre, tal vez porque él había sido el que habló en su funeral, o tal vez algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que este hombre sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

Al principio no dije nada, y él no me molestó por el momento. Bebí de mi café, mis ojos en la taza.

"Esta es la primera vez," murmuré, frunciendo el ceño hacia la taza en mis manos, pero hice un gesto hacia el corte y mi cuello para que supiera que me refería a lo físico. Fui breve al hablar de la pelea y los hechos, pero le conté todo—el vaso que arrojó, el fideicomiso, el puñetazo, sin mencionar cómo nunca antes había tenido tantos deseos de no volver a casa, pero que lo había hecho por Alice.

Liam asintió, levantándose para servirse una taza de café antes de volverse a sentar. "No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Tu padre es un hombre frío."

Levanté mi cabeza de golpe para mirarlo. Estaba completamente atónito de que alguien más en este pueblo además de mis hermanos lo sintiera así.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que era un secreto?" Se echó a reír, pero no era en realidad con humor. Sacudiendo su cabeza, añadió. "Este es un pueblo pequeño, hijo. Los rumores se extienden entre los miembros de esta comunidad más rápido que lo que una chispa enciende la hierba seca." Bebió de su café. "Algunas personas ven lo que quieren, siempre y cuando no interfiera con su feliz y dichosa burbuja de ignorancia. Carlisle Cullen armó un gran espectáculo, y ha hecho un magnífico trabajo en el hospital. Pero verás, sabes qué tipo de personalidad tiene un hombre por cómo trata a sus subordinados, sus hijos, o incluso a los animales. Es algo que siempre noté. El doctor Cullen podía hacer que enfermeras y asistentes renunciaran por miedo o al menos se transfieran lejos de él."

Di un suspiro profundo, encogiendo un hombro. "No es precisamente que fuéramos a verlo al trabajo."

"Y eso tampoco pasó desapercibido, chico," me replicó, levantándome una ceja. "Tu madre fue una gran amiga mía," dijo con voz baja, triste, sonriendo un poco. "Éramos amigos en el instituto—la misma escuela a la que fueron tu hermano, tu hermana y tú—y a tu mamá le gustaba este pueblo. Siempre dijo que quería criar a su familia aquí. ¿Cómo convenció a Carlisle para establecerse aquí? Es un misterio, pero él la tenía…"

"¿Cegada?" Ofrecí con amargura.

"Sí." Su respuesta fue tan rápida y con tanta firmeza, que mi boca se abrió. "Él era… perfecto de alguna forma, Edward. Era el novio cariñoso, el prometido comprensivo, y el marido perfecto. ¿Qué sabes de la historia de la familia de tu padre?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No mucho, solo que sus padres murieron. Mamá decía que tenían eso en común. Se mudó aquí desde Seattle después de la escuela de medicina para casarse con ella." Tragué saliva espesa, mi frente arrugándose mientras trataba de recordar cosas que mi madre me había contado hace años. "M-Mamá dijo que sus padres eran estrictos, que demandaban perfección de él. E-Ella dijo que su padre era la razón por la que él entró a la escuela de medicina en primer lugar."

"Todo cierto. Pero añade el hecho de que su padre lo golpeó hasta dejarlo con huesos rotos y heridas sangrantes antes de enviarlo a la universidad."

Mis ojos se estrecharon y me temperamento se encendió. "¡¿Me está diciendo esto para que sienta lástima por él?! Él… Él me culpa…" Di unos golpes en mi pecho. "Me culpa personalmente por la muerte de mi madre. Lo ha hecho desde que desperté en el hospital. Desde entonces, nos ha dicho a Emmett y a mí que debimos habernos ahogado con ella."

Liam hizo una mueca, pero negó. "No, hijo. No te estoy pidiendo que sientas lástima por él. Quiero que sepas la verdad. Tu madre…"

"¡Mi madre lo iba dejar!" Dije con brusquedad, comenzando a levantarme.

"Edward, por favor…" Me pidió en voz baja. "Lo sé, hijo. Sé que lo iba a hacer. Y yo estaba tratando de ayudarla."

Esas palabras me detuvieron y luego lentamente me volví a sentar. Miré fijamente al hombre frente a mí, mi mente tratando de entenderlo todo. Cada pieza de ello estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y necesitaba que alguien me lo explicara todo.

"¿Pastor Liam?"

"Solo Liam, Edward… Para esta conversación, soy simplemente el amigo de tu madre." Su voz sonó triste. "Dios, la echo de menos." Sacudió su cabeza despacio. "En la escuela, era la cosa más linda que había visto en mi vida. En la vida, ella era una maldita roca," dijo riendo sin humor. "Éramos solo amigos, hijo. Eso era todo. Como hermanos, en realidad. Para cuando terminé el instituto, sabía hacia dónde iba mi vida, que se me había llamado para algo más grande. Esme, sin embargo, era brillante. Sabía que sería una escritora, y lo fue, pero era una profesora fenomenal."

Sonrió con tristeza pero continuó. "Perdió a sus padre al acercarse el fin de la universidad. Cuando se presentó de vuelta en la ciudad con Carlisle Cullen, al instante no me agradó el hombre, pero él la complacía, se puso a trabajar para que le dieran la transferencia al hospital de aquí, y se casaron." Me miró a los ojos, encogiendo un hombro. "Es mi… trabajo el darle a la gente el beneficio de la duda, el no juzgar a la gente por sus pasados o sus errores. Mi trabajo. Sin embargo, mi amistad con tu mamá me hizo sentir receloso de él. Pero no dije nada. Sabía que si ella me necesitaba, vendría a buscarme, y con el tiempo, lo hizo.

"Tu papá no quería hijos, Edward."

El hecho de que me lo confirmara me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

"Al conocer su pasado, saber del abuso a manos de sus padres, en realidad era algo inteligente, pero Esme…" Suspiró, portando una pequeña sonrisa. "Tu madre los deseaba tanto. Emmett fue un ¡ups!, no un accidente en realidad, aunque creo que Carlisle lo considera el embarazo número uno, pero como sea… Esme lucho por él. Iba a quedarse con él, contra viento y marea, incluso si significaba que lo haría sola. Y tu papá lo sabía."

Mi mirada se disparó hacia arriba para ver la ira en la expresión de Liam. "Algo en tu madre volvía a tu padre… posesivo. Y no de esa forma protectora y cariñosa, sino como si le _perteneciera_. Sinceramente, creo que debido a su infancia, ella fue la _primera cosa buena_ que él tuvo en su vida, lo que lo volvió egoísta con ella. También era candidato para una promoción en el hospital, y ser un hombre de familia se vería muy bien. De modo que… le dio lo que ella quería—Emmett, luego a ti… y luego finalmente, Mary Alice. La imagen de la vida perfecta." Su sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido.

Liam bebió de su café, sus ojos en su taza. "Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen delicadas." Levantó la vista hacia mí. "Entre más crecías, más te parecías a tu madre, lo que estoy seguro has escuchado." Dijo riéndose un poco cuando me vio rodar los ojos. "Sí, bueno, verte a ti, es como si Carlisle no hubiese estado involucrado. Y comenzó a acusar a tu madre de… infidelidad."

Cuando mis ojos se entrecerraron. Liam levantó una mano.

"Eres suyo. Créeme, hijo. Tu madre fue fiel. Completamente fiel. Aunque no le gustó que se cuestionara su palabra, y comenzó a ver que la brillante armadura del caballero estaba empezando a deslustrarse." Gimió, y puso sus codos sobre la mesa, frotando su rostro con sus manos. "Todo… esto se tomó mucho tiempo, porque Esme tuvo que organizar todo poco a poco, a fin de… mantenerlos a salvo."

"¡¿Ella lo sabía?!" Grité, y agarró mi brazo antes de que pudiera levantarme.

"Espera," me ordenó, y su mirada era fiera. "Déjame terminar." Una vez que estuve en mi asiento nuevamente, continuó. "Mary Alice probablemente no lo recuerda, o si lo hace, entonces no le afectó mucho. Tendría unos siete u ocho años entonces. Tú tenías unos nueve o diez. Esme tuvo algo de padres y maestros en el instituto. Los dejó a ustedes con Carlisle, algo que trataba de evitar a toda costa porque ciertamente él no tenía paciencia, pero esa noche en particular no tuvo otra opción. Cuando él accedió a tener hijos, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que asumiría la responsabilidad de ustedes—cuidarlos, la escuela, criarlos…

"Esa noche, ella llegó a casa a… gritos y una Mary Alice en lágrimas. Aparentemente ella había derramado algo, y Carlisle estaba haciendo que fregara la baldosa de la cocina con un cepillo de dientes. Una niña… con químicos fuertes y de rodillas… y todo mientras él estaba de pie reprochándole hasta su mismísima existencia. Fue en ese momento que tu madre empezó a ver lo que él realmente era. Comenzó a planear. Y vino a mí por ayuda."

Se levantó de su silla y se paseó un poco, diciendo, " _Debí haberlos_ llevados a todos ustedes al refugio de mujeres en Seattle, y se lo propuse, pero ella quería hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Tenía el dinero, pero tenía que cambiar las cosas despacio. Trasladó pequeñas cantidades de dinero de un lado a otro, hizo un testamento, ella… cambió el beneficiario de su seguro, y empezó a planear. ¡Se llevó tiempo! Y demasiado tiempo, si me preguntas, pero estaba siendo cautelosa, así que también comprendí eso. Puede que Carlisle fuera un médico ocupado trabajando para subir de rango, pero era un hombre observador cuando se trataba de su esposa y su dinero." Dejó de pasearse. "Dos años, hijos. _Dos años_ de protegerlos, de planear, viendo a un abogado afuera de Forks, y archivando. Tenía todo listo para irse—una cuenta de banco oculta, un departamento en Port Angeles, y un trabajo también."

"Y luego el accidente," murmuré, sintiendo que mis ojos picaba. "Yo lo j-j… eche a perder. Yo… tuvo que llevarme a la tienda, y…"

Se volvió a sentar. "Mírame, Edward. No es tu culpa. Todo eso fue un accidente. El momento en que ocurrió fue terrible pero no fue tu culpa. Tu madre tuvo que interpretar su papel hasta el final, y aun cuando iba a partir de este pueblo el día siguiente, no tuvo otra opción más que interpretar su papel por otras veinticuatro horas." Agarró mi hombro. "Hijo, yo estaba ahí. Fui al lugar porque el jefe de policía me llamó. Vi al perro, la ruptura en la barandilla del camino. Me quedé parado en la lluvia mientras se los llevaban rápidamente a ti y a Emmett. Y seguía ahí cuando sacaron el coche de tu madre del agua." Apretó mi hombro con gentileza. "Edward, vi la ventanilla que rompiste; vi que el cinturón de seguridad de tu madre estaba atascado. Todo fue un horrible accidente."

Sacudí mi cabeza, y no pudieron importarme menos mis lágrimas. No me importaba lo que pensara, porque la pena por mi madre se abrió en mí como el día en que murió. Fue doloroso y me hizo sentir expuesto.

A penas pude respirar a fin de decir, "Ella… E-Ella me dijo que agarrara a Emmett y saliera."

"Estoy seguro que lo hizo, Edward," me dijo para tranquilizarme. "Toda su vida eran ustedes tres. Tienes que saber eso. Tienes que aceptar que te amó más que nada en el mundo." Dijo con un profundo suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Hice todo lo que pude por cuidar de ustedes, pero tu papá no me lo permitió. Fui a verlos a ti y a Emmett al hospital, pero tu papá me detuvo. Creo que Carlisle sabía que yo era el aliado de tu madre."

Froté mi rostro, hundiendo en mis ojos la parte inferior de mis palmas para controlar mis emociones. Hice una mueca al sentir lo adolorida que estaba mi mano y mi frente. De pronto, estaba completamente agotado. Estaba cansado de Washington y de pelear con papá. Estaba cansado del clima frío y las fiestas. Solo quería volver a casa con Bella. Todo mi ser la extrañaba. Echaba de menos todo lo que había dejado en Florida. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que esta mierda solo empeoraría antes de que me fuera a casa.

Una vez que recuperé mi voz, lo miré. "Golpeé a mi padre."

Sonrió, dándome una suave palmada en el hombro. "Estoy seguro que se lo merecía."

"No, no, no… ¡No entiende! Él… Él probablemente va a…"

"¿Va a qué, Edward? Claramente," dijo con firmeza, haciendo un gesto hacia mi rostro, "fue en defensa propia. Y tengo noticias para ti, hijo. El jefe Yorkie no es precisamente un miembro del Club de _Fans_ del doctor Cullen."

"Debería volver con Alice. Me fui porque no creí que pudiera controlarme. Hubiese… Las cosas que dijo de mi madre y de mi novia." Sacudí mi cabeza pero me levanté de la mesa. "Sin mencionar que ha estado consumiendo todo lo que mi madre había tratado de dejarnos…"

"No todo, Edward." Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia un pequeño escritorio en su sala. Volvió con un archivo. "Necesitaba un escape de emergencia, pero también necesitaba alguien como contacto que no estuviese conectado a tu padre. La cuenta que abrió para Port Angeles y su seguro son todo para ti, Emmett y Alice. Solo resulté ser el nombre de emergencia que ella dio. Guardé todo."

"¿Qué hay del fideicomiso que controla mi padre?"

"No había mucho que pudiera hacer con ese. Él lo vigilaba de cerca. Se supone que todo era para ustedes chicos, cuando cada uno de ustedes cumpliera los veintiún años. Ella lo estableció de esa forma a fin de monitorearlo, y estoy seguro que nunca esperó que no pudiera estar aquí para ustedes. Quería que tuvieran un comienzo cómodo después de la universidad o para el matrimonio. Todo lo que ella quería era darles una oportunidad de _vivir_. ¿Queda algo de él? Porque tu papá fue demandado por negligencia médica. Perdió el caso. Probablemente lo estaba usando para pagar. Aunque, tengo la sospecha de que tiene serios problemas en otras partes. Muy poco ético, pero no me sorprendería."

Resoplé desagradable carcajada. "Estoy muy seguro que ser _poco ético_ es la menor de sus preocupaciones."

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa." Señaló la carpeta. "Quédate con eso." Me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro. "Escucha, hijo… Lo _siento_ _mucho_. Tu padre me prohibió verlos, en especial después del accidente, declarando que ya estaba lo suficientemente traumatizados."

Resoplé con sorna y asentí. "Estoy seguro que sí," murmuré, bajando la vista hacia la carpeta. "Demonios, si lo hubiese sabido, también podíamos haber perdido esto."

Liam asintió, su ceño fruncido. "Esa fue la razón por la que decidí esperar, y luego intenté una y otra vez acercarme a ustedes cuando Emmett y luego tú cumplieron los dieciocho, pero finalmente tu padre me amenazó con removerme de mi posición, lo que me hizo retroceder, porque tenía que vigilarlos a todos ustedes. Era lo que tu madre hubiese querido. Y obviamente hice un pobre trabajo en ello," dijo con tristeza sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza al mirar mi rostro y mi cuello. "Todos ustedes—ustedes chicos y Carlisle—fingieron muy bien, sin mencionar que pocas veces los veía, sobre todo cuando tú y tu hermano se fueron a la universidad. Al fin, decidí esperar hasta que las cuentas pasaran a manos de Emmett. Si hubiese sabido…"

"Nosotros… nosotros no queríamos que nadie supiera. Hasta el día de hoy, no teníamos pruebas," le dije.

Asintió, todavía viéndose un poco culpable, pero conocía lo bastante bien a mi papá como para saber que imponía su voluntad para conseguir lo que quería.

Finalmente, me dijo, "Emmett está por cumplir la edad estipulada, así que… estoy seguro de que pueden manejarlo. Consíganse un abogado."

Asentí, hojeando las páginas en la carpeta que me había dado, pero sin verlo en realidad. Era un borrón de números y jerga legal.

Las calles tenían un poco más de actividad cuando salimos y comenzamos el viaje de vuelta a la casa. Entre más nos acercábamos, más nervioso me ponía porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que me estaría esperando. Cuando pasamos por el comedor, no vi el coche de mi hermana. Sin embargo, gemí con fuerza cuando se detuvo en la entrada para ver la patrulla del jefe de policía estacionada detrás del coche de Alice.

"Edward, defensa propia, hijo. Yo mismo se lo diré," me aseguró Liam.

Antes de que siquiera apagara su coche, Alice salió por la puerta principal y corrió hacia mí.

"¡Edward!" Me llamó, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, abrazándola con más fuerza. "No te hizo… tú llamaste…"

"No, fue el papá de Bella."

"Aw, demonios…" Gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Están en camino," Alice levantó la vista para mirarme. "Al parecer, Charlie llamó al jefe, Jasper llamó a Emmett, y Emmett me llamó." Levantó su teléfono, y aun cuando estaba estrellado de la pantalla, al menos seguía funcionando. "Vienen todos. Todos ellos."

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y mi padre salió gritando, "Ahí está. ¡Arréstelo!"

El jefe venía justo detrás de él, me entrecerró sus ojos para mirarme y a quien venía conmigo. "Liam," lo saludó con un simple gesto de su cabeza, pero cuando llegó conmigo, sacudió su cabeza. "Jesús, Edward. ¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, retrocediendo cuando mi padre corrió hacia nosotros.

"Doc," el jefe Yorkie suspiró con impaciencia, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. "Vi el video, doctor Cullen. Demonios, yo también lo hubiese golpeado, y Esme estaría avergonzada de usted, señor." Dándole la vuelta a mi padre, sacó sus esposas, y mi boca se abrió al escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, está bajo arresto por asalto. Tiene el derecho de permanecer callado…"

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **Lero, lerooo… Le salió el tiro por la culata a papito querido, quiso culparlo a él por haberlo golpeado y él fue el arrestado, como dijo el pastor Liam, defensa propia. ¡Sí! Y toda la comitiva Swan viene al rescate. ¡Como amo a estos Swan! ¿Y qué tal papi Swan? ¿No quisieron comérselo a besos cuando mandó a la policía, cuando le dijo que lo veía como parte de la familia? Awwww. Y Emmett también viene en camino, sin duda papito querido va a recibir lo que se merece.**_

 _ **Gracias por su respuesta, siempre es una alegría ver que otras lectoras hay por ahí disfrutando de la historia y que solo necesitan un empujoncito para saber de ellas. Gracias por comentar :) Ahora solo les doy a todas las gracias, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea pronto ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **BELLA**

 _Con amor, el chico a unas mesas de distancia…_

Cerré el diario de Edward por un momento, mirando sin ver por la ventanilla del avión. Seattle empezaba a distinguirse, y ya me había vuelto a poner el cinturón de seguridad y subido mi bandeja. Miré furiosa a la oscuridad, mi odio e ira convirtiéndose en algo horrible. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba por su fuerza.

Abriendo otra vez el diario de Edward, me perdí de nuevo en sus palabras. Desde que se fue a Washington, había leído sus entradas miles de veces. Eran hermosas y dulces, estaban saturadas de su amor y adoración por mí, y eran los puros y absolutos pensamientos de Edward, escritos en blanco y negro.

Y todos eran sobre mí.

Me encantó el primero, su inicial y dulce enamoramiento por mí, su curiosidad sobre todo lo que leía dentro de nuestra biblioteca. Amé su vacilante decisión de contarme de su pasado, su madre, sus miedos. Mi corazón se hinchó con la que dejó declarando su hermoso amor por mí antes de subirse al avión. Pero hubo algunas entre esas que fueron simplemente… Edward.

 _Chica hermosa,_

 _Me parece incorrecto lo que estoy a punto de escribir, pero necesito ordenar algunas cosas en mi mente. Todo de ti me vuelve loco. Y de toda buena forma posible. Eres divertida y dulce,_ sexy _y atractiva, y la mayoría de los días, apenas si puedo pensar claramente al pensar en ti._

 _Apenas acabo de contarte de las cosas que ocurrieron en casa. Me preguntaste sobre enamoramientos, y te expliqué que_ _las_ _ignoré a todas allá, porque siempre me pareció que tenían intenciones ocultas. Todo es cierto. Y vine a Florida sin esperar que eso cambiara en seguida. No tenía ilusiones de dejar Forks y hacerme como mi hermano, que siempre se sintió cómodo con el sexo opuesto. Incluso, nunca pensé que algún día conocería a alguien como tú, pero lo hice._

 _Pero ahora estoy nervioso._

 _Hay momentos en que estamos solo tú y yo, y todo lo que quiero es simplemente… no detenerme. Solo quiero perderme por completo en ti, Bella, pero la realidad es… que no puedo. Hay una parte de mí—el ratón de biblioteca, el friki informático—que conoce lo básico del sexo y qué hacer. Sin embargo, la realidad de todo es abrumadora. Es atemorizante poner mi corazón en línea, sin mencionar algo de mi ego también. En REALIDAD no sé qu_ _é_ _estoy haciendo, pero me alegra saber que no estoy solo. Me alegra saber que los dos somos… ignorantes—por falta de una mejor palabra—sobre algunas cosas, a las que nos estamos, por decirlo así, lanzando a ciegas… juntos. Eso me hace sentir mejor._

 _He leído tantos libros que describen el sexo y el amor como si el universo girara con su poder, y sé que EN REALIDAD no es así. He leído de romance con velas, flores y hermosas palabras pronunciadas, y sé que tampoco puede ser así siempre. Pero soy un hombre también, así que he visto pornografía. Incluso he leído algunas de las viejas novelas de romance de mi madre, lo que posiblemente sea lo más lejano a la realidad de todo. Pero el soñador en mí, la parte de mí que está perdida por ti me hace desear lo antes mencionado y más. PARA TI._

 _Lo quiero todo contigo, Bella._

 _Estoy escribiendo esto mientras duermes junto a mí en mi cama en tu casa. Te miro y mi pecho duele con todo lo que siento. Quiero darte todo eso que acabo de mencionar—el romance y las velas, pero también quiero que el universo gire. Suena como una locura, pero es la verdad._

 _Tú_ _nos guías, chica hermosa. Y estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con eso, porque cada paso que damos es mejor que cualquier libro o película. Cuando finalmente demos ese siguiente paso, Bella, estoy malditamente seguro que_ _me_ _dejará maravillado._

 _Edward_

Cerré el libro con su cubierta de piel, envolviéndolo con mis brazos, contra mi pecho, a medida que el avión aterrizaba en la pista. El libro era un pobre sustituto de lo real, de los reales brazos fuertes que me abrazaban, que siempre me tocaban como si estuviera hecha de cristal o vidrio soplado. Palidecía en comparación con su voz—ese sonido terso, tranquilo y aterciopelado que hace que me derrita sin importar si solo está hablando sobre la escuela o leyendo de un libro.

"¿Estás lista, Bella?" Mamá me preguntó en voz baja, echando mi cabello hacia atrás. "Nos queda un buen camino por recorrer…"

Asentí, mirándola. "Sí, lo sé. Edward me dijo que está como a unas tres horas de Seattle."

Saqué mi teléfono, volviéndolo a encender ahora que habíamos aterrizado. Le tomó un minuto cargarse, pero tan pronto como conectó, sonó una alerta de buzón de voz. Mis manos temblaron mientras miraba al número que no reconocía, pero llamé para recibir el mensaje, relajándome en mi asiento cuando mi voz favorita llegó a mi oído.

"Chica hermosa, estoy bien. Solo que… mi teléfono está completamente destrozado. Mañana conseguiré uno nuevo y te volveré a llamar. Solo… no te asustes, Bella. _Te prometo_ que estoy bien, y te amo."

Se me escapó un sollozo, y miré a mi mamá. "Está bien. Está bien. Gracias a Dios."

Se escuchó un pitido, y otro mensaje entró cuando tomaba la maleta que mi papá me estaba dando.

"Bella, soy yo. Es solo que… tengo que decirte. Este es el teléfono de mi hermana, y está de acuerdo en que llames aquí. Pero no puedo… ¿Por qué no respondes?" Preguntó un poco impaciente, pero entonces pude escuchar a su hermana en el fondo recordándole que era, de hecho, el día de Navidad. "Oh… sí. Lo siento. Como sea, te prometo que estoy bien. Y… nena, ellos… ellos arrestaron a mi papá. Al parecer ustedes llamaron al jefe, y… Jasper llamó a Emmett y… ¡¿Están volando hacia acá?! No me hagas caso, es solo que… _de verdad_ necesito hablar contigo…" Dio un suspiro profundo. "Bella, llámame… ¿por favor?"

Mi boca se abrió, porque pensé que había escuchado mal, pero no.

"Mierda," siseé, y toda mi familia se detuvo para mirarme. Girándome hacia mi primo, le pregunté, "¿Llamaste a su hermano?"

Jasper me quitó del camino de toda la gente saliendo del avión, diciendo, "¡Demonios sí, lo hice! He tenido el número de teléfono de Emmett desde Acción de Gracias. Es el único contacto que Edward me dio en su aplicación. Emmett dijo que un montón de mierda estaba ocurriendo con su papá, pero que él y su prometida iban a tratar de encontrar un vuelo en La Guardia tan pronto como pudieran. ¿Por qué, qué está diciendo Edward?"

Asintiendo, tuve que recargarme en la pared y escuchar el mensaje de nuevo. "¡Ellos… Carlisle ha sido arrestado!" Les susurré.

Mi papá se acercó, su propio teléfono en su oído mientras asentía. "Sí, el Jefe Yorkie me dejó un mensaje. Arrestaron al padre de Edward con cargos de asalto."

"Bien. Cabrón." Gruñó Jasper, pero luego añadió, "Aunque, ¿Edward está bien?"

"Sí, pero se escucha… perdido. _Tengo_ que llamarlo," dije, guardando el número bajo el nombre de Alice, solo por si acaso.

"Bella, espera hasta que estemos en el coche rentado, ¿está bien?" Me pidió papá. "Tendrás mejor recepción."

Agarré mi teléfono como un talismán, porque tan pronto como pudiera, iba a llamar a Edward. Nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde se rentaban los coches, y mi paciencia se acabó cuando el maldito chico con la cara llena de granos detrás del mostrador se tomó su tiempo.

"A la mierda," prácticamente gruñí, saliendo hacia la noche bastante fría y húmeda. Marqué el número.

"¡Bella!" Escuché que una voz de chica respondió, y sonaba aliviada. Reconocí a Alice al instante al escucharla en el fondo de llamadas previas. "Oh maldita sea, Edward ha estado paseándose de un lado al otro. Sigo diciéndole que se calme, que es Navidad, o que probablemente ya estabas en el aire… No cree una maldita cosa que le he dicho hasta que hable contigo."

Tuve que reírme. No pude evitarlo. Divagaba un poco como yo, tal vez un poco más frenética.

Pero mi risa murió rápidamente. "Alice, él está… ¿Están bien?"

"Oh Dios, él… Bella, ¡él simplemente… estalló con mi papá! Perdió el control por completo. ¿Están aquí? Porque, que me jodan, creo… solo… él te necesita," me susurró.

Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo por esa declaración de su hermana—la misma chica que Edward llamó la persona más fuerte que conocía. De modo que si ella estaba diciendo que me necesitaba, entonces el vuelo a través del país que acabábamos de tener bien valía la pena.

"Sí, sí, acabamos de aterrizar, y estamos consiguiendo un coche rentado."

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Suspiro de alivio. "¿Quién está contigo?"

Solté un resoplido y me sorbí la nariz al mismo tiempo. "Toda mi familia, Alice."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?" Me preguntó, sonando completamente confundida.

"Porque lo amamos," le respondí de inmediato. "¿Puedo… puedo _por favor_ hablar con Edward?"

"¡Mierda! Sí, claro… por supuesto."

Escuché que se abrió una puerta, luego el sonido sordo de pies en escalones, y luego al fin un golpe en la puerta. "¿Hermano mayor?" Lo llamó, tocando de nuevo, y el teléfono se movió cuando la puerta se abrió. "Para ti."

"Si es el Jefe Yorkie de nuevo, porque no sé…" Escuché su voz, y mi dulce Edward sonaba tan malditamente cansado y perdido. Mi necesidad de abrazarlo se incrementó diez veces.

"No, tontito… ¡Es Bella!"

"¡Bella!" Escuché por la línea y sonreí. "Chica hermosa… Lo siento. Sé que probablemente te asusté. Estoy bien. Y…"

"Edward," dije con un suspiro de alivio y preocupación, y para conseguir calmarlo. "Shh, cariño. Estamos aquí. Acabamos de aterrizar en Seattle. Danos algo de tiempo, y estaremos de camino a ti."

"¿Realmente están aquí?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, guapo. Todos nosotros. Sé que va ser muy tarde, pero…"

"Joder, no me importa," prácticamente sollozó al teléfono. "Me importa una mierda lo tarde que sea. No puedo creer que de verdad viniste."

"Te amo." Fue mi única razón para dar, y maldición, una muy buena en lo que a mí respecta. Y _seguiría_ dando esa razón.

"También te amo, Bella. Muchísimo. Y te extraño como un puto loco. Yo… Ellos… Ellos quieren que presente cargos, y yo… yo… yo no sé qué hacer," balbuceó, y lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que su mano estaba probablemente tirando de su cabello. "Si yo… Jesús, se desatará el infierno si hago eso, Bella."

"¿Es algo de lo que podamos hablar cuando lleguemos ahí?" Le pregunté. "Lo que quiero decir es, amor, ¿puede esperar unas cuantas horas? ¿O ya se tiene que tomar esta decisión?"

"No, puede esperar. El jefe dijo que va a dejarlo pasar la noche, debido al día de fiesta."

"Bien, entonces… Primero es lo primero, cariño. _Déjame llegar a ti_." Enfaticé esa última frase, dando un respingo cuando una cálida mano se posó en mi hombro. Levanté la vista para ver a mi papá pidiendo hablar con él en silencio. "Edward, papá quiere hablar contigo, ¿está bien?"

"Bien."

Mi papá tomó mi teléfono, poniéndolo en su oído. "Hijo, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó y luego escuchó a Edward por un momento. "Maldita sea, chico…" Gimió, frotó su rostro y pasó la mano por su bigote. "Está bien, bueno… Vamos para allá. Dame tu dirección, chico." Escribió una dirección en el recibo del coche rentado y luego preguntó, "Edward, hay algún tipo de hotel o… o…" Bufó una carcajada. "No lo planeamos exactamente, pero sabíamos que podrías necesitarnos." Frunció un poco el ceño. "¿Qué te dije en Acción de Gracias, hijo? Exactamente. Eso no ha cambiado. Y si estás seguro que tienes espacio…"

"Haremos espacio," escuché que Edward insistió en el teléfono, y sonreí.

"Muy bien. Te paso de nuevo a Bella, y nos veremos pronto."

"¿Cariño?"

"Chica hermosa, les tomará unas tres horas llegar aquí, pero… no puedo creer que todos hayan venido," murmuró la última parte, y limpié las lágrimas que caían. "Alice y yo tendremos lugares para que duerman."

"No me importa si es en el suelo en alguna parte," le dije en broma, sonriendo cuando bufó una suave carcajada.

"Nunca te haría eso. Te daré mi habitación, y _yo voy_ a dormir en el suelo."

"Te voy a abrazar y besar hasta hacerte trizas cuando llegué ahí. Nos vamos del aeropuerto ahora," le dije, levantando la vista cuando tía Jane detuvo el coche en la acera.

"Por favor, tengan cuidado, Bella. La nieve es ligera, pero todavía es difícil conducir así, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien." Terminé la llamada y me metí en el asiento trasero de la SUV que habían rentado, mi familia ya estaba arriba.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Jasper, rodeándome con su brazo.

Lo miré y luego a mi madre, que estaba esperando la respuesta. "Nos necesita," les dije, y mi tía asintió y se alejó del aeropuerto.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Me apoyé contra la puerta de la oficina de mi madre, el teléfono de mi hermana todavía en mi mano. Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos mientras asimilaba el hecho de que no solo Bella estaba aquí en Washington, sino que toda su familia había venido con ella. Sabía que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos—simplemente eran el tipo de personas que ellos eran—pero el saber que habían hecho a un lado su Navidad y subido a un avión… No tenía palabras. Ninguna.

Escuchar la voz de Bella diciéndome que estaba aquí era una cosa, pero escuchar a Charlie recordarme nuestra conversación en Acción de Gracias, donde esencialmente me había llamado su familia, era algo completamente diferente. A pesar de lo mucho que estaba tratando de calmarme, de permanecer fuerte, los necesitaba. Y el hecho de que ellos estuviesen tan conscientes de ello como para volar a través del país, significaba aún más que nada para mí.

"¿Hermano mayor?" Me preguntó Alice, tocando a la puerta dudosa. "¿Estás bien?"

Limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi camiseta, tomando una respiración profunda y apartándome de la puerta. Cuando la abrí, ella me miró pero no dijo nada, simplemente tomó su teléfono.

"Estarán aquí en unas horas," le dije, tragando grueso. "Necesitamos lugares para que duerman. No sé cuánto tiempo…"

"Está bien, bueno… Tú los conoces mejor, así que… tú dime."

Asintiendo, señalé hacia las escaleras. "Renee y Charlie puede quedarse en el habitación de huéspedes. Solo tenemos que hacer la cama. Tía Jane puede quedarse en la vieja habitación de Emmett. Jasper puede quedarse en la oficina de mamá—ya sea en el sofá, o puede hacerlo cama. Yo… no sé sobre Bella… ¿Tal vez en tu habitación?"

Alice tenía un brillo pícaro en su mirada. "¿Por qué no puede quedarse contigo?"

Resoplando una carcajada, le dije, "¿Por qué sus padres están aquí?"

"Con las veces que te has quedado en su casa, ¿no saben lo que hay entre ustedes? ¡Pamplinas, hermano mayor!" Canturreó bromeando, picándome el estómago con su dedo. "Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Yo me encargo de la habitación de huéspedes y la de Em."

"Está bien." Señalé hacia cristal destruido de la ventana en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca que se había roto cuando papá arrojó el teléfono de Alice. "Yo cubriré eso. Y encenderé el fuego. Ellos no están acostumbrados al frío, así que…" Me encogí de hombros, y Alice asintió.

Nos pusimos a trabajar, lo que ayudó a que el tiempo volara. Tan agotado como estaba, con solo saber que estaba a unos minutos de ver a Bella me despertó. Usando algo de cartón y cinta, sellé el cristal de la ventana roto y luego me puse a recoger el vaso roto que mi papá había arrojado, sacudiendo mi cabeza al ver que el licor había manchado algunos de los libros de mi madre. Bajamos edredones y mantas del ático, sábanas y toallas del armario del pasillo, y se trajo más leña de los escalones traseros. Al mirar por la ventana, mis preocupaciones se agitaron un poco cuando vi que caía una nieve ligera, y me pregunté si alguna vez me sentiría tranquilo con coches y un clima malo o si siempre me estresaría el que alguien a quien quiero estuviese detrás del volante de un coche con el clima así. Demonios, yo mismo no había conducido un coche desde que dejé Forks para ir a Glenhaven.

Estaba atizando el fuego cuando los faros de un coche destellaron en la ventana del frente. Arrojé un leño a la chimenea y me erguí, limpiando mis manos.

"Ali, están aquí."

"¡Está bien!" Me dijo desde el segundo piso.

Caminé hacia la puerta principal y la abrí, sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar las fuertes voces y el tono juguetón. Conociendo a Jasper, lo estaba haciendo para darle a Bella algo más en qué pensar.

Las puertas traseras de la SUV se abrieron antes que las delanteras, Jasper se estaba riendo mientras le arrojaban gorros y guantes a la cabeza. "¡Eso es todo! Voy a llamar a Santa. ¡Solo carbón para ti, pequeño duende!"

"Cierra la boca, idiota. Eso dejó de funcionar cuando tenía unos nueve años," gruñó, saliendo hacia la nieve. Mi chica se estremeció por el frío, dando un larga mirada a su alrededor, pero se echó a correr cuando me vio. "¡Edward!"

"Bella, no corras," traté de advertirle pero luego la atrapé en el último escalón justo cuando se resbaló. Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para no desplomarme en los escalones con ella. La rodeé con mis brazos. "Vas a resbalarte, cariño," le susurré con sarcasmo demasiado tarde, pero el sentirla, su aroma—lo había necesitado y echado tanto de menos que todo lo que pude hacer fue enterrar mi rostro en su cuello. "Joder, te eche de menos. No puedo… Estás aquí y…"

"Tenía tanto miedo por ti," murmuró en mi cuello. "No sabía… solo estaba… te amo."

"También te amo, chica hermosa."

Me eché hacia atrás, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besándola brevemente. Haciendo una mueca cuando sus manos con guantes tocaron mi rostro, la dejé mirar. Había olvidado los cortes y los moretones por un rato, pero viendo a mi chica empezar a perder su mierda me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Estoy bien, Bella."

"¡No, no lo estás! ¡¿Él te hizo esto?!" Prácticamente gruñó. "Entonces merece haber sido arrestado. Espero que él… él…"

"Bella, niña, eso es suficiente." El tono calmado de Charlie siempre parecía llamar más la atención que los gritos de quien sea.

Viendo al resto de la familia de Bella de pie ahí era surreal. Mis dos mundos totalmente opuestos acababan de colisionar, y me sentía incómodo y extraño, pero Dios, los extrañaba a todos. Comencé a hablar, mi boca abriéndose y cerrándose, pero fue tía Jane quién rompió el silencio.

"Jesús, hijo," me susurró, atrayéndome en un abrazo, y pronto ella y Renee me envolvieron.

Era a la última a la que sin saberlo necesitaba. Había algo en los abrazos de Renee, algo sanador y nostálgico en ellos. Recordé cuando la conocí, me había dado un abrazo y en ese momento pensé que no eran exactamente parecidos a los de mi madre, pero estaba tan equivocado. Eran idénticos, y me fundí en él. Necesitaba cada segundo. Después de haber estado por dos semanas en la casa de mi padre, necesitaba sentir algo además de ansiedad, miedo y odio.

"Oh, mi dulce muchachito," dijo con cariño en mi oído mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello con una mano y limpiaba la humedad de mis ojos con la otra. "Lo siento. No debí haber permitido que vinieras solo. O siquiera que hubieses venido."

"Tenía que venir." Tragué alrededor del nudo en mi garganta. "No tenía alternativa," le dije en voz baja, encogiéndome de hombros cuando me aparte, y miré a Charlie. "Averigüé cosas que no sabía. Entren y caliéntese."

"No, no… no se preocupen por mí. ¡Yo puedo solo con esto!" Jasper dijo con sarcasmo, azotando la puerta trasera del coche rentado, pero estaba rodeado de maletas.

No pude contener mi risa, y caminé hacia él para tomar algunas.

"¿Todo está bien, Ed?" Me preguntó, la sonrisa cayendo lentamente de su rostro cuando vio el corte en mi frente.

"Estoy bien. Gracias por venir. No tenías…"

"¡Oh, demonios sí, teníamos que hacerlo!" Refunfuñó, y llevé a todos dentro de la casa, colocando las maletas en el piso de la sala, y él hizo lo mismo. "Tienes suerte de que mi prima no se subiera al avión justo después de ti."

Sonriéndole a mi chica, que caminó hacia mis brazos, les dije, "Entonces sería yo el que estuviese en la estación de policía y no mi papá." Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "Si le hubiese dicho a ella en su cara lo que me dijo a mí, hubiese hecho algo más que darle un puñetazo." Levanté mi mano amoratada, lo que hizo que Bella jadeara y la tomara con delicadeza.

Charlie entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Tengo que saberlo, hijo?"

"No, señor. No es necesario," respondí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y el sonido de pasos en la escalera llamó mi atención. "Ali, ven a conocerlos."

Mi hermana entró nerviosa a la sala, lo que me hizo sonreír. Mi muy animada Alice ahora de repente era tímida, pero cuando alcanzó a ver a Jasper, entendí por qué. Riéndome entre dientes, caminé hacia ella, señalando a todo el mundo.

"Ellos son los profesores Charlie y Renee Swan. Ella es Jane Whitlock, la hermana de Charlie—prefiere que la llamen tía Jane. Su hijo es Jasper," le dije, y tendí mi mano y acerqué a Bella. "Y ella es Bella."

Al fin, mi hermana encontró su voz, y se apresuró hacia Bella, envolviéndola en un fiero abrazo. "¡Me alegra conocerte en persona al fin!" Se echó hacia atrás. "A todos ustedes. Yo…" Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego me miró. "La habitación de Em y la de huéspedes están listas, hermano mayor. ¿Encontraste sábanas para el sofá cama?"

"Sí," le dije asintiendo pero miré a todos los demás. "Hay lugar para todos." Entonces miré a Bella. "Mi hermana tiene un sofá…"

"Quiero quedarme contigo. Ni siquiera me importa si es aquí afuera. Yo solo… Por favor," la voz de Bella fue firme, y Jasper soltó un resoplido, pero tampoco pareció inmutar a sus padres o a tía Jane.

Alice soltó una risita, rompiendo el silencio.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, puse a Bella más cerca, diciéndole, "Ya pensaremos en algo, chica hermosa." Bella asintió, y me volví hacia todos los demás. "Mañana… tengo que ir a la estación. El jefe quiere mi decisión en cuanto a si voy a presentar cargos o no. Yo no… tengo que…"

Charlie dio un paso al frente. "Dime exactamente qué pasó hoy, chico," me dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara en el sofá, y lo hice, Bella pegada a mí como una lapa.

"Mi voto es que sí," dijo Alice con brusquedad, sosteniendo su teléfono. "¡Muéstrale, Edward!"

Tía Jane miró a mi hermana. "Cariño, porque no nos muestras dónde podemos poner nuestras cosas, ¿eh?"

Alice asintió, comenzando con Jasper y la biblioteca, y luego Renee y tía Jane siguieron a mi hermana al piso de arriba. Fruncí el ceño viendo el teléfono de Alice, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir.

"Yo…" Comencé a decir pero sentí mi rostro calentarse. "Yo… perdí el control completamente." Miré del rostro tranquilo de Charlie al amoroso y preocupado de Bella. "Solo… no puede soportarlo más. Me había estado mordiendo la lengua todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, pero… al saber todo lo que mi madre sufrió, estando consciente de que muy probablemente la usó por mucho tiempo… ¡Y luego! _Luego_ él… él… insultó a Bella, y simplemente _estallé_."

Empecé el video para que ellos lo vieran, haciendo una mueca al escuchar la horrible voz de mi padre, su odio. Alice me contó que lo había seguido. Que lo escuchó dejar su habitación. Fue el que azotara la puerta de su recámara lo que la alertó de su humor. Me dijo que no quiso tomar ningún riesgo. Su vista fue desde la puerta de la biblioteca, y empezó a grabarlo justo antes de que me arrojara su bebida. La grabación temblaba un poco porque Alice dudó entre seguir grabando o entrar, pero necesitaba pruebas. Cada minuto estaba ahí—los insultos, la destrucción de mi teléfono, cuando me agarró por el cuello, cada hecho lanzado hacia él—aún más la sangre derramándose por mi rostro.

Se cortó cuando le dije que me soltara y lo hizo.

"No lo golpeaste aquí," notó Charlie, devolviéndome el teléfono.

Sacudí mi cabeza, acercando a Bella a mí. Era un caos de lágrimas. "Chica hermosa," le dije con cariño contra su frente. "Estoy bien, Bella. En realidad, lamento que haya permitido que me afectara." Resoplé un poco, sacudiendo una vez más mi cabeza.

"Dios, hijo…" Dijo Charlie con un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño. "Jesús mismo hubiese perdido el control."

"Cierto," le dije riéndome entre dientes. "Para responder a su pregunta, no lo golpeé sino hasta después que Alice le dijo que ya le había enviado el video a Emmett, cuando recogí mi teléfono y le dije que lo habían escuchado. Fue entonces que insultó a Bella… No pude contenerme."

Charlie gruñó y asintió. "¿Qué pasa si presentas cargos, Edward?"

"No lo sé. ¿Se tiene que presentar ante un juez?" Supuse, encogiéndome de hombros. "Yo no… no estoy seguro de qué hacer, pero tengo que ir ahí mañana."

"Voy a ir contigo," se ofreció Bella.

"Sí, yo también, hijo," concordó Charlie, levantándose de la silla frente a nosotros. "Creo que ya es hora de que tu padre y yo nos conozcamos." Su bigote se movió al mismo tiempo que me daba una sonrisa irónica. Señaló con su dedo de mí a Bella. "Ya saben, ya que nuestros hijos van… en serio."

La risita suave de Bella nos sorprendió a los dos, y le di una pequeña sonrisa, besando la coronilla de su cabeza. "Así es, Charlie," le prometí.

"Excelente. Eso es bueno." Le guiñó un ojo a su hija y luego subió las escaleras a dónde se escuchaba risa.

Me desplomé en el respaldo del sofá, mirando a Bella. "Lo es, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, algo serio."

"Como un puto ataque al corazón," dijo entre su aliento, sus labios encontrándose con los míos casi con rudeza. Y la besé en respuesta con todo lo que tenía. Su frente se pegó a la mía delicadamente, su respiración saliendo en jadeos, pero no pude evitar sonreírle. "Realmente quiero quedarme contigo, Edward."

Estaba asintiendo antes de que siquiera terminara su solicitud. "Está bien."

"Te eché de menos." Me besó otra vez.

"Y te amo."

Su sonrisa fue dulce y adorable. "¿Aquí? ¿O en tu habitación?"

"En mi habitación," le dije, levantándome para coger la única maleta que quedaba, así que supuse que era de ella. "Mañana… Yo… Demonios, no sé."

"Mañana…" Declaró, tomando mi mano en la suya a medida que subíamos las escaleras. "Mañana, voy a decirle al maldito _papito querido_ lo que pienso." Cuando entramos a mi habitación y cerramos la puerta, mi chica se detuvo al ver mi cama. "Sin embargo, esta noche," me dijo, sentándome de manera que quedé en la orilla del colchón, poniendo su maleta a un lado de mí. Sus labios encontraron mi frente, el corte que mi papá había dejado, con una tierna dulzura. Inclinó un poco mi cabeza, acercándose para dejar un beso en mi garganta.

"Esta noche, solo quiero amarte, abrazarte, besarte hasta dejarte estúpido, y recordarte que eres asombroso y fuerte y…" Se detuvo, deslizando sus dedos por mi rostro. "Amor, te ves cansado," me susurró, tragándose las emociones con las que podía ver que estaba luchando.

Asentí, sintiéndome completamente agotado. Había montado en una montaña rusa emocional todo el maldito día, y ya eran las primeras horas de la mañana. La acerqué a mí cuando se quedó entre mis piernas, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho. El sonido de su corazón calmándome cuando la rodeé con mis brazos.

"No estás solo en esto, Edward. Tomaré tu mano durante todo el proceso. Todos lo haremos. ¿Está bien?" Susurró contra mi cabeza, y asentí.

"Lamento que te hayas perdido la Navidad," murmuré, sonriendo cuando se rio ligeramente.

"Yo no." Su sonrisa fue dulce cuando me eché hacia atrás para mirarla al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaron cada lado de mi rostro, y besó mis labios con suavidad. "Nop. Te echaba muchísimo de menos como para disfrutar una maldita cosa. Ahora voy a acurrucarme contigo hasta decir basta." Señaló hacia la cama. "Vamos, señor Cullen. Volé desde muy lejos. Tú pasaste por un infierno de ida y vuelta… todo en un día. Necesitas que te mimen. Así que una gran cantidad de abrazos deben comenzar pronto, chico."

Se me escapó una carcajada, y asentí. "Sí, señorita."

Sabía que el siguiente día sería complicado en el mejor de los casos, y sabía que recibiría noticias no solo del jefe de policía sino también de Liam y Emmett. Pero por el momento, mi deseo de que Bella estuviese en mi habitación no era un sueño, sino una totalmente perfecta realidad. Y el solo saber que todos ellos estaban aquí para apoyarme me hacía sentir una calma que no había sentido desde que los había dejado en Florida.

Cuando empezó a apartarse, la detuve. "Me alegra que estés aquí."

Me sonrió. "Estoy contigo, amor. Siempre."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **Awwww, estos dos me matan. ¡Llegó la caballería! ¿Quién quisiera tener una familia como los Swan? Pero todavía hay mucho que tratar con "papito querido", ¿creen que Edward presenté cargos? ¿Creen que debería hacerlo? Bueno, ya lo sabremos, mientras tanto me gustaría saber que les pareció y cuáles son sus teorías con lo que sigue.**_

 _ **Como siempre les agradezco su maravillosa respuesta a los capis anteriores, ver que algunas lectoras anónimas se animan a dejar su review pone una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y mueve más rápido mis dedos ;) Gracias: Fatavill, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, SummerLove20, Celina rojas, Anuca, Nadiia16, liduvina, VaneN Swan Cullen, Mary, CindyLisse, shamyx, Nayuri80, Laura Katherine, JeniZuluCullenM, SalyLuna, verdejade469, marieisahale, lucylucy, Nilari, cary, Deessa Whitlock, karen de pattinson, freedom2604, somasosa, Iku cSwan, rosy canul, ginnicullenswan, Adriu, patymdn, tulgarita, , Yoliki, AleLupis, solecitopucheta, kiztiapotter, bellaliz, heychiquilla, Wawis Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, injoa, lagie, aliceforever85, Gabriela Cullen, sandy56, karen McCarthy, Tata XOXO, tahiyoa, Jocelyn907, EmDreams Hunter, Hanna D.L, Pam Malfoy Black, AuroraShade, , Pola Cullen Masen, Bertlin, Sully YM, Marie Sellory, lauritacullenswan, Mafer, Ericastelo, Anastacia T. Crawford, roanva, Gabs Frape, Valeria, mayerlinglopezj, Maribel, Srher Evans, alejacipagauta, Gladys, hanna1441, MonZe Pedroza, AleCullenn, Manligrez, MarleCullen, EmmaBe, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **EDWARD**

Desperté poco a poco en un capullo de mantas, piernas y piel, rodeado por el aroma de Bella. Nos metimos a la cama la noche anterior, total y completamente exhaustos. Con todo lo que yo había pasado y su largo vuelo, todo lo que logramos hacer fue acurrucarnos en el otro y unos cuantos prolongados y muy profundos besos. Demonios, no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos se durmió primero.

La luz grisácea de las primeras horas de la mañana iluminó mi habitación, pero fue la vista junto a mí, el cuerpo perfecto junto al mío, al que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Bella era simplemente hermosa. Siempre lo había sido para mí—ya sea que estuviese vestida para la escuela o pasando el rato en la casa, no importaba… no para mí. Pero verla despertar lentamente, sintiendo sus manos y brazos contra mi pecho desnudo y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, fue lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida, en especial en mi vieja cama. Tenerla aquí parecía ahuyentar la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la casa.

Unos dulces y adormilados ojos marrones se abrieron para mirarme.

Mis dedos se arrastraron de arriba abajo por su espalda debajo de su camiseta—hacia arriba entre sus omoplatos y hacia abajo al borde de sus pantalones de pijama. Necesitaba tocarla. Demonios, si era honesto conmigo mismo, quería todo al mismo tiempo, pero hoy, no iba a suceder. El viaje a la estación de policía era algo que pesaba sobre mí.

Bella me sonrió con dulzura, sus dedos pasando por mi cabello mientras veía el corte en mi frente, pero sus dedos continuaron su sendero bajando por mi mandíbula.

"Quiero despertarme así todas las malditas mañanas. Me refiero a que, sé que antes hemos despertado así, pero aun así… lo digo en serio. Quiero esto todos los días."

Sonriendo al escuchar esas adorables y sinceras divagaciones suyas que, joder, había extrañado muchísimo, se me escapó una suave risa al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en medio de su frente. "Yo también."

"No somos los únicos," dijo en broma, moviendo su cuerpo. "¿Es algo que tiene que ver con las mañanas?"

"Es algo que tiene que ver con Bella," le dije con una carcajada, encogiendo un hombro. "Eres tan hermosa. No puedo evitarlo, chica hermosa."

Traté de alejarme, pero ella no me lo permitió. Su mano sujetó suavemente mi costado, manteniéndome pegado a ella. Estirando mi mano hacia su rostro, metí su cabello detrás de su oreja. Todavía no podía creer que estaba aquí, en Forks, Washington, en la habitación en la que prácticamente me había pasado ocultándome toda mi vida. De forma distraída, delineó las cicatrices en mi costado, pero me gustaba. Me gustaba que algo que me hizo vestirme para educación física detrás de puertas cerradas, ahora era algo en lo que rara vez pensaba.

Me empujó hasta que caí hacia atrás, y subió encima de mí, provocando que le sonriera. "Un día, no solo te quedarás de vez en cuando en mi casa. Vamos a acurrucarnos y leer juntos en nuestro sofá o cama. Podremos hacernos cosas realmente obscenas el uno al otro y sin preocuparnos por quién está al otro lado del pasillo."

"Mmm," murmuré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos cuando apoyó sus manos en mis hombros. "Me está gustando ese plan, chica hermosa."

"¿Qué parte?" Me preguntó con una deliciosa risita _sexy._ "¿Nuestra propia casa o lo de las obscenidades?"

"Todo eso. Cada cosa. Dime más, Bella." Bajé mis manos por su espalda apenas rozándola, tomando su trasero y apretándolo para acercarla más.

Sus ojos brillaron de forma traviesa al contener su sonrisa. "Tendremos nuestra propia biblioteca. Una pequeña. Pero tendrás un escritorio ahí, donde vas a poder escribir las historias más increíbles. Finalmente sabré si la princesa hada se casa con su dulce y valiente arquero."

"Lo hace."

"¿Ah, sí?" Chilló, sonriendo. "Oh, bebés hadas…"

Me reí entre dientes por lo mucho que sonó como mi hermana cuando se trataba de esa historia en particular.

"Bueno, vas a escribir y serás un famoso autor. Harán películas sobre tu mundo de hadas." Cuando eso me hizo reír con fuerza, se puso seria. "Lo digo en serio. Y seré tu más grande _fan_ , tu mejor animadora. Voy a asegurarme de que la hermosa actriz que haga el papel de la princesa no se apodere de ti."

"Eso nunca," le susurré, mirándola asombrado, fascinado y locamente enamorado. "Ya se apoderaron de mí, mi chica hermosa."

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al escuchar eso, y se agachó para besar mi cuello, desplazándose para besar el corte en mi frente. "Y… Y… juro por Dios, que nunca, _jamás_ permitiré que nadie te lastime de nuevo."

"Te amo," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza al pensar en la maldita suerte que había tenido.

Mi vida era un verdadero desastre. Afuera de la puerta de la recámara en la que estábamos seguros, mi mundo estaba jodido. Pero todo lo que estaba entre mis brazos, cada centímetro de la hermosa chica que estaba envuelta en mí, era perfección pura. Desde sus adorables dedos que se estaba frotando contra mis piernas, a su dulce sonrisa y hasta su inteligente mente—no había una pizca de ella sin la que pudiera vivir.

"También te amo, Edward. Lamento que te haya herido, y sé que hoy tenemos cosas con las que lidiar, pero si no me besas, voy a—"

No tuvo que terminar esa oración, y mis labios encontraron los suyos para detenerla _y_ darle lo que quería. Sucumbí por completo—al menos por unos minutos. Por mucho que la deseaba, y por más increíble que se sintiera pegada a mí, tocándome, besándome, restregándose sobre mí, estaba muy consciente de los sonidos viniendo del pasillo. La casa estaba despertando, lo que significaba que el jefe llamaría, y Liam probablemente vendría de visita. Había una decisión que tenía que tomarse concerniente a mi padre.

Rodándola sobre su espalda, me cerní sobre ella, finalmente rompiendo nuestro beso. "Hay algo que falta en este gran plan tuyo, chica hermosa," le dije bromeando sin aliento, rozando mis labios en los suyos.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Si yo voy a escribir, entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?"

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros "No lo sé, pero te lo diré cuando lo sepa. Solo estoy ansiosa por descubrirlo contigo."

"Me parece justo, amor." Dije con un suspiro, girándome un poco cuando escuché sonar el teléfono de mi hermana. Volviéndome otra vez hacia Bella, le dije, "Será mejor que me levante. Tengo que… y luego ustedes necesitan desayunar, y…"

"Cariño, cariño… Edward… Estamos aquí para ayudarte, no para molestar. Solo dinos qué necesitas."

Dejé un intenso beso en sus labios. "Gracias. Primero déjame ducharme, y luego nos reuniremos con todos abajo."

Con mucho pesar, me liberé de sus brazos, preparándome mentalmente para la tormenta de mierda que se acercaba. Sacudí mi cabeza ante la visión de ella en la cama de mi infancia, tratando con todas mis malditas fuerzas de controlar mis pensamientos. Definitivamente necesitaba de esa ducha—una fría.

Para cuando los dos estábamos limpios y vestidos, bajamos para encontrar la casa llena de risa y bromas… y comida. Mucha comida.

Jasper sonrió, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "Es un magnífico comedor ese que tienen bajando por la calle."

Haciendo una ligera mueca, encogí mi hombro. "Llegas a aburrirte. Créeme."

"Tal parece que a mi hermano mayor lo consintieron con comida hecha en casa," dijo Alice bromeando desde su lugar frente a la encimera de la cocina.

"Lo que digas," le dije al mismo tiempo que le agitaba mi mano. "Solo espera a que pruebes el pollo frito de Renee y tía Jane. Es todo lo que voy a decir."

Renee besó un lado de mi cabeza. "Necesitas comer algo, encanto, incluso si yo no lo preparé." Cuando me reí, alborotó mi cabello. "Charlie bajará en un momento."

Bella y yo agarramos los recipientes de comida para llevar que nos daba su mamá, y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina con tía Jane. No creí que estuviese hambriento hasta que el primer bocado tocó mi lengua, pero entonces me di cuenta que no había comido desde el desayuno del día anterior.

Toda la mierda que mi papá había dicho y hecho pasó rápidamente por mi mente mientras comía—el odio que escupió hacia mí, mi teléfono, las amenazas. Para cuando dejé limpio mi plato y levanté la vista hacia Alice, Charlie se nos había unido.

"Ali, ¿has escuchado algo de Emmett?" Le pregunté, levantándome para tirar la caja y tomando también la de Bella.

"Sí, está en el aire. Y me dijo que te dijera… y cito, "Clava al cabrón a la pared'."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon, y asentí, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis _jeans_. "Lo matará," susurré, principalmente para mí mismo, pero todo el mundo me escuchó. "Amenazó a papá en Acción de Gracias sobre ti y sobre mí," le dije. "No…" Me encogí de hombros. "No sé qué es lo correcto en esto."

"Edward, él…" Bella comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo, desplomándose en su silla frente a la mesa.

Sonriendo al ver su adorable intento de controlar su boca, simplemente dije, "Lo sé, Bella," contra la cima de su cabeza.

Tía Jane se volvió para mirarme, y en su mano estaba la larga lista de tareas que se suponía que Alice y yo termináramos mientras estuviese en casa. La mayoría estaban terminadas. Algunas otras tenían que esperar debido a la nieve.

"¿Él siempre ha sido así?" Nos preguntó a mi hermana y a mí, y cuando asentimos, ella dio un suspiro profundo. "Estas no son solo… _tareas_. Demonios, para algunas de estas mierdas se necesita un profesional… como la chimenea y las canaletas. ¿En serio? ¡Joder, está nevando!"

Alice sonrió, pero me miró antes de responder. "A-Antes de que mamá muriera, nunca nos prestó atención. Pero de verdad culpa a mis hermanos por el accidente. Más a Edward que a Emmett, pero Em nos defendió tanto que lo llegó a odiar de la misma forma."

Rápidamente les expliqué lo que había averiguado del pastor Liam el día anterior. Cómo mi madre había intentado dejar a mi padre. Cómo él la había acusado de engañarlo porque no me parecía a él. Como fue que un castigo hacia Alice realmente había iniciado todo.

"Recuerdo eso," susurró. "Mamá lloró mientras me limpiaba."

Eso causó un silencio en la habitación por un momento, pero continué, contándoles sobre el dinero y las cuentas e incluso de la carpeta que Liam me había dado. Y finalmente, terminé con el hecho de que mi papá había sido demandado por negligencia médica.

"Lo que significa que tiene un abogado a su alcance," Charlie al fin habló, limpiando su boca con una servilleta. Se levantó de la encimera para tirar su recipiente. "Ustedes también deberían tenerlo, supongo."

"Estoy seguro que sí," estuve de acuerdo, frotando mi rostro. "Necesito hablar con Emmett sobre eso. Él está por cumplir los veintiuno, lo que significa que va heredar su parte. Yo solo… no me importa el dinero, pero… todo parece indicar que papá usó a mi madre, como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado malversando su dinero, y es _ese_ dinero con el que nos ha amenazado toda la vida. Hay… Hay una parte de mí que no desea nada más que alejarse de esta casa, de él, de todo esto. Pero hay preguntas de las que quiero respuestas, y no puedo dejar a mi hermana aquí."

"Entonces, vamos a preguntarle, hijo," Charlie dijo con firmeza. "Tal vez después de que le des una oportunidad de responder, sabrás si quieres o no presentar cargos." Señaló a Alice. "Y con respecto a tu hermana… Lo resolveremos, chico."

Asintiendo, suspiré. "Está bien.

"Todavía voy a ir," dijo Bella, poniéndose de pie y tomando mi mano.

"Yo también," añadió Charlie.

"Bueno, yo no. Terminaré en una celda junto a la de _papito querido_ , y soy demasiado lindo para estar en la cárcel," añadió Jasper, su media sonrisa haciéndome reír, pero apretó mi hombro. "Dame tu teléfono, Ed. Al menos puedo ir a hacerme cargo de algunas cosas."

"No puedo dejarte—"

"Oh, lo pagarás con tu trabajo en la cafetería. No creas que no." Me guiñó un ojo, abriendo y cerrando su mano. "Te conseguiré algo de primera y un nuevo número, porque creo que lo vas a necesitar."

Metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo, saqué mi pobre y arruinado teléfono. El rostro de Jasper se ensombreció al ver la pantalla hecha trizas y la parte de atrás rota junto con el botón de encendido. Murmuró algo sobre hacer lo mismo con el rostro de mi padre pero lo metió en su bolsillo.

"Yo tengo que ir," habló Alice, arrugando su nariz. "Quieren mi declaración."

Asintiendo, le dije que ella podía conducir, y entonces Renee estaba frente a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Quiero consentirte—a todos ustedes," me dijo, mirando a mi hermana. "Y si su hermano viene, entonces nos quedaremos en la posada del pueblo, pero quiero cocinar para todos ustedes."

"No tienen—"

Tía Jane se rio entre dientes. "Bueno, lo vamos a hacer, chico. Así que… te aguantas. Y ya que tienes tan buena opinión de nuestro pollo frito, entonces el menú es fácil."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí, señora."

 **~oOo~**

Alice nos llevó en su coche después de llamar al jefe Yorkie e informarle que íbamos en camino. Bella se sentó conmigo en el asiento trasero, viéndose absolutamente adorable con su gorro de lana, mientras Charlie se sentaba en frente. Forks era tan malditamente pequeño que nos deteníamos en la estación menos de diez minutos después de dejar la casa.

Podía ver la patrulla del jefe en el estacionamiento, y Liam estaba de pie en los escalones esperándonos. Su expresión, una de curiosidad cuando nos vio salir a todos del coche.

"Pastor Liam," lo saludé.

"Hijo." Asintió una vez, tomando mi mano. "¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

Resoplando una vez, me encogí de hombros. "Bien. Mi mano me duele más que nada."

Sonrió, agarrando mi hombro. "Ah, pero ese ojo morado que le dejaste a Carlisle es una belleza."

"¡Bien!" Bella gruñó, lo que me hizo reír. "Lo siento."

"No te disculpes," le dije, acercándola a mí. "Bella Swan, él es el pastor Liam. Liam, ella es mi novia, Bella… y su padre, el profesor Charlie Swan."

"Profesor," musitó Liam, pero portaba una pequeña sonrisa.

El bigote de Charlie se movió, pero estrechó la mano del pastor. "Un placer conocerlo. Edward nos contó un poco sobre usted y lo que ha hecho por él."

"Al parecer no fue suficiente." Liam suspiró profundamente, mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta de la estación. "Escucha, Edward, tu papá está muy enojado ahí adentro. Ni siquiera su abogado puede controlarlo. Y el jefe parece estarlo disfrutando."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, dejé salir un profundo suspiro. "Alice y yo tenemos que dar nuestras declaraciones, y van a tomar su video como evidencia, pero yo… no he decidido si presentar cargos o no. No sé si pueda… él va querer vengarse, y yo no puedo… no voy…"

Liam observó mi rostro. "Dios, eres tan parecido a Esme. Sin importar el consejo que le diera, ella solo quería protegerlos a ustedes tres. No quería verse envuelta en un pleito. Era increíble al ocultar sus emociones."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, él lo sabía. Sabía que ella sentía repulsión por él. Me acusó de verlo de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía."

"Supongo que el verte era un recordatorio constante," murmuró Liam, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero la puerta se abrió para revelar al jefe Yorkie.

De nuevo presenté a Bella y a Charlie, solo que esta vez, el jefe sonrió, palmeando el hombro de Charlie. "Bien pensado el llamarme. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no hay forma de saber lo que le hubiera hecho a estos dos. Él estaba… Bueno, _todavía_ está bastante encabronado." El jefe me miró. "Entremos. No tienes que verlo, pero… voy a necesitar esas declaraciones."

"Yo… necesito hablar con él _antes_ de tomar una decisión," le dije, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero la mano de Bella se deslizó dentro de la mía.

"A su abogado le va a encantar esta mierda," Yorkie dijo con ironía, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Muy bien, voy a sacarlo de la celda de contención y ponerlo en una sala de interrogación."

Todos lo seguimos en silencio por la estación. El Departamento de Policía de Forks era pequeño—tanto el edificio como la cantidad de oficiales. A medida que nos encaminábamos a la recepción, pude ver a otro oficial sentado frente a una computadora.

"Ve por él, Dobbins," dijo el jefe con cansancio. "Ponlo a él y a ese detestable abogado suyo en la sala tres." Antes de que el oficial se levantara, el jefe añadió, "Oh, sí, y esposa a ese cabrón a la mesa. No quiero que se mueva sin que yo lo diga."

"Señor," gruñó Dobbins, dejando la recepción para tomar el pasillo a un costado.

El jefe Yorkie nos enfrentó. "¿Estás seguro que quieres esto?"

"Yo no tengo nada que decirle," dijo Alice, mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Lo siento, hermano mayor. Es solo que… no me importa cuáles sean sus razones. Quiero… ¿Puedo irme contigo cuando te vayas?"

La puse entre mis brazos. "Vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras, Mary Alice," le susurré. "Tienes dieciocho años, Ali. Dímelo. Lo resolveremos."

Asintió, mirándome. "Yo… solo voy a… escribir mi declaración. Tal vez escucharé, pero…"

"Lo entiendo." Dije con un suspiro, mirando hacia Charlie. "¿Todavía quiere hacer esto?"

"Oh sí," dijo arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo un poco con suficiencia. "Tiene que escuchar unas cuantas cosas."

Fue a Bella a quien volví mi atención después, tomando su preocupado rostro entre mis manos. "Mírame," le supliqué bajito. "No puedo impedir que nos acompañes, pero… No hables con él, Bella. _Sé_ que estás enojada. _Sé_ que quieres decirle a dónde puede irse y qué tan rápido puede llegar ahí, pero por mí… por _mi bien_ , por favor, solo… espera para decirle lo que hay en esa hermosa cabeza tuya. ¿Está bien?"

Su sonrisa fue extremadamente _sexy_ , pero seguía cabreada. Podía verlo cada vez que alcanzaba a ver mis cortes y moretones. Levantándose en la punta de sus pies, plantó un suave beso en mis labios.

"Estoy aquí por _ti_ , así que, a la mierda con él."

"Bella," Charlie la reprendió, pero fue sin fuerza, por decir lo menos. Su diversión era clara en su bigote que se levantó un poco, y murmuró algo sobre que era igualita a su madre.

Escuché a mi papá junto con el sonido de puertas abriéndose. Sus gritos eran muy fuertes y groseros; sus amenazas sobre demandar a la estación, el condado, y al estado hacían eco por el pasillo.

Justo cuando lo esposaron a la mesa en medio de la sala, estalló, "¿Por qué estoy aquí? Les dije que no voy a responder más preguntas." Entré en la sala cuando fulminaba con la mirada a un hombre con un traje costoso. "¡Y tú! ¡¿Cómo es que todavía no has pagado mi fianza?!"

"Porque técnicamente, no se han presentado cargos… _todavía_. Solo lo estoy deteniendo como una 'persona de interés'," el jefe Yorkie le dijo al acompañarnos dentro de la sala. "Como se comporte en esta siguiente parte determinará si se le acusará de asalto o no, y por lo que he escuchado… robo."

Papá palideció al verme entrar en la sala. Y su mirada recorrió a las personas conmigo. No conocía a Charlie, así que en lo que a él se refiere, yo pude haber conseguido un abogado, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi chica, se entrecerraron.

"No lo hagas," le advertí, tomando mi silla al otro lado de la mesa frente a él.

"No tengo una mierda qué decirte," dijo con desdén. "De hecho, debería poner una orden de restricción contra ti."

Encogiéndome de hombros, le dije, "Solo estoy aquí porque el jefe Yorkie necesita que presente cargos. No lo he decidido todavía. Sin embargo, Alice está allá afuera escribiendo su declaración, y estoy muy seguro que el jefe ya tiene el video, así que…"

"Improcedente," el hombre en traje declaró con un tono de voz aburrido. "Será rechazado en—"

"No me importa," lo interrumpí con una áspera carcajada. "Apostaría a que usted es el responsable de todas sus… actividades legales. Así que solo… cierre la boca." Me volví de nuevo hacia mi padre. "Este es un… _asunto familiar_ , ¿no es así, _papi_?"

"Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo ellos aquí?" Preguntó mi papá, señalando a Charlie y a Bella, que estaban recargados en la pared detrás de mí y en completo silencio.

"Ahora, _ellos_ son mi familia, de modo que me responderás unas cuantas preguntas con ellos aquí. O… iré a escribir mi declaración y haré que un abogado revise ese fideicomiso que has estado controlando durante siete años…"

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, pedazo de mierda?!"

Escuché a Charlie moverse un poco detrás de mí, pero miré a mi padre, diciendo, "Quiero saber… _por qué_. Por qué usaste a mamá; por qué nos culpaste; por qué una gran cantidad de lo que _nos_ dejó desapareció; y por qué, si nos odiabas tanto, no solo te fuiste. _Todo_ eso. Quiero respuestas." Cuando no habló, añadí, "Y mientras estás en ello, quiero saber si los rumores sobre ti son ciertos. ¿Fuiste demandado por negligencia? ¿Engañaste a mamá? Porque te juro por Dios…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Edward?" Me preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa. Las esposas en sus muñecas repiquetearon, y no llegó muy lejos, pero me sonrió. "Tu madre no era inocente."

"No me provoques," dije con un suspiro, señalándolo. "Eres un maldito médico, así que no te sientes ahí y me digas que no me hiciste pruebas. No se hubiera necesitado mucho, papá. Un vendaje de una rodilla raspada hubiese sido suficiente. Y los tres tuvimos bastantes heridas de esas a través de los años, así que… ¿cuáles fueron los resultados?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero se echó hacia atrás.

"Exacto." Asentí pero luego incliné mi cabeza. "Comienza a hablar, o me iré. Y será mejor que ruegues que todavía estés en este ambiente protegido cuando Emmett llegue a casa."

El jefe Yorkie se rio entre dientes, y levanté la vista hacia él encogiéndome de hombros, pero me dijo, "Fue demandado, Edward. Puedo atestiguar eso. ¿Se lo digo? ¿O quiere hacerlo usted?" Mi papá miró furioso hacia la mesa pero permaneció en silencio, por lo que el jefe continuó. "Fue unos cuantos años después de que tu madre muriera, no mucho después de que Emmett se fuera a la universidad. Una tarde hubo una tormenta bastante fea. Una van y un camión que transportaba troncos se vieron involucrados en un accidente. El conductor del camión tenía heridas leves; sin embargo, las de la familia en la van, no fueron tan menores. Se llamó a tu padre a la sala de emergencias para ayudar, y dio un diagnóstico fallido en uno de los niños. El niñito se desangró internamente. No lo pararon a tiempo. Los padres demandaron porque vieron a tu padre hacer llorar a una enfermera. Trataron de informar al doctor Cullen del dolor de su hijo, pero… no les prestó atención o los ignoró. Hubo referencia a que alcohol había estado involucrado, pero para cuando todo salió a la luz, era demasiado tarde para hacerle pruebas. De modo que… en vez de dejar que el seguro de negligencia médica investigara _y_ a fin de mantener feliz a la junta directiva del hospital _y_ para callar a la familia, les ofreció pagarlo él mismo. El niño tenía solo cuatro años.

"Personalmente, creo que hubiese estado en serios problemas si hubiesen investigado lo suficiente. Me pregunto qué pensará la junta directiva de que esté aquí sentado con esposas en la estación, ¿mmm?" El jefe preguntó; apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. "Me pregunto qué harían si vieran ese video que Mary Alice fue tan amable de tomarle. Edward de verdad podría irse, y honestamente, espero que los tres chicos no solo le levanten una puta demanda sino que también lo dejen quebrado y solo. Pero ese video—proceda o no—es bastante censurable."

"¿Qué demonios te importa a ti?" Papá gritó.

El jefe Yorkie sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No me agrada. Verá… lo ha olvidado. Olvidó lo pequeño que es este maldito pueblo, Cullen. Olvidó que las enfermeras a las que diariamente hacía de su vida un infierno tenían familias y… _esposos_." Le levantó una ceja a mi papá. "Mi esposa llegaba a casa llorando, y me contaba toda la mierda que hacía o decía. Desafortunadamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer, legalmente. Un jefe cabrón no es ilegal, solo un jefe cabrón… o padre, como estamos empezando a ver. Ella ahora es jefa de enfermeras en el hogar para ancianos. También es malditamente feliz allí."

Mi papá comenzaba a ver que la mierda estaba empezando a acumularse en su contra. La única persona de su lado era su abogado, y esa era una lealtad pagada.

Las aletas de la nariz de papá se ensancharon al mismo tiempo que movía sus esposas. "Nunca quise hijos."

"Estoy consciente de eso. En realidad, mamá nos los dijo una vez," respondí con calma.

"Maldita sea, tú…" Comenzó a gritar pero luego sacudió su cabeza. "Joder, en verdad eres igual a ella. Nada te molesta, ¿no es así? Podría sentarme aquí y decirte eso… No, no quería hijos. Crecí sin nada, me pateaban el trasero todos los días, así que para cuando llegué a este pueblucho de mala muerte, pude respirar. Podría decirte que tu madre fue un respiro de aire fresco, que me pertenecía. Que finalmente tenía algo jodidamente normal. Tu madre mejoró todas las mierdas malas. Pero entonces… tu madre, comenzó a hablar de bebés. Quería hijos, y al fin me atrapó con Emmett. Y se hubiese ido entonces, pero a fin de conservarla, para conservar mi normalidad, tuve que aceptarlos a los tres. ¡Tres!" Se rio con aspereza. "Joder, nunca quise uno".

"Tu madre empezó a actuar de forma extraña antes del accidente. Era reservada y distante. Mierda, estaba seguro que me estaba engañando. Iba a matarla o al pendejo que se estaba follando, pero tú tuviste que…"

Charlie finalmente dio un paso al frente, sacó la silla junto a la mía, y se sentó.

"¿Qué?" Mi papá le preguntó.

Charlie le tendió su mano. "Profesor Charlie Swan. Solo estoy… estoy tratando de descubrir si puede ser algo peor que escoria, doctor Cullen." Su voz fue baja, uniforme, ese tono que usaba que hacía que todo el mundo parara y escuchara, pero bajó su mano cuando mi padre apenas si la fulminó con la mirada. "Tal vez sea el hombre más egoísta y deplorable que he visto en mi vida. Todo lo que le ha escupido a sus hijos, a todos nosotros aquí hoy, es todo sobre usted." Se apoyó sobre sus codos, estudiando a mi padre. "Actúa como si fuera el único que perdió a alguien. No quería hijos, así que todo su mundo era su madre—algo de lo que usted se aseguró—y luego cuando la pierden, ¿los culpa?" Preguntó, bufando una áspera carcajada. "Para su información, lo escuché al teléfono. Lo escuché culpar a su hijo por la muerte de su esposa. Luego lo veo queriendo que lo arresten cuando claramente fue defensa propia."

Las cejas de mi padre se dispararon hacia arriba, pero miró detrás de mí a Bella.

"Dile algo, maldición, te reto a hacerlo," dije con los dientes apretados.

"Entonces, no debiste haberla traído."

"¿Qué podría decir, Edward?" La voz de Bella sonó calmada justo detrás de mí, sus manos posándose sobre mis hombros. "Puede insultarme, como lo hizo con Rose. Puede tratar de asustarme o amenazarme, pero… no funcionará. Es un hombrecito débil y egoísta, y personalmente, creo que preguntarle es una pérdida de tiempo, pero espero que lo aplastes como la cucaracha que es. Afortunadamente, tú, tu hermano y tu hermana son más parecidos a Esme que a él."

"No te atrevas a nombrarla, tú, pequeña—"

Agarré las esposas de mi padre, tirando con fuerza de manera que su torso golpeó el borde de la mesa, y nadie en la sala me detuvo, ni siquiera su abogado. "No estaba bromeando. Termina esa oración, y— ¿qué era lo que siempre nos decías? Oh sí—enfrentarás las consecuencias."

La miró furioso y luego a mí, recargándose en su silla.

"¿Sabe lo que es _gaslighting_ _ **(1)**_ , doctor Cullen?" Charlie le preguntó con calma, inclinando la cabeza. "Vamos, tuvo que haber tomado algunos cursos de psicología en la escuela de medicina, entonces… ¿Lo sabe?" Mi papá mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, permaneciendo en silencio mientras Charlie le hablaba como un niño. "Bueno, para aquellos en la sala que no lo saben… _Gaslighting_ es una forma de abuso verbal o físico, ¿no es así? Usted comienza la pelea, pero cuando el que se defiende responde, es su culpa. El abusador—y en serio, eso es lo que usted es—pone la culpa en la otra persona una y otra vez. Hace que alguien se cuestione su cordura. Tengo curiosidad… ¿Funcionó esa mierda con su esposa?"

Mi papá se lanzó hacia él, pero no llegó lejos. Sin embargo, la mano de Charlie se posó en mi hombro.

"Hijo, creo que nunca recibirás las respuestas que estás buscando. Nunca admitirá nada. Demonios, probablemente no ve nada malo en lo que ha hecho aquí. Puede que nunca lo vea, chico. Tienes que tomar una decisión, Edward. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en Acción de Gracias? Sobre cómo nuestras elecciones afectaban a todos los involucrados. Él tomó la suya, así que ahora tú tienes que tomar la tuya." Le dio un suave apretón a mi hombro. "Algunas veces, tienes que tomar una decisión difícil y dejar que las cartas caigan dónde deben. Lo _mejor_ que puedes hacer es vivir _tu vida_ y dejarlo a él y todo lo que ha hecho atrás. Tengo la impresión que era lo que tu madre estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de hacer. Lo juro por Dios," enfatizó la última parte, "Te ayudaré, hijo." Le dio a mi padre una mirada de odio. "Al menos para probar que este cabrón está equivocado."

Tenía deseos de reírme, pero nada de esta mierda era graciosa. Mi papá se burló, sacudiendo su cabeza y encogiendo un hombro. Hubo un altercado en la puerta. Podía escuchar la voz de Alice elevarse, pero fue la enorme y encabronada figura de mi hermano abriendo la puerta de golpe lo que hizo que todos nos sobresaltáramos. Quité a Bella del camino antes de que mis manos descendieran con un golpe en medio de su ancho pecho.

"¿Qué demonios te dije, hijo de puta? ¡Te dije que si lo tocabas, que si no los dejabas en paz de una puta vez, volvería para enterrarte!" Emmett dijo con una mueca de desdén, señalando con su dedo por encima de mi hombro.

"¡Emmett!" Gruñí, empujándolo lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

Cuando me miró, se encabronó de nuevo. "Ese video… es… Joder, hermanito…"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, suspiré. "Estoy bien." Miré hacia la puerta para ver a Rose y un hombre que tenía que ser su padre, sin mencionar a Alice también. "No voy a presentar cargos," declaré, negando al escuchar el estallido a mi alrededor.

"Edward…" Gimió Emmett.

"No, yo también le pegué."

"Joder, te felicito por hacerlo," murmuró mi hermano. "Un ojo morado de primera, _papito querido_."

Miré a Emmett y luego a mi hermana. "Es momento de hacer lo que mamá quería. Vamos a tomar lo que nos dejó y a dejar su trasero. Ella intentó hacerlo hace siete años. Él ha tomado suficiente. No voy a presentar cargos, pero voy a solicitar una orden de restricción. Estoy harto de esto."

"Excelente," dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que nos amenazaste con dinero, papá? ¿Dinero que en realidad era nuestro? ¿Dinero que mamá trató de dejar para nosotros? Vamos a empezar el proceso para quitártelo. Y con el video y los estados de cuenta del banco que Ali-boo me envió, estoy seguro que no hay juez que no lo autorice." Se agachó al nivel de papá. "¿Consecuencias, recuerdas? Es tu turno, cabrón."

Papá palideció un poco, y lo observé por un segundo, diciendo finalmente, "¿Sabes? No me importa que no nos quisieras. No fuiste parte integral de nuestra infancia. Pero mamá te amaba—real y verdaderamente te amaba—y tú tomaste eso y se lo arrojaste en la cara. Para alguien que afirma que ella fue la única cosa buena en su vida, seguro que eres una mierda demostrándolo. Maldición, no puedo _imaginar_ lo que sintió al darse cuenta que todo de ti era una maldita mentira."

Se me escapó un suspiro profundo, y por una milésima de segundo, creí haber visto arrepentimiento en su frío rostro, pero no estaba seguro. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, al fin le di la espalda, sonriendo un poco cuando Bella envolvió su brazo en torno a mi cintura y el jefe Yorkie nos acompañó fuera de la sala de interrogación y de regreso al área de oficina.

"¿Estás bien?" Me susurró, moviéndose frente a mí.

"Sí, chica hermosa."

Levanté la vista para ver a mi hermano sonriéndole. "Em, ella es Bella. Bella, esta cosa ruidosa es mi hermano, Emmett," los presenté.

Él sonrió, estrechando su mano. "Eres tan bonita como dijo mi hermano, Bella."

"Gracias," dijo con una risita.

"Terminemos con esto," les dije. "Estoy listo para la comida de Renee."

El jefe Yorkie agarró mi hombro. "Tu mamá hubiera estado orgullosa de ti, chico."

Asentí, tratando de sonreírle, pero en realidad solo estaba listo para irme a casa. Estaba listo para volver a Florida. Sabía que todos necesitábamos sentarnos en la casa y conversar. De hecho, podía escuchar al padre de Rose presentarse con papá como nuestro abogado cuando la puerta de la sala de interrogación se cerraba de nuevo. Nada sobre este siguiente paso sería fácil, pero si finalmente salíamos de Forks, entonces tal vez podríamos empezar nuestras vidas de la forma en que mi madre quería.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) Gaslighting - Es una forma de abuso psicológico que consiste en presentar falsa información para hacer dudar a la víctima de su memoria, percepción y/o cordura.1 Esto puede ir desde simples negaciones por parte del abusador de que determinados eventos hayan ocurrido hasta la escenificación de situaciones extrañas para desorientar a la víctima.**

* * *

 _ **Sé que muchas tal vez queden decepcionadas porque no presentó cargos, pero como se recalcó varias veces por varias personas, incluyendo al pastor Liam, el amigo de Esme. Edward es muy parecido a su mamá, y ella solo quería alejarse de él, no quería más problemas y lo mismo quiere Edward, estaba tomando una decisión que como dijo Charlie, afectaría a otros. Pero Carlisle no se va a quedar sin castigo, y eso un poco de eso lo veremos en el siguiente capi que si lo quieren pronto, ya saben que tiene que hacer ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior, gracias por alegrarme el día: ValenN Swan Cullen, SummerLove20, liduvina, AleLupis, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Anuca, lauritacullenswan, Adriu, EmDreams Hunter, Alex, SalyLuna, INDI02, Angel twilighter, Iku cSwan, Wawis Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Nadiia16, aliceforever85, Nayuri80, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, LucyGomez, maribel, Hanna D.L, Marie Sellory, JeniZuluCullenM, Mafer, mayerlinlopezj, Bertlin, AriiPattinson, freedom2604, Manligrez, Yoliki, MarieMars, CindyLisse, daniela,pavezparedes, glow0718, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, Fatavill, ginnicullenmasen, marieisahale, Tahiyoa, injoa, Ericastelo, solecitopucheta, Sully YM, Marlecullen y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **BELLA**

Me senté cerca de la chimenea que Edward había sido tan dulce de alimentar hasta hacerla un fuego ardiente. La nieve, aunque muy bonita, era simplemente demasiado fría, y sonreí ante el recuerdo de Edward tomándome el pelo con una foto de ella no hace ni tres días. Había dicho que mi sangre floridana no podría soportarlo. Mi cosita guapa y tonta tenía razón. Ya sea por los desagradables eventos en la estación de policía o por la extremadamente fría temperatura de afuera, estaba temblando cuando seguimos a todos de regreso a la casa Cullen.

Y me refiero a… _todos._

La casa de Edward estaba llena. La mayoría estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, la conversación giraba en torno de lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, desde el despreciable comportamiento del doctor Cullen, al increíble pollo frito de mi madre.

Mi papá estaba enfrascado en una conversación con el pastor Liam, que parecía ser un hombre amable y paciente. Era un hombre mayor bien parecido y hablaba de la mamá de Edward con nada más que respeto y amor. El hermano de Edward, Emmett, estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Era ruidoso, como Edward había dicho en broma, pero parecía ser un tipazo increíble y encantador, y su prometida era _despampanante_.

Rose tenía que ser la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida, y al verla, había esperado que fuera estirada o esnob, pero no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Era amable, fuerte y trataba a Edward y Alice con verdadera dulzura. Su padre, por otro lado, era afable y extremadamente inteligente, por no decir un poco intenso. Marcus Hale estaba al otro extremo de la mesa del comedor como Emmett—con la _laptop_ abierta, el móvil en su oído, y una expresión fiera en su rostro. Estaba aquí por una razón—para destruir financieramente a Carlisle Cullen.

Y confiaba en Dios que tuviera éxito.

Miré hacia el fuego, recordando la noche que Edward me había contado la historia de su madre, del choque, y sobre cómo lo trataba su padre. Recordé cómo había estado temblando por la ira, nunca me había considerado una persona violenta, pero esa noche, quería herir a ese hombre que había herido a mi Edward. Había estado tan enojada que tuve que contarle a mi padre con lágrimas de ira que me iba a quedar con Edward, que casi había muerto, que su padre lo culpaba. Y eso no se acercaba ni un poco a lo encabronada que estaba después de ver a ese pedazo de mierda en toda su despreciable gloria.

El desdén con el que miraba a Edward, maldiciendo su mismísima existencia, riéndose de sus preguntas, su dolor, sus amenazas. Necesité de todo mi control para no matarlo a golpes justo en esa sala. Cuando Emmett irrumpió en la habitación, una parte de mí deseaba que Edward lo soltara.

Una taza humeante apareció frente a mí, y la tomé, levantando la vista para ver a mi persona favorita. Edward se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, esos cálidos ojos verdes se veían tan cansados, tan malditamente tristes. Acercándome, dejé un beso en medio de su frente.

"Pensé que algo de chocolate ayudaría a calentarte," me susurró, tocando mis dedos y luego mi mejilla. "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias." Tomé un sorbo, sonriendo en su dirección, pero deslicé un dedo por debajo de sus ojos. "Te ves muy cansado."

"Estoy bien. Creo que necesito quitarme los lentes de contacto."

"Bueno, no puedo decir que odie la reaparición de esas gafas." Dije con una risita al ver sus mejillas rosadas.

"¿No? ¿No me veo como un idiota?"

Me reí descaradamente, colocando mi mano extendida en su mejilla, y besé sus labios, susurrando, "Oh, dulce _Señor_ , Edward…" Solté otra risita. "No podrías verte como un idiota si lo intentaras."

"Me encanta que me veas de esa forma, chica hermosa."

"Te amo. Todo lo que es parte de ti, cariño." Besé sus labios pero nos volvimos cuando la mesa se puso un poco ruidosa. "No deberías estar…"

Soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Estoy tan harto de todo. Simplemente… estoy listo para irme a casa, Bella," me dijo con voz baja y con un poco de súplica en su voz. "Estoy cansado de esta casa, de esta mierda que la rodea, y estoy…" Suspiró, bajando la vista al suelo al mismo tiempo que sacudía ligeramente su cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú estás qué, guapo?" Lo insté a hablar, levantando su cabeza.

"Estoy… yo deseo… simplemente te deseo. Deseo todas esas cosas que dijiste esta mañana." Encogió un hombro. "Estoy listo para vivir mi vida sin amenazas y odio. Estoy listo para ese 'siempre' que dijiste que querías antes de que viniera aquí."

"Oh, Dios, amor. Yo también." Tomé un sorbo de mi chocolate, dejando mi taza sobre la mesa junto a mí. "Ven aquí," le susurré, abriendo mis brazos. Sus piernas hicieron un ruido sordo al golpear la alfombra, y me abrazó, su rostro en la curva de mi cuello "Te amo… muchísimo, y estoy muy, pero muy orgullosa de ti, Edward."

Asintió contra mí, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir antes de echarse un poco hacia atrás. Mi frente tocó la suya mientras esperaba que esas increíbles y envidiables pestañas se abrieran. Cuando lo hicieron, pude ver que estaba algo mejor, un poco más controlado.

Rozando mis labios en los suyos, sonreí cuando lamió sus labios de forma adorable, justo como en nuestro primer beso. Su sonrisa en respuesta fue suave y dulce. Sin embargo, la risa de su hermana se escuchó con fuerza desde la biblioteca, y los dos miramos hacia allá para verlos a ella y Jasper tratando de arreglar la ventana que Carlisle había roto.

"Creo que mi primo está coqueteando con tu hermana," le susurré, sonriendo al escuchar el resoplido de Edward y al verlo sacudir su cabeza despacio.

"Creo que a mi hermana no le importa, chica hermosa," murmuró en respuesta con una mirada de soslayo en mi dirección, y los dos nos reímos entre dientes.

Me miró a los ojos, encogiendo un hombro. "Los aconsejaría a ambos, pero… estoy malditamente seguro que sería como el comal hablándole a la olla **(1)**."

Soltando unas risitas, asentí. "Jasper es un montón de cosas, pero es—"

"Es una buena persona. Lo sé, amor." Edward besó mis labios y se puso de pie. "Y mi hermana sabe defenderse." Su ceja se arqueó, y me reí de nuevo.

"¡Oye, hermanito!" Emmett lo llamó en un grito desde el comedor. "Trae esa carpeta que Liam te dio. Y trae a la enana… Tenemos que hablar."

Edward asintió, y me puse de pie junto a él, pero se volvió hacia mí. "Podrías… puedes…"

"Estoy aquí para sostener tu mano, Edward. ¿Recuerdas?"

Sonrió un poco pero le dijo a su hermano que la carpeta estaba arriba, todo mientras frotaba sus ojos.

"Cariño, ve a quitarte esos lentes de contacto si te están molestando tanto," lo insté con gentileza.

"Bien. Creo que es solo que los he traído mucho tiempo," murmuró, frotándose otra vez, pero entonces me besó antes de subir las escaleras.

Caminé hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, sonriendo con suficiencia en dirección de mi primo. "Jasper, Emmett necesita a Alice por un minuto."

Me _moría de las malditas_ ganas para burlarme de Jasper por el color rosa que coloreó sus mejillas mientras sellaba la hoja de vidrio que había cortado hoy. Aún más graciosa fue la mirada furiosa que me dio, pero contuve mi sonrisa a medida que Alice caminaba hacia mí. Una vez que salió de la habitación, el dedo medio de mi primo se levantó.

Resoplé una carcajada. "¿Ese es tu coeficiente intelectual, genio?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al escuchar su risa, pero me tomé un rápido momento para mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Era hermosa y evidentemente la habitación de la madre de Edward. Había estantes de libros, como en mi propia biblioteca en casa, sin mencionar un lindo escritorio y una vista de la tarde nevada. En una mesita estaba una copia de _El Jardín Secreto_. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, porque Edward y yo acabábamos de elegir ese libro para leer antes de que toda la mierda comenzara. Lo cogí y lo abracé a mí.

"¿Bells?" Jasper me llamó en voz baja. "¿Estás bien?"

Asintiendo, lo miré. "Sí. Solo estoy… preocupada por él, ¿sabes? Todos ellos. Esto es… triste y feo, y desearía que pudiera mejorar las cosas."

Jasper cerró la ventana que arregló y se limpió las manos en sus _jeans_. "¿Sabes?... Creo que se mantuvieron cuerdos entre ellos en todos estos años. Eso es bueno. Puedo imaginar que si hubiese sido de otra forma, no estarían tan… no lo sé… bien centrados como lo están."

"Sí, pero tengo la impresión que su madre fue simple y llanamente asombrosa."

"No jodas," dijo Jasper con una suave risita al mismo tiempo que recogía una bolsa del sofá dónde había dormido. "Vamos. Veamos la tormenta de mierda que está a punto de golpear a _papito querido_."

Entramos al comedor justo cuando Edward venía bajando las escaleras. No pude contener mi sonrisa al ver esas dulces gafas de montura de alambre que ahora adornaban su rostro bien parecido. Su sonrisa era tierna y tímida, y sus mejillas rosadas al sacudir su cabeza. Pero sus ojos no se veían irritados.

"¡Mejor!" Lo halagué, asintiendo una vez.

Bufó una carcajada. "Gracias, chica hermosa."

Edward, Jasper y yo tomamos asiento a la mesa. Yo estaba entre Edward y mi papá. Emmett y el señor Hale estaba en cada extremo, con todos los demás en medio o apoyados contra la pared. Edward colocó la carpeta manila sobre la mesa frente a él, pero fue Liam el que habló primero.

"Edward, creo que a fin de ayudarlos más rápido y fácil, esas cuentas, esa póliza de seguro, puede trasladarse de inmediato para ustedes tres. Firmaré para que les entreguen todo." Liam colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, frotando su rostro. "Tal vez… tal vez esa es la razón por la que tu madre me dejó a cargo. No lo sé, pero estoy siguiendo a mi corazón, mi presentimiento en cuanto a esto. Estoy casi seguro que está mirando todo esto desde lo alto animándome simplemente a… hacer algo."

"Déjame ver lo que tienes ahí, Edward," el señor Hale le pidió, y la carpeta se deslizó hacia él. Hojeó los papeles, asintiendo, sonriendo, y levantando la vista hacia Emmett. "Oh, ella era inteligente," la elogió. "Tan solo la póliza de seguro vale seis cifras, todo bajo el cuidado del nombre del buen ministro. La cuenta de banco, ya que nadie la ha tocado en siete u ocho años, es… la misma cantidad de cifras, también a nombre de Liam. Y eso es bueno. Eso los ayudará a los tres ya que van a cortar todos los lazos con su padre."

"Me gustaría cortar su cabeza," la voz de Emmett fue suave pero no menos amenazante, y no pude contener el resoplido que se me escapó en señal de acuerdo. Sonrió en mi dirección, guiñándome un ojo cuando Edward deslizó su mano dentro de la mía. "Una fierecilla, Bella. ¡Excelente! Mi hermanito necesita eso."

Me eché a reír, como lo hicieron todos los demás en la habitación, y cuando miré a Edward, su sonrisa era cálida antes de dejar un beso en mi frente, susurrando, "Sí. Sí, lo necesita." Cuando vio en mi regazo el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, apretó mi mano pero no dijo nada.

Emmett se volvió de nuevo hacia el padre de Rose. "Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué hacemos, Marcus?"

Marcus tomó una respiración profunda y miró lentamente alrededor de la habitación. "Bueno, ya que optaron por no presentar cargos contra Carlisle sino presentar en su lugar una orden de restricción, entonces tenemos un límite de tiempo." Tomó sorbo de su taza de café antes de volverla poner sobre la mesa. "Esta casa, claramente, es de él. Completa y totalmente. Al morir Esme Cullen y con la llegada de los papeles de divorcio, él tenía que haber removido su nombre como cualquier otro viudo. La única razón por la que no está aquí ahora es porque su abogado, el señor Jenks, y yo concordamos en que Carlisle debería darle a Edward y Alice la oportunidad de desalojar la propiedad sin violar la orden de restricción. Sin embargo, todavía no está fuera de peligro con el jefe Yorkie."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Edward preguntó, ajustando sus gafas y luego pasando la mano por su cabello.

Marcus sonrió un poco, y fue algo malvada, pero unió las puntas de sus dedos frente a él sobre la mesa. "Considerando todo lo que he averiguado desde que Emmett y Rose me pidieron ayuda, pude mostrarle al jefe Yorkie algunas cosas. Carlisle está siendo retenido ahora en espera de cargos por fraude, sin mencionar resistirse al arresto, lo que creo es para la diversión personal del jefe." Se rio entre dientes con el resto de la mesa, pero se calló rápidamente. "A partir de este momento, todas las cuentas de su padre están congeladas, y cada maldito centavo va a ser auditado. Todo lo que ha hecho por los últimos siete años o algo así, están por salir a la luz.

"Si descubrimos que malversó fondos de una cuenta que debió haber sido un fideicomiso, entonces va a ser responsable de pagar todo lo que ha tomado de él. Si no es capaz de devolverlo esta casa tendrá un derecho de retención, junto con su sueldo del hospital."

"¡¿Lo deducirán de su paga?!" Alice preguntó, su boca abriéndose.

"Y algo más," respondió Marcus con calma. "Voy a advertirles a ustedes tres… Esto se va a poner feo. Escucharán cosas de sus padres—de los dos—que puede que no quieran escuchar. Su padre, para ser honestos, puede perder su posición en el hospital totalmente cuando escuchen los rumores de sus problemas, lo que hará mucho más difícil el que les devuelva su dinero. Es muy posible que esté haciendo algo ilegal con el dinero. La junta de directores de cualquier hospital querría desaparecer todo, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, lo van a crucificar. No van a querer tomar parte en nada de esto."

"¿A qué te refieres con… _ilegal_?" Preguntó Emmett despacio, sus ojos estrechándose.

Marcus le dio golpecitos a su _laptop_ cerrada. "Es mucho dinero el que falta, aunque parece que algo de eso lo hizo su madre. Movió pequeñas cantidades aquí y allá en el transcurso de algunos años." Sostuvo la carpeta de Liam. "Y está aquí. Pero hasta el momento hay algunos desembolsos que no cuadran todavía. Sin mencionar, que él ha sido capaz de entrar en la cuenta por algún tiempo. Quiero saber quién se lo permitió y cómo logró sacar tanto. Algo de _eso_ me parece sospechoso o ilegal. No me extrañaría que ese abogado suyo hubiese hecho algo poco ético." Dijo con un suspiro, recargándose en su silla. "Ahora, hubo cosas normales que pude ver. Gastos para ustedes tres—coches, educación, comida, ropa, recibos médicos y dentales. Todo bien. Aunque, él ganaba lo suficiente en el hospital como para haber cubierto esas cosas, así que también estamos investigando sus cuentas personales."

"Coches," dijo Edward con un bufido, rodando los ojos. "Vendió el mío."

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Marcus lentamente, sus ojos iluminándose peligrosamente mientras escribía algo en el bloc de notas frente a él. "Es bueno saberlo, hijo. ¿Qué marca era?"

"Un Volvo."

Marcus sonrió con suficiencia. "Entonces, les compraba coches lujosos pero luego se los quitaba… Maldición, chicos," suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yo… no sé qué podría decirles para hacerles todo esto más fácil. Entiendo que hay padres indiferentes, o estrictos, pero no puedo entender a este pendejo."

Emmett se rio entre dientes. "Trata de vivir con el puto rayito de sol, Marcus."

Marcus sonrió, diciendo, " _Touché_ , hijo." Apiló sus cosas, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza su hija. "Estoy dispuesto a tomar este caso en pro bono… con una condición." Miró a Emmett, levantándole una ceja. "Cuando te cases con mi hija, será mejor que la trates bien."

"Sin duda, Marcus," Emmett respondió al instante, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

"Y… no invites a tu padre a la boda," añadió.

"No jodas," dijo Rose con un suspiro, pero se convirtió en una risa suave y hermosa.

"Estoy muy seguro que _papito querido_ no iría de todos modos," dijo Emmett con ironía.

Marcus se puso de pie, metiendo sus cosas en su portafolio. "Los mantendré informados de todo. Voy a acelerar lo de estas cuentas de Liam para que puedan dividirlo equitativamente. Todos tienen más de dieciocho años, así que será fácil el pagarlas. Ningún menor por el cual presentar documentación. Es probable que hayan asesorado a su madre de poner la edad de veintiuno, porque esperaba poder controlar las cuentas ella misma, pero considerando el accidente, definitivamente no resultó así. Y por eso, realmente lo siento."

La habitación quedó en un profundo silencio, pero él miró a Edward. "Maldita sea, buen trabajo el que hiciste en la estación, Edward. No puedo culparte por golpearlo." Sonrió un poco. "Desafortunadamente, no pueden retrasarse en esto. Tienen dos días para desalojar la casa."

Edward hizo una pequeña mueca, pero habló antes de Marcus dejara la mesa. "Señor, umm…" Pasó saliva con nerviosismo, mirando a su hermano y luego a Alice antes de encontrar la cálida mirada del abogado. "¿Qué tenemos permitido llevarnos? Bueno… me refiero a que… Hay algunas cosas—algunas de las cosas personales de mi madre—que yo… _nosotros_ … nos gustaría quedarnos. Si las dejamos aquí, podríamos perderlas."

Marcus asintió. "Muy bien. Te diré qué… Haz una lista, tal vez toma unas cuantas fotos con tu teléfono, y envíamelas. Hazlo rápido, y se las presentaré a su abogado antes de que se vayan. Si tu padre tiene problemas con eso, pelearé. Quizás le recuerde lo que él les quitó a _ustedes_." El hombre también lo dijo completamente en serio, pero asintió hacia todo el mundo y sonrió. "Fue un placer conocerlos a todos. Tengo que tomar un avión de vuelta a Nueva York, estaré en contacto. No duden en llamarme si tienen algunos problemas o preguntas."

Besó la mejilla de Rose, susurrándole algo, y ella asintió solemnemente pero se apartó dándole una sonrisa.

"Creo que yo también me iré," dijo Liam, levantándose de la mesa mientras le agradecía a mi madre y a mi tía por el almuerzo. Aunque su sonrisa era triste. "Si hay algo que pueda hacer, solo háganmelo saber. Estaré feliz de ayudar."

Siguió a Marcus hacia la puerta principal y la cerró detrás de él con un suave clic. Edward se movió nervioso antes de mirar a Emmett, pero su hermano habló primero.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, hermanito? ¿Qué cosas de mamá quieres llevarte?"

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta con solo ver con cuanta ternura le hablaba Emmett a Edward, y justo ahí, vi su dinámica. Emmett puede que haya sido el más escandaloso. Demonios, puede que sea el de temperamento más fuerte, pero que me jodan si no amaba a sus hermanos. Y trataba a Edward con amor y respeto y una ternura que no me esperaba. De pronto, comprendí que Edward había salvado la vida de Emmett durante el accidente, y Emmett había visto a su hermano ser castigado por eso—todos fueron castigados por eso—toda su vida. Sabía lo que cada maldito momento de ello le había hecho a Edward; sabía lo que las cicatrices, el odio, los miedos le habían hecho a su hermanito, y lo protegía lo mejor que podía. Y tuve que contenerme para no taclear al grandote con un abrazo, pero en lugar de eso, me volví hacia Edward, que estaba jugando con mis dedos en su regazo.

"Libros, ¿verdad, cariño? Dijiste que querías algunos de sus libros," le respondí en voz baja por él, y levantó su mirada de nuestras manos entrelazadas para asentir en mi dirección. "¿Qué más, Edward?" Le pregunté.

Su ceño se frunció, pero miró a Emmett. "Hay… hay algunas cosas de mamá en el ático—ropa y su joyería. Esas eran para Alice. ¿Recuerdas? Las guardamos cuando limpiamos su recámara."

"Oh, sí. Está bien, bajaremos esas cosas."

Edward hizo una mueca. "Yo... nosotros… tenemos que llevarnos los álbumes de fotos. Dudo que a él le importen una mierda, ya que rara vez sale en ellas." Eso sonó con un poco de amargura, y cuando él se dio cuenta, hizo una mueca. "Lo siento."

"No te disculpes, amor," susurré contra su mejilla.

"Maldita sea, hijo… te has ganado el derecho a estar encabronado," dijo mi papá, lo que nos hizo a todos reír al ver la dulce sonrisa torcida de Edward.

Mi cosita guapa aclaró su garganta, mirando alrededor de la mesa, pero se centró en su hermana. "Ali…" Su voz se apagó, sonriéndole con ternura cuando la vio moverse nerviosa con lágrimas en los ojos. "Dinos qué quieres, Mary Alice. Vamos… quiero decir, lo que sea que quieras hacer." Vi a Edward batallar con lo que estaba por decir a continuación, pero respiró profundo. "Sé que querías graduarte en la misma escuela que Em y yo… _y_ mamá, pero… no puedes. Desearía…" Suspiró con cansancio. "No vamos a dejarte aquí."

Alice, que había sido muy fuerte durante toda esta dura experiencia, permitió al fin que sus lágrimas cayeran, y Edward soltó mi mano gentilmente. Emmett y él se levantaron de la mesa. Emmett sacó la silla de ella, y el ver a esos dos hombres tan altos arrodillarse frente a ella fue casi abrumador por las emociones que se desbordaban de los tres.

La miraron como si hubiese colgado la maldita luna, e imaginé que en su mundo, lo había hecho. Edward había dicho más de una vez que su hermana era _la única persona_ inocente en todo esto. Nunca estuvo involucrada en el choque—demonios, había estado en casa esa noche. También había sido su roca después del accidente, cuidando de ellos lo mejor una niña de diez años podía hacerlo.

"Dinos lo que quieres, enana," Emmett le dijo con voz tranquilizadora. "Nos romperemos el cuello por hacerlo."

Alice se derrumbó, asintiendo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. "Lo sé… los amo a los dos… joder, muchísimo."

Edward sonrió, bajando su cabeza de manera que pudiera darle un beso en la frente antes de asegurarse de que lo viera a los ojos. "Y nosotros te amamos, Ali, pero… Puedes terminar la escuela en Seattle y quedarte con Emmett, o puedes venir conmigo, pero tendremos que pensar en un lugar para que te quedes…"

"Es bienvenida a quedarse con nosotros," mi madre habló con gentileza, su voz gruesa por las emociones—ella y mi tía eran un desastre de lágrimas, "si es lo que deciden hacer… al menos hasta que piensen en algo diferente o Alice se vaya a los dormitorios el año entrante."

Cuando Edward la miró y después a mi papá, que estaba asintiendo, se volvió otra vez hacia su hermana. "Esa es una opción, Ali."

Ella arrugó su nariz mientras lo pensaba, mirando alrededor del comedor mientras se aferraba a la manga de la camisa de Edward. "Yo… ya me aceptaron en Edgewater, hermano mayor. Yo… bien podría… quiero ir _contigo_."

Edward sonrió con tristeza pero con tanta ternura, que me quitó el aliento. "Eso pensé, pero solo quería asegurarme. Es lo más sensato si vas a iniciar la escuela conmigo en el otoño."

Ella se volvió rápidamente hacia Emmett. "Pero… pero… ¿Todavía van a ir este verano?"

Emmett sonrió, tomando su pequeña barbilla con su enorme mano. "Solo trata de detenerme, Ali-boo."

Alice levantó la vista hacia Rose, que le sonrió con calidez. "¿Todo un verano en Florida? ¡Me apunto!" Bromeó, pero podía ver que era su forma de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

"Está bien, entonces, necesitamos empacar las cosas de Alice y de Edward, y tenemos que planear a qué cosas vamos a tomarles fotos para Marcus," dijo Emmett, dejando un beso en la cima de la cabeza de Alice al ponerse de pie. "Liam dijo que nos ayudaría, así que me pregunto si estaría dispuesto a enviar esas cosas a Florida por nosotros. Si no, supongo que yo podría hacerlo."

"Van a necesitar algunas cajas," indicó Jasper. "¿Dónde podría encontrar algunas por aquí? Yo iré."

Edward se puso de pie frente a su hermana. "Um, en el mercado y tal vez el comedor. Y hay una tienda de artículos deportivos a las orillas del pueblo."

"En ello," dijo mi primo, atrapando las llaves del coche rentado que le arrojó tía Jane. "Oh, y aquí está tu nuevo teléfono, hermano. Pudieron pasar todo, a pesar de la condición en la que estaba tu viejo teléfono. El número está escrito en la caja."

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hacia arriba, y antes de que pudiera agradecerle a mi primo, Jasper se había ido de la casa.

Me levanté de la mesa, caminando hacia Edward. "Danos trabajo, Edward. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿está bien?"

Edward asintió, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir lentamente. "Vamos a comenzar con la biblioteca y luego nos pasamos a la habitación de Alice y la mía."

Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano. "Ya lo escucharon… Pongámonos a trabajar. Y tal vez podamos librarnos de este lugar de una vez por todas."

* * *

 **(1) El comal le dijo a la olla: Se aplica a la persona que critica los defectos de otros siendo que tiene los mismos defectos. En inglés es 'The pot calling the kettle black'.**

* * *

 _ **Aquí está el otro que les prometí :) Esa escena descrita por Bella de Edward y Emmett con Alice, es simplemente hermosa. Los tres hermanos se mantuvieron unidos y eso fue lo que los ayudó a enfrentar el odio de su padre y la ausencia de su madre que era la única que les había demostrado amor. Menos mal que ahora parecen haber encontrado el amor con la familia de Bella y la de Rose. Alice se va a Florida con Edward y Emmett va a ir a visitarlos en verano, el futuro pinta mucho mejor para los tres hermanos. ¿Y a Carlisle? ¿Qué les pareció como se van desarrollando las cosas? ¿Qué creen que suceda con él? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y me lo dejen saber con su review. En el siguiente capi normal les agradeceré a todas las me dejaron sus lindas palabras y teorías. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **EDWARD**

"¿Edward?" Escuché a tía Jane llamarme desde el pasillo.

"Aquí adentro," gruñí, dejando caer la última caja llena de mi cama al suelo y mirando alrededor de mi habitación por algo más que podría querer.

Los que regresábamos a Florida íbamos a tomar un vuelo muy temprano, así que íbamos a pasar la noche en un hotel en Seattle. Nos preguntaron a mis hermanos y a mí si queríamos celebrar Año Nuevo aquí, pero todos declinamos. Emmett y Rose tenían que volver a la universidad, y Alice y yo… Bueno, solo queríamos salir de Washington.

Habíamos tomado fotos de cada cosa que queríamos y se las enviamos a Marcus. Cosas personales— como ropa, música y nuestros libros— los empacamos sin preguntar. Eran las cosas de la oficina de mi madre y la caja en el ático que esperaban su aprobación para tomarlas. Las habíamos guardado en cajas, solo por si acaso dijera que sí. Sin embargo, honestamente esperaba que mi padre dijera que no solo por ser un idiota.

Sacudí mis manos y sonreí cuando tía Jane se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Cómo va todo por aquí, encanto?" Me preguntó, mirando alrededor.

"Terminé. Ya había tomado más ropa de la que necesitaba cuando me mudé a los dormitorios, así que…" Al dejar de hablar, me encogí de hombros. "Realmente, solo quería mis viejos diarios, algunos de mis libros, y unas cuantas fotos enmarcadas." Señalé las dos cajas al pie de mi cama.

"Entonces ya casi terminamos. Liam nos está consiguiendo un transporte de mudanzas que envíe las cajas a nuestra casa. Estarán aquí por la mañana," me dijo, pausando por un momento. "Bueno, una vez que Marcus nos de la luz verde."

Me reí con un resoplido sin humor. "Apuesto 5 dólares a que él dice que no. Y que no le sorprenda cuando diga que dejemos aquí el coche de Alice."

Tía Jane arrugó su nariz, pero asintió de acuerdo, o al menos, sospechaba casi el mismo resultado. Se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Edward, quiero que me hagas un favor cuando lleguemos a casa," me dijo con voz suave, pero con firmeza, inclinando un poco su cabeza. Cuando asentí, me dio una suave sonrisa. "Creo… y solo escúchame, hijo… creo que necesitas hablar con alguien—tu hermana también. Alguien que pueda escuchar por lo que han tenido que pasar. Tengo una buena amiga que es terapeuta, y puedo preguntarle si puede verlos. A los dos."

Frunciendo el ceño, dejé que mis ojos miraran hacia el suelo, y sentí mi rostro calentarse. "Usted… U-Usted…" Iba a preguntarle si pensaba que estaba loco, pero luego recordé mi miedo al agua, mi molesto nivel de TOC, y mi temor a que seres queridos condujeran cuando había mal clima. Pero no lo dije.

"Hijo," me susurró, elevando mi mirada de vuelta hacia la de ella con sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla. "Voy a decirte lo que le dije a Jasper cuando lo envié con mi amiga hace unos años después que su papá se fue. Hablar con alguien _no_ te convierte en un loco. No quiere decir que estés equivocado, o que seas raro o incluso débil. Solo te da la oportunidad de sacar de tu pecho algunas cosas desagradables que pueda que no te sientas cómodo de contárselo a un amigo… o a tu novia."

Mi cabeza le levantó de golpe para ver su rostro y asegurarme que no se estaba burlando de mí.

"Corazón, sé que amas a mi sobrina. Y ¡oh, Dios mío!, es obvio que ella te ama con locura," dijo con una risa suave y cariñosa, "pero también creo que tal vez quieras sacar algunas cosas que puede que no quieras que ella escuche. Los miedos, la ira y la decepción pueden ser debilitantes, sin mencionar el _dolor_ , Edward." Bajó mi rostro a fin de besar mi mejilla. "Solo piénsalo. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí, y ella caminó hacia la puerta. "¿Tía Jane?" La llamé con voz baja, y cuando se volvió una vez más hacia mí, le pregunté. "¿Le… le… ayudó? A Jasper, quiero decir."

Me sonrió con ternura y luego asintió. "Oh sí… definitivamente. Pasó de un niño que diario se metía en peleas, a uno que maneja mi café, y el que compró los boletos para Washington incluso antes de que subieras al avión en Florida, Edward. Maldición, diría que sí que ayudó."

Abrí mi boca pero luego la cerré, lo que la hizo reír.

"No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, hijo. Mucha mierda está ocurriendo. Pero cuando _estés_ listo, ven a buscarme. Me aseguraré de que suceda," declaró, agachándose para bajar una de las cajas a la sala.

Cogiendo la otra caja, la seguí a la planta baja para ver a mi hermano paseándose de un lado a otro al teléfono. Su rostro fiero y encabronado cuando miró en mi dirección y luego hacia Alice, que se había visto un poco perdida por todo esto desde la noche anterior frente a la mesa.

"Es un maldito cretino," dijo Emmett con un suspiro, frotando su rostro con rudeza, pero me miró. "Hermanito, ¿te mueves bien por la escuela sin coche?"

"Déjame adivinar," murmuré con sarcasmo, dejando caer la caja que llevaba en una pila que crecía en el vestíbulo y luego cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Está exigiendo el coche de Alice."

Emmett soltó un resoplido pero asintió. "Le atinaste, hermano."

"No, no tengo ningún problema en desplazarme," le respondí con honestidad. "El campus es pequeño, pero hay autobuses que cubren casi todo. Aunque, he estado ahorrando. Quiero decir… estaba ahorrando, pero al venir aquí mermó un poco. Ali y yo lo resolveremos."

"Bien, se puede quedar con el puñetero coche," aceptó Emmett al teléfono, haciendo una mueca cuando Alice volvió a subir furiosa. "Pero será mejor que nos dé las cosas de mamá…"

Bella salió de la cocina, sus ojos tristes. Busque la lástima y no encontré ninguna, solo amor y tal vez un poco de enojo por mí.

Se acercó y se paró de puntillas para besar mis labios. "Puede que esto sea un poco impactante para ella, amor," me susurró, su nariz arrugándose. "Me refiero a que, tú y tu hermano han tenido la oportunidad de mudarse, adaptarse a la universidad, y los dos tienen vidas y amigos en otra parte. Ella está perdiendo todo, y tiene dos—ahora un día—para salirse del único hogar que ha conocido, sin mencionar que tiene que terminar la escuela en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie."

"Lo sé. Y odio todo eso por ella," suspiré profundamente, besándola brevemente. "Voy a ver cómo está."

Subí fatigosamente las escaleras hacia la entrada de la recámara de mi hermana, apoyándome en el marco mientras ella sacaba ropa de su armario.

"Ali," la llamé, agachándome cuando lanzaron ganchos hacia mi cabeza. "¡Mary Alice!"

Su rostro fiero y enojado se asomó desde el armario. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Deja de arrojarme mierdas y siéntate," le pedí, señalando su cama. "¿Por favor?"

Hizo lo que le pedí, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en medio del colchón. Me senté directamente frente a ella, imitando su posición.

"Lo odio," me susurró, arrastrando su dedo por las costuras del colchón que no tenía nada encima. "Lo odio tanto." Me miró. "Yo… solía soñar con matarlo mientras dormía por las cosas que nos hacía y decía. Solía fantasear con ver su Mercedes hundirse hasta el fondo de ese maldito lago."

Asintiendo, le di una débil sonrisa. "Yo también. Escribí historias sobre eso."

"Joder, ¿en serio?" Soltó una risita cuando asentí.

"Oh sí, escribí toda una masacre sangrienta en revancha. Escribí un ataque de tiburón, pero no fue lo bastante satisfactorio. Y no usé su nombre, por supuesto, pero…" Me encogí de hombros, soltando una carcajada sin humor. "Sin embargo, es gracioso… no me hizo sentir mejor."

Mantuvo la mirada baja en el camino que sus dedos seguían sobre la cama. "Pensé que yo… pensé que me sentiría diferente, al saber que iba a salir de aquí…"

Frunciendo el ceño, levanté su barbilla para hacer que me mirara a los ojos. "Ali, sé que es atemorizante, y estoy consciente que es repentino. También sé que salir de esta casa y alejarme de él fue lo _mejor_ que hice en mi vida. Y te debo mi agradecimiento por hacer que me fuera, por no permitir que cediera a la mierda de papá." Di golpecitos con mis dedos en su barbilla. "Por favor, confía en mí cuando te digo que el coche es una atadura menos a él. No lo necesitas. Glenhaven es bastante pequeño como para caminar o tomar el autobús a donde sea—parecido a Forks, solo que sin los pendejos."

Sonreí cuando se rio un poco. "No estarás sola en esto. Lo prometo. Creo… Alice. Creo que _de verdad_ te gustará. Tú… eres normal. Te encantará la playa y el clima cálido y el agua. Demonios, tal vez Bella pueda llevarte. Joder, es seguro que yo no puedo ir con ella, pero…"

La mirada de Alice se suavizó de la expresión de ira que portaba. "¿Todavía?"

"¿Esperabas que cambiara?" Repliqué con una áspera carcajada, suspirando cuando pasé una mano por mi cabello y ajusté mis gafas. "Mis cicatrices son una cosa, pero no puedo llevar a mi novia a la playa que creció amando…"

"La novia está perfectamente bien con eso," Bella dijo desde la entrada, y sonreí en su dirección mientras Alice se reía bajito. "Me estás salvando de un cáncer de piel o algo así, Edward. Estoy segura." Entró en la habitación, dejando un intenso beso a un lado de mi cabeza. "Emmett me dijo que les dijera a ustedes dos que… tienen permitido llevarse las cosas de su madre."

Alice jadeó, mirándola con la boca abierta, pero yo conocía a mi chica, y le entrecerré mis ojos. "¿Qué es lo que no estás diciendo, chica hermosa?"

La nariz de Bella se arrugó, y sacudió su cabeza. "Las exactas palabras de tu padre fueron, 'Dile a esos pendejos desagradecidos que se lo lleven todo. De otra forma, le encenderé fuego.' También dijo que si ve a alguno de ustedes, esa mierda sería demasiado pronto. Aunque, es algo estúpido, porque estoy segura que hay mierdas qué tratar en la corte en su futuro."

Alice se rio entre dientes. "Marcus dijo que puede que no nos necesiten, y dijo que afortunadamente hay suficientes testigos de conducta para hundirlo, así que…"

"Excelente. Odiaría tener que decirle frente al juez el asqueroso zángano que es," declaró Bella, portando una sonrisa exageradamente dulce, que nos hizo de verdad reír a mi hermana y a mí. "Entonces… dicho todo eso… Todo está empacado, con excepción de lo que sea que estén haciendo aquí. Liam estará aquí a primeras horas de la mañana con el servicio de mudanzas. Llevarán todas las cajas a Florida por ustedes. Las almacenaremos en nuestra casa, hasta que tengan un lugar dónde ponerlas."

"¿Ustedes… quiero decir…" Mi hermana balbuceó, y me reí entre dientes y le alboroté el cabello.

"Acostúmbrate, Ali. Cuando Bella o su familia dice algo, no sirve de nada discutir."

"¡Joder, la pura verdad, guapo!" Mi chica canturreó, besando mis labios cuando me levanté de la cama. "¡Ahora lo está entendiendo!" Le guiñó un ojo a mi hermana. "Pronto, los llevaré a todos ustedes al lado oscuro…"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, envolví un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mis labios en su oído. "Te amo."

"También te amo, cariño."

La miré, mi necesidad de volver a Florida aumentando rápidamente, lo que solo servía para recordarme que probablemente esta era la última vez que estaría no solo en esta casa, sino también en la ciudad en la que había crecido. Al mirar a la chica que era mi futuro, sabía que tenía que cerrar mi pasado.

"¿Sientes que puedes aguantar el frío, Bella?" Le pregunté.

"Claro." Bella me sonrió, aunque su adorable rostro estaba lleno de curiosidad.

"Quiero mostrarte algo," le dije, mirando a Alice. "No tardaremos mucho."

El rostro de mi hermana estaba triste cuando asintió, lo que significaba que era muy posible que supiera a dónde iba, pero no le dije nada.

Guié a Bella a mi habitación, donde nos pusimos abrigos, gorros y guantes. Salimos por la puerta principal, pero me despedí de mi hermano con la mano, diciéndole que volveríamos en un rato. Extendí mi mano hacia Bella, y ella deslizó la suya enguantada en la mía. La nieve no estaba tan prístina como antes. No había vuelto a nevar, por lo que había huellas de llantas y pilas de nieve que habían paleado y huellas por todas partes. La guié por la calle hacia donde las casas se hacían cada vez menos. El bosque estaba escalofriantemente silencioso pero con una gran cantidad de nieve por ambos lados de la calle. Más adelante, la calle se estrechaba y mi corazón se contrajo ante la vista en la que mis ojos no se habían posado en siete años. Demonios, me rehusaba a mirarlo cada vez que pasaba por ahí.

La baranda había sido reparada, por supuesto, y la nieve hacía que se viera completamente diferente, pero mientras le ayudaba a Bella a moverse entre las acumulaciones de nieve, podía recordar todo tan claro como si hubiese sido ayer. El pequeño lago estaba parcialmente congelado, pero no importaba. Y no aparté mis ojos de él cuando comencé a hablar.

"Veníamos desde aquella dirección," susurré, mi aliento creando una nube de humo frente a mí mientras apuntaba hacia la calle. "El… E-El perro, él… Justo ahí."

Fruncí el ceño a la doble línea amarilla en medio del pequeño puente donde todo se había puesto borroso al girar sin control. Me tragué la bilis al observar el lago otra vez. El sonido de la voz frenética de mi madre, de agua corriendo, y del coche aplastándose, todo estaba volviendo a mí. Las manos enguantadas de Bella tocaron cada lado de mi rostro, obligándome a mirarla.

"Estás bien. Y estoy justo aquí. Edward, di algo."

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé," repetí, dejando que mi frente cayera en la suya. "Ella… Liam me dijo… Su cinturón se atascó. Fue por eso que ella… Fue por eso…"

"Shhh," me dijo entre su aliento, presionando sus labios en los míos "Edward… Cariño, no fue tu culpa. Ni un poco de eso. Ni el choque o tu madre o cualquier cosa que tu padre te haya dicho. Nada. Tú, Emmett y Alice quedaron atrapados en una mierda que no era su culpa."

Asentí con vehemencia contra ella.

"¿Edward? ¿Para qué venir aquí?" Me preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos solo en mí.

Mirando a su rostro que me daba fuerzas, que me hacía luchar por lo que era correcto, al fin dije, "Porque no quiero volver nunca más aquí, Bella. Jamás."

"Está bien," dijo con voz tranquilizadora, levantando su mano para enderezar mi gorro. Conociéndola, sabía que preferiría pasar sus dedos por mi cabello, pero estaba muy frío. "Me parece justo."

Me aparté de ella, mirando el lago una vez más, y no estaba ni cerca de superar mi miedo al agua de lo que lo estaba a los trece años. Pasando saliva con nerviosismo, susurré, "Tía Jane dice… Ella dice que debería ver… a un terapeuta."

"La doctora Carmen." Su voz fue suave y amable, sin juzgar. Cuando la volví a mirar, me sonrió. "Es muy agradable. Jasper la ama. Y a ti también te va a agradar, Edward. Ella es… callada y tranquila. Es realmente fácil hablar con ella. Y si quieres, te acompañaré, pero no estaría mal. ¿Verdad?"

"No, no… supongo que no," murmuré y sacudí un poco mi cabeza. "Tal vez…" Al recordar el arrebato de mi hermana justo antes de que nos fuéramos, di un suspiro profundo. "También Alice."

"Creo que tener alguien con quien hablar no es una mala idea… para todos ustedes." Bella encogió un hombro. "Pero… aceptaré lo que sea que tú decidas, Edward."

"Bien," le di una última mirada al lago, la baranda, y al camino. "Un lugar más y volveremos, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, amor."

Tomé el mismo camino que el día de mi pelea con papá, guiando a Bella con cuidado rodeando los lugares resbalosos en la acera, pero cuando la cerca de hierro forjado quedó a la vista, hice que nos detuviéramos en la puerta.

Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejé salir lentamente, y formó otra nube de humo en el aire frío de la mañana. Frunciendo el ceño, ajusté mis gafas y luego mi gorra de lana antes de encontrar la mirada de Bella.

"¿Te… te importaría?" Le pregunté, tragando alrededor del nudo de nervios en mi garganta. No estaba seguro si a Bella le gustaría entrar a un cementerio.

Sin embargo, ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, cariño." Cuando me tendió su mano, la tomé y la llevé hacia la tumba de mi madre.

La encontré sin ningún cambio desde la última vez que había estado aquí, aunque aun así me puse de cuclillas y quité la nieve de la nochebuena y de encima de la lápida. Bella se quedó callada junto a un pequeño abeto.

Mirando atrás hacia ella, mi corazón dolió con lo hermosa que era, por cuánta preocupación había en su rostro, e hice la pregunta que había considerado el día que Alice había elegido el árbol de Navidad.

"¿Tú… crees en… algo más después de esto?" Agité mi mano alrededor, odiando el que no tuviera las palabras adecuadas en ese momento, pero mi chica sabía a qué me refería.

Miró alrededor con ojos oscuros y cálidos, dando un paso hacia el frente y poniéndose de cuclillas a mi lado. "No lo sé, Edward," me dijo con honestidad. "A pesar de mi crianza sureña, no somos muy religiosos. Creo que algunas personas tienen que creer a fin de soportar las cosas duras. Creo que si alguien merece algo pacífico después de toda la mierda, esa sería tu madre." Levantó su mano para tocar mi rostro con su mano enguantada. "Nunca he perdido a nadie cercano, amor, así que no sé qué sentiré cuando suceda. Quiero decir, sé que es inevitable, pero no es algo que haya experimentado."

Se acercó y besó mi mejilla. "Podría… citar libros y películas o lo que sea, pero…" Suspiró. "Mi corazón duele al pensarlo. Que un día perderé a los miembros de mi familia, ya sea por la edad, enfermedad o lo que sea. Mis ansias de envolverte en mis brazos me vuelve loca al pensar en que algo te pase, de modo que… Dicho eso, no puedo verte en ningún otro lugar que no sea uno celestial después de toda la mierda que has pasado. ¿Me gustaría creer que todas las almas hermosas están en algún lugar feliz? Por supuesto. Pero siento que soy lo suficientemente lista para decir que honestamente _no lo sé_."

Frunció un poco el ceño. "Probablemente no sea lo que querías escuchar."

"Siempre voy a preferir tu honestidad, chica hermosa, a que me digas algo que creas que debería escuchar," le dije, encogiendo un hombro. "Tampoco lo sé," bufé una carcajada, pero se apagó rápidamente cuando vi de nuevo el nombre de mi madre tallado ingeniosamente en la piedra. "Yo solo…" Me tragué mis emociones. "Solo desearía que ella tuviera una oportunidad de salir de aquí. Desearía que pudiera contarle… todo."

"Puedes hacerlo, cariño. Y si crees que está en algún lugar feliz, entonces tienes que creer que te está cuidando." Echó mi cabeza hacia atrás para que encontrara su mirada. "Ella luchó como el maldito infierno para darte una oportunidad para vivir, Edward. Era todo lo que quería—dejarles el camino libre para que tú, Emmett y Alice prosperaran en la vida, y a pesar de todo lo que tu padre ha hecho, ahora tienen esa oportunidad. Después de todo lo que he escuchado de ella, sobre este lugar, sé que todo lo que quería era que fueras feliz. Puedes contárselo ahora, aquí, o puedes escribirlo, pero creo… me _gustaría_ creer que lo sabe, cariño."

Asentí, sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas, porque su honestidad era dulce y realmente lo que necesitaba escuchar. "La extraño, Bella."

"Lo sé, Edward," susurró contra mi mejilla, envolviéndome con sus brazos.

"Solía desear que fuera el nombre de mi padre en esa piedra, pero estaba enojado con ella, con él y con todo el mundo. Es solo que… sé que tienes razón. Sé que todo lo que quería era que siguiéramos nuestros sueños. Nos lo decía todo el tiempo."

"La ira es normal. No puedo culparte por ello en absoluto."

Me sorbí la nariz y me reí suavemente al mismo tiempo pero la miré. "En verdad le hubieras agradado, chica hermosa," le susurré, quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. "Lo sé."

"¿Tú crees? Yo no lo sé… quiero decir, estoy loca por su hijo, pero hablo demasiado y digo cosas tontas…" Se rio al ver mi sonrisa.

"Sé que lo haría… Porque eres _tú_ la que me hace feliz."

Bella sonrió, sus ojos humedeciéndose un poco. "Bien, Edward. Me alegra."

* * *

 _ **Awwwww ¡Estos dos me matan! Nuestro bookward está cerrando su pasado para dar paso a su futuro. Sin duda sabremos más de 'papito querido' pero es bueno saber que por lo que tanto luchó su madre se está haciendo realidad. Los tres tienen la oportunidad de vivir sin la sombra de su padre. Ahora tocará ver cómo recibe Glenhaven a Alice :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí apoyando esta traducción y mi trabajo. Gracias por alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo por dejar sus reviews diciendo lo mucho que disfrutan de la historia: patymdn, shamyx, Dayis, aliceforever85, Tsuruga Lia1412, Laura Katherine, CindyLisse, Nadiia16, lucylucy, SummerLove20, valeria, Celina rojas, freedom2604, Dark, Iku cSwan, Nayuri80, karen McCarthy, Wawis Cullen, Deessa Whitlock, solecitopucheta, mayerlinglopezj, ginnicullenswan, Manligrez, AleLupis, alondrixcullen1498, marieisahale, Ericastelo, Marie Sellory, bellaliz, lauritacullenswan, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, EmDreams Hunter, Anuca, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, Jocelyn907, Mafer, Tata XOXO, sandy56, Hanna D.L, Tahiyoa, Roxy Sanchez, Day Aguilar, Anastacia T. Crawford. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Recuerden que para adelantos, foto teaser y futuras traducciones pueden solicitar entrar a mi grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz' el link está en mi perfil.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **EDWARD**

"Iremos justo detrás de ustedes," Emmett le dijo a tía Jane. "Pero si no me detengo en el comedor por café, Rose me matará… o se convertirá en la reina de la furia al volante."

Sonreí desde el asiento trasero al escuchar el resoplido de Rose, pero también asintió y se encogió de hombros. "Me parezco a lo que mencionó," murmuró, sonriendo al escuchar la suave risa de Bella.

Alice, Bella y yo viajaríamos con Emmett a Seattle, donde nos dejaría en el hotel junto al aeropuerto antes de que él y Rose condujeran de regreso a la universidad de Washington. El transporte de mudanzas cargó y se fue con las pocas cajas que necesitábamos. Alice había empacado y ya había revisado el sitio web del instituto de Glenhaven, la escuela a la que Jasper había asistido. Estaba nerviosa y callada, pero parecía haber asumido todo. Quería estar conmigo en Florida de todos modos, pero todo había pasado más rápido de lo que originalmente habíamos pensado.

"De hecho, el café suena malditamente bien," Bella añadió, inclinándose hacia mí en medio del asiento trasero.

Estaba entre Alice y yo, y justo como había pensado… las dos se llevaban perfectamente. Rose también, a todo esto. Las tres tenían personalidades muy fuertes, pero parecían complementarse la una a la otra en lugar de chocar.

Agitamos nuestras manos diciéndole adiós a Charlie, Renee, Jasper y tía Jane cuando arrancaron antes que nosotros de mi entrada, y le eché un vistazo a la casa. Por mucho que extrañaba a mi madre, no extrañaría esa casa. Todo lo bueno que recordaba, estaba eclipsado ahora por el odio de mi padre. La casa no significaba nada para mí. Era fría e intensa, con una oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella. Al verla una vez más, toda sensación de ansiedad por ella desapareció. Me dirigía a casa, y honestamente no me importaba cuál sería el destino de mi padre, aunque sabía que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más y más en problemas—algo de lo que él era responsable.

Nos detuvimos en el comedor, y Bella y Rose entraron por su café, Emmett las siguió para hacerles compañía. Miré a Alice.

"No voy a echar de menos este pueblo," me dijo, mirándome a los ojos después de ponerlos en blanco.

Riéndome entre dientes, estiré mi mano para apretar su hombro. "De verdad, no lo extrañarás, Ali."

Se escuchó el rugido del motor de una camioneta, sin mencionar que una sombra cubrió el coche de Emmett, y eché un vistazo al espacio del estacionamiento junto al nuestro, gimiendo y sacudiendo lentamente mi cabeza. Había pasado todas las malditas vacaciones de Navidad sin toparme con mis anteriores compañeros de escuela… hasta ahora.

Mike Newton, en algún momento en la secundaria, fue mi amigo. Luego se convirtió en el más grande de los idiotas. Cuando se deslizó para bajar de su ridículamente alta y descomunal camioneta, alcanzó a ver a Alice y a mí, una malvada sonrisa subió lentamente a su rostro. Una chica rubia bajita se bajó al mismo tiempo del lado del pasajero.

"Ah, bueno… Mira que tenemos aquí. ¡Es Asesino Cullen!" Se burló, sonriendo como si acabara de recibir un puto regalo extra de Navidad. "Se rumorea que tu viejo está en un buen lío."

Solté un resoplido, mirando a Alice, que parecía estar a cinco segundos de lanzársele por la ventana de atrás. Pero cuando volví a mirar a Mike, vi a Bella, Rose y Emmett salir del comedor. El rostro de mi hermano se oscureció al ver a Mike, pero los ojos de Bella se estrecharon cuando abrí la puerta para dejarla entrar.

"Compré uno grande para compartir, cariño," me dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besar mis labios.

Mike se rio a carcajadas. "¿Tú eres la chica de Asesino Cullen?" Preguntó con incredulidad, pero dio un respingo cuando Emmett se acercó. "¡Mierda! Emmett… no te había visto…"

Emmett sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Aléjate de mí, Mike. Tengo mierda más importante qué hacer hoy que darte una lección de historia."

Mike sonrió con suficiencia, tendiéndole su mano a Rose y luego a Bella. "Michael Newton… solía ir a la escuela con…"

Rose lo miró como si fuera un insecto baboso y repugnante. Bella, sin embargo, miró su mano, inclinó su cabeza para mirar su camioneta, y luego me miró.

"¿En verdad te llamó… _Asesino Cullen_?" Preguntó arrastrando peligrosamente lento las palabras, y escuché la risita de Alice, sin mencionar que Rose y Emmett estaban esperando lo que sea que mi chica estuviera por decir. Cuando asentí, las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon y sus ojos se oscurecieron al mismo tiempo que encaraba a Mike. "¿Esa es tu camioneta?" Le preguntó, que no era lo que estaba esperando, y Mike le sonrió orgulloso.

"Demonios, sí… llantas especiales para el lodo, con suspensión elevada…"

"Aww…" Canturreó con tristeza. "Lamento lo de tu pene, amigo…" Se giró para verme. "¿Café, guapo?"

Sonriendo, tomé el vaso mientras ella subía al asiento trasero del coche.

Rose soltó una carcajada, articulando, "Lo siento mucho," a la rubia que estaba con él, y una vez que todos subieron de nuevo al coche, se volvió para mirar a Bella mientras dejábamos a Mike y a su confundida chica y esa estúpida camioneta descomunal detrás de nosotros. "Oh, Bella… tienes que ser la más perfecta chica para Edward."

Bella sonrió, mirando en mi dirección, pero fui yo quien susurró, "Sé que lo es."

 **~oOo~**

Las tres horas de viaje a Seattle fue una mezcla de risa, música y conversación que no tuvo nada que ver con Carlisle Cullen, Forks, o incluso Mike. Emmett y yo intercambiamos historias de la universidad, las chicas conversaron sobre todo tipo de cosas diferentes, y por primera vez desde que había aterrizado en Washington, me sentí normal, calmado, pero podría haber sido porque estaba por dejar atrás todo el estado.

Cuando Emmett se detuvo en el hotel, se volvió para mirarnos. "Los mantendré informados sobre papá, chicos. Y nos veremos allá tan pronto como salgamos de la escuela por el verano. Hermanito, cuida a la enana… y viceversa."

"Lo haré," Alice y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Y chicos… olvídense de esta mierda. Olvídense de papá. Nosotros estamos en lo correcto, así que solo tendremos que esperar a que pase toda su mierda en la corte."

Todos asentimos y salimos, gritando adiós y te amo antes de entrar al hotel.

Bella apretó mi mano, mirándome. "Yo… conseguí una habitación para que compartamos los dos, Edward, así que espero…"

Asintiendo, besé su sien. "Sí, voy a odiar los dormitorios después de esto."

Su risita fue adorable. "¡Entonces, están funcionando mis mimos!"

Resultó que Alice tenía su propia habitación, cuando todos los demás habían tomado dobles. Sinceramente, solo necesitaba volver a Florida. Estaba listo para hacer lo que mi hermano dijo y dejar toda esta mierda atrás.

No fue sino hasta más tarde que me di cuenta de lo silenciosa que había estado Bella desde que nos registramos en el hotel. Durante la cena, había estado callada, sin mencionar dentro del coche mientras paseábamos por Seattle. Pero una vez que volvimos a nuestra habitación, la senté en la orilla de la cama.

"¿Qué está mal, chica hermosa? Estás muy callada. ¿Hay… ¿Estás…" No estaba seguro de qué preguntar, o siquiera cómo preguntarlo, pero algo la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Me preocupaba que hubiese hecho algo malo, aunque no podía descifrar qué podría haber sido.

Levantó su mano para arrastrar sus dedos por mi rostro, su frente arrugándose un poco. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Bella."

Se levantó de la cama para hurgar en su maleta, sacando algo que había olvidado por completo—mi diario con cubierta de piel. Me reí un poco, tomándolo de sus manos.

"¿Lo leíste todo, amor?" Le pregunté, hojeándolo pero levantando la vista para ver a la hermosa chica que se estaba sentado nuevamente en la cama.

Asintió, inclinándose para besarme. "Lo hice. Y fue hermoso. Todo. Prefiero al real, pero te echaba de menos, así que estaba feliz con lo que me habías dado."

Sonriendo, asentí pero incliné mi cabeza hacia ella. "Entonces… ¿Qué trajo… No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué está mal?"

"Nada está _mal_ , Edward," habló en voz baja, jugueteando con mis dedos en su regazo. "Es solo que… Había una entrada ahí." Por fin me miró a los ojos al mismo tiempo que daba golpecitos con sus dedos en el libro. "Dijiste… Tú… No necesito velas o… o palabras hermosas, pero Edward, estoy lista para que el universo se mueva."

Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta a qué se refería, y cuando lo hice, jadeé, mirándola sorprendido con la boca abierta. "Bella, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?"

"Yo… quiero estar contigo… de todas las formas, Edward. Estoy lista… Mierda, estaba lista antes de que dejaras Florida, pero… Te amo, y quiero demostrártelo."

Le eché un vistazo rápido a la habitación al mismo tiempo que dejaba mi diario en el suelo. Si era honesto conmigo mismo, no había imaginado que pasaría de esta forma. Aunque, no estaba seguro de qué esperaba. Sin embargo, poco a poco esto empezaba a sentirse como el lugar perfecto. Teníamos nuestra propia habitación, no era su recámara en su casa, ni mi habitación en los dormitorios. Era nuestra y solo nuestra. También parecía ser el momento perfecto, porque también deseaba demostrárselo. Pensé que la amaba antes de que subiera al avión hacia acá, pero al ver a la chica frente a mí, sabía que era más, más profundo, simplemente todo.

Extendiendo mi mano hacia su rostro, rocé el dorso de mis dedos en su mejilla. "¿Estás segura?" Le pregunté en un susurro. "Chica hermosa, necesito que estés bien segura…" Mi voz era suave, pero el tono era suplicante. Nunca me perdonaría si realmente no estuviese lista.

"Estoy segura de que te amo," me dijo en respuesta con una ligera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, pero inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, llevando mis labios a los suyos para un breve y ligero beso. "Edward, no necesitamos velas o poesía o grandes gestos. No necesitamos planear nada. Solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro."

Sonreí, rozando mis labios por los suyos. "Planear…" Me burlé al mismo tiempo que negaba. "Nunca he planeado contigo, Bella. Esa mierda es segura." Dije con un suspiro, parándome frente a ella y quitándome los zapatos antes de sentarme en la cama con mi espalda pegada a la cabecera. "Ven aquí," le dije entre mi aliento, tendiéndole mis brazos, y en seguida estaba a horcajadas en mi regazo. Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, le dije, "Puede que no necesitemos grandes gestos, Bella, pero… Esto… esto es importante para mí, no porque sea la primera vez sino porque eres _tú_. Quiero que esto sea… _todo_. Tú lo eres todo para mí, chica hermosa, y yo… A pesar de lo mucho que te deseo—y, ¡oh Dios! Te deseo tanto—quiero que sea especial. Y no quiero lastimarte o joderla o…"

Me sonrió, inclinándose para besarme y pasando sus dedos suavemente por mi cabello para callarme y muy probablemente, también calmarme. "En el momento en que te conocí, Edward Cullen, supe que _nunca_ me lastimarías. Y nunca lo harás. Lo sé, en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Y en ningún momento, sin importar lo que hemos hecho, me he arrepentido de nada."

Lo estaba pensando demasiado. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Ella me había dicho una vez que no importaba que nunca hubiese tenido una novia, y había colocado su mano en mi corazón, diciéndome que lo siguiera. Al ver a la chica que había mejorado mi vida de forma irrevocable, podía sentir como me rendía por completo. Ella me hacía fuerte, me hacía reír, y me dio paz en la mierda tormentosa que era mi vida. Pero podía ver que también era mi futuro. Todas esas cosas que había dicho esa primera mañana cuando llegó a Forks—las deseaba. Lo deseaba todo. Quería unir nuestras vidas en una sola cosa perfecta.

Deslizando mi mano dentro de su cabello, acerqué sus labios a los míos. La besé con ternura, como nuestro primer beso, tomándome mi tiempo, pero me aparté para encontrar su mirada. "Sé que no necesitamos… quiero decir…" La besé otra vez, con intensidad, simplemente porque no pude contenerme, pero cuando me aparté, encontré su oscura y ardiente mirada. "Quiero hacerte sentir bien, Bella. Y… y…"

Su sonrisa era traviesa, _sexy_ y dulce—todo al mismo tiempo. "No necesitamos nada. Sabes que tomo la píldora, cariño. Me has visto tomarla. Ahora… Termina esa oración, Edward."

Tragué con nerviosismo. "Quiero ver todo de ti, y estoy ansioso por sentirte."

"Sí," siseó, alcanzando la orilla de su suéter y quitándoselo, solo para estirar sus manos hacia el mío.

Algo entre nosotros se disipó. No había más titubeo. Cuando ambos estábamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, solo con nuestros _jeans_ , me incorporé, envolviéndola con mis brazos mientras nos perdíamos en el más profundo de los besos. Comenzó un poco frenético y hambriento, pero poco a poco encontramos un ritmo suave y profundo, con manos tocando piel y pechos tocándose. Al rodarnos, me fundí en ella, apenas separándome de sus labios, pero sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura mientras las manos empezaron a tirar, empujar y agarrar.

Con un último roce a sus labios, me aparté, pegando mi frente a la suya. "Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo. Por favor, no te detengas."

"No puedo," le dije sin aliento, dándole una media sonrisa cuando acarició mi rostro. "No puedo detenerme. Te necesito, chica hermosa. Necesito esto y a ti y todo esto. Nada me importa más que tú. Dime que lo sabes antes de que nosotros… antes de que yo…"

Estaba asintiendo antes de que terminara mi confundida súplica, y apoyé una mano a un lado de la suya, elevándome para ver a la hermosura debajo de mí. Dios, era preciosa, lo que dije en voz alta al mismo tiempo que extendía mi mano libre para tocarla—su rostro, su cuello, entre sus senos, y pasando mi mano extendida por su estómago. Cuando llegué al borde de sus _jeans_ , volví a mirar su rostro, y ella asintió con vehemencia.

Tiré del botón hasta que se abrió y entonces bajé el cierre. Dejando besos en cada pezón excitado y en la piel suave de su estómago. Fui bajando mi cuerpo para arrodillarme entre sus piernas. Agarré la parte superior de sus _jeans_ , y los dos nos reímos cuando tuvo que contonearse un poco para salir de ellos, pero al fin pude quitárselos y arrojarlos a un lado de la cama. Verla tumbada en nada más que en una diminuta ropa interior rosa casi fue mi perdición.

"Joder, eres simplemente… hermosa," le dije maravillado, agarrando el encaje color rosa pálido.

Me perdí un poco cuando estaba completamente desnuda frente a mí, pero su risita me trajo de vuelta, como lo hicieron sus piernas que envolvieron mi torso para tirar de mí. Le sonreí en respuesta, sintiendo que algo de mis preocupaciones desaparecía cuando nada de esto se sentía incorrecto o muy precipitado o demasiado. Éramos solo nosotros.

"Quiero…" Lamí mis labios por lo que quería decir, pero mis ojos me delataron cuando contemplé la cumbre entre sus piernas.

"Oh Dios…" Lloriqueó. "Edward, por favor…"

"Nunca lo he… pero yo… Mierda, quiero hacerlo…"

Deslizando mis manos extendidas por sus muslos que me rodeaban, gentilmente los separé. La había tocado antes—más de una vez—pero verla abierta para mí era mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese leído, visto, o soñado en mi vida. Acaricié el interior de sus muslos con suavidad, al fin deslizando mis dedos por su cima y luego a través de su hendidura. Podía sentirla temblando, sus caderas levantándose un poco cuando me agaché y besé su estómago, el interior de su muslo, y finalmente su coño.

Su reacción fue mejor que cualquier parte de lo que estaba haciendo. Era tan sensible y sus caderas se elevaron de nuevo. Su sabor era embriagador, un dejo salado y dulce, nada diferente al de su piel cuando estaba sudorosa. Usó su cuerpo para decirme que se sentía bien; apenas respiró con fuerza para no impedir que mis dedos se deslizaran dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que mi lengua tocaba ese punto perfecto y aceleraba sus movimientos. Y pronto, mi nombre junto con algunas maldiciones, se escucharon cuando su coño palpitaba alrededor de mis dedos.

Hambriento por ella, levanté mi cabeza, todavía lamiendo el sabor de mis labios, y ella se incorporó ligeramente para alcanzar mis _jeans_. Sus dedos abrieron el botón hábilmente, y la besé brevemente antes de bajarme de la cama a fin de quitármelos, haciendo lo mismo con mis calcetines. Ella había visto mi polla antes, pero la forma en que me miraba me hizo sentir nervioso y engreído al mismo tiempo. Se arrodilló en la cama, tirando de mí para que me parara frente a ella, y me agaché para besarla.

Éramos manos, piel y respiración pesada, completamente desnudos para el otro, pero por mucho que la deseara, necesitaba calmarme. Sin embargo, fue Bella quien tomó la delantera esta vez, colocando su mano gentilmente en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y guiándome de vuelta a la cama encima de ella. Su beso fue abrasador y necesitado, sus manos estaban por todas partes. Y los dos gemimos con fuerza cuando todo en nosotros se alineó perfectamente.

Jadeando, cerré mis ojos con fuerza por un segundo antes de abrirlos para verla, "Bella… amor… Te amo. Necesito… tienes que…"

"Shhh," dijo entre su aliento contra la comisura de mi boca, "También te amo." Su mano envolvió mi miembro y me guio a su entrada. "Por favor…"

Mis ojos rodaron hacia el interior de mi cabeza cuando comencé a empujar hacia adelante, y mi boca se abrió. No se parecía a nada que hubiese sentido y era infinitamente mejor que cualquier cosa que habíamos hecho antes de esto. Estaba caliente, húmeda y se sentía divino, y me tensé cuando jadeó suavemente.

Agachándome, la besé, saliendo lentamente y luego volviendo a entrar, lo que necesitaba de cada pizca de mi autocontrol. Quería sentir todo de ella en torno a mí, y el deseo de correrme era abrumador, pero poco a poco sus músculos dejaron de tensarse y su agarre pasó de ser rígido a atraerme, tocándome por todas partes, y sus piernas me rodearon.

Pero fue su rostro al que presté más atención, asegurándome de que no la estuviese lastimando. Su expresión tensa se desvaneció de alrededor de sus ojos, y el calor volvió cuando sus labios encontraron los míos y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse conmigo.

"Maldición, yo… te sientes tan bien, Edward," gimió.

"Sí," siseé, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello mientras trataba de no correrme, pero ella se sentía muy bien.

Lo sentí acercarse, subiendo por mi espalda y apretando mis bolas. Apenas me estaba conteniendo, pero se hizo mucho, _demasiado_. Era la sensación de su piel y el olor de su cabello; eran los sonidos que hacíamos juntos y el ver todas las cosas combinadas en un solo acto. Y era una necesidad abrumadora, pero más que nada era mi abrumador amor por ella. De pronto, me estaba corriendo con más intensidad de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho. Los brazos de Bella me abrazaron con fuerza, y mis propias maldiciones, junto con mi amor por ella, sonaron amortiguados por la piel de su garganta.

Mi visión se nubló un poco, pero estaba respirando pesadamente cuando mi frente cayó en la suya. Sus dedos subieron y bajaron por mi espalda.

"No te muevas," me pidió contra un costado de mi cabeza cuando enterré una vez más mi rostro en su cuello.

"Lo siento. Tú no…"

"No te disculpes," susurró, y escuché que su respiración se atoró un poco.

Mis ojos se abrieron para ver unas lágrimas escapar de las esquinas de sus ojos, y fruncí el ceño, extendiendo mi mano para limpiar una con mi pulgar. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy… perfectamente. Es solo que… te amo, y ahora… puede que nunca te deje ir," divagó de forma adorable en un susurro, sonriendo cuando me reí ligeramente entre dientes.

"Bien, entonces mis mimos están funcionando," le dije en broma, dejando besos por todo su rostro. "Eso fue… no puedo… Gracias. Te amo, Bella." Me reí suavemente por mi incapacidad de hablar, y su sonrisa me derritió por completo. Deslicé mi pulgar gentilmente por debajo de su ojo. "El universo _sí_ se movió. Veo… _todo_ en tus ojos, chica hermosa."

Había tanta verdad en esa declaración. Ella era todo lo perfecto y bueno y amoroso. Era todo lo que había necesitado en mi vida. Mi vida había cambiado totalmente desde que la conocí, y a pesar de toda la mierda concerniente a mi papá con la que todavía teníamos que lidiar, finalmente sentí, por primera vez en mi vida, que había encontrado mi normalidad, mi familia, _a mí mismo_. Dejar Washington mañana sería el inicio de todo. Podría hacer lo que mi mamá había destinado para mí—viviría de verdad, buscando un futuro con mi familia—tanto de sangre como elegida—y un futuro con Bella.

Pero quería aferrarme de algunas cosas, cosas que eran demasiado importantes como para perderlas, de modo que con una sonrisa y una ligera mueca, me separé de ella, tomando el libro que había dejado en el buró antes de cenar.

"Ven aquí, chica hermosa. He echado de menos esto," le susurré, acomodándola debajo de las mantas, y se acurrucó a mi alrededor, llevando una hermosa sonrisa, a medida que abría la primera página y plantaba un beso en su cabeza antes de comenzar a leer.

 _EL JARDÍN SECRETO. Capítulo 1. No ha quedado nadie. Cuando Mary Lennox se fue a vivir con su tío a Misselthwaite Manor, todos decían que era una niña de aspecto muy desagradable…_

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡POR FIN! Qué linda primera vez *suspiros* Ojalá hubiese sido así la mía jajajaja. Y sobre todo con un chico tan tierno como Edward. ¡Suertuda, Bella! En fin, a estos dos no los separan con nada. ¿Y qué tal les pareció ese encuentro con Mike? Es evidente que como dijo Rose, Bella es la chica perfecta para Edward, ¿verdad? Jajajaja, esa alusión a la obsesión de algunos hombres por el tamaño es muy mencionada, ¿será cierto? En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y si sí, ya saben cómo pueden decírmelo. Con un review :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me dejaron el suyo el capi anterior: Tita Moon, Anastacia T. Crawford, Iku cSwan, liduvina, shamyx, lauritacullenswan, patymdn, Nadiia16, AleLupis, Nayuri80, Yoliki, Alejandra, Wawis Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, solecitopucheta, ginnicullenswan, paosierra, Adriu, CindyLisse, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, aliceforever85, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, mayerlinglopezj, EmDreams Hunter, Celina rojas, Roxy Sanchez, Pam Malfoy Black, Anuca, tulgarita, glow0718, alondrixcullen1498, tahiyoa, marieisahale, Ericastelo, Sully YM, bbluelilas. A todas les recomiendo ponerme en alerta de autor o estar al pendiente en Facebook porque pronto iniciaré una nueva traducción: "Sear" de Rochelle Allison, y espero que les guste. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **BELLA**

La biblioteca estaba en silencio a medida que caminaba a zancadas por el último pasillo hacia la parte de atrás del edificio. Le eché un vistazo a la estantería, estirándome todo lo que podía por el libro que necesitaba. Mis dedos apenas rozaron el lomo, y gruñí en frustración. Sin embargo, no pude evitar que una sonrisa subiera lentamente a mi rostro cuando un largo y fuerte brazo se estiró sobre mí bajando sin esfuerzo el libro que había estado batallando por conseguir.

Dándome la vuelta, me apoyé contra el estante, soltando unas suaves risitas al ver la dulce sonrisa torcida de Edward mientras me tendía el libro. Hoy llevaba sus lentes de contacto, algo que alternaba regularmente. Me encantaban las gafas porque hacían que se viera dulce e inteligente. También me encantaban los de contacto, porque me daban una vista ininterrumpida de esos hermosos ojos verdes y esas largas pestañas.

"¿Mejor?" Me preguntó, acercándose para besar mis labios mientras yo abrazaba el libro.

"Sí, gracias," le susurré, rozando mi boca en la suya unas cuantas veces más."Te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora."

"La doctora Carmen tuvo que reprogramar la cita, así que le dije que la vería el próximo viernes," me respondió, encogiendo un hombro. "Lo que me parece bien; tengo que estudiar para los finales." Alcanzó mi mano, y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras él nos llevaba de vuelta a nuestra mesa. "Estudiaré algo ahora antes del trabajo."

Nuestro tiempo en la biblioteca, incluso si nunca decíamos una palabra al otro, era precioso para nosotros, de modo que nos habíamos determinado a encontrar una nueva hora para reunirnos una vez que regresamos de Washington. Había sido un nuevo semestre, por lo que estos últimos cuatro meses y medio nos habíamos reunido en la biblioteca al final del día, en lugar de al mediodía como antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los viernes eran nuestros días favoritos. Edward iba a ver a la doctora Carmen, me encontraba en la biblioteca por unas horas, y luego se iba a trabajar. Del trabajo, se venía directamente a casa a pasar el fin de semana. Cada fin de semana. Le daba tiempo para pasar con su hermana, que estaba cursando, sin esfuerzo, sus últimos días en el instituto, y él y yo nos acurrucábamos durante la noche en mi habitación.

Ese pensamiento me hizo levantar la mirada de mis libros sobre la mesa frente a mí para mirar descaradamente a Edward. Estaba diferente pero seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido y dulce que había visto por primera vez en esta misma biblioteca. Seguía siendo estudioso e inteligente, y escribía increíbles historias para mí y para algunas de las clases que estaba tomando. Todavía amaba que leyéramos juntos, lo que era probablemente mi segunda cosa favorita para hacer con él. La idea de mi cosa favorita me hizo lamerme los labios y deslizar mi mirada por su mandíbula afilada, ceño y boca fruncidos, hasta sus anchos hombros, su brazo flexionándose y esos largos dedos bastante talentosos que estaba jugando inocentemente con su lapicero.

Cuando atrapó mi mirada, me levantó una letal ceja. "Chica hermosa, sigue así y—"

"No te atrevas a terminar esa oración frente a esta mesa, Edward Cullen," le siseé en broma, solo viéndolo reír. Joder, se veía increíblemente hermoso cuando reía. "Y no me haré responsable de mis acciones."

Su sonrisa se mostró brillante, y asintió, alcanzando mi mano. Dejó besos suaves y largos en mis dedos, "Lo sé, cariño. También estoy ansioso. Te eché de menos esta semana."

"Yo también," dije con un suspiro, sonriéndole, porque era imposible el no desear besarlo hasta dejarlo estúpido.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, pero la mirada oscura y ardiente que me estaba dando era algo que había iniciado desde nuestra primera vez en Seattle justo después de volver a casa. La mayor parte de la timidez sexual de Edward se había desvanecido por completo. Desapareció. Puf. Era extremadamente _sexy_ cuando quería serlo, pero por lo general, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Te lo compensaré, Bella. Lo prometo," me prometió contra mi piel, sonriendo otra vez cuando le entrecerré mis ojos en advertencia.

Aparté mi mano lentamente, murmurando sobre chicos peligrosamente bien parecidos y sus aún más peligrosas voces, sin mencionar el hecho que había echado de menos cada centímetro de él la última semana debido a tareas, sus turnos en el café, y todo lo demás en el medio. Sin embargo, contuve mi sonrisa cuando Edward dejó un risueño beso a un lado de mi cabeza.

Decir que Edward estaba ocupado sería un eufemismo. En el momento en que regresamos de Washington, todo el mundo simplemente… se ocupó. Un nuevo semestre significaba nuevas clases y una nueva rutina. Tuvimos que organizar todo de nuevo. Había un montón de tarea, un nuevo horario de trabajo para él en el café, mudar a su hermana a la habitación de huéspedes al otro lado del pasillo frente a la mía, y sí, Edward y Alice habían iniciado sus sesiones con la doctora Carmen. Añadan a eso la ocasional conferencia telefónica con abogados y un viaje de fin de semana para testificar contra su padre, y pareciera como si nunca nos viéramos. Fue ese viaje lo que hizo que Edward decidiera preguntarle a tía Jane sobre su amiga terapeuta—él y su hermana habían regresado a Florida completamente desmoralizados.

Todo lo que Carlisle Cullen había hecho en su vida había salido a la luz ahora—y era mierda bastante fea. Comenzó con fraude y malversación. Carlisle había falsificado la firma de Emmett a fin de tener acceso al fideicomiso, y su abogado había presentado la documentación, sin saber que no era verdadera.

También debía o le había pagado a varias personas un montón de maldito dinero.

Una mujer en Olympia, con la que había tenido una aventura mucho antes de que Esme hubiese muerto, testificó que le había estado pagando para guardar silencio, lo que incluía un departamento y más tarde, el Volvo de Edward. Algunos de sus pacientes y el historial de prescripciones se estaban poniendo en entredicho. Y el doctor King testificó que él sabía sobre todo eso, y Carlisle le había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero para callarlo. Incluso había rumores de cuentas en el extranjero, pero todavía seguían investigando.

Un cargo tras otro se acumulaba contra el padre de Edward, y ninguno de ellos provenía de sus hijos. Él había cavado su propia tumba—varias tumbas, en realidad—y la junta de directores del hospital no solo lo despidió, sino que ahora enfrentaba unos cuantos años en la cárcel. Tan solo la falsificación de la firma de Emmett era suficiente para darle al menos tres años. Las prescripciones, por otro lado, podía provocar la pérdida de su licencia para practicar medicina.

Sin un salario, sin mencionar lo que había gastado, Carlisle perdió todo financieramente. La casa Cullen en Forks tenía un gravamen y lo último que supe, era que estaba en venta. Lo que quedaba del fideicomiso, y las cuentas que el pastor Liam había supervisado—ya había sido distribuido en partes iguales entre Emmett, Edward y Alice.

Toda esa mierda era un gran peso para mi Edward, que era la razón por la que veía a la doctora Carmen regularmente. De vez en cuando iba con él, pero la mayoría de las veces iba solo. Honestamente pensaba que él lo prefería así, simplemente porque podía enfurecerse a puerta cerrada. Por más dulce, tímido y calmado que fuera mi guapo novio, estaba total y completamente encabronado con su padre. Y joder, no lo culpaba ni un poco. En lo personal, tenía la esperanza que mientras estuviese en prisión, un gigante de nombre Bubba tratara a Carlisle como él había tratado a sus hijos, pero nunca lo dije en voz alta.

Una vez más levanté la vista hacia Edward, esta vez levantando mi mano para quitar el cabello de su frente. Había una pequeña y delgada cicatriz que le quedaba de la pelea con su padre. Era lo único visible, pero eran las cicatrices que no podía ver—las silenciosas y emocionales—que me hacían querer envolver a Edward con suaves almohadas y envoltura de burbujas para mantenerlo a salvo y feliz.

Edward encontró mi mirada, el profundo verde calmado, relajante y curioso, y sonreí, susurrando. "Te amo, cariño. Eso es todo."

Su sonrisa fue cálida y dulce, sino es que algo tentadora. "Te amo, chica hermosa. Y tú eres la mejor de las distracciones hoy. ¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento," le dije, soltando unas risitas que no pude contener. Su sonrisa fue hermosa cuando encogí un hombro. "No lo sé. Es solo que…" Di un profundo suspiro, admirando su paciente rostro. "Supongo que estoy lista para el verano. Tenemos una semana más de clases. La graduación de tu hermana está cerca, y luego Emmett y Rose estarán aquí por dos meses."

Algo que no reconocí cruzó rápidamente su rostro, pero asintió. "Sí, estoy listo para el descanso," me dijo, golpeando sus libros con su lapicero indicando que se refería a la escuela, porque sabía que él seguiría trabajando y yendo a las sesiones con la doctora Carmen. Estudió mi rostro otra vez, y levantó sus manos para deslizar el dorso de sus dedos por mi mejilla, finalmente acercándome para presionar sus labios en los míos. "Elegí un nuevo libro, Bella," susurró contra mis labios, sonriendo de forma torcida.

Apartándose de mí, metió la mano en su mochila y dejó el libro en mis manos.

Mi rostro se calentó, pero no pude contener la risa que se me escapó. "¿Hay una secuela?" Pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Qué más podrían hacer estos dos?" Levanté una ceja, recordando el primer libro que habíamos leído juntos sobre el _sexy_ , por no decir estúpido CEO y su muy bonita asistente que no podían dejar de desearse el uno al otro. Nos había conducido a una buena sesión de besos cuando la voz de Edward envolvió las partes subidas de tono.

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "No creo que sean Jack y Sophia, solo la misma autora."

El hecho de que recordara los nombres de los personajes me hizo resoplar la más fea de las carcajadas, pero lo amaba con locura. Le regresé el libro, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Muy bien, Edward," le dije. "Por eso voy a besarte hasta dejarte estúpido más tarde, estoy segura."

Sonrió pero no levantó la vista de su tarea al decir, "Esperaré ansioso, cariño."

Y una mierda que podía concentrarme, así que eché un vistazo alrededor de la biblioteca. Nuestro nuevo horario trajo nuevos pares de ojos, gente que había visto en clase y alrededor del campus y algunos que no conocía en lo absoluto, pero había nuevas chicas que parecían sentirse atraídas por Edward. Como siempre, él ni siquiera las notó, o si lo hizo, no se molestó en mencionarlo.

Al fin, forzándome a trabajar, me perdí en mi trabajo de literatura inglesa. Se rompió mi concentración cuando los labios de Edward se posaron a un lado de mi cabeza.

"Tengo que irme a trabajar, chica hermosa. ¿Vas a pasar por ahí más tarde?"

Levantando la vista hacia él, asentí. "Mmmm. Sip, muy probablemente con Alice. Le prometí que iría a la playa con ella después de la escuela, y luego por un helado a O'Malley's." Echando un vistazo al reloj, cerré mi libro. "También debería de irme."

Sonrió y asintió, esperando a que recogiera mis cosas. Caminamos juntos al estacionamiento, y sonreí al ver la camioneta de Edward junto a mi coche. Lo único que todo el mundo lo animó a hacer fue comprar un medio de transporte. Edward, sin embargo, no exageró o perdió el juicio eligiendo algo loco, aunque tenía el dinero para hacerlo. Jasper y mi papá habían ido con él para asegurarse que comprara algo decente, algo fiable. Compró una sencilla camioneta pickup usada—nada enorme, nada osado, solo una simple camioneta. Era negra, y parecía ser apropiada para él.

"Te veré más tarde," le dije, sonriéndole cuando me acompañó a mi coche.

"Te amo, chica hermosa," me dijo, apoyándose en mi ventanilla para besarme una vez más.

 **~oOo~**

Alice y yo le agradecimos al chico detrás del mostrador por nuestro helado, saliendo de nuevo al malecón. Arrastré lentamente mi cuchara por mi helado con jarabe de chocolate y crema batida, llevándola a mi boca.

La playa había estado atestada de estudiantes tanto del instituto Glenhaven como de la universidad Edgewater. Era viernes, y muchos simplemente parecían necesitar desestresarse un poco. Las vacaciones de verano estaban muy cerca, el aire parecía vibrar por la anticipación. Alice había visto algunas personas que conocía, y yo también—una de las cuales había sido Alec.

"Entonces… ese fue el pendejo que le arrojó una bebida a mi hermano," me dijo, lamiendo su cuchara y sonriendo al escuchar mi carcajada.

"Sí, él es… especial." Dije con una mueca de desdén, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tampoco tiene permitido ir al café. Jasper le prohibió la entrada."

Al mencionar a mi primo, las mejillas de Alice se calentaron y centró más su atención en su helado que a cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

"Oye," le susurré, dándole un pequeño empujón. "Realmente le agradas."

Sus dulces ojos azules se clavaron en mi rostro, suplicándome en silencio que no jodiera con ella. Suspiré profundamente porque entendía ambos lados. Mi primo, a pesar de su personalidad relajada, estaba tratando de darle a Alice una oportunidad de adaptarse, terminar el instituto, y sanar un poco por todo lo que había sufrido con sus hermanos y su padre. No le estaba dando falsas esperanzas o burlándose de ella. Solo quería que fuera feliz. A Alice, sin embargo, se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Coqueteaban, reían y se llevaban mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado, pero mi primo estaba tratando de ser un caballero. Y era el mejor amigo de Edward, lo que desde un principio lo hacía sentirse receloso. E, incluso, él le había dicho a Jasper una y otra vez que Alice era bastante capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Mi primo, sin embargo, simplemente quería hacer lo correcto porque _realmente_ le agradaba Alice—casi hasta el punto de la sobreprotección.

"¿Crees que cambie cuando salga de tu casa?" Me preguntó esperanzada. "No es que no quiera estar ahí… solo me refiero a cuando comience a ir a Edgewater en otoño."

Sonriendo, tomé otro bocado de mi helado. "Tal vez, pero Alice, tienes que hablar con él. Es un muchacho tonto. Créeme, crecí con él. Por más increíble, inteligente y tontillo que sea, es solo… Jasper. Está ocupado, y está intentando asegurarse que no estés…"

"Estoy _bien_ ," bufó, rodando los ojos. "Ya casi tengo diecinueve años."

"Y él tiene veintidós, Ali. Ya ha tenido relaciones antes—incluso una fue seria por un tiempo—pero él no quiere moverse demasiado rápido o lastimarte. El que tú… vinieras aquí… fue un gran paso que diste de repente. Incluso Edward se preocupa por ti, y lo sabes."

Al mencionar a su hermano mayor, Alice suspiró. "Estoy bien. Ya casi han pasado cinco meses."

"Y todavía están lidiando con la mierda de su papá, Alice. Demonios, él ni siquiera ha sido sentenciado todavía, y aún tiene que encarar eso de la prescripción. Tengo la esperanza de que se declare culpable como dijo Emmett, pero…"

Asintió, resoplando un poco, pero me miró. "¿Sabes? Edward y Emmett… Ellos me defendieron, me protegieron desde que mamá murió, incluso antes de eso, y los amo por eso, pero solo quiero… normalidad. Quiero… quiero ser tratada como una chica, una mujer, no la hermanita de alguien."

Me reí bajito. "Tal vez eso es lo que necesita escuchar mi primo. No puedo decir que te culpe."

Entramos a _Sunset Roast_ , y sonreí al ver la guapura detrás del mostrador. Hacía a un lado su timidez cuando estaba trabajando. Sonreía y saludaba a los clientes regulares, bromeaba con Tanya, que en ese momento le estaba arrojando sobrecitos de azúcar, y él se rompía el trasero trabajando en la parte de atrás descargando entregas y manteniendo en orden el inventario. Incluso continuó manteniendo el archivo que mi primo todavía no tenía permitido tocar. Se había convertido en la mano derecha de Jasper.

La sonrisa de Edward fue cálida y dulce, a pesar de que seguía protegiéndose de los sobrecitos de azúcar. "¿Cómo estuvo la playa?" Me preguntó, apoyándose en el mostrador para besarme antes de que le diera una probadita de helado.

"Arenosa… playera," le dije con una sonrisa, pero observé su boca envolver mi cuchara por una probada más, deseosa de tener esa boca por todas partes.

"¡¿Dónde está mi helado?!" Jasper jadeó sorprendido, entrando desde la parte de atrás.

"En O'Malley's, parásito," le grité en respuesta, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. "Cómprate el tuyo… o mejor aún… La próxima vez, trae tu feliz trasero con nosotros a la playa. Entonces podrás comprar tu maldito helado. ¿Qué te parece eso?" Le sonreí con inocencia cuando me entrecerró sus ojos.

"Eso es cruel, prima," murmuró, mirando mi cuchara cuando le daba a Edward otra probada. "Y estás distrayendo a mi empleado con chocolate y crema batida y…"

Edward soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Aquí vamos," canturreó bajo su aliento, llevando una sonrisa divertida.

"Y tú realmente estás monopolizando a mi novio, tarado, lo que significa que no puede ir a O'Malley's, así que le traje su helado." Señalé en la tranquila cafetería. "¿No te gusta? Entonces dale un descanso."

Tanya y Alice estaban atacadas de la risa mientras nos observaban como si fuera un partido de tenis.

"Cruel."

"Negrero," repliqué, mirando a Edward. "Ignóralo. ¿Puedes tomar un descanso antes de que me vaya a casa?"

La sonrisa de Edward fue adorable, pero negó. "Tengo que archivar lo de esta semana."

"¡Ajá! Excelente. Te haré compañía," le dije, volviéndome hacia Alice. "Nos iremos a casa en unos minutos." Al pasar junto a mi primo, puse el resto de mi helado en su mano. "Aquí tienes, llorón. Tal vez la próxima vez te portes como un hombre y puedas ir con Alice tú mismo. ¿Mmm?" Le susurré, levantándole una ceja.

Se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca cuando entrábamos a la parte de atrás, solo para gritar, "¡No hagan nada asqueroso en mi oficina!"

"¡¿Quién dice que no lo hicimos ya?!" Le grité en respuesta, sonriéndole a Edward. "Es mejor mantenerlo en suspenso."

"Bella," me dijo con una carcajada, y sacudiendo su cabeza despacio al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y ponía el seguro. "Pongámoslo realmente nervioso." Sonrió, y fue mortal y tentadora.

Mi risita fue ruidosa, pero me senté en el borde del escritorio mientras Edward cogía la pila de papeles de la bandeja de entrada de Jasper.

Cuando guardó la última página y cerró el cajón, Edward se dio la vuelta para caminar a mis brazos, dejando un intenso beso en mi frente. Sus labios encontraron los míos en un largo y profundo beso, pero sonrió al darlo, echándose hacia atrás y lamiendo sus labios. "Sabes dulce y achocolatada."

Le sonreí, rozando mis labios una vez más sobre los suyos. "¿A qué hora estarás en casa?" De nuevo, una expresión que no podía descifrar bien cruzó su rostro. "¿Qué está mal?"

Se echó a reír, mirándome como si estuviera loca. "Ni una maldita cosa, chica hermosa. Y no tardaré mucho. Lo prometo. Tanya va a cerrar esta noche."

"Perfecto, bien," lo besé otra vez, soltando un pequeño chillido cuando me rodeó con sus brazos y me puso en el suelo.

Jasper estaba al otro lado de la puerta cuando la abrimos, su mano a punto de agarrar el pomo. Sus ojos se estrecharon al verme, luego a Edward, y por último a nuestro alrededor y su escritorio.

"Qué bueno que tengas una silla fuerte, Jasper," le dije, escuchando a Edward resoplar una carcajada cuando palmeé el hombro de mi primo.

Edward me acompañó nuevamente hacia el frente, y los dos nos reímos cuando Jasper murmuró, "Para su información… en este momento en verdad no me agradan ninguno de los dos. ¡Tanya! ¡¿Dónde está el desinfectante?!"

 **~oOo~**

Mi ducha fue caliente y prolongada, enjuagándome de la sal de mar y arena por las horas que había pasado en la playa con Alice. Me puse mis acostumbrados pantalones cortos y camiseta para dormir, pensando en hacer algo de tarea hasta que Edward llegara, pero cuando entré a mi recámara, sonreí al ver a mí chico guapo sentando en la orilla de la cama.

"Llegaste temprano," le dije, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el seguro.

Edward seguía en su camiseta de trabajo y _jeans_ , y me sonrió al verme, poniéndome entre sus piernas mientras asentía. "Estaba volviendo loca a Tanya. Me sacó a patadas temprano."

"Awww," canturreé con una risita al tocar su rostro. "Pobrecito. ¿Por qué?"

"No podía dejar de pasearme de un lado a otro," respondió en voz baja, flexionando sus dedos en mi cintura, como si tratara de tocar de tanto de mí como pudiera al mismo tiempo. "Bella… Chica hermosa, yo… yo quiero… Maldición, solo necesito pedirte algo, y estoy…"

Estaba tan malditamente nervioso que me recordó al chico tímido que conocí en la oficina de mi primo, y de pronto, estaba verdaderamente asustada.

"Hice algo… hay algo…"

"Oh Dios, cariño," dijo entre su aliento, presionando sus labios a los míos y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "No es algo malo, chica hermosa. Es solo que… quiero pedirte algo."

"E-Está bien."

"Escribí esta mierda, y todavía estoy nervioso," dijo con una carcajada sin humor, pero me miró a los ojos y pasó saliva espesa. "Bella, yo… no quiero vivir en los dormitorios el próximo año. Quiero… quiero que encontremos un lugar… juntos."

Lo miré con la boca abierta, no porque no lo deseara—lo deseaba, mucho—sino porque pensó que diría que no. "¿En serio?" Chillé, incapaz de contener la sonrisa que se extendió a través de mi rostro.

"Sí, en serio." Sonrió, pero esta cayó rápidamente. "Mira, Bella… hablé con tu papá, y sopesamos los dormitorios en comparación con un departamento, pero te echo de menos durante la semana, lo que suena ridículo ya que nos vemos después de la escuela. No solo quiero los fines de semana. Chica hermosa, quiero esas cosas que dijiste cuando estábamos en Forks—nuestro propio sofá y una cama y una biblioteca… pequeña. Quiero venir a casa contigo, no con mi compañero de cuarto, Ben, y no solo aquí los fines de semana. Quiero abrazarte todas las noches.

"Lo he deseado más y más desde que lo dijiste, y pensé… Hablé con la doctora Carmen sobre esto, porque no quiero que tú o alguien más piense que tiene algo que ver con… Tengo TOC y acuafobia, cariño, no soy codependiente." Se rio un poco cuando solté una suave risita.

"Edward… detente. Sé que me amas y que quieres que estemos juntos por eso, no por cualquier otra razón." Deslicé mis dedos por su rostro bien parecido. "Sí… simplemente, sí. ¿Cuándo? ¿Y qué tan pronto?"

Se echó a reír, poniéndome en su regazo, y cerré mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. "Bueno, también hablé con tía Jane, Bella. En realidad, ella tiene una idea. ¿Recuerdas esa tienda vacía junto al café?" Me preguntó, y asentí. "Está pensando en expandirse, pero… Pero arriba hay una habitación, y ella… Bueno, ella pensó que era algo así como…"

"Perfecto," terminé por él en un susurró, y asintió, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello húmedo.

"Para nosotros. Sí." Asintió otra vez, sonriéndome. "De hecho, tú y yo fuimos los primeros en los que pensó. Todavía no la ha comprado, pero está en eso. No es grande o elegante o…"

Mis labios encontraron los suyos con rudeza. Se veía tan lindo y estaba muy nervioso, y lo quería. Honestamente, lo quería todo con él. Lo que sea. Todo. Nunca, jamás habría algo que le negara. Ya se le había negado bastante en su vida, y yo quería ser la que lo mimara, lo amara, se quedara con él.

"Te amo, y me encanta todo el plan. Solo dime cuándo," susurré contra sus labios, dando un chillido y terminando en risitas cuando nos rodó sobre la cama cerniéndose sobre mí.

Su rostro de felicidad se transformó en algo serio mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Levantando mi mano, pasé mis dedos por su cabello.

"Te he extrañado. Esto. Lamento estar tan ocupado y este semestre ha sido una locura. Es por eso que quiero vivir contigo. No quiero que nunca me falte esto. Lo _necesito_ , Bella. Te necesito. _Siempre_ ," me juró, presionando sus labios en los míos mientras lo acercaba más a mí con todas mis fuerzas.

"Siempre."

Nuestro beso se convirtió en algo más—más ardiente, más delirante, simplemente más. Las manos de Edward deambularon por mi cuerpo, debajo de mi camiseta, a lo largo de mis piernas. Jalé y tiré de su camiseta, y finalmente cedió, levantándose con una mano mientras llevaba la otra hacia atrás para agarrar un puñado de la tela para quitársela. Mis pijamas le siguieron y luego sus _jeans_ , y cuando al fin estábamos piel con piel. Gemí al sentirlo.

Desde nuestra primera vez, deseaba más de él. No nos saciábamos del otro, y en seguida aprendimos como volver al otro completamente loco. Se veía hermoso, con fuego en sus ojos y su boca sobre mí—por todas partes, justo como lo quería cuando se comió el helado que le di. Y Dios mío, era tan malditamente bueno en eso. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras besaba mi sexo como besaba mi boca—caliente, húmedo, profundo, y con murmullos que hacían que mis ojos se pusieran en blanco.

Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno cuando se deslizó dentro de mí. No estaba segura si alguna vez me acostumbraría a lo increíble que se sentía, a lo perfecto que se sentía ser un solo ser. Era emocional y como un bálsamo, me hacía sentir que pertenecía a alguien y era amada, pero también me hacía sentir poderosa, porque al ver a Edward perderse en mí, en nosotros, era absolutamente impresionante.

Pegando su frente a la mía, metió su mano entre nosotros para tocarme en el lugar perfecto para hacer que perdiera el control por completo. Entre sus dedos y su tersa y _sexy_ voz suplicándome que me dejara llevar, me derrumbé debajo de él, pidiéndole que se corriera conmigo, y lo hizo, a la perfección.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras deslizaba mis dedos por su espalda, frotando mis piernas con las suyas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mi otra mano encontrando sus cicatrices.

"¿Edward?" Le dije en voz baja, sonriendo cuando un verde profundo y dulce encontraba mi mirada. "No quiero leer esta noche. Solo quiero… esto."

Sonrió, besándome con el más ligero de los besos. "Yo también, chica hermosa."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Van a vivir juntos! Estos dos van que vuelan a crear una vida juntos. Y 'papito querido' está recibiendo su merecido, ya se quedó sin nada, sin empleo y con algunos años en la cárcel. No fue necesario que Edward levantara cargos, como dijo Bella, él mismo cavó su tumba. Como ya les dije, está historia se acerca a su fin. ¿Qué más creen que falta por ver? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me lo hagan saber con su review.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron el suyo en el capi anterior: LeidaJim, Nadiia16, mayerlinglopezj, Laura Katherine, ValenN Swan Cullen, Deessa Whitlock, Angel twilighter, shamyx, EmDreams Hunter, TatiiSwan, Roxy Sanchez, lucylucy, Fatavill, Hanna D.L, liduvina, patymdn, Valeria, Iku cSwan, AleLupis, Nayuri80, lagie, freedom2604, ginnicullenswan, Wawis Cullen, angelabarmtz, Pam Malfoy Black, bellaliz, Yoliki, bbluelilas, Manligrez, Alejacipagauta, solecitopucheta, AriiPattinson, aliceforever85, Gabriela Cullen, Anastacia T. Crawford, hanna1441, CindyLisse, Shikara65, Jocelyn907, lauritacullenswan, Ericastelo, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, marieisahale, Mafer, Genesisdan13, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Marlecullen, Rosy Canul, Anuca, Sully YM, Maribel, tahiyoa, Marie Sellory, nicky, Tsuruga Lia1412, NoeLiia, , dushakis, RouseOfPaper y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **EDWARD**

" _Cariño," Mamá me susurró mientras empujaba el carrito del supermercado. "¿No es esa la niña de tu clase?"_

 _Levanté la vista de la historieta que había estado leyendo, subiendo las gafas sobre mi nariz. Asentí despacio cuando vi a Katie al otro extremo del pasillo de la tienda._

" _Sí. Katie." Fruncí el ceño, volviendo a mi lectura cuando sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron._

 _Odiaba ser tímido. Deseaba parecerme más a Emmett, que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo—las chicas incluidas. Aunque, en ese momento, agradecí que estuviera en la práctica de béisbol, porque se hubiera burlado de mí por toda la tienda, sobre todo si me hubiera visto sonrojándome. Simplemente estaba feliz de tener a mamá para mí solo por una hora o algo así._

" _¿Te gusta?"_

 _Encogiéndome de hombros, no me molesté en levantar la vista. Katie era bonita, con cabello castaño claro y ojos verde azulados. "Es linda. A-A ella… le gusta Mike, porque él es divertido y… y… hasta puede hacer reír a los maestros."_

 _Mi mamá no dijo nada por el momento, pero sentí sus ojos sobre mí. Cuando levanté la vista, solo me dijo, "Toma algo de cereal para ustedes. Asegúrate de agarrar ese de frutas que le gusta a tu hermana."_

 _Dejando mi historieta en la canasta, me di la vuelta para coger tres cajas. A Emmett le gustaba ese achocolatado, mientras que a Alice le gustaba el cereal con sabor a frutas. A mí me gustaba el que tenía bombones dentro. Una vez que los puse en el carrito, volví agarrar mi historieta, pero la mano de mamá cubrió la mía._

" _Edward, mírame," me dijo en voz baja, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que éramos los únicos en el pasillo de los cereales. "Un día, vas a conocer a una chica a la que no le importe que seas callado y tímido. No tiene nada de malo ser así, hijo. Es lo que te hace… quién eres. Eres un chico inteligente, guapo y dulce, Edward. No cambies eso. No trates de ser como tu hermano, que es extrovertido y algunas veces impulsivo. Y tampoco puedes ser como tu hermana, que no le importa particularmente las opiniones de otros, solo de los que ama. Tú eres mi niño callado e introspectivo, y amo eso de ti. Vas a conocer una chica que acepte esas partes de ti, que te ame por lo que eres. Cuando suceda, mi dulce niño, entonces quiero que siempre seas honesto, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser decir la verdad. Es más fácil llevar cuenta de las verdades que de las mentiras._

" _Siempre va a haber Mikes en el mundo, y también habrá Katies, esas chicas tontas que se sienten atraídas por la frivolidad. Tú, mi niño, no eres frívolo. Tú tienes pensamientos profundos y un alma vieja. Tú eres el libro clásico, no las tonterías escritas que encuentras en el supermercado," me dijo, levantándome una ceja, lo que me hizo sonreír._

" _Tú compras libros en el supermercado, mamá," le dije bromeando, agachándome cuando estiró su mano para alborotar mi cabello._

" _Los compro, pero son los clásicos los que pongo en mis estantes, los que leo una y otra vez. Son los clásicos los que recordarán mucho después que la novela de supermercado haya sido olvidada." Sonrió al escuchar mi risa. "Encontrarás otro clásico, Edward, alguien igual que tú. Y cuando lo hagas, aférrate a ella. Ponla en un estante alto, ámala, mantenla a salvo y cuida de ella."_

" _Yo…yo… no puedo hablar con las chicas, mamá," admití con voz baja._

 _Me sonrió, quitando el cabello de mi frente y dejando un beso en mi ceño fruncido. "Confía en mí, hijo. La chica correcta te hará hablar. Pero a la chica correcta tampoco le importará que no encuentres las palabras."_

Con una suave sonrisa al pensar en el recuerdo, levanté la vista hacia la doctora Carmen. "Ella tenía razón," le dije, encogiendo un hombro y riéndome un poco.

"Tú mamá era una mujer inteligente," me dijo, echándole un vistazo al reloj. "Estamos por terminar por esta semana, Edward. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, pasando una mano por mi cabello y ajustando mis gafas. Había sido un semestre de locura, pero afortunadamente había terminado y el verano por fin estaba aquí.

"Mi…" Suspiré profundamente, tocando mis _jeans_. "Mi papá está en la cárcel. En… en un lugar de baja seguridad, pero aun así… Lo sentenciaron a tres años." Bufé una carcajada sin humor, sacudiendo mi cabeza despacio por cómo se escuchó. "Dicen que no va a cumplir los tres años, y que cuando salga, él… él ya no va a ser doctor," añadí, mirando a sus cálidos ojos avellana. Arrugué mi nariz. "¿Está mal que crea que no es suficiente?"

La doctora Carmen escribió algo en su libreta, pero luego la dejó a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante. Su cabello oscuro tenía toques de gris, y su semblante era tranquilo. "¿Estás molesto porque no se le dé el castigo suficiente? ¿O todavía estás enojado con él por las cosas que crees que evadió?"

Encogiéndome de hombros, le dije, "No lo sé. Honestamente. No es por el dinero, y no es por su odio hacia mí, a mi hermano y mi hermana. No vamos a extrañarlo. Es solo que… siento que a mi madre no se le hizo… justicia. Él… él la usó y, a su vez, a nosotros. Pero…" Nuevamente me encogí de hombros, sin estar seguro a qué me refería o cómo decirlo.

"Edward, tienes que aceptar que a tu madre no le gustaría que te obsesionaras con la justicia o venganza contra tu padre. No le gustaría. Ella pudo haber hecho una escena, y arrastrarlos a ti y a tu hermano y hermana a una difícil batalla en la corte, y esencialmente exponer a tu padre antes. Sin embargo, ella intentó simplemente irse. Las decisiones que tomó eran de ella, y nadie sabrá qué estaba pensando, pero como madre, casi puedo comprenderlo. Solo quería que tuvieran una buena vida, una feliz." Se acomodó en su silla, mirándome por un momento. "Y si quieres que se le haga justicia a tu madre, entonces, lo _mejor_ que puedes hacer es continuar con tu vida. Éxito, prosperidad, felicidad—esas son cosas que no solo le harán justicia a tu madre, sino que también servirán como una venganza contra el hombre que trató de impedirte lograr todas esas cosas.

"Tú no estás dañado, Edward. Él lo está. Y su culpa y el pasado consumieron toda la compasión que alguna vez tuvo. Vivir tu vida a plenitud sería la mejor venganza. Sé feliz, sigue tus sueños, cásate con esa chica que te ama _tanto_ …"

Sonreí, mis mejillas calentándose. "Eso planeo." Me reí un poco cuando la doctora Carmen me sonrió en respuesta. "Bella es… la indicada para mí. Lo es todo. Es ese clásico del que me habló mi madre. De verdad quiero ponerla en un estante, amarla, cuidar de ella. Soy suyo hasta que ella lo diga."

"Después de haber hablado con ella una o dos veces, estoy muy segura que tienes razón, y creo que ella está en esto a largo plazo. Solo asegúrate de no ponerla en un pedestal," me dijo con gentileza.

Asintiendo, tragué nerviosamente. "Vamos a mudarnos juntos."

"Este fin de semana, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Estás nervioso?" Me preguntó, sonriendo, y sus hoyuelos la hacían verse más joven de lo que era en realidad.

Lo pensé por un momento pero negué. "Um, no. Estoy… he luchado contra la ansiedad, los nervios e inseguridad toda mi vida. Mudarme con Bella no me hace sentir… _nada de eso_. De hecho, yo… lo estoy deseando."

"Es difícil unir dos vidas."

"No lo dudo. Pero somos muy similares. Somos limpios y organizados, somos tranquilos, y comenzaremos nuestro segundo año de universidad en el otoño, pero por mucho que aprecie a su familia y todo lo que han hecho, yo… yo… quiero empezar a hacer cosas por mi cuenta—por Bella, por mí. Siento la necesidad de probar que papá está equivocado."

"Probar que está equivocado… ¿En qué parte, Edward?"

"En todo."

Me permitió permanecer callado por un momento, y fruncí el ceño viendo la mesa frente a mí. "Estaba equivocado. Todo lo que me dijo estaba equivocado— al decir que el choque era mi culpa, que el amor te hace débil, que yo… era un perdedor.

"El choque fue un accidente. Y… y… el amor me hace fuerte; me hizo enfrentarlo cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Y… y… no soy un perdedor." Sacudí mi cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo de lo que vociferaba. "Me he partido el trasero para mantener mi beca. Trabajo medio tiempo en el café para poder pagar mis libros y no gastarme todo lo que mi madre trato de salvar, pero puede que eso cambie cuando tía Jane se expanda a la nueva sección y la convierta en una librería." Sonreí al pensarlo. "Me rodea la gente más asombrosa que existe, ayudándome, animándome." Encontré de nuevo su mirada, encogiéndome de hombros una vez más. "Solía querer ser invisible. Quería desaparecer en el fondo. Ahora… solo quiero más."

"¿Más?"

"Sí, quiero terminar la escuela y escribir, tal vez enseñar como mi madre lo hizo, o… o manejar la librería que tía Jane va abrir. Quiero casarme con Bella y tener una familia. Y juro, que nunca miraré hacia atrás."

La doctora Carmen le echó un vistazo al reloj y sonrió, asintiendo una vez antes de ponerse de pie. "Ahora, _eso_ sería justicia, Edward."

 **~oOo~**

"¡No puedo creer que me pusiste a trabajar en vacaciones, hermanito!" Emmett me dijo en broma mientras dejaba caer dos cajas en medio de la sala.

Sonriéndole, dejé mi caja en la encimera de la cocina. "Lo siento, Em. Puedes ir a la playa mañana con Rose, siendo plenamente consciente de que yo voy a estar desempacando toda esta mierda."

Se echó a reír pero se apoyó en la encimera, observándome. Él y Rose habían llegado a Florida desde antes de mi cumpleaños número veinte, el que se había celebrado en la casa Swan con no solo cada miembro de su familia sino también mi hermano, Rose y Alice. Había sido la primera vez en _años_ que tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños.

"Todavía no puedes ir, ¿eh?" Me preguntó, y sacudí mi cabeza sin levantar la vista de la caja que abrí. "¿Crees que… tal vez algún día?"

"No lo sé, Em." Dije con un suspiro, descansando mis brazos sobre la caja.

"Ya no es por las cicatrices, ¿verdad? Es solo el agua."

Asintiendo, pasé una mano por mi cabello. "L-Las cicatrices no me molestan. Quiero decir, la única persona que las ve es Bella, y ella nunca… no le molestan. Yo no… soy un maldito cobarde con el agua, y eso puede que nunca cambie. No creo que me esté perdiendo de nada, pero aun así…"

"¿Sabes lo que recuerdo?" Emmett dijo en voz baja, con una mirada distante en sus ojos. "Apenas recuerdo el perro o mi rodilla golpeándose en el tablero… y… y no recuerdo a mamá en el coche para nada. Pero te recuerdo, hermanito. Recuerdo volver en mí cuando me pasaste por la ventana. Te heriste de gravedad para sacar mi trasero a la superficie. Luchaste contra mí como un tigre para tratar de ayudar a mamá, pero habrías muerto también. Edward… eso no es ser un maldito cobarde. Sin ti, Ed, yo no estaría aquí ayudándote a mudarte con tu chica."

Se enderezó, encogiendo sus grandes hombros. " _Papito querido_ te dijo demasiadas veces que era tu culpa. Asociaste el agua con mamá, pero… yo no puedo verlo de esa forma. Veo el agua, y veo a mi hermano pequeño salvando mi vida. Hermano, tenía el doble de tu tamaño." Me dio una pequeña sonrisa pero se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Tienes razón. Probablemente no te estás perdiendo de mucho, pero odio que creas que eres un cobarde, porque estás jodidamente lejos de serlo." Me levantó una ceja hablando completamente en serio. "Un cobarde no le hubiese dado un jodido puñetazo a papá. Y un cobarde no lo hubiera mirado a los ojos y dicho el pedazo de mierda que fue con mamá. Pero honestamente, Edward… ¡Vi cómo no cediste a su mierda durante toda nuestra vida, sin importar lo que el bastardo dijera… incluso en la puñetera corte! Eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Crees que Alice es fuerte?" Bufó una carcajada, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "Lo es, pero no te llega ni a los talones, hermanito. Ninguno de nosotros. ¿Entendido?"

Me sonrió con tristeza, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Terminemos con esto para que tú y Bella den rienda suelta a su _freak_ del orden interior. Énfasis en el _freak_."

Resoplando una carcajada, sacudí mi cabeza al ver su sonrisa lasciva y el meneo de sus cejas. "No olvides que tenemos que mudar a Alice a los dormitorios en una par de semanas," le recordé, todavía riéndome un poco.

"Sí, lo sé." Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, haciendo una pausa lo bastante larga para mirarme. "Rosie y yo… Estamos buscando que nos transfieran aquí. Ella está viendo una universidad con facultad de derecho en la punta noroeste del estado. Es solo que… has encontrado algo bueno aquí. Incluso a Alice le está yendo bien. Vamos a postergar la boda hasta que ella investigue, pero quería decírtelo antes. O sea, por ser el padrino y todo eso." Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que lo miraba boquiabierto, no porque fuera su padrino—ya le había dicho que sí a eso—sino porque iba a tener a mis dos hermanos en el mismo estado. "A Rose le gusta aquí, y… Mi familia está aquí. Además, sinceramente no quiero estar en el estado de Washington cuando dejen salir de la cárcel a _Papito querido_."

"No jodas," dije con un suspiro, siguiéndolo al bajar por las escaleras y hacia la camioneta de mudanzas que habíamos rentado.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás, los pies colgando, y sonreí al ver a mi chica hermosa que me ofreció una botella de agua y sus brazos abiertos. Agarré el agua, engullendo casi la mitad de la botella antes de ponerla junto a ella. Presioné mis labios en los suyos, sonriendo en el beso cuando sus brazos y piernas me mantuvieron cautivo.

"¿Estás bien?" Me susurró, quitando el cabello de mi frente mientras asentía. Honestamente no podía estar mejor. "¿Cambiaste de opinión?"

Sonriendo, enterré mis dedos en sus costados solo para escucharla estallar en risitas de protesta. "Ni muerto y en el infierno, chica hermosa." Planté un beso en su mejilla. "Aunque, el pensar en desempacar me asusta."

Su sonrisa fue más brillante que el radiante sol de Florida, pero se acercó y me besó brevemente. "Podemos con eso, cariño. Podemos ser tan TOC como queramos, porque solo somos nosotros. Nadie se puede burlar, porque será nuestra casa. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, como lo queramos. Siempre."

Luché por no sonreír cuando vi su felicidad, porque era total y completamente contagiosa. No le había mentido a la doctora Carmen el día anterior en nuestra sesión. Bella era la indicada para mí. De vez en cuando la voz de mi padre sonaba en mi cabeza, diciéndome que sería usado por la primera chica de la que me enamorara, pero entonces miro a Bella. Veo el amor que siente por mí, la pasión, la devoción que es solo para mí, y ahogo su voz. Él no sabe nada, y Bella era todo.

Jugué con su larga cola de caballo, tirando suavemente de ella. "Entonces, supongo que será mejor que metamos nuestras cosas, ¿eh?"

"¡Sí!" Gritó emocionada, besándome rápidamente, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos. "Y pronto tendremos apoyo. Papá, Jasper y Alice vienen a echarnos una mano. Mamá y tía Jane van a traer comida."

Charlie estaba dando un curso de verano, así que tenía sentido el que no se hubiese presentado todavía, y mi hermana y Jasper habían sido inseparables desde que Alice se graduó del instituto Glenhaven. Me reí entre dientes al pensar en su diferencia de edad, pero Jasper trataba a mi hermana como una maldita princesa. Como si Emmett no la hubiese mimado lo suficiente, Jasper era mil veces peor. Pero hacían una buena pareja, incluso yo tenía que admitirlo, aunque estoy muy seguro que no estaría aquí sino fuera por Bella y su pequeña, amorosa y absurda familia, por lo que sabía que mi hermana estaría a salvo con él.

Bella agarró mi rostro una vez más, apachurrándolo para besarme. "Entre más ayuda, Edward, más rápido nos mudaremos. Entre más rápido nos mudemos, más pronto podremos tener al fin… podremos tener…"

Me reí entre dientes por su falta de palabras, pero sus honestas diatribas seguían siendo mis favoritas. Besé sus labios para callarla.

"Todo, chica hermosa. Entre más rápido nos mudemos, más rápido tendremos… _todo_."

 **~oOo~**

Cerré mi _laptop_ , mirando por la ventana. La lluvia había parado, y había logrado escribir un buen tanto de la historia que parecía que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, así que después de hablarlo con Charlie, quién me dijo que solo lo escribiera, me encontré perdido en mis personajes. También, hoy había sido el día perfecto para trabajar en ella. La lluvia había comenzado temprano, Bella estaba trabajando abajo en la librería de tía Jane todo el día, tenía el día libre en _Sunset Roast_ , y estaba al día con mis tareas.

Sin embargo, esta noche era otra historia. Era el cumpleaños de Bella. Solté un resoplido al mismo tiempo que sacudía mi cabeza. Hace un año, estaba en el infierno por los nervios cuando Bella me llevaba a su casa por primera vez. El año pasado me había perdido su verdadero cumpleaños, pero este año no lo haría. Todos nos reuniríamos para cenar en la casa Swan esta noche. Y este año, tenía un regalo para ella. El collar que le había comprado estaba escondido al fondo de mi cajón en el buró. Había considerado obsequiarle un anillo de promesa, y me juré a mí mismo comprarle a Bella uno verdadero casi al final de nuestro último año en la universidad, pero que me jodan si no quería algo de mí en ella, algo permanente y hermoso, que era exactamente como la veía a ella en mi vida.

Mirando alrededor de nuestro apartamento, suspiré contento. Mi oficina estaba justo como Bella la había querido—estante sobre estante de libros y un escritorio para que yo lo usara para escribir. Los libros de mi madre ocupaban las estanterías, así como los míos y los de Bella. Los libreros estaban llenos pero limpios y en orden, simplemente porque Bella y yo éramos así.

Entré a nuestra recámara, otro ejemplo de pulcritud, con excepción de la cama. La cama tendía a quedarse un poco arrugada, lo que era muestra de que nos perdimos en el otro con besos y sonrisas secretas, caricias y súplicas por más tan solo esta mañana antes de que Bella se fuera al trabajo. Personalmente, la cama era la única cosa que me gustaba desordenada. Me puse una camiseta, até mis tenis, luego metí la mano en el cajón de mi buró buscando al cajita de terciopelo antes de entrar a la sala.

Nuestra casa era pequeña, pero era nuestra, y nos encantaba. Nos gustaba cocinar en nuestra pequeña cocina, robándonos besos y dando probaditas. Nos leíamos el uno al otro en nuestro sofá en nuestra posición acostumbrada, con la espalda de Bella pegada a mi pecho. Y hemos hecho el amor en casi todas las superficies del lugar. No había nada más que buenos recuerdos dentro de este departamento. Incluso pequeños desacuerdos terminaban al reírnos y besarnos. Unir nuestras vidas había sido un gran paso, pero después del último mes y medio, no podría estar más feliz.

No era perfecto. Tuvimos que encontrar un nuevo horario, y comenzar nuestro segundo años nos dejó tan ocupados como siempre. Todavía trabajaba en el café, pero Bella trabajaba con tía Jane en la librería que ahora era parte de la cafetería. La tarea y clases, junto con nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo, significaba que solo nos veíamos al final del día. La _mejor parte de todo_ era acurrucarme con ella cada maldita noche.

Agarré mi teléfono y mis llaves para bajar las escaleras, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y asegurándome que el regalo de Bella siguiera en mi bolsillo.

"¡Hola, corazón!" Tía Jane me saludó cuando entré desde la parte de atrás. "Casi alcanzas a Bella. Corrió hacia la playa a buscar a tu hermana y a mi hijo. Estamos por salir hacia la casa."

"Está bien," le dije con voz baja, abriendo la puerta de la librería y mirando hacia arriba. Riendo entre dientes, le dije, "¡El letrero se ve bien!"

"Bueno, chico, te debo el nombre."

Agité mi mano sin darle mucha importancia pero miré una vez más hacia arriba. _Cuando la trama se complica_ fue en realidad idea de Bella."

"Bueno, a los dos entonces. Cariño, volverá en un minuto."

Sonreí y asentí pero salí hacia el malecón que todavía estaba húmedo por la lluvia. El sol se estaba poniendo en la playa. Estaba tranquilo, la mayoría de los clientes habían encontrado dónde más estar, pero se escuchaban algunos graznidos de hambrientas gaviotas y risa proveniente de la playa. El suave ruido de las olas chocando contra la costa era tranquilizador, pero no podía ver el agua.

Mirando a lo largo del malecón y luego de vuelta al sendero de madera que terminaba en la cegadora arena blanca de la playa, me moví nervioso de un pie al otro. Recuerdos del día que trabajé con Bella en la oficina de Jasper me llegaron de pronto.

 _Jasper señaló hacia la puerta. "Hoy está muerto. Vamos… vayan a la playa o hacer algo."_

 _"No es una mala idea," le dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que cogía su mochila y luego agarró mi mano. "Vámonos, Edward."_

 _No discutí con ella, simplemente porque estaba aturdido por la sensación de su mano en la mía, pero una vez que atravesamos el área para sentarse y seguimos hacia el malecón, el olor del agua salada, loción bronceadora, y gente me golpeó con fuerza. Fue la vista de la reluciente agua al bajar por el largo sendero de madera lo que me hizo detenerme, casi provocando que Bella se tropezara._

 _"Yo… yo…" Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No puedo… es solo…" Mi pecho se apretó, mi respiración se hizo irregular, y lamí mis labios secos. "Yo… yo… tengo que irme. Lo siento."_

 _Le di la espalda al agua. Mis pasos rápidos, incluso cuando la escuché llamar detrás de mí. No me detuve. No me detuve hasta que escuché unos pasos corriendo y una Bella sonrojada estaba de pie frente a mí._

 _"Edward, espera," dijo jadeando, y aparté mi mirada de ella. "¿Qué hice mal?"_

Di pasos lentos y nerviosos por el sendero de madera, agradecido de que no hubiera mucha gente alrededor. Me detuve al final del sendero, sentándome en un poste bajo. Hurgando un poco en la arena con mi tenis, finalmente tomé una respiración profunda y miré hacia la playa.

Colores rosas, azules, anaranjados y púrpuras salpicaban el cielo justo por encima del océano sin fin. Las nubes estaban ligeras y esponjosas, extendiéndose por encima del sol. Sin embargo, ni un poco de eso—ni el agua o la increíble puesta de sol o incluso las olas salpicando—se comparaba a la hermosa chica que estaba bromeando con su primo y mi hermana cerca de la orilla. Caminaba descalza, sus suaves piernas engañosamente largas en sus pantalones cortos. Pero fue la preciosa sonrisa aunque un poco conmocionada que apareció en su rostro cuando alcanzó a verme lo que me cautivó.

Corrió hacia mí, dejando a todo el mundo en la playa detrás de ella. "¡Edward, amor!" Me dijo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Todo está… ¿Estás bien? Ya iba de regreso…" Hizo una pausa, tirando de mi camiseta. "Ven. Vamos a sacarte de esta playa."

Riéndome entre dientes, la rodeé con un brazo, poniéndola entre mis piernas mientras me quedaba sentado en ese poste. "Chica hermosa, espera…" Tomé una respiración profunda, rozando mis labios sobre los suyos con suavidad, simplemente para darme valor. "¿R-Recuerdas…" Fruncí el ceño, jugando con sus dedos. "El… El día después de que nos conocimos. Ya sabes, el día que trabajamos en la oficina de Jasper?"

"El mejor día de _mi vida_ ," canturreó, portando una dulce sonrisa tonta al apoyarse en mí, quitando el cabello de mi frente. "Mi Chico de la Biblioteca se veía _demasiado lindo_ para su propio bien."

Me eché a reír, sin poder contenerme de rodearla con mis brazos. "¿Sí? Bueno, mi Chica de la Biblioteca quería ir a una parte ese día, pero yo… no pude hacerlo. Todavía no estaba listo. ¿A dónde querías ir Bella? Cuando agarraste mi mano, ¿a dónde me llevabas?"

Pareció tensarse por un momento, sus grandes ojos marrones muy abiertos pero cálidos. "Oh Dios, Edward, no lo sé. Tal vez por helado a O'Malley's o… o a caminar por la playa, pero no sabía, y fui insistente…"

Tocando su rostro, quité un mechón de cabello de su rostro. "No, cariño, no insistente. No lo sabías." Dejé un prolongado y suave beso en su frente, mirando por encima de su cabeza hacia la orilla. "Chica hermosa… yo… yo quiero… intentarlo."

Jadeó, sus manos cubriendo sus labios, pero luego se inclinó para besarme otra vez. "Edward, no hay prisa."

Mi frente cayó en la suya. "Yo… ya no quiero que el agua represente la mierda mala, Bella. No hay absolutamente _nada_ malo en mi vida ahora."

La sonrisa de Bella era cálida y dulce cuando se apartó un poco de mí. "Cariño… ¿Estás seguro? Tienes que estar seguro, porque si es muy pronto o entras en pánico… no quiero… Yo sufro cuando tú sufres, amor." Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco con esa declaración, y justo en ese momento, supe que estaba listo, porque el que Bella sufriera me mataría, pero tenía que dejar ir el pasado, el miedo.

Asintiendo, metí la mano en mi bolsillo, jugueteando con la cajita negra. "Sí, estoy… estoy seguro, pero antes de que lo hagamos, quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños."

Le tendí la cajita negra, abriéndola para ella. Un pequeño libro de plata y una llave aún más pequeña estaban unidos a una delgada cadena de plata.

"El libro…representa la biblioteca, y… bueno, a nosotros. Nuestro amor por los libros. La llave," le dije, bufando una ligera risa nerviosa. "Bueno, la llave eres tú, chica hermosa, porque tú… tú eres la llave de… todo." Tomando el diminuto libro de plata, lo abrí y dentro tenía escrito: Siempre. "Tú… pediste un siempre, Bella, y te prometo que es tuyo."

El dedo de Bella se extendió para jugar con el collar, pero cuando volvió a mirarme, lágrimas cayeron de esos ojos expresivos.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, chica hermosa," le susurré, extendiendo mi mano para limpiar una lágrima de debajo de su ojo.

"Te amo," me dijo en respuesta, envolviendo mi torso repentinamente con su cuerpo, lo que me hizo reír. Echándome hacia atrás, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Gracias. ¡Y Dios, me haces querer besarte hasta dejarte estúpido, Edward!"

"También te amo, cariño." Riendo, sacudí mi cabeza, sacando el collar y poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello. "Esperaré ansioso."

Tocó el libro y la llave y luego encontró mi mirada con una expresión traviesa. "Te propongo algo… Tú llegas al agua, y yo te besaré hasta dejarte estúpido frente a toda la playa y el malecón."

Vi lo que estaba haciendo; me estaba dando una oportunidad de hacer un nuevo recuerdo, uno diferente. Uno verdaderamente mejor.

Mirando de ella hacia el agua y de vuelta a ella, asentí, pasando saliva con nerviosismo. "Está bien."

"Quítate los zapatos, amor," me dijo, señalando mis tenis. "Déjalos aquí." Esperó hasta que me los quité, y luego tendió sus dos manos tomando las mías. "Vamos, guapo."

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, sintiendo la arena húmeda debajo de mis pies y entre mis dedos. Honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido eso. Entre más nos acercábamos, apretaba con más fuerza su mano, pero solo escuchar sus continuas palabras de aliento me mantenían poniendo un pie frente al otro.

Se detuvo apenas fuera del alcance de las olas en movimiento, y se puso en mi campo de visión. "Estás bien, y yo estoy justo aquí. Podemos regresar si quieres detener esto. Pero te diré que hoy el agua está tibia."

Asintiendo con vehemencia en señal de que la había escuchado, me aferré a su mano cuando dio un paso hacia atrás mientras una ola con poca agua, burbujas espumosas y algas marinas subía lentamente. Miré de vuelta a su rostro, encontrando la mirada que me había cambiado, que me había hecho un mejor hombre, y di ese último paso, salpicando dentro del agua. Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, sus labios encontraron los míos. Su beso fue con orgullo y pasión. Eran gritos de felicidad, y no pude contenerme de besarla en respuesta, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

Cuando otra ola baja pasó sobre nuestros pies, envolví a Bella en mis brazos y la levanté. Tocando su rostro y asegurando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, ella se rio y me besó una vez más, y escuché gritos detrás de nosotros. Estoy seguro que escuché a Jasper silbar y a Alice gritar, pero solo tenía ojos para la chica hermosa en mis brazos.

Recordé la primera vez que la vi; estaba destrozado y era invisible. Había estado nervioso y solo. Pensé que estaba escapando de mi pasado, de mi vida que había estado llena de odio, culpa y dolor, pero en realidad, llegué justo donde tenía que estar.

Todavía no estaba seguro de qué creer sobre la vida después de la muerte, pero si mi madre estaba en alguna parte observando, entonces estaba muy seguro que tenía algo que ver en algo de esto. Solo mi madre habría puesto a la chica más fuerte, perfecta y hermosa del mundo en medio de la biblioteca de una universidad a solo unas mesas de distancia de la mía para que no fuera posible que no la viera.

Bajando la vista a mis pies dentro del agua y luego de vuelta hacia el océano, brillando con esa baja puesta de sol, sentí labios en mi mejilla y susurros de amor. En lugar de pánico y miedo, solo vi mi futuro.

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Que afán el de Drotuno de hacerme chillar! *Sniff* Pues este es el último capítulo de nuestro bookward. El inicio de su vida con la mujer que ama, sin miedos, sin odio, sin dolor. Como dije en mi grupo faltan dos epílogos y ahora si terminamos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, gracias de antemano por darle a ese cuadrito de review y poner lo que se les plazco, con tan solo un gracias me conformo y si me dicen que les gustó más del capítulo, me quedaré aún más complacida.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Alex, EmDreams Hunter, Valeria, NoeLiia, Gabriela Cullen, Angel twilighter, somasosa, Rebecap14, Marie Sellory, patymdn, liduvina, lagie, AriiPattinson, ginnicullenswan, alejacipagauta, Antonia, AleLupis, Nayuri80, glow0718, Adriu, lizdayanna, aliceforever85, Wawis Cullen, bellaliz, Hanna D.L, Jocelyn907, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, rosy canul, kitty, Yoliki, Tsuruga Lia1412, tahiyoa, lauritacullenswan, Manligrez, marieisahale, Pam Malfoy Black, CindyLisse, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, Shikara65, freedom2604, Mafer, solecitopucheta, verdejade469, Roxy Sanchez, Sully YM, LucyGomez, y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos.**_

 _ **PD. Adriu, siento mucho lo que está pasando en tu país (Ecuador) Me alegra contribuir un poco al darles algo con lo que distraerse un rato de los problemas que sin duda los rodea. Espero que tú y tu familia estén bien y que tu país pueda recuperarse pronto de esta tragedia. El mismo mensaje va para todas los Ecuatorianos que me leen. Bendiciones para ustedes 3**_


	27. Chapter 27 Epílogo Parte 1

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

 **Capítulo 27 – Epílogo Parte Uno**

 **EDWARD**

"Gracias por avisarme, Liam," le dije en voz baja por el teléfono, terminando la llamada y dejándolo sobre la cama junto a mí.

Caí hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo, mis pies todavía colgando a un costado del colchón. Traté de descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no estaba seguro de sentir algo. Si era completamente honesto conmigo mismo, había estado esperando esa llamada mucho antes, mucho antes de que entrara al primer semestre de mi último año en Edgewater.

Escuché la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse, la dulce voz de Bella llamándome. "¡Edward, cariño! ¿Dónde estás?" Dijo, entrando en la recámara, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando de pronto subió por mi cuerpo para cernirse sobre mí. "¡Hola, guapo!"

Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, la atraje para un beso. "Hola, chica hermosa."

"¿Qué estás…" Hizo una pausa, levantando su mano para quitar el cabello de mi frente. "¿Qué pasa? Tus ojos se ven… _tensos_."

Resoplando un poco, la acerqué para darle otro beso. "Papá salió."

Decir que mi chica odiaba a Carlisle Cullen sería un total y completo eufemismo. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y se sentó, todavía a horcajadas sobre mí. "¿Salió cómo?" Preguntó despacio y con los dientes apretados.

"Fue liberado, Bella," dije con un suspiro, incorporándome y colocándola en mi regazo. "Está en una casa de rehabilitación **(1)** en Seattle, donde permanecerá otros seis meses o algo así. Está… fuera."

Encogiendo un hombro, traté de no pensar mucho en ello, pero con Bella, no funcionó. Hemos estado viviendo juntos arriba de la librería desde el verano antes de nuestro segundo año en la universidad. Ahora éramos estudiantes de último año, con _Halloween_ acercándose rápidamente, y habíamos unidos nuestras vidas mejor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. No solo vivíamos juntos, sino que me había trasladado del café para trabajar en la librería a fin de aliviar un poco la presión sobre tía Jane. _Sunset Roast_ y _Cuando la trama se complica_ eran un solo gran escaparate unificado. Estábamos ocupados, pero para mí, trabajar en la librería era más sencillo para mi escritura y mi tarea.

Mientras Bella finalmente eligió una carrera—gestión empresarial, que fue su idea de ayudar no solo a tía Jane sino también a mí—yo todavía acudo a Charlie a fin de convertirme en un escritor. Su guía, junto con sus conexiones en el mundo editorial, al menos le había dado entrada a mi primer libro. Solo estábamos esperando la respuesta.

Pero la chica en mi regazo probablemente me conocía mejor que yo mismo, y sus suaves caricias eran reconfortantes mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello. "Si él te llamó… juro por Dios—"

La interrumpí con otro beso. "No, no, amor, era Liam en el teléfono."

"Oh," murmuró, su frente arrugándose mientras esperaba pacientemente a que encontrara las palabras.

Jugando con sus dedos, incliné mi cabeza hacia ella. "Me parece como si debería sentir algo, pero no lo siento. Ni una maldita cosa. Simplemente… ni siquiera me importa. Y… y… Al parecer lo hirieron o algo así mientras estuvo dentro, pero salió." Me sorbí un poco la nariz, arrugándola. "Liam dice que va a quedarse en Seattle, incluso después de lo de la casa de rehabilitación."

"Bien. ¿Ya lo sabe Em?"

"Sí, sí. Liam dijo que llamaría a Emmett después. Aunque, le prometí que yo se lo diría a Ali."

Mi hermano y Rose finalmente se habían transferido el año pasado a una gran universidad estatal no lejos de Glenhaven—a solo unas horas de nosotros, en realidad. Se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia justo después que se establecieron. Yo había sido su padrino, y Alice y Bella habían compartido los deberes de la madrina. Emmett estaba trabajando para una pequeña firma de arquitectura mientras que Rose estaba concentrada en la escuela de leyes. Después de este año, tomaría el examen de acceso a la barra de abogacía.

Al recordar la ceremonia íntima, miré a Bella, deseándolo cada vez más. Estaba preparado para preguntarle, aunque tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto. El anillo ya estaba en mi posesión, bien escondido al fondo del cajón de mi buró. Levantando mi mano, jugué con el collar que le había dado en su cumpleaños número veinte. Nos acabábamos de mudar juntos, y habíamos estado ocupados con nuestro segundo año en la universidad, pero recordaba ese día con maldita claridad. Fue la primera vez que puse un pie en el agua desde la muerte de mi madre. Pero no había sido la última. Bella y yo íbamos a la playa todo el tiempo—o al menos cuando teníamos un tiempo libre.

"Te amo," le susurré, inclinándome para besar sus labios. "Y estoy bien. No puede contactarme, y no tiene permitido dejar el estado. Incluso si lo hiciera, no puedo imaginar que quiera tener algo que ver con nosotros, chica hermosa, deja de preocuparte."

"Eso crees, pero nunca se sabe con él, Edward," declaró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No olvides que trató de escribir cartas y llamar."

"Lo sé, cariño, pero ahora tiene que aprender a ganarse la vida. Ya no tiene una licencia médica, así que ya no puede dar recetas fraudulentas." Sonreí al ver su sonrisa malvada. "Creo que tiene demasiada mierda con la que lidiar además de morenas enojadas y sobreprotectoras."

Se burló, rodando sus ojos. "Se iría de aquí cojeando. Es todo lo que voy a decir."

"De eso, no tengo duda."

Ella tenía razón; papá había tratado de contactarnos a los tres en algún momento durante su encarcelamiento. Todas las cartas se habían regresado, y cada uno de nosotros había cambiado su número de teléfono, aunque el mío había sido cambiado incluso antes de que empacáramos nuestras cosas en Forks, gracias a Jasper.

El pensar en Jasper me hizo pensar en Alice. "Maldita sea, de verdad tengo que hablar con mi hermana. ¿Ya está abajo con Jasper?"

Bella asintió. "Sí, acaba de llegar, de hecho. Se está tomando un descanso antes de la exposición de arte de esta noche con mamá."

"Ah bueno." Besé los labios de mi chica una vez más, agarrando su cintura y poniéndola de pie.

Al principio, cuando Alice me dijo que había aplicado para Edgewater, sabía que de alguna forma era para estar cerca de mí y lejos de nuestro padre. También sabía que realmente le gustaría Florida, y así fue. Lo que nunca me esperé—ninguno de nosotros, en realidad—fue que Alice y Renee desarrollaran un férreo vínculo. Mi hermana amaba el arte pero nunca se le permitió hacer nada relacionado con eso gracias a papá, pero ahora no solo se rodeó con clases de arte, aprendió a amar su historia, la exposición del mismo, y el proceso de todo. Renee lo alimentó, lo fomentó, y le dio a mi hermana el estímulo que necesitaba. Había sido algo asombroso de ver. Alice necesitaba una madre más de lo que posiblemente podría explicar, y había encontrado una. Y Renee encontró otra hija hiperactiva y una estudiante de arte en mi hermana, que absorbía todo como una esponja.

Me levanté de la cama, guardando el teléfono en mi bolsillo, y me volví para ver a Bella observándome. "¿Qué, chica hermosa?"

"Él es… Tu papá, Edward… No es importante. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Lo que haya pasado desde el momento que decidió ponerte una mano encima él se lo buscó, y lo que sea que le pase… se lo merece."

Sonriendo al escuchar su ferocidad, asentí. "Estoy muy consciente de eso, amor."

Su ceño se frunció mientras se movía nerviosa frente a mí. "Sé— muy dentro de mí—que un día él… dirá o hará algo incorrecto en el momento incorrecto a la persona incorrecta y—"

La detuve de nuevo con un beso, pero estaba riendo al dárselo porque de verdad amaba esas diatribas honestas que nunca se detenían. Era muy Bella, y manaba de ella de forma adorable.

"Tranquila, cariño," le dije para calmarla, dejando caer mi frente en la suya. "Él ya no tiene poder aquí." Hice un gesto entre nosotros. "No estoy seguro de que lo haya tenido alguna vez, Bella."

"Bueno, solo digo que… no puedo esperar hasta que publiques y seas ese increíble escritor y puedas probarle que no ganó."

Sonriendo, la besé de nuevo. "Mi chica hermosa," le canturreé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Al parecer crees que todavía está por venir algún inminente momento de venganza al estilo _Edmund Dantes_ , pero hermosa, yo ya gané. Ya le dije lo que tenía que decirle, y he encontrado todo lo que necesito. _Justo aquí_."

Sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, la besé, sonriendo cuando soltó unas risitas.

"El Conde era radical," me susurró.

Echándome a reír, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y la llevé fuera de nuestro departamento y por las escaleras. La besé una vez más antes de que ella entrara a la librería, y yo entré por la parte trasera del café y hacia el mostrador del frente.

"Ah, demonios, chico. ¿Qué pasó?" Tanya me susurró, apoyándose en el mostrador.

Haciendo una mueca, señalé a Alice, que estaba sentada en una cabina con Jasper. "Necesito hablar con mi hermana."

"Mierda, él salió," dijo entre su aliento.

Si alguien entendía sobre padres terribles, era Tanya, cuyo padre se había emborrachado hasta morir recientemente. Ella apenas si se inmutó porque su relación era tensa y lo había estado esperando por años. Asentí una vez y luego fui hacia la cabina, deslizándome junto a Alice.

"Hola, hermano mayor," me saludó, pero su sonrisa decayó de inmediato. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

Jasper se iba a levantar, pero lo detuve. "Tú… puede que quieras quedarte, Jasper."

"Ed, ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó.

Haciendo una ligera mueca, asentí. "Sí, es solo que recibí una llamada hace unos cuantos minutos." Me volví para ver a mi hermana. "Liam me llamó. Quería que supiera que papá fue liberado."

El feliz color azul en los ojos de mi hermana se oscureció. Su odio por mi padre rivalizaba con el de Bella. En el momento que papá fue arrestado por el jefe Yorkie ese día de Navidad después de nuestra pelea, mi hermana se lavó las manos de él. No quiso escuchar sus razones, verlo, hablar con él, o incluso demandarlo. No tuvimos otra opción más que presentarnos en la corte esa sola vez. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya mirado en su dirección mientras estaba en el estrado.

"Entonces… ¿el cabrón está libre?" Dijo con una mueca de desdén, sus manos cerradas en puños.

"No libre sino fuera de la prisión. Fue liberado para estar en una casa de rehabilitación lo que queda de su sentencia. Está en Seattle."

"Será mejor que se quede en Seattle," murmuró, viendo a su taza de café con el ceño fruncido. "No puede llamar o algo como eso. ¿Tenemos que hacer algo? ¿Conseguir otra orden de restricción?"

"No, Ali, creo que estamos bien. Se supone que no puede dejar el estado, y nosotros nunca permitimos ningún tipo de contacto desde el juicio, por lo que estoy bastante seguro que recibió el mensaje. Si no, entonces Liam estará feliz de explicárselo."

Alice soltó un resoplido, mirándome. "Apuesto a que lo haría. Él ha sido increíble."

"Así es," dije con un suspiro, asintiendo de acuerdo.

El pastor Liam, el viejo amigo de nuestra madre, había mantenido contacto con los tres desde que papá había sido arrestado. Constantemente verificaba cómo estábamos, había viajado para la boda de Emmett, y bromeó diciendo que yo era el siguiente. También nos había ayudado con la venta de la casa en Forks, nos mantenía informados sobre nuestro padre, y se negaba a que le diéramos las gracias. Se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, casi de la familia, declarando que era lo que mi madre habría querido, y admitió más de una vez que era su forma de compensarnos por lo que habíamos pasado.

"¿Vas a venir esta noche?" Me preguntó, la chispa de felicidad de vuelta en el azul de sus ojos.

"¡Demonios sí! Como si fuera a perderme el verte trabajar, Ali," le dije bromeando, inclinándome para besar un costado de su cabeza. "Emmett y Rose también. Iban a salir después de que Emmett saliera del trabajo. Bella y yo estaremos en el edificio de arte tan pronto como ella termine al lado."

Salí de la cabina, pero la voz de Jasper me detuvo.

"¿Oye, Edward? ¿Crees… crees que trate de contactarlos de nuevo?" Preguntó, y su mirada se movió rápidamente hacia mi hermana, podía darme cuenta que estaba preocupado, pensaba que iba a tener que protegerla—protegernos—de alguna forma.

Pensé en ello, recordando las cartas dirigidas a nosotros y las llamadas que nuestro padre trató de hacerle a Alice y Emmett, pero que finalmente pararon.

Al fin encontré su mirada, y le dije, "No, no lo creo."

 **~oOo~**

La extraña llamada de las grullas canadienses me hizo sonreír y mirar en dirección a los pájaros altos y grises. Esa llamada mística sonó de nuevo, junto con la imitación del bebé grulla que estaba con ellos. No había forma de saber si eran las mismas dos que había visto la primera vez que puse un pie en la propiedad Swan, pero el soñador en mí le gustaba pensar que sí. Bella había dicho que su pareja era de por vida, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que fueran las mismas, criando a un nuevo pequeño.

Mirando hacia el pequeño lago en el patio trasero, di golpecitos con mi lapicero en mi diario abierto. Algunas veces el ver el agua me hacía sentir melancólico, pero los sentimientos de pánico ya pocas veces resurgían. Todavía recordaba el accidente, y todavía me preocupaba continuamente siempre que alguien conducía con mal clima, pero estaba trabajando en ello.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, no podía sentir nada más que esperanza y nervios. Esperaba estarlo haciendo de la forma correcta, pero estaba nervioso con respecto a si era capaz de hacerlo. Releyendo lo que ya había escrito, le añadí algo más. Me sorprendí escribiendo hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Todavía usaba el diario para escribirle a Bella, y lo utilizaba para ordenar las conversaciones difíciles. En esta ocasión era ambas. Y muy probablemente la última conversación difícil que tendría que aclarar.

Cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome por detrás, cerré el libro y le sonreí por encima de mi hombro a Bella.

"La cena está lista, guapo."

Rocé mis labios sobre los de ella, riéndome entre dientes cuando se posó en mi regazo, y no pude contenerme de acunarla en mis brazos. Me miró, cálidos ojos marrones que lucían felices, dulces y curiosos.

"¿Y qué te tiene escribiendo en esta cosa?" Me preguntó en broma, alcanzando mi diario—el mismo diario que le había dejado cuando me fui a casa a Washington.

Riendo, lo alejé de ella. "Solo algunas cosas que necesitaba aclarar. Ha sido un año ocupado, cariño. Solo estaba… Demonios, chica hermosa, ya casi somos universitarios graduados."

Me sonrió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y atrayéndome para un beso. "¡Y falta poco para que seas un autor publicado!"

Por más estupendo que eso sonara, las palabras que acababa de escribir en mi diario eran más importantes que el libro que finalmente había sido aceptado por una casa editorial, y por el que ahora querían más. La historia que había escrito hace tanto tiempo con la ayuda de mi madre, la misma historia que había inventado para mi hermana, y la primera de mis historias que Bella había leído, ahora iba a estar impresa. Princesas y reyes elfos y chicos arqueros pronto saldrían a la luz para que todo el mundo pudiera verlos. Todos querían celebrar, que era la razón por la que íbamos a cenar en casa de sus padres.

Sonriendo, la besé otra vez. "Vamos, chica hermosa. Vamos a comer, y luego puedo celebrar solo contigo." Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y la besé solo para que chillara y estallara en las risitas que vivía para escuchar.

Se levantó de mi regazo, y guardé mi diario y mi lapicero en mi mochila. Cuando salimos a la terraza trasera, me di cuenta que ahí era dónde íbamos a comer la primera vez que vine a esta casa, pero cambiaron la cena al interior debido a mi miedo al agua. Al mirar alrededor de la mesa, vi lo que era realmente familia, lo que debió haber sido todo este tiempo. Era mi propia carne y sangre—Emmett y Alice—junto con la familia que me amó desde el momento que la chica a mi lado dijo que iba a quedarse conmigo. Rose se había convertido en otra hermana, sin mencionar mi cuñada. Charlie, que se había convertido en el padre que siempre necesité. Renee, era la madre de todos nosotros. Tía Jane era la fuerza, el humor y la calma en la tormenta.

Jasper se había convertido no solo en mi amigo sino también mi hermano—y muy seguramente mi cuñado, porque ya había hablado con Emmett y conmigo para pedirnos permiso para casarse con Alice. Nos reímos descaradamente de él, porque no necesitaba nuestro permiso; Alice era bastante capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y estaba muy seguro que ella sabía lo que él planeaba.

Luego, estaba Bella. La miré, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos debajo de la mesa y dándoles un suave apretón. Sin ella, no tenía idea de dónde estaría mi vida—no en esta mesa, eso era seguro.

La cena fue divertida y ruidosa, con bromas y los insultos acostumbrados entre Bella y Jasper, lo que ahora incluía a Emmett. A pesar de que era en celebración de mi libro, me quedé callado, disfrutando cada minuto de ello, pero tenía que estar al tanto del tiempo porque había un lugar al que quería ir antes de que cerraran.

El viaje de vuelta fue confortablemente silencioso. La mano de Bella en la mía mientras conducía por los caminos de vuelta a la ciudad, cuando di la vuelta hacia la biblioteca y no a nuestro departamento. Bella me miró.

"Necesito ir por un libro antes de la clase del lunes, chica hermosa. ¿Te importa?"

"No, para nada. Probablemente debería de regresar el que terminamos."

Entramos en la biblioteca, colocando nuestras cosas en nuestra mesa acostumbrada. Sabía que solo teníamos unos treinta minutos antes de que cerraran, pero sería suficiente, y me alegró ver que apenas si había un alma dentro, con excepción del chico detrás del mostrador y dos chicas que estaban guardando sus cosas.

"¿Quieres el otro libro del que hablamos?" Bella preguntó entregando el que acabábamos de terminar de leer juntos.

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro. "Es tu turno de elegir, cariño."

Dios, amaba que nunca dejamos de leernos el uno al otro. Algunas veces leíamos para la escuela o individualmente, pero siempre volvíamos a leer para el otro. Lo necesitaba y Bella parecía vivir para ello, así que lo continuamos haciendo.

"Está bien," canturreó, girándose para dirigirse a la sección de ficción.

Esperé hasta que estaba en la parte de atrás antes de sacar mi diario, colocándolo encima de sus cosas. Lo dejé justo como lo había dejado sobre su almohada el día que me fui a Washington—una flor de un vivo color púrpura asomándose como separador. Sin embargo, había más adentro que solo una nota para ella. Antes de que pudiera regresar a la mesa, me alejé. Sí, necesitaba un libro para la escuela, así que lo agarré rápidamente y lo registré, ocultándome detrás del primer librero para esperar. Ella registró un libro y se detuvo frente a la mesa.

Bella miró alrededor, probablemente buscándome, pero su mano se extendió para coger el libro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla. Había releído la nota tantas veces, que la tenía memorizada.

 _A la chica que solía estar a unas mesas de distancia,_

 _Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, había lágrimas en tus ojos, recuerdo haber pensado que el libro que estabas leyendo tenía que ser muy bueno para provocar tantas emociones en ti. Necesitaba saber qué era exactamente lo que te había hecho llorar, de modo que leí el mismo libro. Y sí, también lloré un poco, lo que me dijo que tu corazón era tan hermoso como el resto de ti. Recuerdo la primera vez que escuché tu voz. Era suave y dulce pero llena de una actitud protectora y_ _de_ _valentía, pero también había humor y risa en ella, lo que solo me demostró que eras inteligente, graciosa y honesta._

 _Bella, mi chica hermosa, recuerdo todo de ti desde el primer momento que te vi. No hay nada que quiera olvidar. La primera vez que confíe en ti para dejarte entrar, la primera vez que me dijiste que no ibas a ir a ninguna parte, y la primera vez que nuestros labios se encontraron. ¡Y Dios mío, la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas! Todo está guardado para que pueda recordarlo._

 _Lo que empezó como un tímido y callado chico invisible sintiendo algo por una chica a unos metros de distancia se convirtió en lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú me hiciste fuerte cuando pensé que era débil. Me hiciste sentir cosas que pensé que solo estaban en los libros. Me forzaste a verme a mí mismo a través de tus hermosos ojos. Me diste una familia y valor y un hombro en el que llorar cuando la vida se vuelve demasiado difícil. Pero más que nada, mi hermosa Bella, te entregaste a mí. Te ofreciste a ti misma con amor, felicidad y la más dulce de las sonrisas que he tenido el honor de ver en mi vida._

 _Soy un mejor hombre por ti. Una vez te dije en este mismo diario que sé dónde voy en la vida, Bella. Sé que al final del día, solo eres tú lo que necesito. Nada de eso ha cambiado. Ni una graduación de la universidad o contratos de libros o lo que sea que la vida nos traiga, jamás cambiará lo que siento por ti._

 _Mi madre me dijo una vez que conocería a una chica_ _a la_ _que no le importara que fuera tímido, que no le importara si no podía encontrar bien las palabras. Ella me dijo que la chica correcta amaría esas cosas de mí, que esperaría hasta que encontrara las palabras. Me dijo que una vez que la encontrara, tenía que ser honesto todo el tiempo; que tenía que quererla, amarla, cuidar de ella._

 _Bueno, ya he encontrado a esa chica, Bella. Y todo lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida es amarte. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _Con amor, el chico que desea compartir la mesa contigo por siempre…_

 _Edward_

Me moví cuando mi dulce chica se sorbió la nariz, y me senté en la silla junto a la de ella. Cogió el moño rojo de satín, que era el separador del diario, pero que había usado para atar el anillo en él. Lo zafó, por fin encontrando mi mirada.

"Cada palabra es cierta, chica hermosa," le susurré, levantando mi mano para limpiar con gentileza las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos cálidos y profundos. "Quería pedírtelo aquí, en este lugar, porque nunca quiero olvidar cómo comenzamos."

Se había levantado de la silla y estaba en mi regazo antes de que pudiera parpadear, lo que me había hecho reír, pero sus labios encontraron los míos con rudeza.

"¡Sí! ¡La respuesta es sí, Edward!" Su voz fue un susurro, pero también había algo emocional en ella. "Oh, me alegra que nadie esté aquí, amor, porque de verdad voy a besarte hasta dejarte estúpido."

Y lo hizo. Me besó con amor y pasión, y podía degustar las saladas lágrimas que todavía seguía derramando. No pude contener mi sonrisa, y cuando me aparté, dejé caer mi frente en la suya.

"Toma," me dijo, tendiéndome su mano, que estaba en un puño. Cuando la abrió, el anillo estaba en su palma. "Hazlo tú."

El anillo era sencillo y precioso, justo como mi hermosa chica. Y le quedaba, lo que sabía que pasaría, pero eso era lo bueno de tener hermanita escurridiza que averiguaría la talla por mí. Cuando estuvo en el dedo de Bella, lo llevé a mis labios, besándolo con reverencia.

"¿Edward?

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Podemos irnos a casa?"

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí, chica hermosa. A casa."

 **~ooo~AFTA~ooo~**

* * *

 **(1) En inglés "halfway house" no hay una traducción más adecuada para esta palabra porque en los países latinos no es muy común esto. Se les da libertado condicional a los presos pero no hay un lugar donde permanezcan el resto de su sentencia, en Estados Unidos sí, y son varios presos los que viven en esas casas y ahí los ayudan a readaptarse al mundo de afuera.**

* * *

 _ **Awwwww, ¿quién no se muere de amor con este Edward? Esa sí que fue una declaración *suspiros* Y no crean que ese fue el final de 'Papito Querido' todavía sabremos un poco más de él en la última parte del epílogo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? Espero que me lo dejen saber con su review.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes lo dejaron en el capi anterior: jgav28, Gabriela Cullen, Nadiia16, Hanna D.L, Marie Sellory, anita soto de ma, lauritacullenswan, somasosa, AuroraShade, Iku cSwan, mayerlinglopezj, liduvina, AriiPattinson, Adriu, shamyx, Angel twilighter, nataliaeades, verónica, Wawis Cullen, Nayuri80, RoseAllyWhitPotter17, EmDreams Hunter, willyevies, Merce, Jocelyn907, dushakis, aliceforever85, JeniZuluCullenM, solecitopucheta, Bertlin, kitty, CindyLisse, patymdn, bellaliz, Gabs Frape, anybella, heychiquilla, maribel, lagie, verdejade469, Day Aguilar, AlennahPerez, rosy canul, tahiyoa, Manligrez, LeidaJim, alondrixcullen1498, Esme Mary Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, AleLupis, tulgarita, freedom2604, Sully YM, Mafer, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, ginnicullenswan, glow0718, Yoliki, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Shikara65 y algunos anónimos. Gracias por tomar en cuenta que son sus palabras las que me mantienen aquí. No lo olviden por favor :)**_

 _ **PD. Recuerden que para adelantos, foto teasers y futuras traducciones pueden pedir que se les admita en mi grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz' El link está en mi perfil.**_


	28. Chapter 28 Epílogo Parte 2 - Outtake

Para no perder la costumbre. Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y no podía faltar mi compañera de aventuras. Gracias a mi querida amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme una vez más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 – Outtake**

 **BELLA**

La opaca luz de la mañana de invierno entró por las ventanas, y abrí un ojo. Viendo cajas desempacadas y todas mis pertenencias en completo desorden, sin mencionar una hora muy temprana en el reloj, me volví a acurrucar en mi almohada. No quería levantarme. Levantarme significaba que pronto mi esposo subiría en un avión, y no podía acompañarlo hasta dentro de unos cuatro días.

Levantarme de la cama significaba que al menos tenía intentar desempacar en nuestra nueva casa. Una respiración profunda trajo con ella el olor a aire del océano, pintura fresca, y algo completamente irresistible—café. Que Dios bendiga el maldito programador.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importó cuando cálidos y fuertes brazos me echaron hacia atrás contra piel desnuda y músculos. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó. Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Después de estar casada por cerca de tres años, todavía estaba irremediablemente enamorada del hombre que en este momento estaba pegado a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo debajo de las sábanas.

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento, mi voz rasposa por apenas haber despertado.

"Shh, chica hermosa. Escucha," me susurró en mi oído, pero podía oír y sentir la sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello y luego en mis hombros desnudos al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a moverse. "Todo lo que puedes escuchar son las olas."

Me reí entre dientes, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos para ver el rostro que adoraba. Me acercó, y pude sentir lo que había provocado toda la atención ahora atrapado entre nosotros, y murmuré en aprobación. Levantando mi mano, pasé mis dedos por su cabello. Un verde dulce y cariñoso me devolvió la mirada, y no por primera vez desde que lo conozco me pregunté cómo había sido tan malditamente afortunada.

Edward seguía siendo el hombre dulce y de naturaleza tranquila que había conocido en la biblioteca de la universidad Edgewater. Seguía siendo la cosita considerada, inteligente y humilde que siempre había sido. No importaba que estuviésemos juntos desde nuestro primer año de universidad, que viviéramos y trabajáramos juntos, o que nos acabáramos de mudar a Playa Glenhaven, a una casa que su hermano había diseñado y construido para nosotros. Seguía siendo mi Edward, a pesar de que ahora era un autor exitoso—su serie de libros de los elfos había explotado en popularidad.

No, mirándolo fijamente en ese momento, seguía viendo al chico que me miraba como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero era al revés.

"Solo las olas, Bella," reiteró contra mis labios, lo que me hizo sonreír, y también me hizo estirar mi mano para tocarlo.

Piel suave, hombros anchos, incluso sus viejas cicatrices—no había nada que no amara de él. Un Edward de veinticinco años, era _hermoso_. Las mujeres en todas partes se desmayaban por él. Había perdido un poco de esa apariencia de niño con cara redonda que tenía en la universidad y era toda una belleza masculina, con su mandíbula afilada, largas pestañas y una barba ligera. Pero _nada_ era más lindo que su sonrisa. Y tenía tantas versiones de ella—la educada para el público; la lenta y carnal; la feliz y radiante; la dulce e incrédula; la torcida y cómplice. Fue esta última la que estaba recibiendo en este momento, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando sus manos presionaron mi espalda baja, solo para deslizarse a mi trasero y apretarlo, pegándome a él. Sin importar que todo el mundo le dijera lo guapo que era, solo me veía a mí—nada de eso había cambiado.

"Voy a extrañarte," le susurré, rodándome sobre mi espalda, y él se movió conmigo.

"Son solo unos días, chica hermosa, nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto. Yo voy a recogerte."

Asentí, tratando de no pensarlo demasiado. En lugar de eso, me centré en lo fluidas y fáciles que eran las cosas entre nosotros. Edward apoyó una mano junto a mi cabeza, su frente cayendo en la mía. Sus caderas empujaron un poco hacia adelante, provocando que los dos jadeáramos levemente por la sensación.

"Por favor, amor," me suplicó en un susurro.

No le respondí con palabras sino con mis manos agarrando su rostro. Años de conocer el cuerpo del otro nos permitió movernos, tirar y empujar justo dónde queríamos, lo necesitábamos. Hubo besos en los labios, piernas enredadas, gemidos por más, y susurros para no hacer ruido.

Una vez que se deslizó dentro de mí, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a las almohadas. Sus labios aprovecharon la oportunidad, presionándose en mi garganta expuesta mientras susurraba contra mi piel.

"Te sientes muy bien, Bella," dijo entre su aliento a medida que empezamos a encontrar el ritmo, caderas encontrándose una y otra vez, pero lo hicimos de forma profunda, lenta, lánguida. "No podía irme sin esto, hermosa. Solo… lo necesitaba…"

Él quería que durara— hacer el amor en nuestra pequeña y tranquila burbuja en la que habíamos despertado—pero sabíamos que no sería así. Los graznidos de las gaviotas ya habían empezado a escucharse en la playa, lo que significaba que la casa despertaría pronto, y lo lento y constante había empezado a remontarse a algo más rápido, con un propósito.

"Muy cerca, muy cerca," jadeé, mis ojos rodando dentro de mi cabeza cuando se levantó con una mano y la otra se deslizó entre nosotros para tocarme dónde él sabía que perdería completamente el control.

"Sí," siseó contra mis labios. "Me encanta cuando te corres para mí."

Los temblores en mi estómago se intensificaron, provocando que todo dentro de mí explotara en torno a él, mis piernas y brazos prácticamente lo encerraron al derrumbarme. Edward me siguió, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

"Te amo," dijo pesadamente entre su aliento, dejando besos húmedos aquí y allá en mi cuello y oreja.

"Te amo, Edward," le dije, rodeando por completo su cabeza con mis brazos y cerrando mis piernas en torno a él. "Tal vez solo me quede contigo."

Se rio entre dientes, rodándonos en nuestros costados. "Me gustaría, pero al menos tengo la mayor parte de la mañana. Mi vuelo no sale hasta en la tarde." Cuando asentí con tristeza, sus ojos se enternecieron. "Solo unos cuantos días, y te reunirás conmigo, Bella. Era la única forma en que funcionaría—"

"Mam, mam, mam…"

Los dos sonreímos, mirando hacia el monitor de bebé, dónde vimos movimiento en la pequeña pantalla de video.

"Pa, pa… _¡Mam!_ "

"Aprovechar el tiempo lo es todo," Edward bromeó con una risa profunda y suave. "Yo me encargo de esto, chica hermosa. Lo necesito antes de irme. Vuelve a dormir si quieres, cariño." Salió de la cama, acercándose de nuevo a mí para dejar un beso en mi frente antes de ponerse unos _jeans_.

"Si vas afuera…" Comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió un gran bostezo.

"Lo sé, cariño. Está frío. Yo me encargo."

Me reí bajito cuando Edward dejaba la habitación. Dándome la vuelta sobre mi costado, mis ojos se desviaron una vez más hacia la pantalla del monitor de bebé. Tragué saliva espesa por las emociones que parecían abrumarme cuando veía a mis dos guapos chicos. Charles Edward Cullen—aunque, lo llamábamos Chase—era una rolliza dulzura feliz y balbuceante de catorce meses. Era todo perfección, saludable y amado. Y probablemente estaba demasiado mimado, aunque culpaba a las tías, tíos y abuelos por eso. Sin mencionar al hombre entrando a la habitación.

"Hola, Chase," Edward le canturreó a su hijo, levantándolo de la cuna. "¿Qué tan sucio estás esta mañana?"

Con unas risitas, sacudí mi cabeza. Al ver a Edward ahora, era casi imposible recordar el brutal y doloroso ataque de pánico que había tenido cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. Habíamos estado casados un poco más de un año e incluso estuvimos hablando sobre hijos. El libro de Edward había saltado a la fama, y el segundo estaba en camino. Se había hablado de un programa de televisión o película, de modo que no se trataba del dinero o proveer para su familia. La parte dolorosa fue cuando Edward estaba aterrorizado de convertirse en su padre. Mi corazón se rompió ese día, porque a pesar de que Edward se había hecho fuerte y había superado muchas cosas de su niñez, el miedo que había adornado su hermoso rostro había sido difícil de ver.

" _Bella, yo…" Fulminó con la mirada el palito en su mano, las dos líneas claras, brillantes y rojas. "Yo… Yo… no sé…" Su voz se apagó, sacudiendo su cabeza una y otra vez._

 _Edward se sentó pesadamente en la orilla de la cama, sus ojos apenas apartándose del palito en su mano, y el alma se me cayó al suelo. Difícilmente se podía escuchar un sonido en nuestro diminuto departamento arriba de la librería._

" _Edward, cariño… pensé que esto era algo que queríamos los dos," susurré, moviendo mis pies con nerviosismo._

 _Estaba tan callado, tan quieto, y su rostro estaba un poco rojo. Cuando al fin encontró mi mirada, esos hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas._

" _Bella, yo… voy a joderla. Yo… no sé… ¿Qué pasa si soy como mi papá?"_

 _El sollozo que me desgarró fue fuerte y lastimó mi pecho, y en un momento, estaba de pie entre sus piernas con su rostro acunado entre mis manos. "¡Esa mierda es imposible, Edward! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!" Lo insté a que me mirara a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, planté besos en su frente. "No te pareces en nada a él, cariño. Desde que te conozco, ni una sola vez me has dicho una palabra despectiva, incluso cuando estabas molesto. Si alguien en este maldito planeta sabe lo que las palabras hirientes pueden hacer, eres tú, cariño. Y si alguien sabe cómo mostrar amor… Oh, Edward… de verdad, ese eres tú."_

 _Ahora mis lágrimas fluían libremente porque esto era muy real y muy intimidante. Quería y ya amaba al bebé que habíamos creado, y si Edward no, o cambiaba de opinión, lo haría completamente sola. Lo perdería, y eso era aterrador porque lo amaba muchísimo. Eso nunca cambiaría._

" _Edward," lo presioné, mi visión borrosa. "Necesito s-saber si… si tú no quieres…" Cuando no pude hablar, algo en Edward despertó, y me sorprendí_ _al verme_ _en sus brazos y su regazo._

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda," repitió, moviéndonos al centro de nuestra cama. Sus brazos estaban temblando a mi alrededor mientras me apretaba casi demasiado fuerte. "No_ _permitas_ _que la joda, Bella. No me dejes. No puedo… Si la jodo, si lo lastimo… o a ella…" Sus manos sacaron mi rostro ahora rojo y cubierto de lágrimas de la curva de su cuello. "No quiero arruinar a nuestro bebé, Bella. No quiero convertirme en él."_

 _Otro sollozo se me escapó, y agarré su rostro y lo besé. "¿Crees honestamente que te lo permitiría?" Le pregunté con incredulidad, sorbiéndome la nariz cuando se congeló por un momento. "Edward, nadie ama de forma más hermosa y desinteresada que tú. De hecho, joder, la única forma en que arruinarías a nuestro hijo s_ _erá mimándolo en demasía_ _…_ _o_ _a ella_ _…"_

" _Nuestro hijo," susurró, al fin calmándose un poco. "Vamos a tener un bebé…"_

 _Ahí estaba. Esa increíble sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro, pero cayó igual de rápido que comenzó. "Lo siento, amor. Es solo que… Por un segundo, pensé… Qué tal si, ¿sabes?" Pasó saliva con nerviosismo, pero las tiernas caricias_ _en_ _mi rostro mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas me dijeron que estaba más calmado. "Estoy asustado, pero…" Hizo una pausa, sus manos extendiéndose en mi estómago. Sus ojos fijos ahí también. "Estoy aterrorizado, pero nosotros lo hicimos." Su tono de asombro y sorpresa, y todavía asustado, pero una vez más, la sonrisa comenzó a curvear su rostro._

" _¡Lo hicimos!" Solté una pequeña risita, sorbiéndome la nariz al mismo tiempo. "Nos divertimos haciéndolo también," le dije bromeando._

 _Su risa fue fuerte y hermosa. "Sí, así es," susurró, volviendo a bajar la vista a su mano sobre mi vientre. "¿Qué hacemos ahora, chica hermosa?"_

Risitas de bebé me trajeron de vuelta al presente, y sonreí al escuchar la risa profunda de Edward mientras cambiaba el pañal de Chase, luchaba con piernitas rechonchas para vestirlo, y le hacía cosquillas en la parte inferior de sus deditos. Él era mejor siendo un papi de lo que reconocía, porque amaba con todo su corazón. Y en el momento que sostuvo a su hijo en sus brazos, fue esclavo de nuestro niño.

Una vez que Edward vistió a Chase, lo llevó abajo, lo que significaba que había perdido mi capacidad de escuchar sin que se dieran cuenta.

 **~oOo~**

Debí haberme quedado dormida de nuevo, porque me desperté abruptamente con una rápida inhalación. Echando un vistazo al reloj, gemí al ver la ahora que había desperdiciado, pero me forcé a salir de la cama y entrar al baño.

Me duché y me vestí, preparándome para el viaje al aeropuerto en breve. Edward iba a volar hoy a California para unas entrevistas y una firma de libros. Estaría recorriendo la Costa Oeste e iba a ser en Seattle que nos iba a recoger a Chase y a mí en Sea-Tac. Tal vez mi esposo había mejorado mucho con relación a su pasado, pero el volver a Washington lo inquietaba, por lo que quería estar ahí con él.

No había habido intento alguno de contacto por Carlisle. El pastor Liam trató de vigilarlo, pero después de que el papá de Edward hubo terminado su sentencia en la casa de rehabilitación, prácticamente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Liam asumió que se había mudado a Olympia para estar con cierta mujer con la que había estado por mucho tiempo, o que ella se había mudado a Seattle, pero nadie estaba seguro. Mi suposición era que Carlisle se había asociado con la gente equivocada, pero mientras el bastardo abusivo se mantuviera lejos de Edward, Emmett y Alice, yo estaría perfectamente bien. Ellos eran mi familia— al ser Alice ya verdadera parte de la familia cuando se casó con Jasper. Todos habían continuado con sus vidas y eran felices y estaban prosperando— incluso Emmett y Rose esperaban su primer bebé en marzo o abril. El que Carlisle viniera y mancillara eso me encabronaría como nunca.

Me serví una taza de café, sonriendo al ver la evidencia del desayuno que los chicos habían compartido, pero fueron los chillidos de felicidad que venían de afuera los que me llamaban.

Esquivé cajas que todavía tenían que ser desempacadas pero que esperarían hasta que regresara del aeropuerto. Algunas cosas esperarían hasta que Edward regresara a casa en un poco más de una semana… si el caos y desorden no llevaban mi TOC al borde de la locura.

A través de las puertas de cristal deslizantes, la playa se extendía hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda hasta donde podía alcanzar mi vista. Había casas cerca a cada lado, pero estaba tranquilo, privado. Salí al porche trasero a la fría y nublada mañana de invierno, soltando risitas contra el borde de mi taza al mismo tiempo que me enamoraba una vez más.

Edward llevaba _jeans_ y una camiseta térmica gris, pero había vestido a Chase de una forma adorable—unos pequeños pantalones cargo en color caqui, una camiseta de fútbol de color azul y blanco, y un gorro de lana de rayas azules y blancas. Nuestro hijo era una encantadora combinación de los dos. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes y unos adorables hoyuelos cuando sonreía, pero su cabello era delgado—pelusa de pato, como Edward lo llamaba— por lo que su cabecita calva tendía a enfriarse. Me encantaba que el color que podía ver saliendo era oscuro como el mío pero tenía un tono rojizo intenso en él como el de Edward.

Chase estaba chillando de risa mientras Edward trataba de mantenerlo en pie para dejarlo caminar en la compacta arena húmeda de la playa con sus adorables tenis pequeños. Chase se estaba acercando cada vez más a poder hacerlo solo, pero todavía no. Edward en la playa era algo digno de ver, no porque fuera alto, guapo, con la fría brisa del mar haciendo volar su cabello, sino porque ahora le encantaba. La primera vez que lo conocí, el miedo al agua lo dominaba, pero desde que había dado ese primer paso enorme hacia la playa cuando nos acabábamos de mudar juntos, se había liberado de ese miedo. Incluso nuestra pequeña boda había sido en la playa justo a un lado del malecón, y fue Liam quien la llevó a cabo. Así que, sí, estaba increíblemente orgullosa de Edward, sobre todo cuando lo veía pasar ese reciente amor por la playa y el agua a Chase.

Cuando mi hijo me alcanzó a ver, se iluminó. Su sonrisa era parecida a la de Edward, que era un destello cegador de felicidad y dulzura, haciendo que todo su rostro se arrugara por ella.

"¡Mam, mam, mam!" Me llamó, un puñito abriéndose y cerrándose repetidamente.

Edward se carcajeó, mirando hacia arriba desde su posición encorvada al guiar a nuestro hijo, pero luego lo cargó en sus brazos. "Ahí está mami," le canturreó a Chase, besando un lado de su cabeza y caminando hacia mí. "Hola, chica hermosa." Besó mis labios, riéndose cuando Chase estiró sus brazos hacia mí. Me lo pasó, tomando la taza de café. "Intentamos dejarte dormir, así que salimos para hacer ruido."

Riendo, besuqueé todo el rostro de Chase, bajando por su cuello, solo para escucharlo reír incontrolablemente. "¿Estabas siendo ruidoso, peque?"

"¡No!" Respondió con fuerza con la risa que amaba, haciéndose una bolita.

Edward dejó la taza de café en el barandal del porche, rodeándonos con sus brazos. "Odio dejarlos," susurró contra mi frente, plantando besos ahí. "No te excedas al desempacar, cariño. ¿De acuerdo? Si necesitas ayuda, llama a Emmett o Jasper. Prometieron que estarían pendientes de cómo estabas."

"Estaremos bien. Mamá y tía Jane vienen mañana para robarse a Chase durante el día, y también Alice, creo. Aunque, tengo que estar en la librería abriendo para el lanzamiento de tu libro." Le sonreí, tomando su guapo rostro entre mis manos. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward."

Su brillante sonrisa apareció en seguida, y distrajo su atención del cumplido al besar la cima de la cabeza de Chase. "Cuida de mami mientras no estoy, peque. Espero un reporte completo cuando aterricen en Seattle."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Los amo a los dos con locura."

Edward se rio suavemente, acercándonos a él y abrazándonos con intensidad. "También te amamos, chica hermosa."

"Vamos, quiero acurrucarme con mis chicos antes de que te vayas, y tienes que terminar de empacar," le dije.

Sabía que llevarlo al aeropuerto sería difícil, pero también sabía que Chase y yo lo encontraríamos en solo unos días. Lo habíamos hecho antes cuando el primer libro despegó inesperadamente justo después que nació el bebé, así que lo podíamos hacer de nuevo.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Me recargué en la pared del aeropuerto, esperando que la cinta trasportadora se encendiera. Maldición, extrañaba a mi familia. Los últimos días habían estado ocupados con entrevistas y firmas de libros, pero entre más me acercaba a Washington, más ansioso me ponía. Cierta mierda simplemente no desaparecía.

California había estado bien, a pesar de las reuniones y entrevistas. Mi libro _Elfos de Lenora_ terminaría como un programa de televisión, lo que apenas podía comprender. Todavía había contratos qué discutir y más libros por venir, pero había dejado L.A. sorprendido y humilde por el entusiasmo que mi vieja historia había conseguido. Tuve que asistir a dos firmas de libros en Oregon, tanto en Portland como en Salem. Sin embargo, al estar parado en medio del aeropuerto Sea-Tac, suspiré profundamente a los sentimientos que me embargaban.

Le había dicho a Bella hace mucho tiempo que nunca volvería aquí. Y en realidad, este viaje no era por elección. Era por negocios, pero no podía evitar recordar algunas cosas del pasado. Tampoco podía evitar mirar continuamente por encima de mi hombro. Estábamos malditamente cerca de dónde toda la mierda mala había sucedido. Estábamos malditamente cerca de mi papá, y estaba realmente feliz de que Bella se hubiera ofrecido a encontrarme aquí para los días siguientes.

Carlisle Cullen había desaparecido. Liam, que de vez en cuando me daba noticias, había perdido contacto con él unos años atrás, no mucho después de que había dejado la casa de rehabilitación. No me importaba; estaba perfectamente contento con mi vida, con mi esposa y mi hijo, con mi familia allá en Florida. Él nunca había sido un padre para mí, de modo que el perder el contacto no era malo. Incluso si hubiese intentado comunicarse conmigo, se hubiese encontrado con nada.

El carrusel del equipaje se encendió, y la gente comenzó a entrar poco a poco, y fue entonces cuando la sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, porque mi hermosa chica atravesó el gentío con mi niño en sus brazos. Los encontré en medio de la enorme sala, encontrando la mirada de mi esposa por encima de la cabeza de mi hijo.

"¡Mira, Chase… papi!" Le susurró, sonriendo en mi dirección, y la cabeza de mi hijo se levantó de pronto de su hombro para mirar alrededor hasta que finalmente me vio.

"¡Pa-ii, pa-ii, pa-ii!" Me llamó, estirando sus brazos para alcanzarme.

"¡Hola, peque!" Canturreé, tomándolo de los brazos de Bella, pero me incliné y besé sus labios. "Hola, chica hermosa," le susurré. "¡Dios, los eché de menos!"

"Te echamos de menos," dijo Bella, acurrucándose en mi cuello cuando mis brazos los rodearon a ambos. "Al parecer no soy tan buena contando historias como tú, papi, así que la hora de dormir en las últimas noches fueron… malhumoradas."

Soltando una carcajada, miré a mi hijo. "No seas tan exigente con mami, peque."

Mi hijo sonrió con esos hoyuelos e inocencia, sacudiendo su cabeza diciendo que no.

"Una audiencia difícil, cariño. Lo siento," le dije en broma a mi esposa, incapaz de quitarle los labios de encima una vez más. "¿Cómo estuvo el lanzamiento en la librería?"

"El mejor día que hemos tenido, Edward," dijo Bella con una carcajada que estaba mezclada con orgullo y asombro al mismo tiempo. "En serio."

Mientras recogíamos el equipaje documentado de Bella y la silla de Chase para el coche y su carriola, dejé varios besos en su cabeza. Los había extrañado a los dos. Maldición, nunca creí que pudiera amar _tanto_. Había sido abrumador y atemorizante, pero en el momento en que puse los ojos en mi hijo, era un hombre completamente diferente.

Dos cosas pasaron por mi mente el día que nació. Una fue que mi Bella era la mujer más fuerte y asombrosa que había conocido en mi vida, y nunca podría agradecerle por la vida que me había dado. Y la segunda… que yo no era nada parecido a mi padre, ni una maldita cosa parecida a él. Mientras que él odiaba el tan solo ver a sus hijos, yo apenas si podía dejar a mi hijo el tiempo suficiente para tomar una siesta. No podía dejar de besarlo, hacerle cosquillas, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que Chase hacía o de seguir confesando mi amor a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida. No, no era mi padre. Todo con relación a ser un padre lo había aprendido de mi madre y luego de Renee, Charlie y tía Jane.

Una vez dentro del coche rentado, me volví hacia Bella antes salir del estacionamiento. "Cariño, el hotel está justo a un lado de la librería donde se supone que esté por las siguientes horas. Si quieres, puedes evitar el caos…"

Bella sonrió. "Y tus excesivamente apasionadas _fans_ ," dijo bromeando, acercándose para besar mis labios. "De hecho, eso sería perfecto. Chase necesita una siesta, y yo una ducha por estar en el avión. Podemos reunirnos contigo cuando termines, Edward."

Sonriendo, la besé otra vez. "Bien, y comeremos algo. Liam quiere vernos cuando estemos en Port Angeles durante las firmas de pasado mañana, así que esta noche somos solo nosotros tres."

Chase balbuceó emocionado mientras viajábamos por la ciudad, pero poco a poco el parloteó cesó, y estaba dormido para cuando nos detuvimos en el hotel. Acarreé maletas y las cosas del bebé arriba a la habitación de hotel mientras Bella cargaba un bebé agotado. Una vez que lo acomodó en la cama rodeado de almohadas, los besé a los dos y luego me dirigí a la librería.

 **~oOo~**

Las firmas de libros eran agitadas y algunas veces una locura, pero esta había sido divertida. Hubo fotos y un montón de risas, sin mencionar que firmé mi nombre más veces de las que podía contar. La fila comenzó a reducirse cuando casi terminaba mi tiempo. Cuando uno de los empleados de la librería dijo que había terminado, levanté la vista para ver quién quedaba.

Mi esposa estaba ahí con Chase en sus brazos, y él estaba mordiendo uno de sus juguetes. Les sonreí pero firmé los últimos tres libros de la fila, al fin poniéndome de pie para estirarme. Los dos se veían que habían tomado una siesta y un baño.

Bella, que había estado preciosa la primera vez que posé mis ojos en ella en la universidad, ahora era simplemente hermosa. Tenía más edad, y a pesar de que pensaba que tener a Chase había cambiado su cuerpo, seguía siendo perfecta para mí. Más de una vez había bromeado con ella sobre que ahora teníamos cicatrices iguales en nuestros estómagos, lo que siempre la hacía reír, aunque tendía a hacerlo mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

"¡Pa-ii!" Chase chilló, con babas goteando del juguete, su barbilla y su puño regordete.

Lo cargué de sus brazos, sosteniéndolo en el aire y pretendiendo que lo hacía volar como un avión, solo para escucharlo reír. Moviéndolo a mi cadera, me incliné para besar los labios de Bella y luego su frente, mis ojos mirando alrededor. En la esquina lejana de la librería en la ventana del escaparate, vi lo que me pareció un rostro familiar. Fríos y oscuros ojos azules encontraron los míos, trayendo con ellos una oleada de sentimientos—ineptitud, odio, miedo, y luego finalmente, indiferencia. Por un breve momento, no podía entender que estaba viendo a mi padre. Había pasado tanto maldito tiempo desde que había estado en la misma habitación que él que casi no lo reconocí. El tiempo no había sido amable con él. Pero cuando me enderecé, se había ido. Frunciendo el ceño, caminé hacia dónde había estado, pero no vi a nadie.

"¿Edward?" Me preguntó Bella, alcanzándome en la enorme ventana que daba a la acera y la concurrida calle.

"Lo juro, Bella… pensé que había visto…" Mi voz se apagó, y en la acera a la distancia, vi de nuevo a quien pensé era mi padre. "Creo… que mi papá estuvo aquí," le dije en un susurro, "pero tal vez era mi imaginación." La miré. "Ya sabes, por estar aquí y…"

El rostro de Bella era fiero. "Será mejor que te deje en paz, Edward. Conociéndolo, va querer tener parte en todo esto," prácticamente gruñó, girando un dedo alrededor señalando la librería y mi firma de libros.

Podía comprender lo que estaba pensando. Él había sido despojado de todo, y ahora mi nombre era conocido. "Eh, puede intentarlo, chica hermosa, pero nos vamos ir por la mañana. Vamos, tus hombres están hambrientos. ¡Mira, está empezando a comerse sus dedos!" Jadeé, agarrando la muñeca de Chase y dándole una ligera sacudida. Cuando pretendía masticar ruidosamente su mano, estalló en risitas.

"Mis chicos tontitos," dijo con un suspiro, sonriendo con calidez. "Vamos. Iremos a comer."

 **~oOo~**

"Gracias, señor Cullen," la mujer me dijo, agitando su mano cuando le regresé su libro después de garabatear mi nombre dentro de la cubierta.

Otra copia aterrizó frente a mí, pero fue la voz la que me hizo sonreír. "Tu madre estaría enojada porque has vendido más que ella."

Sonriendo, levanté mi cabeza para ver a Liam, y sin importar que había una docena más de personas que quedaba en la fila, me puse de pie para estrechar su mano y abrazar al hombre.

No pude evitar reírme una vez más cuando añadió. "Esa es una total mentira, Edward. Sería la primera en las firmas."

"Cierto," concordé fácilmente, echándome hacia atrás para mirarlo. Había envejecido, por supuesto, pero se veía bien. Había más canas en sus sienes y estaba vestido de forma casual, pero sus ojos ocultaban algo duro en ellos.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

Miró alrededor pero luego se acercó. "Tengo algunas noticias, hijo."

"Muy bien, bueno, ¿puedes esperar un momento por aquí? Bella debería llegar pronto."

"Claro," cedió, empujando mi libro más cerca. "Mi meta es tener todo toda la serie firmada, chico."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. Hice lo que me pidió, escribiendo por dentro un agradecimiento personal para él. El resto de la fila estaba poniéndose ansiosa, pero avanzó rápidamente una vez que Liam se apartó para pagar. Estaba firmando el penúltimo libro cuando sentí un tirón en mi pierna. Bajando la vista, me reí entre dientes al ver a mi niño levantándose solo, usando un fuerte agarre en mis _jeans_.

"Pa-ii…"

"Hola, peque. Llegas tarde a la fiesta."

Tuve que reírme al escuchar los cariñitos de las mujeres en la habitación, algunas de pie esperando, otras solo comprando, pero cuando puse a mi hijo en mi regazo, estrelló sus manos sobre la mesa, dándole esa sonrisa radiante con hoyuelos a todo el mundo. Se quedó contento en mi regazo por el siguiente par de autógrafos, y luego me puse de pie con él en mis brazos cuando la fila por fin se vació.

Encontré a Liam y Bella a un lado, y besé los labios de Bella. "Gracias. Necesitaba un asistente al final."

Su risa fue hermosa cuando se acercó a reajustar el gorro de lana de Chase y su chaqueta. "Cuando te vio, fue como tratar de sujetar a un cerdito engrasado, cariño. Simplemente no se quedaba quieto."

"Ese es un hermoso niño, chicos," Liam nos felicitó, sacudiendo su cabeza en asombro, pero se rio un poco cuando Chase extendió su mano para agarrar su dedo. Cuando encontró mi mirada, había un dejo de tristeza ahí, pero pareció deshacerse de él. "Necesitamos hablar, hijo."

"Está bien. Hay un restaurante italiano justo al otro lado de la calle."

Cuando estuvimos sentados en una cabina con Chase en una silla alta en el extremo, Liam apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y frotó su rostro. "Ayer recibí una llamada, chicos."

"¿De quién?" Apenas pregunté en voz alta, porque tenía miedo de que hubiese sido mi papá, ya que estaba bastante seguro que había estado en la librería de Seattle.

"De Jay Jenks. El abogado de Carlisle," declaró rotundamente, arrugando su nariz. "Jenks sabía que tu padre no tenía permitido hablar contigo o tus hermanos. Y también sabía que yo estaba en contacto con ustedes con regularidad, así que la mayor parte de la información que te he dado ha venido de él."

"¿No tenía permitido…?" Bella notó el tiempo de la palabra antes que yo, y la miré antes de mirar nuevamente al viejo amigo de mi madre. "¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó, dejando un puñado de Cheerios en la bandeja de Chase para mantenerlo felizmente ocupado.

"Tu padre, Edward," Liam comenzó a decir despacio, mirando a Chase por un momento. "El cuerpo de tu padre fue encontrado en la bahía ayer por la mañana." Cuando mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, él asintió. "Fue… golpeado severamente, tenía dos heridas de disparos en el pecho, uno en la cabeza, y múltiples huesos rotos—principalmente en sus dedos."

"¿Qué… Umm," comencé a decir, viendo a la mesa con el ceño fruncido mientras acomodaba mis cubiertos por un segundo. "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer saber esto, Liam," solté al fin, y luego el recuerdo de verlo me golpeó. "Acabo de… juro que acabo de verlo en Seattle hace tres días. Estaba en la librería."

"¿Se acercó a ti?"

"No. No, se fue."

" _Sabía_ que acabaría con la gente equivocada," susurró Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza. No fue como si se lo estuviese diciendo a alguien en particular, porque estaba centrada en Chase.

"Eso hizo, Bella," Liam estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo ligeramente. "Por lo que Jenks pudo averiguar con sus contactos en el departamento de policía, Carlisle dejó la casa de rehabilitación al mismo tiempo que otro hombre. Siguieron las reglas, trabajaron juntos en una tienda de comestibles, pero cuando se fueron, dejaron el trabajo y la fachada. El tipo era jefe de una gran pandilla o familia del crimen, y necesitaba un médico clandestino que pudiera curar a sus miembros en caso de que necesitaran atención médica. Carlisle era perfecto. Imagino que el dinero era mucho; drogas y prostitución y ventas de armas siempre representan mucho dinero. Tal parece que los encabronó."

"Jesús," susurré, pasando las manos por mi cabello. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo los encabronó?"

Liam sonrió con tristeza, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "En realidad, Carlisle nunca respetó a nadie, y nunca pudo cerrar la boca cuando debía. Eligió a la chica equivocada para gritonear y darle una paliza—estuvo a punto de matarla—y sucede que era la prima del líder. Apenas si estaba sobrio o vestido cuando lo sacaron a rastras de la habitación del motel."

"Entonces… espera," Bella le pidió. "¿Fue a ver a Edward y luego huyó a hacer… _lo que sea_ que hizo con esa mujer?"

Los dos la miramos, ninguno de los dos respondimos, porque al parecer eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Fue como si el verme lo hubiese lanzando en picada. Sentado en esa cabina, pude recordar cada insulto que el hombre me había escupido, incluyendo lo mucho que odiaba el hecho de que fuera idéntico a mi madre.

"Sí, probablemente lo hizo, chica hermosa," dije con un suspiro profundo, entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella debajo de la mesa. Mirando una vez más a Liam, simplemente dije, "Él se lo buscó."

Liam sonrió con suficiencia. "Lo hizo. Aunque, necesitan que alguien reclame el cuerpo."

"No seré yo. Y que no lo entierren junto a mi madre," le dije con firmeza en el último momento.

Mi viejo amigo sonrió. "Eso me imaginé, y no lo hice. Va a ser cremado."

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, añadí, "Y yo le diré a Emmett y Alice. Tampoco les importará, así que…" Encogí un hombro, recordando las palabras de Tanya de hace tanto tiempo. "Algunas personas son simplemente… tóxicas. Él era una de esas personas. Entiendo que haya venido de una infancia horrible, pero en lugar de superarla, permitió que lo absorbiera por completo. Nos trató como si fuéramos los culpables de lo que había pasado, e hizo de _mi infancia_ algo horrible.

"Mi peor miedo era volverme como él, pero en vez de eso, hice el amar a mi hijo y a mi esposa mi objetivo en la vida, darles lo que perdí cuando murió mi madre. Y ya no podía tenerlo en mi vida. No hay absolutamente nada tóxico en mi vida. Hice lo que mi madre quería para mí—escuela, una carrera, una hermosa esposa y un hijo. Emmett pronto va a abrir su propia firma de arquitectura, y Alice está trabajando para alcanzar una buena posición en el museo. Los dos están casados y felices, y pronto Emmett tendrá su propio pequeño. No. Simplemente… no."

Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando a Chase, que estaba jugando con un Cheerio antes de meterlo a su boca. Decirle a él las cosas que mi padre me había dicho me harían sentir enfermo. Pero también, finalmente había entendido por qué mi madre había querido irse simplemente. No podía imaginarme poner a Chase en una situación donde toda fealdad pudiera rodearlo, aplastarlo. También sabía que nunca tendría que tomar esa decisión, porque Bella era la personificación del amor, del hogar, de la felicidad. Acercándome, planté mis labios a un costado de su cabeza, susurrando que la amaba.

Mirando de nuevo a Liam, le dije, "Gracias por decirme, pero todos nos lavamos las manos de él cuándo empacamos en la casa de Forks. Eso no ha cambiado."

Liam asintió, su mirada pasando de mí, a Bella y a Chase, que estaba bebiendo de su vasito para bebé. "Esme tiene que estar sonriendo de orgullo justo ahora," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose un poco. "Esto… _esto_ era lo que quería para ti, para Emmett y Alice. Y me siento feliz de verlo."

Miré a Bella, pensando en cómo mi madre la hubiera amado, cómo estaba seguro que si mamá estaba cuidado de mí, tenía que haber sido responsable por mi Chica de la Biblioteca, pero si creía eso, entonces muy dentro de mí, tenía que creer que podría haber tenido algo que ver en el destino de mi padre. Tal vez el verla en mi apariencia fue lo que lo hizo perder el control después de todo este tiempo. Quizás fue el saber que lo habíamos borrado de nuestras vidas, pasando a cosas excelentes, exitosas, que nada de lo que nos había hecho nos había detenido. Tal vez la culpa y el odio y todo lo demás en medio simplemente lo golpearon al mismo tiempo, apoderándose de él. O tal vez ella intervino, deteniéndolo de tratar de acercarse a mí una última vez. Nunca lo sabría, y en realidad no quería saberlo.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" Bella me preguntó, inclinando un poco mi rostro para que pudiera verla a los ojos.

Asintiendo, besé sus labios. "Sí, señora. Estoy bien. Estoy mejor que bien. Estoy…" Mi voz se detuvo porque la palabra "libre" vino a mi mente, pero ya me había librado de mi padre hace mucho tiempo antes que consiguiera que lo mataran. "Solo estoy listo para ir a casa, chica hermosa."

Sonrió, mirando a Liam cuando se rio entre dientes de nosotros. Pero cuando me volvió a mírame, asintió. "Yo también, guapo."

Le sonreí y luego a mi hijo, que estaba balbuceando inocentemente alrededor de su puño mientras nos veía con ojos grandes que eran iguales a los míos. Ellos eran mi hogar. Hogar era nuestra nueva casa en la que todavía teníamos que desempacar, que vería una enorme Navidad este año, y que guardaba todo lo que era precioso para mí. Hogar era Florida, con un clima cálido, aire de mar, amigos y familia que no cambiaría por nada. Hogar fue lo que encontré inconscientemente en el momento que puse un pie dentro de la pequeña biblioteca de la universidad hace años.

Sonreí al ver a mi esposa, asintiendo una vez. "Sí, definitivamente estoy listo para ir a casa."

* * *

 _ **¡A ver, a las tres! Una, dos, tres… ¡Awwwwwwww! Y colorín colorado, el cuento se ha acabado. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este final. ¿Qué les pareció Chase? Un pequeño bookward. Y el "papito querido" recibió el final que se merecía, muerto por la gente mala con la que se rodeé, gente como él. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en una más de mis traducciones, por sus reviews animándome a seguir. Ahora, como siempre, les voy a pedir un último favor. Si me dejan un review las amaré por siempre jajajaja, pero más que nada me gustaría pedirles que le dejen uno a la autora original de esta historia, Drotuno, ella es un amor y se merece que le dejen unas palabras de agradecimiento. Si saben inglés, adelante, pongan lo que quieran, si no, pueden poner algo así:**_

 _ **Opción 1: Hello, I want to thank you for write such a beautiful story. I read the Spanish translation and I loved it.**_

 _ **Opción 2: Hi! I write you this to thank you for allow the Spanish translation of this amazing story. You're a great author.**_

 _ **Solo copia y pega :) y no olviden añadir: Greetings from (su país de origen) o su nombre, para que FF no les marque error o les diga que ya escribieron eso. El link de la historia está en mi perfil.**_

 _ **PD. Para las que no se hayan dado cuenta, les aviso que ya empecé a subir otra traducción de nombre 'Sear', échenle un vistazo a ver si les gusta.**_


End file.
